Eres Mía
by carusan
Summary: El heredero al trono, Ranma Saotome, se perdió irremediablemente en los profundos ojos de aquella muchacha. "Dueño mío", enunció sin saber que el monarca tomaría en serio sus palabras.
1. Hallazgo

_**Hola a toda/os! Les comparto una nueva historia!**_

_**Espero que les agrade. ¡Estaré aguardando sus reviews!**_

_**Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_**ERES MÍA**_

**_Cap 1: Hallazgo_**

No solía infiltrarse de esta forma entre los ciudadanos. No era de su agrado.

Pero esta vez era necesario.

Nadie podía escapar de su control. Y él demostraría que ese rumor no era una mera ficción. Aquella sirvienta, que osó en espiarlo mientras leía en voz alta, se las pagaría con su propia vida.

Primero, claro, debía encontrarla.

¡Es que las cosas no podrían haber salido tan mal! Sabía que fue un error. Desde un principio debió haber pedido su cabeza acusándola de traición. La escusa no importaba, simplemente su orden bastaría. Pero no quería que su padre se enterase. A él no le gustaba que maltrataran a los sirvientes. Era un hombre bondadoso y amable que se obstinaba en predicar que un buen soberano debía tener una relación protectora y justa con su pueblo. Sin embargo él no estaba de acuerdo con la filosofía de su progenitor. Mientras más distancia existiese entre él y la plebe mejor. Y durante sus 25 años de vida se había asegurado de que así fuese. De hecho nadie por fuera del palacio conocía su rostro. Mucho menos podría permitir que conocieran su secreto.

Reaccionó tarde. Debió haber ido tras ella en ese mismo instante. Pero no lo hizo, se sintió avergonzado, humillado, completamente vulnerado. Esos sentimientos lo invadieron paralizándolo como siempre solían hacerlo cada vez que tomaba aquellos objetos entre sus manos. Así que antes de darse cuenta la muchacha se había ido. El obstáculo más grande, sin embargo, era no recordar su rostro con mucho detalle. En ese momento lo primero que vio en ella fue la expresión de lástima. Aquella mueca tan familiar que odiaba ver en la gente que conocía su debilidad. Claro que segundos más tarde, cuando la muchacha advirtió que la había descubierto, su semblante cambió en solo un segundo a terror.

La buscó discretamente por todo el palacio, pero la sirvienta, a pesar de su nivel, no era tonta. Sabía que había visto algo que no debía y desapareció sin perder un segundo. Así que volvió a su recamara y pensó las cosas con tranquilidad. Quiso ser precavido. Se encargaría de esto él mismo y un par de guardias de su escolta personal.

Le habían dicho que vivía junto a su familia en una casilla en las lejanías del pueblo, en la zona de cultivos para ser más específico. Le dieron algunos detalles de su contextura física, sin embargo no pudieron decirle su nombre. Aparentemente se encontraba trabajando en el palacio hace solo unos días. O tal vez por empatía o solidaridad no quisieron develarlo.

Lo único que podía recordar de aquella mujer con nitidez eran sus ojos.

Decidió recorrer el lugar a pie. Dejó su caballo atado en un árbol cercano y pidió a sus guardias que lo acompañasen discretamente.

Se sentía asqueado. El olor a bosta de animales inundaba su delicado olfato. Resolvió detenerse para analizar la distribución de las viviendas. Indicó, entonces, a sus hombres que la buscaran en las casas a su izquierda mientras él recorrería la zona intentando ubicarla entre los transeúntes.

Divagó sin rumbo fijo por el horroroso lugar hasta que el sonido de aplausos llamó su atención. El molesto ruido provenía de un grupo de personas reunidas en ronda a escasos metros de él. En principio trató de ignorarlos, seguramente se trataba de alguna pelea de gallos o simplemente estaban observando a un par de cerdos retozar. Esa gente se entretiene con cualquier idiotez, pensó.

Continuó divisando a las mujeres que circulaban a su alrededor. Sabía que era una mujer adulta, pero joven.

Sin embargo el entusiasmo de aquel gentío seguía llegando a sus oídos, interrumpiendo su concentración. "¡Oh!", "¡Guau!", "¡Así se dice!", "¡Dios la proteja!". Constantes expresiones de asombro salían incesantemente de sus bocas. ¿Qué demonios puede ser tan excitante?, se preguntó.

Casi en contra de su voluntad sus pies comenzaron a deslizarse cautelosamente entre el barro que invadía el terreno por doquier, en dirección a la muchedumbre.

Estos casualmente se quedaron en silencio. Y allí pudo escuchar, casi como un susurro, una voz que recitaba palabras en prosa. Era suave y delicada, como una caricia. A medida que se acercaba el tono de la voz comenzó a sonar más fuerte y claro. Pudo distinguir como cambiaba, a veces sonaba más grave, de repente cambia a un tono agudo. Era un dialogo entre varias personas, pero a su vez parecía provenir del mismo ser humano.

-_**¡Oh alma mía!**__ expresó la voz acongojada, haciendo que el joven príncipe se detuviera de golpe_ _**¡ésta es la causa, ésta! **__comenzó a distinguir claramente el dialogo, y se sorprendió ante su propia curiosidad_ _**¡no puedo publicarla ante vosotras, castas estrellas! Sin embargo, yo no quiero verter su sangre. No quiero lacerar esa piel más blanca que el alabastro. Y, no obstante, es preciso que muera para que no haga traición a otros hombres. Apaguemos estas dos luces: primero la de la lámpara y luego la antorcha de su vida**__ quedó asombrado ante la dramática resolución.

"¡Oh, no!", exclamaron nuevamente los espectadores, mientras aquella voz continuaba expresando con notable dolor su decisión. Cautivado por el relato, tuvo que continuar avanzando. Se fue haciendo paso entre la gente, a pesar del notable enojo de algunos de ellos ante su altanero avance.

_**-Mi cólera es como la del cielo que hiere los objetos de su amor**_.

Hizo una breve pausa que sirvió para que el muchacho se apresurara hasta casi alcanzar el frente de la multitud. Había, todavía, odiosa plebe que osaba interponer sus malolientes cuerpos delante suyo, interfiriendo su vista. Sin embargo logró divisar como aquella pequeña figura se levantó de la silla, ubicada en medio de la enorme ronda, dándole la espalda, ahora, a la mitad de su público en donde se hallaba su majestad, el príncipe Ranma Saotome.

-_**Desdémona se despierta**__ anunció la femenina voz proveniente de aquella criatura de largo cabello trenzado_ _**¿Quién está aquí?**_ _dijo con un tono de voz diferente, femenino aún.

A continuación lentamente la joven muchacha se dio vuelta en dirección al muchacho.

-_**¿Otelo?**_ _preguntó primero frunciendo el ceño, luego desplegando una hermosa sonrisa.

En ese instante el mundo desapareció para su alteza. Esos intensos ojos color avellana se clavaron en él haciendo que su corazón se desbocara del pecho. Jamás había visto una mujer tan espléndida. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo entero erizando cada centímetro de su epidermis.

Esos ojos, sin embargo, parecían tan familiares.

Seguramente es el destino, confirmó para sí mismo.

-_**Sí, Desdémona**_ _afirmó cambiando en solo unos segundos su expresión y tono de voz, ahora serio y frío_ _**¿Queres acostaros, dueño mío?**_

"Dueño mío", las palabras pronunciadas por aquellos labios rojos entrecortaron su respiración.

_**-¿Habeis orado esta noche, Desdémona?**_ _preguntó simulando voz de hombre __**Como siempre**_ _dijo con ternura __**Si os acordais de algún crimen por el cual no hayaís pedido gracia al cielo, implorad al punto de su perdón**_ _sentenció duramente la masculina voz_ _**¡Ay, señor! ¿Qué quereis decir con eso?**_ _dijo con palpable ingenuidad.

El muchacho estaba embelesado. Aquella mujer podía transmitir sin ningún esfuerzo tantas emociones.

Emergió en él la curiosidad de cuantas otras cosas podría generar si se lo propusiera.

-_**Haced lo que os digo, y pronto. Me pasearé mientras tanto. No quisiera matarte sin que estuvieses dispuesta a morir.**_

La multitud exclamó horrorizada ante semejante declaración.

_**-¡Oh, no! ¡Líbreme el cielo de matar tu alma!**_ _exclamó_ _**¡Hablais de matar!**_ _enunció angustiada, a tal punto de conmover al apático Ranma, quien estuvo a punto de dirigirse a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos de no ser por el súbito cambio en su expresión.

-_**De eso hablo **__confirmó fríamente_ _**Pues si es así, que el cielo se apiade de mi alma**_ _dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se detuvo, tomándose un momento para secar sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano y luego continuó.

-_**Así lo deseo con todo mi corazón**_.

La joven lectora dio unos pasos al frente en silencio y luego cambió su rumbo, dirigiéndose al público que la contemplaba a sus espaldas. Este simple acto provocó en Ranma, sin que la muchacha pudiera tener idea de ello, una profunda desesperación. Había perdido el contacto con sus ojos.

Sin poder medirse comenzó a moverse nuevamente entre el gentío, llevándose a más de uno por delante y con ello una decena de insultos. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo importaba ella.

El alivio llegó cuando pudo divisar su rostro nuevamente.

-_**Por mi vida y por mi alma que no es cierto: llamad a ese hombre y preguntádselo a él mismo**__ rogó destrozada_ _**Alma mía, no perjures: mira que estas sobre tu lecho de muerte.**_

Se movió un poco más, tenía que estar frente a ella. Quería que sus ojos se centraran en él una vez más.

-_**Sí, pero no para morir todavía**_ _exclamó_ _**Sí, en este instante; confiesa, pues, tu delito; porque todos los juramentos no podrán destruir ni quebrantar la firme convicción que me devora. Vas a morir.**_

El público respondió horrorizado ante semejante revelación. El joven monarca se mantuvo en silencio, ya que estaba lejos de sentir horror. Ella era todo lo opuesto. Se dedicó a recorrer con minuciosa obsesión cada centímetro de su existencia. Parecía una simple aldeana. Sus sencillas ropas, si bien no evidenciaban suciedad alguna, estaban gastadas, incluso con algunos remiendos. Pero su figura era adorable, pequeña y levemente robusta, aún así delicada. Los femeninos rasgos en su rostro podían ser confundidos con los de cualquier monarca. Su tez era blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios carnosos y rosados parecían una fruta exótica que moría por probar. Largas pestañas enmarcaban sus grandes ojos. Esos ojos lo inquietaban, pero no podía entender muy bien por qué. Toda ella lo hacía. De todas formas lo que más le gustaba de aquella desconocida era su voz. Esa voz que encantó sus oídos atrayéndolo a sus pies.

-_**No hay tregua… vas a morir**_ _enunció con voz aguda_ _**Dejadme solo rezar una oración**_ _dijo la mujer_ _**Ya es tarde, dijo vilmente mientras la ahoga**_.

El silencio se apoderó de la escena una vez más. La muchacha cerró el libro y recorrió con su mirada los rostros de su público que respondió con fervientes aplausos el final de su exposición.

Hasta que chocó con los profundos ojos azules del muchacho, y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

En ese momento Ranma lo decidió.

"Eres mía".

Y resolvió comunicárselo.

Permitiéndose llevar por su deseo, dio un impulsivo paso en su dirección dejando atrás a los cuerpos que empezaban a desconcentrarse del lugar.

Sintió, inesperadamente, una presencia cercana a su lado pero no le dio la menor importancia.

-_**Su majestad**_ _lo convocó su fiel escudero.

-_**Ahora no**__ ordenó continuando con su avance.

-_**Es urgente su majestad**__ comunicó colocándose frente al monarca con el claro fin de obstaculizar su paso.

Éste, completamente fastidiado, lo fulminó con su mirada.

-_**El rey lo mandó a llamar, mi señor**__ se apresuró a decir el joven súbdito antes de que su príncipe lo castigase por impertinente.

Al escucharlo cerró los ojos y exhaló fuertemente con resignación. Sabía que debía concurrir ante su padre. Si se tardaba demasiado él sospecharía y quién sabe qué medidas tomaría. Es que a pesar de que era un gobernante bondadoso, con su hijo era lo contrario. Le exigía de sobremanera. Ranma sabía que quería hacer de él un buen líder para el pueblo, y creía fehacientemente que lo lograría con mano dura. Poco sabía que a su hijo le importaba nada ser mandatario. No recuerda la edad precisa en la que dejó de explicarle que no deseaba la corona para comenzar a rogarle que tomara una concubina y tuviera descendencia con ella. Más tarde intentó, en sus años de adolescencia, revelarse a toda costa contra su voluntad huyendo en decenas de ocasiones, haciéndole desplantes e incluso dejándolo en ridículo en diversas fiestas o reuniones diplomáticas. Todo había sido en vano. _"Tú y solo tú serás el heredero de la corona"_, dijo con determinación su progenitor. No entendía por qué insistía en ello. Lo cierto era que Ranma es su único descendiente. Su madre también fue excepcional, la única reina que había ocupado el trono y la cama junto al Rey Genma Saotome. Murió cuando Ranma tenía solo cuatro años. No sabía muy bien por qué su padre no había vuelto a casarse, nunca se lo había preguntado de hecho. Pero la resolución estaba hecha, Ranma Saotome sería el próximo Rey. Una vez que aceptó su destino, lo único que quedó por hacer fue complacer a su padre en todo lo que le solicitaba haciendo, eso sí, lo justo y necesario. De esta manera transcurrieron los últimos 7 años de su existencia. Ranma simplemente vivía, día tras día. En realidad nada lo entusiasmaba, nada le importaba… hasta aquel mediodía.

Volvió a mirar a la muchacha a escasos metros de él. Le urgía hablar con ella, quería comunicarle que a partir de ese día sería suya.

-_**Por favor mi señor, debemos volver al palacio**__ urgió el escolta.

La vio tomar su libro y despedirse de algunos mugrosos niños que se acercaban a abrazarla.

Por un momento, sin embargo, los envidió.

"Nos vemos mañana", la escuchó anunciar mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Mañana. Que dulce promesa había llegado a los oídos del monarca.

"Mañana vendré por ti", le prometió sin que ella atestiguara sus palabras.

Casi en contra de su voluntad dejó aquel chiquero donde había encontrado la joya más valiosa que en su vida había contemplado.

Y estaba dispuesto a hacerse con ella a toda costa.

Se presentó ante su padre quien le dirigió un sermón vaya uno a saber sobre qué. Es que la persona que debería haberlo escuchado estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. No podía quitarse la imagen de aquella mujer de su cabeza.

Aceptó cuales sean que fueren los requerimientos de su padre y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación.

El resto del día se la pasó acostado en su cama pensando en cómo le diría a la dulce muchacha que ella sería su consorte.

Jamás había tenido mucho tacto con las mujeres, jamás tuvo mucho tacto con nadie en realidad. Nunca en su vida había necesitado mover un dedo para que todos a su alrededor, muy a pesar de los deseos de su padre, hicieran lo que su boca ordenaba. No solo sus sirvientes o algún campesino que tuvo el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino. No había título real que pudiera oponerse a sus comandos. No solo por su carácter serio, apático e implacable que imponía respeto a pesar de su corta edad. Tampoco por la fama de ser severo e incluso un tanto sádico en cuanto a castigar a quien se le oponía. Ranma era el heredero de uno de los reinos más poderosos del continente. Se sabía que quien osara en enfrentarse a él tarde o temprano se las vería con su furia.

A pesar de ello era sumamente admirado, pues era un hombre muy inteligente y audaz, poseyendo por sobre todas las cosas una belleza que deslumbraba a mujeres y hombres por igual. Sin embargo, el taciturno monarca no solía buscar compañía a pesar de que las ofertas no faltaban. Ello despertaba toda clase de rumores que al Rey vigente llegaron a alarmar. Fue así que desde hace cuatro años, con aquella resolución de su padre, ellas, las mujeres más hermosas y poderosas de la región estaban siempre a la espera de que él las visitará por las noches. Por un tiempo el chismerío cesó. Pero Ranma no dejó de demostrar su total desacuerdo con la ridícula decisión de su padre. Así que solo hizo uso de aquellas mujeres cuando la situación ameritaba. Cuatro años habían transitado y todavía ningún descendiente había emergido en la familia Saotome. Claro que había una explicación para ello, pero por el momento lo único que circulaba por el reino era el temor de que el futuro monarca fuese infértil.

Nada de ello parecía preocupar a Ranma. Mucho menos en este día. Lo único que valía para él era ella. Es que sabía que con aquella muchacha la cosa sería diferente. Lo supo cuando sintió escalofríos al escucharla recitar esa oración _"dueño mío"_. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la imaginación. En esos dominios ella le dedicaba esas palabras a su persona. _"Quiero ser su dueño, por completo"_ susurró en los confines de su desolada recámara. Dichos pensamientos lo tuvieron ocupado, aún contra su voluntad, toda la noche. Así que con los primeros rayos de sol, sin poder esperar por más tiempo, se vistió y llamó a su escudero.

-_**Su majestad, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? **_

_**-A buscarla. **_

_**-¿A la sirvienta?, no cree usted que-**_

_**-¿Sirvienta? No, es decir no sé si es sirvienta… o un ángel. Solo sé que es mía. **_

_**-Disculpe mi señor, pero no comprendo.**_

_**-No tienes por qué hacerlo, simplemente has tu trabajo y ven conmigo. **_

Con cada metro recorrido su corazón se aceleraba. Pronto estaría junto a ella.

No sabía a qué hora estaría en aquel lugar. ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! No importaba, ya habría tiempo para conocer hasta el último de sus cabellos. Tan solo pensar en ello le erizaba la piel.

Estaba sorprendido y confundido a la vez por sus sentimientos. Jamás se había sentido tan entusiasmado, tan urgido.

Es así que el hombre que jamás había esperado algo por más de veinte minutos, se quedó aguardando en medio de aquel desagradable lugar por más de 3 horas. Eso sí, fueron las horas más largas de su vida.

Al borde de perder la cordura comenzó a cuestionarse: _"¿Y si no viene?, ¿Y si nunca más vuelvo a verla?"._ No, eso no era posible. La escuchó despedirse con un "hasta mañana".

Su desesperación lo hizo olvidar que él era el príncipe heredero y no un simple hombre enamorado. Si ella no aparecía ante él en ese instante tenía en sus manos el poder de dar vuelta el reino entero hasta encontrarla.

Aún así no era consuelo alguno para el joven. Él la quería ya mismo, y la ausencia de la muchacha no hacía más que aumentar cada minuto su angustia y frustración.

El nerviosismo, de esta forma, se hizo notar en su cuerpo. Respiraba agitadamente, caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, mordía sus uñas, bufaba sonoramente mientras el sudor recubría su epidermis.

Hasta que de repente comenzó a divisar como un grupo de transeúntes empezaba a agruparse en el lugar. Escuchaba murmullos pero no lograba entender las palabras dichas. Así que se acercó más a la gentuza que tanto deseaba evitar. Parece ser que la curiosidad podía mucho más que la etiqueta.

_**-¡No! Hoy es jueves. Hoy continuará con "Sueño de una noche de verano". **_

_**-¿No toca seguir con Hamlet? **_

_**-Hamlet son los lunes, idiota. **_

_**-Bueno, qué más da. ¡Yo solo vengo a verla a ella!**_

Ambos rieron mientras el joven monarca tuvo que controlar sus impulsos al encontrarse siendo víctima de aquel sentimiento que desconocía pero que lo invadió por completo. Quería lanzarse sobre aquellos apestosos simios, o mejor dicho mandarlos a ejecutar ya que él nunca expondría su cuerpo a una pelea. El sólo pensar que había hombres que asistían a este sitio solo para verla a ella lo enloquecida. La admiraban, la deseaban. Y lo peor es que por primera vez en toda su existencia se sintió identificado con ellos: eran iguales, podía entenderlos pues él también ardía de deseos por ella.

_**-De todos modos solo podemos mirarla. **_

_**-Sí, realmente envidio a-**_

_**-¡Mira! **__ enunció interrumpiendo a su acompañante__** Acaba de llegar. **_

Ranma volteó siguiendo el señalamiento del aquel tipejo, encontrándose con la muchacha que arribaba al lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro y un libro entre sus manos.

Con ella también llegaron múltiples sensaciones golpeando al monarca que deslumbrado con aquella aparición comprendió que cada segundo que invirtió en pensarla, en imaginarla y esperarla valía absurdamente la pena.

Mientras el muchacho se quedó contemplándola impactado por su mera presencia, los demás ciudadanos a su alrededor colocaron una silla en medio de la enorme ronda que rápidamente se consolidó abrazando a la lectora de forma entusiasta.

Cuando salió de su embelesamiento Ranma no perdió el tiempo y, empujando a quien se interpusiera en su camino, llegó al frente del público a metros de ella.

La observó encantado. Sus manos eran tan delicadas, sus dientes blancos y parejos. Su tez blanca parecía suave como algodón.

Ella lo afectaba por completo, al punto de no pudo prestar atención al relato. Estaba demasiado distraído con toda ella. Le encantaba su voz. Le encantaba verla leer. Se podía imaginar recostado sobre su regazo mientras ella le leía aquellas historias en los enormes jardines del palacio.

Iba a mandar a construir una enorme biblioteca sólo para uso personal de ella. Se lo daría como regalo de bodas.

Y por primera vez el pensar en libros no le generaba rechazo, vergüenza o dolor.

Casi sin percatarse terminó la lectura. Los aplausos del público lo anoticiaron de tal acontecimiento.

Esperó unos instantes a que la plebe se desconcentrara antes de acercarse a ella.

Decidió simplemente decirle que era el príncipe Ranma Saotome, heredero del trono, y que ella sería de allí en adelante su princesa. Sabía que no había forma en que ella rechazara tal oferta.

_**-¡Akane! _**_ enunció una joven acercándose a ella e interrumpiendo su repaso mental.

-_**¿Qué sucede Nabiki?**__ contestó con alarma.

-_**¡Los hombres del Rey están aquí! **_

_**-¿Qué? ¡Esos malditos no van a dejarnos en paz! Ayer también estuvieron rondando el pueblo. **_

_**-Tenemos que irnos. **_

_**-¡Sí, no tengo deseo alguno en cruzarme con nadie que provenga de aquel terrible lugar!**_

En ese momento su majestad aprendió 3 cosas:

Su nombre era Akane.

Akane odia la realeza.

Sus planes habían cambiado.


	2. Contacto

**_Hola a toda/os! Estoy super contenta con sus comentarios! Muchísimas gracias!_**

**_Hubieron unos cuantos que me hicieron pensar sobre varias cuestiones._**

**_Primero recordarles que este fic es un U.A. con lo cual hay muchas características de los personajes que tal vez no aparezcan ya que no condicen con la forma en la que me imagino los personajes de esta historia. No deja, sin embargo, de incluir a nuestros amados personajes así que voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer que la esencia de sus personalidades queden intactas._**

**_En segundo lugar, seguramente hay muchas historias parecidas a esta. Yo hace mucho tiempo que la vengo construyendo en mi cabeza y daré lo mejor de mi para que sea lo mas original posible con el fin de que se sorprendan y sea entretenida. Cuento con sus reviews para lograr mi acometido. _**

**_Mi mayor inspiración ha surgido de los dramas históricos chinos que he visto. Tengan en su mente ese tipo de monarquía para poder entender algunos aspectos que iré relatando (como las múltiples concubinas). Como está ambientado en ese contexto, verán que varias características en el príncipe Ranma que lo harán ver bastante machista. De todos modos les prometo que será, a pesar de todo, una historia de amor. _**

**_Sin embargo, el tipo de sentimientos que tendrá Ranma tratará de representar la posición en la que se encuentra como único heredero al trono y por otra parte el contexto histórico y cultural en el que se desarrolla la historia definirá los estereotipos de hombre y mujer, y los vínculos entre ellos, de una forma muy distinta (o esperablemente distinta) a nuestra época. Afortunamente hoy por hoy este tipo de vínculos entre el hombre y la mujer ya no son aceptables bajo ninguna circunstancia, por favor tengan eso en su cabeza. No intento romantizar de ninguna manera la conducta dominante y posesiva de los personajes. Es por sobre todo una ficción que tiene las características enunciadas. _**

**_De ningún modo permitan que alguien ejerza ningún tipo de violencia sobre sus personas. _**

**_Espero que les agrade el segundo capítulo. ¡Estaré aguardando sus reviews!_**

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 2: Contacto_**

Se quedó inmóvil, impactado por sus palabras.

"_¿Por qué piensa que __mi__ palacio es un horrible lugar?__"_, susurró para sí mismo.

La observó correr como si estuviese huyendo espantada, ¿pero de qué?

Estaba a punto de perderla de vista cuando por fin reaccionó.

_**-¡S**__**í**__**guela! **_

_**-¿A quién, su majestad**__**? **_

_**-¿A quién va a ser?**__**, ¿por quién estamos aquí Hibiki?**_ _dijo denotando obviedad.

El pobre escudero no sabía qué responder. Él sólo había seguido la orden de acompañarlo pensando que estaban buscando a la sirvienta que escapó del palacio.

Ante el gesto confundido del escudero, impacientemente explicitó:

-_**¡A esa mujer**__**! **__le dijo señalando en su dirección _ _**va acompañada de otra muchacha, ¿las ves? **_

_**-Sí, mi señor. **_

_**-**__** ¡S**__**í**__**guela**__** y **__**averigua todo sobre ell**__**a! **_

_**-Su majestad, **__**¿y**__** usted?**_

_**-¡S**__**í**__**guela, maldición**__**!**_ _le dijo fuera de quicio tomándolo por el cuello _ _**¡**__**Si**__** llegas a perderla de vista, te mataré**__**!**_

El escudero se largó a su búsqueda, mientras el monarca se quedó parado en medio de los transeúntes aturdido, sin saber qué hacer.

Pronto llegó la guardia real para escoltarlo de vuelta al palacio. Sin resistencia alguna se dejó llevar.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Es que Ranma necesitaba comprender el inminente rechazo de su futura consorte.

Casi sin notarlo estaba ante su padre.

_**-¿Dónde estabas?**_

_**\- En el poblado **__**E**__**ste de cosechas.**_

_**-¿Qué hacías allí, Ranma?**_

_**-Yo… no me siento bien padre, necesito retirarme.**_

_**\- Primero me debes una explicación, ayer también estuviste allí. ¿Qué demonios est**__**á**__**s haciendo en **__**ese **__**lugar? **__ exigió.

_**-¡Ahora no, padre!**_ _ le gritó dejando el salón de asuntos reales.

_**-¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!, ¿a dónde crees que vas?, ¡regresa de inmediato!**_ _ lo escuchó chillar.

Se dirigió a su habitación y dio la orden de que la única persona que podría molestarlo era su escudero.

_"__¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ?__, __¿__p__or qué?"_, se preguntó una y otra vez.

_"¿__Por qué… Akane?"_, sintiéndose pasmado al escuchar su boca pronunciar su nombre por primera vez.

Su súplica tardaría en ser respondida, pero por lo pronto, horas más tarde, llegó ante su presencia el esperado súbdito.

_**-Su majestad, soy yo, Hibiki.**_

Se levantó de sus aposentos urgido por hacerlo ingresar.

_**-Dime Hibiki, ¿la seguiste?, ¿s**__**abes dónde vive?, ¿con quién?**__**, **__**¿**__**q**__**ué otra cosa pudiste averiguar?**__ interrogó verborrágico.

_**-Sí, mi señor. Sé **__**su domicilio**__**. Su nombre es Akane Tendo. Vive con su padre y sus dos hermanas, ambas mayores, en una pequeña casa al no**__**reste**__** del**__** pueblo**__**. Aparentemente su padre está rentando unas **__**hectáreas. S**__**e dedica a cosechar arroz y algunos vegetales. No obtuve mucha información de las hermanas**__**. **__**De ella**__** solo supe que desde muy joven s**__**uele**__** concurrir al pueblo a leer. Parece ser que es muy popular por ello. **_

_**-¿Por leer?**_

_**-Por "compartir su capacidad", mi señor. Así lo refirieron varios **__**aldeanos. **_

_**-¿Capacidad?**_

_**-De leer. La mayoría de la población es analfabeta, su majestad. No supe bien cómo aprendió, pero se dice que ella quiere compartir las historias que admira con todos aquellos que no saben leer. Incluso suele enseñarle a **__**quien**__** se lo pid**__**a**__**.**_

_**-¿Por qué?, ¿recibe dinero por ello?, ¿es un**__** trabajo, como ser institutriz? **_

_**-Según supe no es el caso.**_

_**\- ¿Por qué perdería su tiempo de esta forma con aquellos ignorantes, mugrosos, mal educados**__**? **_

_**-**__**No**__** lo sé, mi señor.**_

_**-¿**__**A**__**veriguaste alguna razón por la cual odiaría el palacio?**_

_**-No, su alteza. Me costó mucho, de hecho, obtener la información que le **__**traje. Cuando me escuchaban preguntar por ella la mayoría decía que no la conocían. Estoy seguro que en realidad era lo contrario, pero simplemente se rehusaban a dar información. Tuve que entregar unas monedas a cambio de breves palabras. No estoy muy seguro si lo que me dijeron es la verdad o solo invenciones a cambio del dinero. Pero en lo que todos coincidieron fue en los datos que le acabo de transmitir, su alteza. **_

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos procesando la información en su cabeza. Más que respuestas Hibiki solo trajo consigo más interrogantes.

_**-Est**__**á**__** bien, vete**_ _ enunció un tanto decepcionado _ _**A primera hora de la mañana partiremos**_ _arremetió.

_**-¿A dónde, mi señor?**_

_**-¡A verla**__**! ¿**__**a dónde sino**__**?**_ _dijo irritado.

Sentía que tenía a un verdadero idiota por escudero.

_**-Su majestad, mañana a la mañana debe concurrir a la reunión con-**_

_**-Suspende el encuentr**__**o**_ _ interrumpió _ _**envía un mensajero postergando **__**la reunión**__**. No tengo cabeza para nada más. **_

_**-Como ordene, mi señor.**_

Hibiki hizo una reverencia dispuesto a dejar la habitación real, cuando un anuncio suspendió su salida.

_**-Su alteza, mi señora quiere que le transmita un mensaje**_ _ se escuchó a una súbdita anunciar tras las puertas de la recámara.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos fastidiado y se dirigió a la puerta como un torbellino.

_**-¿Es que nadie me dejará en paz?**_ _estalló.

Abrió la entrada de par en par, asustando a la muchacha que solo se había hecho presente ante él cumpliendo con las órdenes de su ama.

_**-¿Qué quiere tu señora?**_ _le dijo intentando contener la frustración.

_**\- Mi… señora quiere transmitirle su deseo de que la visite esta noche, su majestad**_ _ comunicó la muchacha sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Ranma dio tres pasos hasta quedar frente a la súbdita.

_**-Dile a tu señora que no me espere esta noche,**__** ni la noche de **__**mañana, mucho menos la**__** del día después**_ _ se inclinó hacia ella _ _**¿Sabes qué?**_ _le dijo tomándola de la barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren _ _**dile que no me espere en absoluto... ¡Ahora vete!**_ _ sentenció empujándola.

La muchacha se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo del lugar espantada.

El escudero, que estaba a sus espaldas, aprovechó para irse discretamente antes de ser él también víctima de la cólera del futuro mandatario.

Completamente agotado, el príncipe se tumbó sobre su cama.

La última palabra que soltó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido fue su nombre: Akane.

* * *

No sabía bien qué quería lograr con ello pero allí estaba, en las cercanías de su casa, esperándola.

La vio despedirse del que suponía era su padre, un hombre mayor de larga cabellera negra, con un cálido abrazo mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana, la muchacha que ayer la había alertado de los guardias.

Portaban sonrisas en sus caras, iban caminando sobre sus gastados zapatos, apenas cubiertas con sus finos abrigos. Marchaban animadas, soltando carcajadas y hablando de vaya uno a saber qué.

El monarca se sentía curioso. Él, que desde el primer momento que dejó el palacio se sintió horrorizado, vulnerable, hasta asqueado, de pisar aquellas tierras, no lograba entender de qué podrían estar gozando esas mujeres. Luego reflexionó en silencio. Si viviendo en estas condiciones ella era feliz, lo reconfortaba pensar en cómo se sentiría viviendo de los lujos y comodidades que la esperaban en el palacio… a su lado.

Con esas fantasías, acompañado de Hibiki, siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a una humilde casa a un kilómetro del pueblo.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la misma, se despidió de su hermana y luego ingresó al lugar.

Esperó impacientemente a que la otra muchacha se distanciara un poco más para no despertar sospechas y se asomó por una de las ventanas.

Estaba repleto de personas. Algunas parecían dialogar entre ellas, otras estaban sentadas tomando alguna infusión. Había niños que corrían de un lugar a otro. Y un grupo de mujeres que tejían unas llamativas prendas.

Sin embargo no logró ubicar el objeto de su deseo.

Irritado, ingresó de sopetón al lugar a pesar de que su escudero intentó detenerlo ya que podía anticipar el efecto que su presencia generaría: sospecha.

Lo miraron de arriba abajo con desconfianza. Un hombre con su porte, vistiendo esas ropas elegantes y delicadas, incluso algunas joyas se divisaban en sus manos, solo podía ser un noble. ¿Qué hacía alguien de la nobleza en aquel lugar?

El aludido no se hizo cargo de lo implícito en las miradas de los presentes y avanzó por el lugar buscando a Akane. Y en un rincón de la enorme casa, junto a una chimenea, la halló.

Estaba rodeada de unos cuantos niños concentrados, aparentemente dejando marcas en unas hojas de papel.

Se veía hermosa. No podía retirar los ojos de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué lo hacía?, ¿era el momento indicado para decirle que debía que ir con él al palacio en ese mismo instante? El sonido de su risa lo trajo de nuevo a tierra. Tenía una forma de reír tierna, no era exagerada ni muy silenciosa. Era una risa que reconfortaba y contagiaba la mueca en las bocas de todos los que la rodeaban, como él.

_**-No **__**puedo esperar**__** m**__**á**__**s**_ _declaró dispuesto a acercarse.

Entonces vio como un hombre mayor que ella fue a su lado y le dijo algo al oído. Su rostro palideció. Le comentó algo a los niños, casi susurrando, se levantó y, acompañada del hombre, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al monarca. Ranma, desesperado, intentó ir tras ella, pero su paso fue interrumpido por dos enormes masculinos que se plantaron ante él, perdiendo el contacto visual de su amada.

_**-¿**__**Q**__**uienes son ustedes?**_ _ preguntó furioso.

_**-Es**__**o es lo que venimos a saber. ¿**__**Qu**__**é**__** están **__**haciendo u**__**stedes**__** aquí?**_

_**-¡Muevansen!**_ _ordenó.

_**\- ¿Movernos?, ¿por qu**__**é**__** deberíamos hacerte caso?, ¿qui**__**é**__**n demonios te crees que eres?**__interrogaron avanzando contra sus cuerpos, pequeños ante el imponente tamaño del intimidante dúo.

_**-¿Qu**__**é?, **__** ¿quién soy?**_ _dijo con sarcasmo_ _**¿Tú preguntas qui**__**é**__**n soy? **__**¡**__**Yo soy-**_

_**\- ¡Nos equivocamos de lugar!**_ _reaccionó el muchacho anteponiéndose a su monarca_ _**indefectiblemente nos equivocamos, estábamos buscando la casa de un agricultor, pensamos que era aquí. Nos retiraremos de inmediato. Discúlpenos.**_

_**-Espera-**_

_**-**__**Nos vamos **__miró a Ranma suplicando que le siga el juego.

Muy a su pesar le hizo caso, sabía que ellos dos no iban a poder contra semejantes bestias.

Miró fugazmente hacia atrás en un intento de encontrar algún rastro de ella, en vano. Ya no estaba allí.

Salieron del lugar, caminaron hacia el pueblo hasta perder de vista la casa. Fue allí cuando el monarca perdió su temple de calma.

_**-¿Qué-qu**__**é**__** pas**__**ó**__**?, ¿adónde se fue Akane?**_ _dijo enfrentando súbitamente al escudero.

_**-De repente desapareció...**_

_**-Luego de que se acercó a ella ese hombre.**__**.. s**__**alió… huyó otra vez. ¿**__**D**__**e qué?**_

_**-Tal como ayer.**_

_**-Ayer… los guardias…**_

Se quedó pensativo unos minutos repasando en su mente los acontecimientos. Entonces dirigió su vista al joven escolta, quien portaba en varios lugares de su vestimenta la insignia real.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose un perfecto idiota. Todo en él gritaba: ¡Venimos del palacio!.

No tenía sentido seguir allí.

No tenía idea dónde estaba la fugitiva consorte.

Incluso si tenían la fortuna de encontrarla, era obvio que huiría nuevamente.

_**-Regresemos**__ ordenó mientras avanzaba frustrado una vez más al palacio.

Pasó el resto del día cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades reales.

Mejor dicho su cuerpo lo hizo. Su mente estaba en aquella muchacha y su rechazo a monarquía, o por lo menos a su monarquía.

¿Acaso su padre le había hecho algo?, ¿algún soldado había intentado sobrepasarse con ella?, ¿alguna medida se había tomado perjudicando a su familia?, ¿o era una de esas personas que se proclaman "intelectuales", oponiéndose al sistema monárquico y difundiendo la absurda idea de elegir un representante por fuera de la descendencia real?

Solo sabía que él no le había hecho nada.

De todas maneras no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que algo en ella le resultaba conocido.

¿Qué era?, ¿qué le pasaba a esa mujer para huir de él?

En un principio pensó que se acercaría a ella y le diría que fue seleccionada para ser su consorte. Estaba seguro que estaría encantada con la idea, como lo habían estado las otras tres.

Pero ahora… sabía que primero debería lograr acercarse a ella para luego transmitirle su decisión. Su reacción, sin embargo, ya no sería la esperada. Para el infortunio e intelecto del monarca, era una obviedad que ella no aceptaría su mandato.

Entonces, ¿debería hacerlo a la fuerza?

Algo en esa idea lo angustió. Podía hacerlo, tenía el poder. ¿Pero qué pasaría con ella?

Al llegar la noche y no poder más consigo mismo decidió hablar con la única persona en quien confiaba.

_**-**__**Hibiki, ven aqu**__**í**__ lo llamó Ranma al interior de su habitación.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pues no era fácil encontrarse en esa posición tan humillante, la de no saber qué hacer.

_**-¿**__**T**__**ú**__** tienes novia, Hibiki? **_

_**-**__**No mi señor. Como escudero real tengo prohibido casarme y tener descendencia. **_

_**-¿**__**Qu**__**é**__**?, **__**e**__**so es ridículo.**_

_**-¡**__**Claro que no, es un juramento! Mi lealtad y mi vida es suya**__ dijo inclinándose ante Ranma.

_**-¡**__**Levántate, **__**v**__**amos**__**!**__** Me parece injusto y retrógrada. **__**C**__**uando asuma el poder cambiar**__**é ese reglamento.**_

Por primera vez pudo imaginarse reinando.

-_**No es necesario su majestad. Pero me atrevo a preguntar si es por ello que me ha llamado. **_

_**-**__**Bueno… no exactamente. **_

Dirigió su mirada al piso. Frunció el ceño intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Le dio la espalda a su servidor y entonces le preguntó.

_**-¿**__**Qu**__**é**__** harías si la mujer que deseas a tu lado… odia todo aquello que tiene que ver contigo?**_

_**-**__**Es una pregunta difícil, mi señor. **_

_**-**__**La pregunta es fácil Hibiki. Lo difícil es la respuesta. **_

_**-**__**Si ella rechaza lo quien soy, creo que renunciaría a ella.**_

_**-¿**__**Qu**__**é**__**?**__ preguntó Ranma yéndose encima del asustado sirviente_ _**¿Renunciar? ¡T**__**ú**__**… T**__**ú **__**n**__**o entiendes!, ella es la única persona con la que pue**__**do**__** estar. ¡No podría renunciar a ella, eso no está en cuestión! **_

_**-¿**__**Per- pero si ella no lo acepta, ¿qu**__**é**__** puede hacer? **_

_**-**__**Obligarla **__hizo una pausa__** Dime, si tuvieras el poder suficiente como para obligarla a estar a tu lado ¿lo harías? **_

El muchacho se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

El monarca rogaba que le dijera que sí, que no habría otra salida.

Pero su escudero lo sorprendió.

_**-Piens**__**o, mi señor, que si lo hiciera ella **__**me**__** odiar**__**í**__**a aún más. Creo que jamás correspondería a **__**mi**__**s sentimientos, y de ser así… **__**¿**__**para qu**__**é**__** la retendría a **__**mi **__**lado? **_

_**-¡**__**Pero ella estaría conmigo**__**!**__**, ¿acaso no es suficiente**__**?**_

_**-**__**No lo sé mi señor, depende. ¿Usted la quiere como un trofeo al que admirar o la quiere como una compañera que corresponda sus sentimientos**__**?**_

Sus palabras resonaron en Ranma.

Tenía un punto, un buen punto.

En ese momento no pudo responder para qué la quería a su lado. Pero admitía que sí lo hacía a la fuerza, probablemente lo aborrecería aún más de lo que ya suponía que lo hacía.

_**-**__**Puedes irte**__ resolvió, despachando al joven.

Se quedó tumbado en su enorme cama pensando en las palabras de su escudero. Hasta que un anuncio a sus puertas lo interrumpió.

Decidió ignorarlo, pero la insistencia del visitante impidió su resolución.

_**-¿Qué demonios pasa?**_

_**-**__**Mi príncipe, soy yo, su adorada consorte. Por favor, no me iré de aquí hasta hablar con usted**__ anunció con absoluta firmeza la femenina voz al otro lado de la apertura.

Por un momento, justo antes de abrir, se rió de la crueldad de su destino. La mujer que no quería estaba insistiendo en verlo, mientras que la mujer que realmente deseaba no quería siquiera conocerlo.

¿Será ese el castigo divino por su crueldad y apatía?

_**-¿Qu**__**é**__** quieres?**__ preguntó con suma indiferencia mientras abría la puerta.

_**-**__**Su majestad**__ dijo la hermosa muchacha haciendo una leve reverencia_ _**Vengo a acompañarlo en ésta fría noche. **_

_**-**__**Sabes muy bien que nadie puede entrar en mis aposentos, mucho menos dormir en mi cama.**_

_**-**__**Mi señor, pero si lo último que vengo a hacer es dormir**_ _ dijo coqueta, insinuando sus intenciones.

_**-**__**Entonces no vengas a interrumpir mi sueño**__**. V**__**e a desvelart**__**e**__** con quien quiera acompañarte. **_

Con ello se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

Pero la atrevida muchacha interpuso su cuerpo impidiendo su accionar.

_**-P**__**odemos dormir, hablar, jugar o lo que sea que su majestad quiera**__ arremetió.

Éste, hastiado, la tomó precipitadamente del brazo y la llevó brutalmente a su cuarto, ubicado en el ala sur de la enorme construcción. Ella no tuvo más alternativa de intentar seguir sus pasos mientras su boca reclamaba un trato más gentil.

Es que llevar no es el verbo adecuado. Arrastrar describía con más justicia la situación.

Al llegar a los aposentos de la mujer, tironeo de la misma lanzándola contra su cama.

El brusco movimiento hizo que la mujer se quejara sonoramente.

A continuación Ranma se subió encima de ella.

Y en ese momento, la segunda consorte real enmudeció.

Los ojos de su príncipe irradiaban una energía peligrosa.

Y ello, lejos de asustarla, la excitaba.

_**-¿**__**Qu**__**é**__** es lo que quieres, eh?, ¿**__**q**__**uieres que te coja?, ¿**__**e**__**s eso? **_

_**\- Solo quiero complacerlo su majestad, u**__**sted es mi dueño. **_

"Dueño mío", resonó en la cabeza del príncipe.

Él descendió sobre la muchacha hasta quedar a una altura en la que la respiración de ambos chocaban. Colocó una mano cubriendo brevemente la boca de la muchacha, y luego presionó fuertemente sus mejillas.

_**-**__**Nunca m**__**á**__**s vuelvas a enunciar esas palabras… **__**¡**__**No te pertenecen**__**!**_

Y con ello la soltó y dejó la habitación, antes de que su consorte pudiera mover un músculo.

Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Siempre fue apático y taciturno. Sabía que compartía su cama solo para cumplir con su deber como monarca.

Sin embargo, aunque sus encuentros eran breves ella se esmeraba en hacerlo gozar, y por la expresión en el rostro del príncipe estaba segura de que lograba ese efecto en él. Jamás la había rechazado, siempre acudía a su llamado. Ella creía que sus talentos en la alcoba la hacían especial por sobre las otras insulsas consortes.

Pero esta vez él no solo la rechazó, estaba fuera de quicio, parecía furioso.

No solo la consorte pero el mismo príncipe se sorprendió por su conducta. Estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo, toda esta situación lo estaba haciendo perder los cabales. Él pretendía tomar una decisión y aquella odiosa mujer se atrevió a ir en persona a interrumpirlo.

Enloqueció al escucharla decir esas palabras. Sus palabras, de ella y de nadie más.

Las tres estaban desesperadas por ser coronadas y tomar el trono junto a Ranma. Sabían que la forma más directa de conseguirlo era dando a luz a su primogénito.

¿Lo amaban?, ¿cómo podrían? Él mantenía distancia de ellas. Solo conocían lo que todos los demás: su porte apático, demandante, iracundo, impulsivo y odioso.

Nadie conocía lo que pasaba por su cabeza o su corazón, si es que lo tenía, especialmente él. La personalidad de Ranma variaba entre tres estados: desinterés-demanda-furia.

Ella...inexplicablemente lo había conmovido. Había despertado algo en él que hace mucho tiempo no sentía: Deseo.

No podía perderla, sería perderse a sí mismo.

No quería obligarla como lo habían hecho con él toda la vida. Eso generó que odie a su padre, a sus tutores, a sus consortes, incluso al reino mismo.

Ranma concluyó que definitivamente no quería forzarla.

Se levantó de su cama y mandó a llamar a Hibiki una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente lo estaba esperando ansioso.

Por fin se anunció.

Se alegró al ver que su escudero cumplió con sus demandas.

Estaba tan entusiasmado que no le molestó cambiar sus ropas delante de su sirviente.

_**-**__**Rápido, salgamos. **_

Dejaron el palacio por la habitual salida que estaba escondida en su habitación, un túnel construido especialmente en caso de que necesitara escapar del lugar ante un posible disturbio.

Con estos ropajes, aunque sumamente ultrajantes, no volverían a llamar la atención de la gente y lo que era más importante, no volverían a ahuyentarla.

Hoy finalmente podría acercarse a ella. No sabía cómo hacerlo o qué decirle.

Era consciente que presentarse ante ella, develarle quién era y, por lo tanto, quién sería ella, debía esperar por el momento.

Primero tenía que entender por qué cada vez que alguien del palacio aparecía ante sus ojos se escapaba.

Volvieron a su casa. El sol había salido hace solamente media hora. Y allí estaban los dos, en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, vigilando la humilde morada de los Tendo.

El único astro que logró iluminar a su majestad salió veinte minutos después de la llegada del, ahora camuflado, par de espías.

Esta vez nadie salió a despedirla. Nadie tampoco caminó a su lado.

"_¿Có__mo podr__í__an dejarla salir sola?, ¿c__ó__mo podr__í__an siquiera dejarla ir?__"__,_ se preguntó para sí mismo.

Cuando Akane sea suya, jamás dejaría que se aparte de su lado.

Esa idea lo asustó. Todas y cada una de las personas en el palacio, y sospechaba que en el mismo reino, eran insignificantes para él. ¿Por qué de repente sentía que ella era indispensable?

Sintió miedo. De sí mismo, de ella.

Pero no podía retroceder.

Así que la siguieron sigilosamente.

Cargaba una canasta en su brazo izquierdo.

Tomó un camino distinto al día anterior.

¿A dónde se dirigía?

Prontamente llegaron al pueblo. Akane tomó una calle que llevaba a una larga línea de personas, una al lado de la otra, en ambos sentidos del camino. Una diversidad de personas de distintas edades y tamaños gritaban promocionando lo que aparentaba ser comida, mientras otras corrían de un lugar a otro discutiendo ardientemente con los que anunciaban sus productos. Su realeza dedujo que era una especie de mercado. Se horrorizó una vez más de estar en ese lugar. Avanzó mientras seguía los pasos de la muchacha.

¿Cómo alguien podría comer esos platillos? Algunos aromas simplemente lo repugnaron.

¿Qué hacía Akane allí?, ¿ella era capaz de comer esas cosas?

Se sintió apenado por ella, quería llevársela de inmediato a su palacio.

La vio saludarse con alguno de los vendedores hasta llegar al final de la larga fila.

Colocó la canasta sobre el piso, retirando la manta que cubría lo que traía en su interior.

"_Pan caliente"_, comenzó a anunciar con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminó hacia ella como insecto a la luz.

Ella lo divisó acercarse y asumiendo que era un posible comprador le preguntó.

_**-¿**__**Pan caliente, señor?**_

Él se quedó mudo. Estaba a centímetros de distancia de la mujer que no había abandonado su mente un solo instante en esos últimos días.

La tenía tan cerca.

Comprobó una vez más cuán preciosa era.

_**-¿S**__**eñor**__**?**__ le preguntó otra vez.

_**-Sí…**_

La muchacha se agachó tomando uno de los panes entre sus manos. Segundos después, estiró sus brazos hacia el falso cliente, esperando que éste reclamara su compra.

Él no podía sacar sus ojos de ella.

_**-**__**Son 75 centavos, señor.**_

_**-¿Cómo**__**?**_

_**-E**__**l pan, vale 75 centavos.**_

_**-Sí**__**, claro.**_

Revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón: vacíos

Miró a su escudero, quien por imitarlo se encontró con la misma cruda realidad.

_**-Yo… no traje dinero**__ dijo sintiéndose el hombre más tonto del mundo.

_**-**__**Está bien, ll**__**é**__**vatelo**__ le dijo la muchacha con una sincera expresión en su rostro

_**-¿Q**__**u**__**é**__**?**__ repreguntó pensando no haber escuchado bien.

Ella sonrió y tomando su mano depositó el pan en ella.

El monarca fue tomado por completa sorpresa. Lo había tocado.

_**-¡**__**Ll**__**é**__**vatelo**__**!**__** Otro d**__**í**__**a me pagas.**_

_**-¡**__**Akane!**__ gritaron un par de niños que llegaron a ella, empujando levemente al muchacho.

_**-**__**Vinimos por nuestro pan.**_

_**-¡**__**Claro que si, los estaba esperando**__**!**__** Aqu**__**í**__** tienen**__ le entregó uno a cada muchacho.

El mayor de ellos le pagó con unas monedas y dejaron corriendo el lugar.

_**-¿**__**Cuando-**_

_**-¡**__**Akane, dame tres panes por favo**__**r!**_ _pidió entusiasmada, interrumpiendo a Ranma

_**-¿**__**C**__**ó**__**mo est**__**á,**__** señora Hikari?**_

_**-**__**Bien querida, con algunos dolores per-**_

_**-**__**Hola Hikari**__**.**__** Akane ¿c**__**ó**__**mo est**__**á**__**s hermosa?**__ saludó otra anciana que se unía a las dos mujeres, dejando al príncipe y a su escudero por fuera de la escena.

Impaciente, concretó su pregunta.

_**-¿C**__**u**__**á**__**ndo vienes de nuevo?**__ interrogó Ranma haciéndose paso entre las mujeres.

_**-¿**__**Disculpa? **_

_**-¿**__**Cu**__**á**__**ndo vienes de nuevo aqu**__**í?**__**... para pagarte el pan.**_

_**-**__**No te preocupes, es un regalo.**_

_**-¿**__**Mañana? **_

_**-**__**Est**__**á**__** bien, realmente no hay pro-**_

_**-¿**__**Pasado mañana?, ¿el lunes?, ¿el pr**__**ó**__**ximo s**__**á**__**bado? **__insistió.

_**-**__**Akane viene los s**__**á**__**bados, domingos y martes muchacho**_ _respondió una de las mujeres guiñándole un ojo al ansioso hombre.

Parece ser que hizo demasiado evidente su admiración por la joven vendedora.

_**-Sá**__**bados, domingos y martes… volveré**__** a pagarte... ¿Akane, no?**_

_**-**__**Como quieras**_ _rió tiernamente_ _**Y sí, así es, mi nombre es Akane, ¿c**__**ó**__**mo te llamas tú?**_

_**-**__**Ranma… mi nombre es Ranma.**_

_**-**__**Mucho gusto Ranma**__ le dijo extendiendo su mano.

Él la contempló y con suma delicadeza tomó su mano, sintiendo como el calor de su piel entraba en contacto con la suya.

Inclinó su rostro hacia la mano de la muchacha y dejó un beso sellando su promesa.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, incluso sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Esperaba que estrechara su mano con la suya, no que la besara como si fuera una Lady.

Ranma retiró sus labios de la mano de la muchacha, quien rápidamente interrumpió el contacto con el desconocido hombre.

_**-**__**No olvidarás mi nombre, ¿verdad?**__ preguntó Ranma.

_**-**__**Tratar**__**é**__** de recordarlo**__ respondió Akane sin saber realmente qué decir.

La cuestión es que aquella no fue una pregunta. Era, en realidad, su promesa.

Le prometió que desde ese día Akane no podría de modo alguno olvidarse de él.

Dejaron el mercado dirigiéndose al palacio.

_**-**__**Manda a una de las criadas a comprar todos los panes que sobren**_ _ordenó.

Durante el camino acarició su mano discretamente, no pudiendo olvidar la primera vez que tocó a la mujer que muy pronto, juró para sí mismo, reinaría junto a él.

Al llegar a su recamara ambos se dispusieron a cambiarse.

Ranma envolvió el pan que le había regalado Akane en un pañuelo de seda y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz como si fuera el regalo más valioso del mundo. Para él no cabía duda de que lo era.

Lo que había hecho Akane lo dejó sin palabras. Ella realmente era una buena persona.

Cuando estaba por dejar la habitación un guardia real se anunció.

_**-**__**Su majestad, el Rey lo ha convocado.**_

Ranma salió irritado a encontrar a su padre. Quería terminar todas sus obligaciones del siguiente día para quedar libre e ir a verla.

Mañana estaría en aquel apestoso lugar de nuevo.

Esta vez llevaría dinero, se recordó a sí mismo riendo como un tonto al recordar la patética escena.

Cuando llegó al despacho real, su padre estalló.

_**-¿**__**Qu**__**é**__** carajos est**__**á**__**s haciendo Ranma?**_


	3. Circo

**_Hola a todos/as! Como siempre, agradezco sus alentadoras palabras. Me alegro que les vaya gustando la historia hasta el momento._**

**_Les quiero agradecer sus reviews a Caro, Naty, Caro Larrosah, Rosi, Odette y Kris, a quienes no pude responder por mensaje._**

**_Sin mas que decir, les dejo el tercer capítulo. _****_¡Estaré aguardando sus reviews!_**

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 3: Circo_**

Ranma pensó en el peor escenario.

Lo había mandado a seguir.

Descubrió que estuvo en el mercado hablando con Akane.

¿Estará ella en peligro?

No, no hay forma en que pudieran saber que fue en búsqueda de la muchacha.

Mucho menos sus sentimientos o intenciones con la bella mujer.

Trató de no mostrarse alarmado. Respiró profundamente y respondió.

_**-No sé de qué estás hablando**_ _dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Era la mejor estrategia, negar absolutamente todo.

_**-¿Acaso piensas que no sé lo que pasa en mi propio palacio?**__ inquirió el jefe de estado.

_**-¿Qué?**_ _dijo realmente sorprendido.

_**-¡Este mes no has visitado la alcoba de tus consortes ni una vez! Lo que es más, has rechazado sus invitaciones y hasta te atreviste a tratarlas irrespetuosamente. **_

Volvió a respirar. Con que era eso.

Aclaró su garganta antes de hacer su descargo.

_**-Sabes lo que pienso sobre esas mujeres.**_

_**-Esas mujeres son tus esposas.**_

_**-Son los regalos de sus padres para ti.**_

_**-¡Ranma! **_

_**-Son mujeres que lo único que desean es ocupar el trono.**_

_**\- Son nuestras aliadas. Gracias a tu matrimonio con ellas, el reino está en paz.**_

_**-Y para ello debías sacrificarme, ¿verdad, padre?**_

_**-Eres el príncipe heredero. ¡Es tu deber hacer lo que corresponda hacer por el bien de tu pueblo!**_

Sentía la rabia invadir de su cuerpo. Odiaba escuchar esas palabras.

_**-Pues ya cumplí con mi parte, ¿acaso no me casé con cada una de ellas?**_

_**-¡Falta lo más importante Ranma! ¡Ellas están aquí para cargar en sus vientres a tu descendencia! **_

_**-No es mi culpa que los dioses no nos hayan concedido el milagro de la vida, tal vez hay algo malo en ellas**_ _arremetió irónico.

_**\- Sabes perfectamente que las tres están en óptimas condiciones para quedar embarazadas.**_

_**-Entonces el del problema debo ser yo**_ _dijo gracioso.

_**\- ¡Deja de jugar muchacho! Te han revisado de pies a cabeza los mejores médicos del reino entero. Tu cuerpo está en perfecto estado, tu cabeza es el problema. ¡Necesito que madures de una vez, corones a tu reina y tengas descendencia para fortalecer nuestro reino!**__ exclamó eufórico.

_**-Pues si es esa tu única preocupación, quédate tranquilo padre**_ _acercándose al rey_ _**Escucha con atención mis palabras, pues nunca he hablado tan seriamente en mi vida: en menos de lo que te esperes te presentaré a la próxima del Reina de estas tierras. Y te puedo asegurar que te dará la descendencia que tanto clamas… yo mismo no puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento**_ _admitió para sí mismo.

Y con esas palabras le dio la espalda y dejó el lugar.

Su padre quedó confundido. No se imaginaba aquella declaración. Sabía perfectamente que su hijo no deseaba el trono, mucho menos a sus concubinas. ¿Qué eran esas palabras, entonces? Seguramente otro truco para distraerlo.

_**-¡Soldado!**_

_**-Sí, su alteza.**_

_**-Transmite mis órdenes.**_

* * *

Horas más tarde allí estaban.

Sentado sobre el trono el Rey Genma. A su lado el Príncipe Ranma.

Las tres consortes se encontraban a unos metros de distancia, al pie de la tarima.

Era un gran banquete: comida, músicos, bailarines y alcohol.

Mientras los presentes se disponían a gozar de los manjares que el Rey había ordenado preparar, los mejores músicos del reino deleitaban sus oídos con espectaculares melodías que movilizaban las decenas de bailarinas que recorrían con sus minuciosas coreografías el enorme salón, haciendo del ambiente un lugar cálido y entretenido a la vez.

Ranma, ajeno al esplendoroso show, no podía tragar bocado. Lo que sí podía consumir sin dificultad era el líquido transparente que contenía el jarrón que no abandonaba su mano, y obviamente no era agua. Bajaba fugazmente por su garganta dejando un vivo ardor a lo largo de su trayectoria.

"Ardor", es lo que sentía el príncipe en su cuerpo entero. Ardía de furia por tener que estar en aquella situación. Era obligado a estar en ese banquete, compartiendo la cena con esas personas que nunca eligió.

"Forzado", mientras ella, Akane, le regaló sin esfuerzo ni condiciones algo preciado, algo que probablemente le significó una pérdida. Quizás esa noche se privó de comprar alimentos para ella y su familia, pagar alguna deuda o comprar algo que anhelaba, como un libro. Aún así se lo dio sin pedir nada a cambio.

Apoyó abruptamente la copa contra la mesa y se levantó del trono dispuesto a abandonar aquel circo.

Pero su padre no iba a dejarlo salirse con la suya.

_**-¿A dónde vas Ranma? La noche todavía no ha acabado.**_

_**-Lo ha hecho para mí. Mañana debo atender varios asuntos de importancia.**_

_**\- ¡Con que ya te enteraste! Así es. Mañana tendremos el honor de que nos visite tu cuñado. Parece ser que extraña mucho a su hermana.**_

Ranma cerró sus manos en puños. Realmente odiaba a aquel tipejo. Era desagradable, más desagradable que él mismo, y eso era algo difícil de alcanzar. Era un parásito, mujeriego e inútil. Le encantaba visitar su palacio, pero no porque deseara reencontrarse con su hermana. Le encantaba hacerse pasar por alguien importante, le gustaba ver como su padre mandaba a desplegar todo el protocolo real para recibirlo. Era un pedante, y lo aborrecía.

_**-Ya que extraña a su hermana, ¿por qué no les damos un poco de privacidad para que ambos fraternos se reencuentren en privado?**_ _dijo fingiendo consideración.

_**-Al contrario, su majestad. Mi hermano está deseoso de ir de caza con usted. En su última carta me ha expresado lo mucho que ha estado practicando arquería para estar a su nivel.**_

_**\- Sí, claro**_ _dijo con sarcasmo_ _**como si ello fuera posible**_ _arremetió altanero.

La consorte, sin embargo, no mostró malestar alguno ante su comentario. De las tres era la demostraba mayor entrega al príncipe Ranma. Una entrega fatal, al punto de soportar sus mayores desplantes y humillaciones.

_**-Hijo, ¿por qué no le entregas a tus esposas los presentes que les has comprado? **__anunció cambiando de tema.

_**-¿Presen…**__interrumpió su pregunta ante el gesto de advertencia de su padre.

Una vez más lo había hecho.

Con la orden del Rey entraron tres sirvientes cargando hermosas joyas, perfumes y sedas. Las concubinas reales se lanzaron encantadas a los ostentosos objetos.

_**-Muchas gracias, su majestad**__ dijo la primera esposa real.

_**-Gracias, mi príncipe**_ _repitió acoplándose la tercera esposa real.

_**\- Agradezco los presentes, esposo**_ _dijo la segunda esposa real, recibiendo las fulminantes miradas de las demás.

Ranma no podía sostenerlo más.

_**-Estoy mareado, me retiraré a mi alcoba.**_

_**-Es mejor que descanses y recuperes tus energías hijo.**_

Claro, no podía quedarse sin emitir la última palabra.

Ranma no se iba del banquete porque quería. Lo hacía porque el Rey se lo permitía.

"¡Qué más da!", pensó el joven esposo.

Lo que realmente lo fastidiaba no era lidiar con su padre, sus esposas e incluso su cuñado. Lo atormentante era que probablemente por tres días no la vería. Estaría atrapado en el circo que montó su padre, donde él oficiaba de payaso con la clara tarea de entretener a todo el mundo.

Se sintió mal, muy mal. Pensó en su cabeza miles de escenarios y posibilidades para zafarse de ese compromiso, de tener por lo menos unas horas para poder, aunque sea, divisarla desde lejos.

Pero no encontró ni un solo hueco en su itinerario real.

Lo confirmó los siguientes tres largos días.

A primera hora de la mañana llegó la comitiva que acompañaba al heredero del segundo reino más próspero de la región. Tenía un capital económico que llegaba a duplicar los ingresos del reino de los Saotome. Carecían, sin embargo, de poder político y fortaleza militar. Eran comerciantes y por sobre todo habían acumulado las riquezas de decenas de generaciones, a costo de la pobreza de sus ciudadanos. La alianza matrimonial entre ambos reinos trajo estabilidad económica y comercial a uno, y blindaje político y militar al otro.

Luego de los ceremoniales correspondientes, tuvieron un suculento almuerzo donde los presentes se dispusieron, o en el caso de Ranma indispuso, a escuchar "las grandes" hazañas del huésped.

Ranma no emitió palabra, no estaba de ánimo.

Su cabeza estaba divagando en pensamientos de la hermosa muchacha de pelo azul, que a ésta hora estaría vendiendo sus panes en aquel apestoso mercado.

"Yo debería estar allí", pensó el hombre. Es que incluso los olores del mercado pasaban desapercibidos ante la presencia de Akane. Los prefería antes que estar compartiendo la mesa con esta gente, que sentía, nada tenía que ver con él.

Al finalizar la comida prepararon sus armas y el equipaje para acampar en el frondoso bosque que cubría la región.

La sola idea era una pesadilla. La vivencia fue una tortura.

No existía un hombre más aburrido en la faz de la tierra. Lo único que hacía era hablar de sus supuestos talentos y aptitudes, las mujeres con las que se acostó y el dinero que ganó. A pesar de ello su narcisismo hacia el trabajo más fácil para Ranma, ya que no era necesario mantener una conversación recíproca pensando en algún tema a tratar. Simplemente asentía a las estupideces que decía, reía cuando él reía, callaba cuando él callaba. Mientras, podía destinar sus energías en pensar en ella.

Que afortunado fue su primer encuentro. Hasta tuvo la dicha de tocar su mano. Y lo que es más, tiene la excusa perfecta para volver a hablarle. Pero ¿cómo continuar?, ¿se iba a dedicar a comprar pan cada sábado, domingo y martes?, ¿cómo pasar de comprar el pan a pedirle matrimonio?

"Pedirle". Un nuevo verbo apareció en su léxico. Ranma no pedía, Ranma ordenaba. Admite que sí pudiera salir ileso le ordenaría que sea su consorte. Pero ella, como dijo Hibiki, lo odiaría.

Definitivamente no quería que lo odie.

Él nunca había amado. ¿Alguien alguna vez lo había amado a él?, ¿cómo saberlo?

Esas preguntas llenaron su cabeza. Y necesitaba respuestas.

Miró a su alrededor. Decenas de guardias, un consejero real y su cuñado.

Definitivamente ninguno de ellos podría saciar su sed. Tal vez entre alguno de esos hombres existía uno que había vivenciado el amor.

Pero su orgullo era más fuerte. Preguntarle a un súbdito sobre los asuntos del corazón era lo último que haría.

Claro, que había súbditos y súbditos. Y para su suerte, aquel de su confianza lo había acompañado.

Cuando su cuñado se quedó por fin dormido, afectado por el alcohol que finalmente hacía su magia, se acercó al escudero.

_**-Hibiki **__lo llamó tomándolo desprevenido.

_**-A sus órdenes, señor**__ respondió poniéndose en guardia.

_**-Dime… ¿Cómo… cómo sabes si amas a alguien? **_

El muchacho lo miró aturdido. No esperaba semejante pregunta. Antes, hace solo unos días, su alteza solo lo llamaba para transmitirle órdenes. Siempre fue así desde que eran pequeños. Recordaba cuando lo espiaba desde lejos mientras jugaba solo con todos aquellos hermosos juguetes, deseando en silencio poder jugar con él. De adolescente complementó su entrenamiento como escudero, y siguiendo la tradición familiar, fue nombrado el escudero oficial del joven príncipe. Nunca fue especialmente gentil con él, más bien se mostraba indiferente. Sin embargo, luego de aquella vez que recibió en su nombre el castigo del rey por haberse ausentado de la boda con su primer consorte, vio en su cara un gesto de agradecimiento y compasión. Nunca se lo agradeció, pero lo compensó económicamente, le otorgó una enorme y cómoda habitación dentro del palacio, y lo hizo dueño de unas tierras en las afueras del pueblo.

_**-Yo no lo sé, su alteza.**_

_**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?**_ _respondió berrinchudo.

_**\- Como escudero real tengo prohibi-**_

_**-Lo sé, lo sé**_ _lo interrumpió de una_ _**Pero a ver, ¿nunca te ha gustado alguna chica?**_

_**-No lo creo.**_

Ranma emitió un sonoro quejido ante la frustración. Se agarró la cabeza irritado.

Minutos después, inspiró profundamente y retomó la conversación. Al fin y al cabo era el único con quien podía hablar en este lugar… en todo el reino, en realidad.

_**-Está bien, pero dime, ¿cómo te imaginas que alguien podría darse cuenta de que quiere a otra persona?**_

Hibiki se tomó unos minutos para pensar, hasta que concluyó.

_**-Creo, mi príncipe, que en el único lugar al que podemos recurrir para comprender las cosas desconocidas de la vida es en la sabiduría de algún libro.**_

"Libro", pensar en leer le daba escalofríos.

_**-Olvídalo**_ _resolvió.

Se dirigió de sopetón a su tienda. Se recostó en el catre armado para su descanso y comenzó en divagar en aquella pregunta.

Se levantó al día siguiente de terrible humor, espantando incluso a su propio cuñado que solo atinó a seguirle el paso.

Cazaron todo el día, parando a duras penas para almorzar.

La idea era mantenerlo ocupado, mantener la distancia, cansarlo completamente, pero por sobre todo hacer que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible.

Hoy ella estaría deleitando a su público en el centro de pueblo. No recordaba cual era el libro que tocaba hoy. ¿Hamlet?, ¿Sueño de una noche de verano?, ¿Otelo?

¿Cómo alguien como ella había aprendido a leer Shakespeare?

En realidad era algo bueno. Ella parecía instruida y eso iba a jugar a su favor al momento de transformarla en su concubina.

Pensar en ello mejoró su humor, pero también incrementó su añoranza.

Al regresar al campamento se dirigió a su tienda y llamó a Hibiki.

_**-Vamos a verla.**_

_**\- ¿A quién, su alteza?**_

_**-Akane, Hibiki. Deja ya de preguntar obviedades por favor.**_

_**-Mi señor, en unos minutos se pondrá el sol. **_

_**\- Vamos aunque sea a ver su casa.**_

_**-Su casa está a por lo menos 60 kilómetros de aquí. Hasta que lleguemos ya habrá amanecido.**_

_**-¡Mejor!**_

_**\- Su alteza, sabe que mañana es el último de caza. Si usted se ausenta el rey lo sabrá. **_

Tenía razón. Si su padre se enteraba, si lo atrapaba esperándola afuera de su casa, obtendría información directa sobre Akane. Y quien sabe lo que podría hacerle.

Se dio cuenta que no debía volver a buscarla en su domicilio, era muy peligroso.

_**-¡Maldita sea!**_ _bufó.

Maldecía su suerte.

Estaba atrapado en este lugar con aquel imbécil.

Todavía restaba un día entero de caza y otro ceremonial más en el palacio antes de que finalmente se vaya.

Recién podría verla el jueves, dentro de 2 días, 48 hs, 2.880 minutos.

_**-¡Vete!**_ _le dijo conteniendo sus impulsos.

Cuando el escudero puso un pie fuera de la tienda real la furia explotó.

El príncipe comenzó a arrojar todo lo que encontró a su paso. Desde vasos hasta piezas de su armadura, botellas, almohadas, zapatos y espadas.

Cuando acabó con todo, cayó rendido en su cama y pensó en ella hasta quedarse dormido.

Por supuesto que su humor al día siguiente fue peor que el día anterior.

Tomó su arco y flecha, y salió disparado al interior del bosque dejando a su cuñado complemente solo.

Volvió al anochecer agotado. No había comido en todo el día. Se dedicó a correr tras sus presas como loco y decidió que ésta sería su última casería con aquel personaje.

Cuando su cuñado lo vio acercarse intentó intercambiar unas palabras con él, pero Ranma le dejó claro con una sola mirada que no estaba dispuesto a perder un segundo con su plática.

Y ese fue el último intercambio que compartieron en aquel lejano bosque.

A primera hora de la mañana partió el príncipe con su comitiva.

Llegó al palacio y se presentó ante su padre para informarle que había culminado con su deber.

Se apresuró a retirarse. Todavía podía llegar a verla.

_**-¿A dónde crees que vas?**_

Dándole la espalda respondió.

_**-Tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme, padre.**_

_**\- No hoy. Debemos despedir al hermano de tu esposa.**_

_**-Ya hice mi parte, ahora que se encargue ella del paquete.**_

_**-Lo harás tú. No puedes ser mal educado con él. No te olvides que es un socio sumamente importante. Si te ausentas, sabes que lo tomará como una ofensa.**_

_**\- ¿Y?**_ _enfrentándolo_ _**¿Qué puede pasar? **_

_**\- Si lo ofendes se llevará a su hermana de aquí, dando por finalizado el matrimonio.**_

_**-¡Pues con más razón me ausentaré!, ¡No hay nada que me gustaría más que divorciarme de esa loca!**_

_**-¿Piensas que las cosas quedarán pacíficamente?, ¡Has tomado a su hermana como esposa, ya ningún hombre podrá desposarla! Buscará, sin dudas, aliarse con nuestros enemigos y nos atacarán. No te olvides que tienen los recursos económicos para comprar el ejército más grande de estas tierras.**_

_**\- ¡Todo eso por ausentarme de una cena!**__ exclamó incrédulo.

_**-¡Todo eso, sí! ¡Todo porque tu no tratas a tu esposa con respeto y cariño, pero especialmente porque todavía no has tenido un hijo con ella!**_

_**\- ¿Es eso mi culpa?**_

_**-¡Sabes que lo es! Sé que lo estás evitando a propósito. **_

_**\- ¡No puedes obligarme!**_ _desafió.

_**-No me hagas hacerlo.**_

_**-¿Es eso una amenaza? **_

_**\- Es una cordial invitación al banquete de esta noche, hijo**__ dijo imperturbable.

No sabía qué responder. Por primera vez él tenía con qué amenazarlo.

Si se enteraba sobre su existencia…

Así que tragó su orgullo y se retiró a sus aposentos.

Pensó con la cabeza fría. Sabía que se había comportado despectivamente con su cuñado, y no se arrepentía. Debía, de todas formas, hacerlo marchar con una buena impresión. Para Ranma el famoso dicho era justamente lo contrario: La última impresión es la que cuenta.

Descansó unas horas y se preparó para la cena. Llegó puntual y se sentó junto a su padre. Al pasar por al lado de su cuñado, éste le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Sin embargo no se alarmó. Una psicología tan simple como la del susodicho era fácil de conformar.

Al terminar la cena, el príncipe se levantó y pidió intercambiar unas palabras con el muchacho. Éste, alentado por su hermana, accedió fingiendo desinterés.

Ranma le dijo que estaba avergonzado por su conducta en la cacería, que estaba profundamente afectado por la ausencia de un descendiente, enfatizando cuánto deseaba que su tercera esposa, es decir su querida hermana, fuera la madre de su primogénito. Le dijo que lo esperaba prontamente para tratarlo como se merecía, y que una prueba de sus buenas intenciones lo estaba esperando en su habitación.

Le guiñó un ojo y se retiró a sus aposentos.

Sabía que su plan tendría el efecto esperado. Lo comprobó a la mañana siguiente en la nota que le envió el hombre con uno de sus sirvientes, en la que expresó su total gratitud por la velada que le había hecho pasar.

Lo que lo mantuvo ocupado toda la noche, lo que realmente lo preocupaba, era Akane.

Es que por fin había llegado el jueves. Ella estaría leyendo en el pueblo y no vendiendo pan.

La escena que había construido en su cabeza, donde volvía al mercado y le pagaba lo adeudado, cambiaba de escenario.

Para colmo, luego de lo que su padre le dijo, le urgía tenerla a su lado. Si Akane era su consorte, si estaba en el palacio, no había forma en que no pudiera protegerla. En cambio, si estaba tan lejos de sus dominios, siendo una simple campesina, el rey tenía poder absoluto sobre su destino.

Con los primeros rayos del sol partió junto a su escudero. No esperó si quiera a que su cuñado partiera. Tocó los bolsillos de su pantalón sintiendo las monedas de oro chocar contra su muslo.

Una vez más llegó mucho más temprano que la muchacha.

Se sentó sobre una piedra, al costado del camino y le ordenó a su sirviente que lo imitara.

Su vista clavada en el lugar donde la había encontrado hace una semana atrás.

Veía a la gente ir y venir.

Sentía su corazón bombear ansioso.

Había pasado unas horas cuando por fin se anotició que la ahora tan conocida ronda comenzó a formarse.

Al darse cuenta de ello se levantó de sopetón y corrió hacia el lugar, plantándose en primera fila.

Pasaron treinta minutos y la ronda ya había llegado a su espesor habitual.

El príncipe vestido de mendigo no podía dejar de mover nerviosamente sus manos.

"Ahí viene", exclamó una mujer.

Siguiendo su mirada, se chocó con la llegada de la hermosa criatura.

La había extrañado. ¡Por Dios, sí que lo había hecho!

Sintió que su cuerpo se relajó al verla. Es que siempre tenía ese sentimiento incómodo de que Akane desaparecería ante su presencia. Era un alivio tenerla a escasos metros de él.

Sin embargo al verla avanzar sentía a la necesidad de ir hacia ella, tomarla de la mano y llevársela lejos de allí. No podía esperar a hacerla su mujer.

Tensó sus músculos evitando perder el control sobre la movilidad. Y simplemente esperó a que llegara.

Se sentó sobre la silla que habían acomodado para ella y abrió el libro.

El joven monarca sonrió ante la tierna imagen.

Aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con la lectura de "Otelo".

Perdió nuevamente la noción de tiempo. No podía concentrarse en seguir con el relato de la historia. Solo podía verla a ella.

De repente la vio cerrar el libro y escuchó a la audiencia aplaudir, dándose cuenta de que había terminado su presentación.

"Llegó el momento", pensó para sí mismo.

La gente empezó a abandonar el lugar.

El príncipe respiró profundamente y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la deslumbrante dama.

Ella estaba entretenida hablando con una jovencita cuando el monarca aclaró su garganta y la llamó.

_**-Akane.**_

Al escuchar su nombre, la mujer giró en su dirección.

A principio no lo reconoció, pero luego sonrió y le dijo.

_**-¿Tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**-Vine… a pagar mi deuda.**_

_**\- ¿Deuda? **_

_**-El pan. El sábado me diste pan. Vengo a pagarte.**_

_**\- Te dije que era un presente, ¿o no?**_ _dijo divertida.

_**-Y yo te prometí que volvería a pagarte**_ _recordó con absoluta seriedad

Ella se quedó en silencio. Algo en el tono de voz de aquel desconocido la incomodó.

Ranma se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión en su rostro.

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?

No se atrevió a romper el silencio, así que solo se quedó contemplándola en la escasa distancia que se marcó entre los dos.

_**-Ol...vidalo**_ _le dijo engorrosamente.

Giro dándole la espalda en un intento de irse.

Ranma reaccionó desesperado.

_**-¡Espera!**_ _le pidió interponiéndose en su camino.

Extendió su mano hacia ella, dejando a la vista una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

_**-¿Qué es esto?**__ preguntó Akane.

Él tomó su mano y dejó la bolsa sobre su palma.

Ella lo miró desconfiada. Abrió la bolsa, encontrándose con unas cuantas monedas de oro.

_**\- ¿De dónde sacaste todo este dinero?**_ _preguntó alarmada.

_**-Eso no importa, mira Akane-**_

_**-¡Toma tu dinero, y aléjate de mí!**__ le dijo devolviéndole el saco de monedas.

Ranma no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Solo pudo comprender que Akane lo estaba alejando.

La muchacha no pudo dar dos pasos antes de volver a ser interrumpida por el extraño hombre.

_**\- Akane, espera. ¿Cuál es el problema?**_

_**-¿Cuál es el problema?, ¡Yo no quiero tu sucio dinero!, ¡Ve y devuélveselo a la persona a quien se lo arrebataste!**_

_**-¿Arrebatar?, ¿Tú... tú piensas que lo robé?, ¿Es eso?**_

_**-¿Pues de que otra forma alguien como tú tendría todas esas monedas de oro?**_

Entonces entendió. Nuevamente quedó en ridículo.

Para su majestad, esas monedas no tenían valor alguno. Pero para cualquier pueblerino, del tipo que él fingía ser, era una fortuna.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

_**-No, no Akane. ¡El dinero es mío!**_

_**-¿Tuyo?**_ _preguntó incrédula.

_**-¡Sí!, yo… soy comerciante. Hace…. unas semanas que llegué al pueblo. El sábado no tenía nada encima, pero hoy acabo de cobrar un producto que vendí.**_

_**-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y simplemente ibas a entregarme todo el dinero que acabas de cobrar? **_

_**-¡No! en realidad… iba a hacerte una oferta de trabajo.**_

_**-No, gracias**_ _lo rechazó, comenzando a caminar.

_**-Pero ni siquiera me escuchaste, ¿por qué me rechazas? **__exclamó un tanto enojado.

_**-Eres un extraño que anda con todo ese dinero encima. Lo que sea que me propongas, no estoy interesada**_ _apurando su paso.

Ranma sintió el desespero apoderarse de sí, mientras seguía su ligero paso. ¿Es que acaso este sería el fin de su corto intercambio?

Entonces dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_**-¡Quiero que me enseñes a leer!**_ _gritó.

La muchacha detuvo su marcha al escucharlo.

Y ahí supo que tenía una oportunidad.

Corrió hasta quedar a la par de la mujer.

_**-En realidad no soy comerciante Akane, soy un simple siervo. Voy de pueblo en pueblo buscando nuevos clientes para mi señor. **_

_**-¿Qué comercian?**_

_**-Granos de arroz.**_

La chica se quedó en silencio, evitando cruzar miradas con él.

_**-Escúchame Akane, estas monedas… no son de mi señor… son… los ahorros de toda la vida**__ improvisó_ _**En este momento tengo… una oportunidad única de montar mi propio negocio gracias a los contactos que conseguí en mis largos viajes. Gente que me conoce, que confía en mi y que me alienta a trabajar por mi cuenta. Pero necesito aprender a leer. **_

La chica seguía inmutable.

_**-Yo estuve buscándote para pagarte y me enteré que tú enseñas a leer. ¡Sentí que era una señal de destino! Me dijeron que sueles leer en este lugar algunos días a la semana, así que vine a verte. **_

_**\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a leer?**_ _preguntó dubitativa.

_**-Así es. Sé que fui muy arrebatado. Discúlpame si te asusté. ¡Es que no quería perder la oportunidad de pedírtelo! Realmente necesito que me ayudes y quiero pagarte con el valor que representa para mí tu ayuda.**_

Finalmente lo enfrentó. La desconfianza y la duda se reflejaban claramente en su cara.

_**-Por… favor, Akane **__pidió con sinceridad.

"Por favor". Otra expresión que el monarca acababa de estrenar.

Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró sonoramente.

_**-Está bien. Mira, no puedo mentirte. Hay algo en ti que me parece sospechoso… pero no puedo negarle a alguien la oportunidad de aprender a leer. **_

Se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

_**-Toma, por favor**__ le dijo entregándole la bolsa con monedas.

La muchacha hizo una nueva pausa. Y Ranma rogó que no se arrepintiera.

_**-Akane _**_insistió.

Ella tomó a regañadientes la bolsa. La abrió y sacó una moneda, entregando de vuelta a su dueño las restantes.

_**-Esto es por el pan y las lecciones. Te espero mañana en este mismo lugar.**_

Y con ello abandonó el lugar.

Supo de inmediato que toda red de mentiras y engaños que acababa de tejer le iba a costar caro.

Desconocía siquiera que contaba con tanta imaginación.

No importaba. Estaría junto a ella. Es que estaba seguro que la cercanía haría el resto del trabajo. Podría por fin entender porqué la corona le generaba tanto rechazo, y con esa información revertiría todo a su favor.

_**-Pronto, Akane, sabrás que eres mía.**_


	4. Lección inesperada

_**Hola a todos/as! ¡Perdón por la enorme demora! Estuve demasiado ocupada. **_

_**Como siempre, agradezco sus alentadoras palabras especialmente a aquellos que me escribieron incentivándome a continuar la historia. **_

**_Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y no se preocupen que el siguiente ya esta casi terminado._**

**_Sin mas que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo. _****_¡Estaré aguardando sus reviews!_**

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 4: Lección inesperada_**

Volvió como si estuviese flotando en el aire.

Se sentía liviano y realizado.

Había conseguido acercarse a ella, finalmente. Estaba seguro de que tenía el destino de Akane en sus manos.

Podía jurar que dentro de muy poco se convertiría en su esposa.

Faltaba, había que decirlo, lo más importante: entender las razones detrás de su rechazo a la corona.

Pero definitivamente había logrado un gran triunfo. Ahora podría conocerla más. Y ello lo entusiasmaba en demasía.

Es que hasta ahora, lo que había conocido de ella lo había hechizado. Era hermosa, delicada, culta, trabajadora, solidaria, honesta. No podía dejar de comparar su reacción frente al saco de monedas con la de sus concubinas ante los regalos que su padre compró para ellas en el banquete. Eran ambiciosas, por eso se habían casado con él. Claro que a Ranma no le importaba las razones de sus esposas para estar a su lado. Nunca había pensado en el significado del matrimonio, o en qué esperar de una esposa. Creía que era muy joven para pensar en estar casado, ser rey, mucho menos progenitor. Solo acataba lo que su padre había decidido para él haciendo lo justo y necesario, pues tampoco existía alguna razón para desafiarlo.

Ahora solo quería ser hombre, un hombre para ella.

Se encerró en su alcoba y repasó innumerables veces su falsa historia. Ella era inteligente. Vio la desconfianza en su rostro. Si dejaba cabos sueltos ella se daría cuenta de su engaño y lo alejaría definitivamente.

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que incluso si le creía, incluso si era impecable con su invención, en algún momento la verdad iba a salir a luz.

Optimista, esperaba para ese impostergable momento, de alguna forma, haber establecido un vínculo con la muchacha lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr que ella accediera a ser su consorte.

* * *

Estaba impaciente esperando por ella. Como siempre llegó antes de tiempo. Su fiel escudero permanecía firme a su lado. De a ratos se le revolvía el estómago ante el nauseabundo olor a bosta que caracterizaba el lugar. Lo irritaba excesivamente, además, que aquella gente sucia rosara su ropa o lo que era peor, su piel. Pero aún así permaneció implacable en el lugar aguardando por la doncella.

De pronto la vio acercarse.

Con un apurado y torpe gesto instó a Hibiki a retroceder, mientras involuntariamente emergía una sonrisa en su rostro ante la dicha de contemplar a la deslumbrante aparición.

Ella avanzaba saludando a los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado. Sin dudas era muy popular. Demasiado para su gusto. Admitía que deseaba que ella solo tuviese ojos para él.

Akane lo reconoció y su rostro se volvió serio al instante.

A Ranma no le gustaba generar ese efecto en ella.

"_Paciencia",_ susurró para sí mismo justo antes de que llegara junto a él.

_**-Ranma.**_

_**-Hola Akane. **_

_**-Sígueme**__ ordenó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al príncipe.

Éste, como perro faldero, la siguió sin cuestionar.

Reconoció el lugar de inmediato. La había perseguido hasta allí la anterior semana.

Recordó también como los echaron de forma intimidante, por sobretodo humillante.

Se sintió extremadamente nervioso. ¿Y si lo reconocían?

Sus emociones lo traicionaron y rápidamente su boca reveló su incomodidad.

_**-¿Qué- qué es este lugar?**_ _cuestionó tartamudeando, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

Akane se dio vuelta sorprendida por el tono de su voz.

_**-Aquí es donde te enseñaré a leer.**_

_**-Pero… yo… ¡yo te pagué para que me des clases… a mi solo!**_ _reclamó descaradamente.

_**-¿Qué?**__ dijo furiosa_ _**¿Quién te crees que eres?**_

Allí se dio cuenta del terrible exabrupto.

Aquí no era el palacio. Él no era el príncipe heredero. Y ella no era su súbdita.

_**-Aka-**_

_**-Si quieres aprender a leer lo harás aquí**_ _dijo con firmeza.

Y con ello ingresó al lugar dándole la espalda.

Ranma inspiró profundamente. O cedía ante ella o cedía ante su deseo de tenerla.

_**-Tú espérame aquí **__indicó al escudero.

_**-No creo que sea prudente, su majestad.**_

_**-Podrían reconocernos si entramos juntos como la vez pasada.**_

_**-Mi príncipe-**_

_**-No te estoy preguntando. Quédate aquí. Si necesito tu ayuda créeme que lo sabrás.**_

Ingresó sigilosamente.

Sintió las miradas de los presentes sobre él.

Sin embargo no mostraban sospecha, sino curiosidad.

Buscó con atención a la razón de su osada acción.

Estaba sentada en el mismo recoveco donde la encontró la semana anterior, rodeada de igual forma de algunos niños.

Avanzó hacia ella.

_**-Siéntate Ranma**_ _dijo sin mirarlo.

Él, sin resistencia obedeció una vez más.

_**-Niños, él es Ranma. A partir de hoy se unirá a nuestras lecciones. Por favor, sean buenos con él**_.

Los niños hicieron una leve reverencia.

Él los miró apático.

Akane notó su altanera posición. Realmente la irritaban sus aires de grandeza.

_**-Debes pedirle que cuiden de ti.**_

_**-¿Qué?**__ preguntó divertido_ _**¡Son solo unos niños!**_

_**-Justamente por ello. Ten respeto, sobre todo porque a pesar de su edad seguramente saben más que tú.**_

El monarca contuvo su ira cerrando ojos y puños.

La joven no se dejó intimidar.

_**-No podemos empezar con las lecciones hasta que muestres respeto por quienes estamos aquí, junto a ti**_ _reprendió indignada.

Akane no entendía la conducta de su nuevo alumno. A veces parecía amable, hasta podría decirse tierno, otras veces era insoportablemente arrogante, resultando incluso desagradable.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y abandonar aquel asqueroso sitio.

¡Cómo se atrevía a humillarlo de esa forma! ¿Es que no sabe quién es él?, ¿no puede valorar todo lo que está haciendo por ella, por su futuro?

No, claro que no sabe. Ella cree que está enseñándole a un simple comerciante que solo quiere aprender a leer. No tiene idea de sus verdaderas intenciones con ella.

Exhaló sonoramente y un tanto irónico exclamó:

_**-Por favor niños, cuiden de mi**_ _haciendo una leve reverencia.

_**-Muy bien. Entonces comenzaremos. Ustedes niños lean las siguientes dos páginas del libro. Tú, cuéntame ¿Sabes leer aunque sea algunas palabras?**_

El muchacho negó con su cabeza.

_**-¿Conoces las letras?**_

_**-Algunas.**_

_**-Bueno, comenzaremos por allí.**_

Le acercó un lápiz y una hoja.

_**-Escribe las letras que conozcas.**_

Ranma comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Siempre se sentía de esa manera cuando tenía ante sí alguna tarea que implicara escribir.

¡Claro que sabía las letras, claro que sabía leer y escribir! Pero no mintió cuando dijo que no podía.

Trató de calmarse y se dispuso a escribir las vocales.

"_No se trata aquí de lidiar con tu problema Saotome, se trata de acercarse a ella"_, se recordó para sí mismo.

_**-¿Hace… hace mucho que te dedicas a esto?**__ preguntó con disimulado interés.

_**-Desde que aprendí a leer, cuando era una niña.**_

_**-¿Quién te enseñó?**_

_**-Es una larga historia, y no tenemos tiempo que perder.**_

-_**Solo quiero busca conversación, Akane**_ _anunció con hastío.

_**-Yo, solo quiero que aprendas lo antes posible, Ranma**__ remató sin siquiera mirarlo.

_**-¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?**_ _dijo intentando romper la tensión.

_**-Tanto quiero saldar mi deuda contigo**__ respondió mirándolo fijamente.

Sus ojos denotaban completa sinceridad.

Se quedó callado y herido.

Se lo quería sacar de encima, lo antes posible.

Siguió escribiendo las vagas letras en silencio contemplando de reojo a la mujer a su lado, mientras ésta dialogaba con los niños.

No pasó por alto para su majestad como su bello rostro reflejaba con ellos emociones completamente antagonistas a las que emergían cuando se dirigía a él. Akane se veía alegre, tierna, orgullosa, radiante.

Para sus fueros internos deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo observase de esa maravillosa manera. ¿Alguna vez le dedicaría semejante mirada?

Akane lo encontró observándola. Esos ojos azules la incomodaban demasiado. Así que dirigió su atención a la hoja bajo sus manos.

_**-Conoces las vocales.**_

_**-Así es**__ dijo fingiendo seriedad.

_**-Bien, ahora las consonantes.**_

Y luego de la indicación volvió a concentrarse en los niños.

Él devolvió su vista al papel, y con sumo desinterés retomó la tarea.

_**-¿Terminaste?**_ _inquirió 10 minutos más tarde al percibir nuevamente la mirada azulada fija sobre su rostro.

_**-Sí**__ respondió un tanto molesto al haber sido descubierto por la joven instructora.

_**-Bien. Veo que conoces todas las letras. ¿Por qué no intentas escribir alguna palabra?**_

"_¿Acaso ésta tortura no va a terminar jamás?"_, bufó en su cabeza.

Tomó el lápiz y escribió dos palabras sin dificultad:

"_RANMA"_

"_AKANE"_

Dejó el lápiz a un costado y siguió desvergonzadamente observándola.

Akane no era ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

Con un semblante serio, le dijo.

_**-Puedes escribir. **_

_**-Algunas palabras**_

Akane pensó unos segundos sobre cómo actuar con él, sintiendo que el muchacho la estaba tomando por tonta.

Así que tomó un libro entre sus manos y abriéndolo azarosamente se lo entregó al mayor de sus alumnos.

_**-Lee en voz alta. **_

Ranma se quedó inmóvil. Es que Akane se dio cuenta en tan sólo media hora que él en realidad sabía aquello que negaba saber.

Pero como admitió para sí mismo, no estaba mintiendo al decir que no podía leer.

_**-¡Vamos, lee!_**_ lo apresuró Akane.

Él tomó el libro entre sus manos.

Bajó la vista a la página. Comenzó a sudar automáticamente.

La primera palabra era conocida.

_**-"Capítulo… capítulo tre…ce"**__ logró enunciar_ _**"Entró a…"**__ se detuvo.

Su maldición comenzó a manifestarse. Cerró unos instantes sus ojos y procuró concentrarse.

_**-"Entró a la había… ci… con"**__ se volvió a detener.

Respiró profundamente e intentó continuar. Sentía el sudor bajando por sus mejillas.

_**-"Y… y estaba… co… gue… coco… coco…". **_

Sus manos temblorosas y empapadas de sudor se aferraban al libro en un intento de proseguir. No quería que ella lo viera así.

_**-Ranma**__ lo interrumpió.

Y entonces vio aquella mirada.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo cerró el libro abruptamente, se levantó y dejó el lugar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Estuvo varios días encerrado en su habitación, ordenó que nadie lo molestara.

Para su suerte el Rey estaba ocupado cerrado acuerdos comerciales con la familia de su tercer consorte, así que no se enteró del estado de su primogénito.

Se sintió humillado, avergonzado, disminuido frente a ella. Entre todos los habitantes del mundo, ¿por qué tenía que ser Akane quien presenciara su debilidad?

Lo peor de todo es que fue él mismo quien se tendió la trampa. De todas las formas en las que podría haberse acercado a ella eligió aquella que dejaba al descubierto su lado más vulnerable.

Ahora no lograba borrar de su cabeza esa conocida mirada: lástima.

La extrañaba, sin embargo. No se atrevía a enfrentarla, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muriendo por verla.

¿Qué podía hacer para satisfacer aunque sea un poco sed por Akane?

Por lo pronto la única solución que encontró fue la de enviar a su escudero a espiar a su ex docente.

Le daba vastas instrucciones sobre todo aquello que debía averiguar antes de despedirlo a primera hora del día.

Luego esperaba con ansias su regreso y lo interrogaba minuciosamente.

Descubrió que Akane seguía como siempre, llevando a cabo día tras día sus actividades con completa e imperturbable normalidad.

¿Acaso no lo extrañaba?, ¿Alguna vez se habrá preguntado por su ausencia?, ¿Recordaba su nombre, o si quiera que existió?

Su majestad estaba viviendo una verdadera tortura. Se encontró prontamente concluyendo que no bastaba con lo que Hibiki relataba. Ninguna descripción, por más precisa que fuere, haría justicia.

Hasta que finalmente el deseo pudo más que el orgullo y decidió partir al amanecer.

Solo la vería a distancia, sólo eso. No necesitaba más.

Cuando divisó su azulado cabello experimentó un alivio que invadió por completo su cuerpo. Sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire nuevamente. Fue recién ahí cuando se dio cuenta del padecimiento al que estaba sometido su cuerpo

A tan solo un par de metros de distancia estaba Akane, tan hermosa como siempre. Quiso correr hacia ella y abrazarla hasta fundir su cuerpo con el de ella. Pero se contuvo. Extrañaba verla de cerca, sentir su aroma, oír su voz. Pero debía detener sus impulsos. No estaba listo para enfrentarla, ¿y decirle qué?

Así que simplemente la siguió camino al pueblo, atestiguando como saludaba a su paso a todo aquel cruzara su derrotero, como era de costumbre.

De repente la muchacha comenzó a caminar más rápido, haciendo que su majestad tuviera que ajustar la velocidad de sus pasos.

"_¿Qué le sucede?, ¿acaso está… escapando?", _pensó.

Se detuvo unos segundos mirando a su alrededor. ¿Estaban los guardias aquí? Había ordenado explícita y enfáticamente a Hibiki que ningún guardia debía seguirlo.

Sin embargo no vio nada sospechoso, y para su infortunio tampoco la vio a ella.

Desesperado comenzó a caminar entre el gentío buscando a la muchacha.

Había desaparecido.

Siguió caminando hasta que de repente alguien tocó su hombro.

Giró en dirección al repentino asalto y allí la encontró...

_**-¿Estás buscándome?, ¿vienes a reclamar el dinero que pagaste por las clases que no estás tomando? **_

_**-A… Akane**__ exclamó sorprendido y aliviado a la vez.

La contempló como si fuera una aparición divina. Tal vez lo era.

_**-Dime, ¿qué vienes a hacer aquí?**_ _le dijo en un tono prepotente.

_**-Yo… tú, es muy… **_

_**-Solo dime qué harás Ranma. No tengo tiempo para perder. ¿Quieres tu dinero? ¡Te lo devolveré ya mismo!**_ \- dijo revolviendo su morral.

_**-¡No!_**_ exclamó el monarca tomándola del brazo_ _**No quiero el dinero.**_

_**-¿Entonces tomarás las clases? Porque yo no quiero nada gratis**__ dijo mirándolo con determinación_ _**O tomas las clases o tomas tu dinero de vuelta.**_

_**-Lo haré**__ resolvió Ranma impulsivamente.

¿A quién engañaba?, lo único que anhelaba y la razón por la que había vuelto a buscarla era porque necesitaba estar a su lado, casi tanto como el aire en sus pulmones.

Ella emitió una breve sonrisa.

A pesar de que era muy sospechosa la actitud en aquel hombre, sabía que tenía una seria dificultad en cuanto a la lectura. Lo notó de inmediato aquella vez.

_**-Vamos**__ señaló.

Y tomándolo del brazo tiro de él en dirección a la zona de cultivos.

Maravillado por sentir el tacto de la muchacha sobre su brazo se dejó llevar.

Incluso si lo estuviese llevando al mismísimo infierno no se opondría con tal de seguirla y permanecer a su lado.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban bajo un frondoso árbol enfrente a la humilde casa de Akane.

_**-¿Qué… qu…qué hacemos aquí? **_

La joven lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hasta hacerlo sentar sobre la enorme roca que yacía al pie del cerezo. Revisó en su morral y sacó un libro.

Con tan solo divisarlo Ranma confirmó que efectivamente lo había arrastrado a su infierno personal.

Le dio el libro y le ordenó:

_**-¡Lee! **_

Él lo tomó sin quejarse. No podía escapar nuevamente, ya no sería capaz de alejarse de ella.

Lentamente llevó la vista a las amarillentas páginas de aquel tedioso objeto.

Se aclaró la garganta, respiró profundamente e intentó leer.

_**-Dio..dos...dios, Dios to… too… **_

Se detuvo frustrado.

_**-¿Te cuesta leer, verdad? Cuando intentas hacerlo las letras se mezclan y todo se vuelve confuso. ¿No es así? **_

Se sorprendió con la precisión con la que describió su padecer.

¿Quiere decir que ella sabe sobre su condición?

Algo en la forma en que se quedó observándola la llevó a responder su pregunta silenciada.

_**-Sé de tu dificultad. He conocido gente que tiene la misma condición. **_

_**-¿Hay otros?, ¿otros como yo?**_ _preguntó asombrado.

_**-Claro que sí, Ranma. Gente de todo tipo… gente poderosa…**_ _dijo casi para sí misma, pero sin poder evitar que los oídos agudos de su majestad escucharán sus palabras.

_**-¿Gente poderosa?, ¿cómo quienes? **_

_**-Es mejor que no lo sepas, créeme. **_

Algo en su declaración lo inquietaba. Pero saber que ella, la mujer que se apoderó de su corazón por completo, su futura reina y esposa, entendía lo que le sucedía, era más que suficiente, más de lo que podría haber pedido.

_**-Yo… **_

_**-Intentaré ayudarte Ranma. Con mucha práctica y paciencia vas a poder mejorar. **_

_**-Akane, yo no… **_

_**-Sé que te da vergüenza, así que tres veces por semana nos encontraremos aquí, bajo este árbol, los dos solos. ¿Trato hecho?**_ _le preguntó extendiendo su mano.

Ranma no sabía que decir, sí sabía qué hacer.

Estrechó su mano como lo había hecho semanas atrás, agradeciendo a los cielos por la nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Ya había pasado dos meses y cuatro días desde que comenzaron a compartir sus mañanas juntos tres veces por semana. No supo cuando el tiempo se escapó entre sus dedos.

Solo iba a descubrir las razones detrás de su conducta negativa en torno a la familia real y una vez dueño de ese entender encontraría la mejor forma de disuadirla. Pero debía admitir que las razones de la muchacha eran más que justas. Lo supo cuando por fin recordó esos ojos color café. Tuvo mucha suerte de que la muchacha no reconociera su rostro, lo que solo podría demostrar lo poco que llevaba trabajando en su palacio. Pobre muchacha, tuvo el infortunio de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado, presenciando algo que seguramente no había llegado a comprender en su plenitud. ¿Cómo poder entonces proponerle a Akane que sea su consorte? Jamás podría verse a sí misma teniendo algo que ver con aquel palacio como tantas veces le había asegurado al preguntarle "inocentemente", entre lección y lección, si le gustaría pertenecer a la realeza, tener riqueza y vivir en un enorme a pesar de sus intentos, implementando diversos argumentos teológicos, biológicos e históricos, no pudo conmover ni un poco su opinión al respecto.

Renunciar a ella no era una opción.

Enamorarla… tampoco podía saber ciertamente si las semanas que compartieron juntos sirvieron para acercarlos. O por lo menos fue algo unilateral, pues su majestad estaba fundido en aquella muchacha, no dejando la mínima posibilidad de pensarse lejos de ella. Para él ya eran uno. Akane, por su parte, nunca mostró interés en el joven monarca. Siempre mantuvo distancia de él, marcando enfáticamente su relación asimétrica de alumno-docente. Debía confesar que casi desfalleció cuando la vio llegar una mañana con un pañuelo de seda bordado y una carta en sus manos. _"Para ti",_ le dijo. Por un instante pensó que era su confesión, que estaba coqueteando con él, que correspondía sus sentimientos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos y devorar su boca, Akane pronunció aquellas odiosas palabras: _"De parte de Shisuka, la muchacha que vende flores en el mercado"_. Su majestad estalló colérico. Rompió la carta en mil pedazos, lanzó el pañuelo al suelo y lo pisó como si estuviese aplastando un insecto. _"Nunca más vuelvas a traerme recados de otras mujeres, ¿cómo… cómo puedes?",_ le gritó antes de abandonar el lugar dejando tras sí a una consternada Akane. Al día siguiente la confundida mujer se animó a preguntar con la esperanza de entender su error: _"¿Tienes esposa, Ranma?"_, _"tres"_ respondió su cabeza, _"No"_, respondió su boca_. "Entonces… ¿por qué te ofendiste tanto ayer?", _consultó ingenuamente_. "Porque solo existe una mujer para mi, solo una y nada más"_. Akane no comprendió su contestación, pero algo le advertía que no debía continuar indagando. Lo que nunca llegaría a entender es que el príncipe estaba dolido porque la mujer que adoraba intentaba hacer de Cupido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer unirlo a otras mujeres?, ¿no le daban celos?... No, claro que no.

Por lo menos nunca más volvió a insistir con el tema.

¿Debería entonces seguir con la farsa?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ya no soportaba estar lejos de ella, ardía en deseos de hacerla su mujer. Agotaba las horas del día imaginando como sería tenerla en su lecho junto a él. Pero no sería suficiente solo compartir su cama, no. Ni siquiera podría decirse que estar bajo el mismo techo sería suficiente. Su padre, además, advirtió que si en dos lunas no presentaba a su candidata para ocupar la posición de Reina como se lo había prometido, él mismo tomaría en sus manos esa decisión. El príncipe sabía que la primera consorte sería la elegida. Siempre lo fue.

_**-¡Ranma!**_ _llamó su atención la joven maestra.

_**\- Sí, Akane.**_

_**-¿Si?, ¡Otra vez estás distraído!, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, muchacho? Últimamente estás perdido en tus pensamientos.**_

_**-Perdón**_ _suspiró bajando la mirada.

_**-¿Tienes algún problema?**_ _preguntó acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del monarca.

Éste levantó su mirada lentamente, deteniéndose en cada centímetro de aquel adorado rostro. Al encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de la doncella, tuvo el impulso de besarla de una vez por todas.

Pero se detuvo. Tarde, pues sus intenciones fueron leídas claramente por la hábil lectora, quien ruborizada retrocedió unos centímetros de distancia.

_**-Tengo un problema, sí.**_

_**-¿Puedo ayudarte?**_ _preguntó temerosa.

_**-Sí.**_

_**-¿Qué… qué puedo hacer por ti?_**_ dijo desviando su mirada.

-_**Akane, yo te-**_

_**-¡Ranma!**_ _llamó sobresaltadamente el escudero.

_**-¿Qué demonios quieres, Hibiki?**_ _gritó enfurecido.

_**-¡Oye!**_ _se levantó embravecida_ _**¡No tienes por qué gritarle así!**_

Hibiki, se sintió conmovido. Era la primera vez alguien lo defendía de su, a veces, cruel amo.

El príncipe apretó los puños con furia. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes, mucho más que lo confrontaran. Pero en este caso lo que realmente lo hizo enfurecer fue el hecho de que ella, su Akane, defendiera a otro hombre.

Se quedó en silencio tratando de recuperar su compostura mientras su súbdito se acercó a él y le dijo al oído.

_**-Su padre lo está buscando con urgencia, mi señor.**_

_**\- La clase está terminada **__aprovechó a decir la instructora.

_**-¡Akane, hace solo media hora que empezamos!**__ se quejó el monarca.

_**-Hoy no tienes cabeza para aprender muchacho, no desperdicies mi tiempo y mejor vete de aquí.**_

Odiaba que lo llamara "muchacho". Se sentía inferior, sentía que Akane no lo veía como hombre.

Pero no pudo discutir, tenía la razón por completo.

_**-Vendré mañana.**_

_**-Mañana no nos veremos**_ _le comunicó, por alguna razón con notable alegría.

_**-¿No nos veremos?, ¿Por qué?**_ _preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

_**-No es de tu incumbencia. Te espero el día después de mañana**_ _sentenció recogiendo sus libros.

Ranma caminó hacia ella como un torbellino, borrando la alegría del rostro de la mujer.

_**-¡Dijiste que me ayudarías con mi problema!**_

_**-Lo… lo haré**_ _prometió consternada.

_**-Mañana vendré y resolveremos mi situación de una vez por todas.**_

_**-Mañana no estaré aquí**_ _advirtió simulando firmeza.

La forma en que Ranma la enfrentaba a veces le generaba temor.

_**-Hasta mañana, Akane**__ le advirtió despidiéndose con fastidio.

Tras él partió el joven escudero, quien le dirigió una breve sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento a la amable señorita.

Al día siguiente, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Akane, el monarca asistió como todas las mañanas a sus clases de lectura.

Llegó al lugar pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

Probablemente estaba en la casa de la señora Higarashi, leyendo con aquellos mocosos, concluyó.

Hacía allí dirigió sus pasos, ingresando a la casona impacientemente.

_**-Muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí?**_ _preguntó la señora Higarashi mientras comenzaba con su labor de tejido.

El monarca hizo una breve reverencia y caminó en su dirección.

_**-Vengo a ver a Akane.**_

_**-¿Akane?, ¿pero acaso no te dijo que no dará clases hoy?**_

_**-Bueno… sí, pero pensé que de todas formas estaría aquí.**_

_**-¡No! Ja,ja,ja, ¿cómo estaría aquí en un día como este?**_

_**\- ¿Qué hay de especial hoy?**_

_**-¡Vuelve el ejército a casa, por supuesto!**_

_**-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Akane?**_

_**\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ella? , ¡Pues todo!**_

_**-No entiendo, ¿puede explicarme por favor qué está sucediendo?**_

_**\- Vuelve-**_

_**-¡Ya están aquí!**_ _gritó un muchacho desenfrenadamente.

_**-¿Ya llegaron?, ¡Qué alegría!**_

_**-¿De qué habla?, ¿qué está pasando?_**_ preguntó alarmado.

Toda esta situación le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

_**-¡Vamos muchacho!, ¡Ellos están aquí!**_

Y a continuación salió del lugar agradeciendo a los dioses la llegada de los soldados a casa.

Recordó entonces la conversación con su padre el día anterior. El Rey le comunicó que las tropas llegaron victoriosas luego de haber aplacado un intento de revuelta alentado por su mayor enemigo, al oeste de la región.

Sin perder más tiempo partió siguiendo los pasos de la mujer.

Minutos después se encontró llegando al centro del pueblo. Una multitud estaba agrupada abrazándose, agradeciendo a los Dioses, incluso llorando con sonrisas en sus rostros.

_**-¿Qué esté pasando aquí?**_ _preguntó a una señora que estaba vendiendo rábanos en la cercanía de la multitudinaria reunión.

_**-¡Están aquí para recibir a los soldados, hijo!**_

"_**¡Ahí vienen!"**_, gritó alguien haciendo estallar el clamor de los presentes.

Comenzaron a llegar decenas de hombres. Marchaban unos tras otros formando una larga fila. Llegaban flacos, sucios y con el rostro arrebatado por el cansancio. Pero al entrar en contacto con aquella gente se animaron entusiasmados, corriendo al encuentro con sus seres queridos quienes los habían ido a recibir.

Pronto los gritos y sollozos se apoderaron del lugar. Todo era un caos, pero en realidad parecía una fiesta.

Cuando de repente aquel nombre tan amado comenzó a ser pronunciado por una voz masculina haciendo que su majestad dirigiera su completa atención a dicho llamado.

"_**¡Akane!, ¡Akane!"**_ _insistía poderosamente.

"_**¡Touma!"**_ _la escuchó gritar.

Aquella voz era inconfundible.

Akane.

Caminó apresuradamente observando con desenfreno su alrededor.

Maldijo sonoramente por no lograr divisarla.

Siguió avanzando en su búsqueda llevándose a todos por delante, como solía hacer cada vez que alguien se interponía entre él y su futura consorte.

"_**¡Touma!, ¡Aquí!". **_

La escuchó cerca, indudablemente era ella.

Entonces la divisó.

Estaba caminando entre las personas con su brazo extendido, agitándolo de un lado a otro.

Un hombre, uno de aquellos soldados, expresó con notaria alegría el haberla visto.

Corrió hacia ella.

Ella corrió hacia él.

Se encontraron en un intenso abrazo.

_**-¡Touma!**_ _exclamó llorando, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

_**-Akane, ¡mi amor!**_ _expresó con anhelo, sujetándola entre sus brazos hasta el punto de elevarla del suelo.

_**-¡Volviste!, ¡estás vivo!**_ _dijo la mujer con extrema felicidad.

_**-Te extrañé tanto, cariño, tanto**__ expresó conmovido hasta las lágrimas.

El soldado bajó a la muchacha haciendo que sus pies aterricen nuevamente sobre el suelo.

Y entonces comenzó a besar su cabello, su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios.

_**-¡Akane!**_ _gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo silenciar a todos a su alrededor.

La pareja detuvo su contacto girando hacia aquel hombre parado a un metro de distancia.

_**-¿Ranma?**_ _dijo con desconcierto.

_**-¿Lo conoces? **_

_**-Sí, es un muchacho a quien estoy enseñando a leer.**_

_**-¿Quién es él? **__preguntó su alteza conteniendo a penas su furia.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí? **__cuestionó nuevamente Akane.

_**-¿Quién demonios es él?**_ _insistió el príncipe impacientemente.

_**-¿Quién demonios eres tú para hablarle así a mi prometida?**_ _dijo el militar cubriendo a Akane con su cuerpo.

_**-¿Prometida?, ¿ella… es tu prometida?**_ _dijo sintiendo un dolor satírico oprimiendo su pecho.

_**-¡Así es!**_

_**-Ranma, ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué... qué quieres?**_ _lo enfrentó Akane rodeando a su prometido.

_**-Nunca… ¡nunca me dijiste que estabas comprometida! _**_vociferó desgarradamente.

_**-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? **_

_**-Porque… ¡porque eres mía!**_ _anunció impetuosamente.

_**-¿Qué? Ranma, creo que has confundido las cosas _**_dijo Akane intentando aclarar la situación.

_**-No importa.**_

_**-¿Que dices, patán?**_ _arremetió su prometido avanzando hacia el desubicado hombre.

_**-Espera Touma, déjalo**_ _rogó la mujer reteniéndolo del brazo.

_**-¡Dije que no importa!**_ _gritó_ ¡_**No importa si estas comprometida con él!, ¡No me importaría incluso si fueses su esposa!**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?**_ _preguntó aturdida.

-_** Akane… no quería hacer las cosas por las malas, realmente no quería… pero no me has dejado opción **__expresó casi como un lamento.

_**-¿Estás amenazando a mi mujer?**_ _advirtió Touma zafándose del agarre de Akane, mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia el desconocido masculino con mirada asesina.

_**-¿Tu mujer, dices?... Eso lo veremos.**_

Mirando fijamente a Akane pronunció sus últimas palabras antes de dejar el lugar.

_**-No quería que fuera así Akane, pero tú me obligas a hacerlo.**_

_**-¡Ranma!, ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?**_ _preguntó asustada.

El príncipe heredero dio la vuelta y se alejó marchando colérico entre la gente que contemplaba con consternación semejante escena.

Su súbdito lo siguió poniéndose a la par rápidamente.

_**-Hibiki, da la orden a la Guardia Real de capturar a la sirvienta que me ha ofendido.**_

_**-¿Qué sirvienta, mi señor?**_

_**-La misma que nos trajo aquí, ¿acaso no recuerdas?**_

De hecho lo había olvidado. Es que su amo desde que había conocido a Akane nunca más sacó el tema a colación.

_**-Pero su Alteza, ¿acaso… acaso encontró a la muchacha?**_

_**-Hace mucho tiempo, esos ojos… desde un principio me fueron familiares. **_

_**-¿Usted se refiere…**_

_**-Diles a los Guardias que la traigan ante mi presencia de inmediato.**_


	5. Indulto

_**Hola a todos/as! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Prometo responder a la brevedad sus reviews! Mil gracias como siempre por sus palabras, me alientan a continuar!**_

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, quedando aguardando sus comentarios y opiniones!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 5: Indulto_**

Estaba impaciente. Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin rumbo, como si estuviera desquiciado.

Pero Su Majestad no estaba loco, por lo menos no todavía.

Ranma estaba aguardando su llegada.

Realmente lamentaba haber tomado esa decisión.

Forzarla a estar a su lado solo pasó por su cabeza una vez, cuando recién la conoció.

En esos meses compartidos no había vuelto a pensar en esa elección.

Sinceramente quería enamorarla, de verdad deseaba que ella se enamorase de él.

Sabía, sin embargo, que jamás podría amarlo con la intensidad con la que él la amaba, pero si sentía un poco de cariño por su persona, el suficiente para aceptar ser su mujer, estaría satisfecho.

Ahora, ese hombre lo cambió todo.

¿Prometido?, ¿era su prometido?

Cada vez que recuerda la escena Su Majestad jura que se le oprime el corazón y se le revuelve el estómago.

Su arrogancia y alta autoestima no lo dejaron vislumbrar la posibilidad de que ella fuera de otro hombre.

Es que nunca la había visto acompañada de alguno. Casada no estaba, pues no había anillo en su dedo. Tampoco mencionó la existencia de un noviazgo, mucho menos su compromiso, si bien era cierto que nunca hablaba de su vida personal.

Ello no le molestaba, sentía que tenía el tiempo del mundo para conocerla y saber todo sobre ella.

Pero todas sus expectativas se vieron desplomadas aquella mañana.

"_¡Prometido! ¡Es un buen título de hecho, porque ella solo será una promesa para ti, desgraciado! Para mí…. para mi Akane será una realidad", _dijo entre dientes.

_**-Su Alteza, los soldados trajeron a la sirvienta.**_

La adrenalina se disparó por todo su cuerpo al escuchar el anuncio.

Cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de alinear sus pensamientos y emociones.

_**-¿Dónde está, Hibiki? **_

_**-En el Salón Real, mi señor. **_

Dirigió apresuradamente sus pasos para tomar posesión del trono en el esplendoroso lugar.

Estaba seguro de que no se había dado cuenta de su identidad.

No estaba seguro cuál sería su reacción al reconocerlo.

Tampoco tuvo tiempo de seguir con su introspección.

_**-Su Majestad, la señorita Tendo está aquí**_ _anunció su eunuco.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Dos soldados ingresaron primero y, haciendo una reverencia ante su majestad, dieron la orden de que entrarán a la prisionera.

Con un soldado sosteniéndola de cada brazo la llevaron hacia Ranma, haciéndola arrodillar ante su presencia.

La mujer mantenía su cabeza gacha. Aún así se la escuchaba sollozar.

_**-Mi príncipe, he aquí la sirvienta que se fugó del palacio**__ enunció uno de los guardias.

_**-Mírame**_ _ordenó el futuro rey.

Sin embargo la muchacha no se atrevía a verlo.

_**-¡Mírame!**__ volvió a ordenar.

Lentamente la mujer levantó la cabeza enfrentando por fin al príncipe heredero.

_**-¡¿Ranma? !_**_ exclamó con absoluta sorpresa.

_**-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a su majestad con tanta confianza?**_ _expresó un soldado con indignación abalanzándose sobre la desconcertada prisionera.

_**-¡Detente!, ¿quién te dijo que puedes poner un dedo sobre ella?**_ _reprimió el monarca saltando de su trono.

_**-Pero… Su Majestad, ella-**_

_**-Escuchen bien todos ustedes. ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede tocar a esta mujer! Si veo una sola marca sobre su cuerpo todos ustedes responderán con sus vidas por ello.**_

_**-Sí, Su Majestad**__ respondieron al unísono los soldados presentes.

_**-Su… Su Majestad**_ _ dijo la ex sirvienta_ _**¿es usted…? **_

_**-¿Ahora me recuerdas?**_

_**-Yo… no lo había reconocido. **_

_**-Lo sé. **_

_**-Yo… no vi nada, le juro mi señor. Yo me perdí en el palacio, yo… hacía muy poco que había comenzado… con-confundí las habitaciones. ¡Perdóneme, Su Majestad**__!__ suplicó postrándose ante sus pies.

_**-No es por ello que estas aquí**__ negó Ranma con suma seriedad.

_**-¿No?, ¿entonces?, ¿cómo lo he ofendido, Su Alteza?**_

_**-¡Guardias, llévensela al calabozo hasta que diga lo contrario! **_

Los soldados caminaron hacia la muchacha y tomándola de los brazos la sacaron del Salón Real.

Lo incomodó más de lo que imaginaba. Sus ojos, llenos de terror, no quería ver eso.

_**-Hibiki.**_

_**-Sí, mi señor.**_

_**-Si alguien viene en busca de ella, trae a esa persona de inmediato ante mí. ¿Entendido?**_

_**-Sí, Su Alteza. **_

Se retiró a su alcoba.

Estaba completamente perturbado. ¿Y si las cosas no resultaban como él quería? No, eso no podía suceder.

Pero cabía la posibilidad de que su plan no resultara. Tal vez el vínculo entre ellas no era lo que aparentaba. ¡No! Conocía a Akane. Ella era pura entrega y amor. No, no iba a fallar.

De todos modos aún le quedaba una carta, la peor de todas. Algo que le favorecía ser de la realeza era el poder que el título acarreaba.

Poco después, justo como esperaba, las noticias llegaron.

_**-Su Alteza. **_

_**-Dime Hibik.**_

_**-Han venido a buscar a la prisionera. Quieren rogar por ella ante usted, mi señor.**_

_**-Vamos.**_

Salió disparado una vez más.

Al llegar a las enormes puertas del Salón Real hizo una pausa.

_**-Están ahí dentro, ¿verdad? **_

_**-Sí, mi príncipe. El señor Tendo y sus hijas. **_

_**\- Bien...bien.**_

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, develando tres personas de pie ante el trono.

_**-¡Su Majestad ha llegado!**__ anunció el eunuco.

Al escucharlo, el hombre y una de las muchachas automáticamente se arrodillaron.

La otra permaneció orgullosamente erguida.

Ranma, lejos de sentirse ofendido, sonrió.

Avanzó con paso firme pero ansioso hacia su trono.

A medio metro de él estaba de espaldas la muchacha, que a pesar de ser jalada insistentemente por su padre no tenía intenciones de arrodillarse.

El corazón del monarca estaba a punto de estallar. Casi podía tocarla.

Pasó a su lado pero la mujer no lo miró. Tenía su vista clavada fijamente en el trono.

Subió las escalinatas que lo llevaban al enorme asiento revestido de oro.

Ante el mismo se detuvo una vez más.

Y entonces se dio vuelta, con firme intención de afrontar su destino.

Atestiguó como el rostro serio de la muchacha pasaba del asombro al alivio.

"_Que hermosa reacción"_, pensó el príncipe.

_**-Ran… ma? **_

_**-Sí, Akane. Levántese por favor Señor Tendo, tú también Nabiki.**_

_**-¿Ranma?**__ pronunciaron simultáneamente al develar la identidad del monarca.

_**-Ranma… ¿tú, tú eres el príncipe heredero? **_

_**-Así es Akane**__ dijo intentando no sonar soberbio.

"_Está encantada con la noticia"_, pensó triunfante.

_**-Pero… pe-pero**__ titubeó pensando intensamente.

_**-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.**_

_**-Ran… Su-Su Majestad. Mi hija Kasumi ha sido capturada. Le juro, mi señor, que ella es inocente. ¡Usted la conoce, es una muchacha dulce, trabajadora y leal! Por favor Su Alteza, sálvela.**_

_**-Por favor Ranma, sálvala**__ replicó Nabiki.

_**-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora?**__ interrumpió Akane_ _**¡Tú sabías que Kasumi era la sirvienta que escapó del palacio!, ¿no es así?**_

Ranma no pudo más que asentir.

La voz de Akane dejaba traslucir un sentimiento extraño que lo incomodaba.

_**-¿Por qué no la aprisionaste en ese momento? **__continuó__** Si… si el crimen de Kasumi es tan grave, ¿por qué no la mandaste a capturar cuando la reconociste?**__ preguntó atando cabos.

_**-Te lo dije Akane. **_

_**-¿Qué? **_

_**_Tú me llevaste a esto. **_

_**-¿A esto?, ¿a qué?, ¿a apresar a mi hermana?**_ _dijo dando unos pasos en dirección a Ranma.

Los guardias de inmediato interrumpieron su avance desenvainando sus espadas.

Enfurecido, Ranma se abalanzó sobre sus súbditos y tomándolos del brazo les dijo:

_**-¡Bajen de inmediato las espadas!, ¡Nunca más osen en amenazarla! **_

_**-¡Su Majestad, debemos protegerlo!**__ enunció uno de ellos sosteniendo en alto su arma contra la menor de los Tendo.

_**-¿Estás desafiando mis órdenes?**_ _ preguntó iracundo al soldado.

El leal soldado dejó caer su espada ante la mirada asesina de príncipe, postrándose a sus pies.

_**-Yo… yo, yo no… **_

_**-Hibiki, llévate a este desacatado de aquí, a partir de hoy queda desterrado. **_

_**-¡No, Su Majestad! Le pido que me perdone **__suplicó de rodillas_ _**¡Por favor, tengo a mi familia aquí, hijos pequeños, por favor no me aparte de ellos! **_

_**-¿Qué estás esperando Hibiki?, llévatelo e imparte mis órdenes de inmediato. **_

_**-¡No!, ¡Por favor Su Majestad!, ¡Perdóneme!**_ _gritó desgarradamente el guardia que dejó a rastras el salón.

Cuando el príncipe volvió a sus cabales contempló claramente el repudio en la cara de Akane. Todo su cuerpo, de hecho, expresaba rechazo. Tenía sus puños apretados y respiraba aceleradamente.

Ella acababa de conocer un lado de Ranma que podía ser despiadado.

Ya no podía volver atrás.

Así que continuó y decidió ir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

_**-No me has dicho que quieres, Akane, ¿qué vienes a hacer en mi palacio?**_

_**-Vengo a preguntar cuál fue el crimen de mi hermana. ¡Vengo a exigir que la liberen!**_ _declaró mirándolo fijamente.

_**-Ella dejó el palacio sin mi permiso. **_

_**-¿Eso es un delito?**__ preguntó incrédula.

_**-Lo es. Como acabas de ver, todas las personas dentro de este reino deben cumplir mis órdenes. Si ella deseaba dejar el palacio debió pedirlo y esperar mi autorización. **_

_**-¡Ella huyó despavorida porque temió por su vida!**__ expresó con total repulsión.

_**-¿Ah sí?, ¿y eso por qué? **_

_**-Por haberse topado… contigo. **_

_**-La ley es la ley Akane. Ella debe pagar por lo que hizo. **_

_**-¿Pagar?, ¿cómo? **_

_**-Con su vida. **_

_**-¿Asesinar a una persona por dejar el palacio?, ¿Quién te crees que eres?**_

_**\- ¡Soy tu príncipe!**_

_**\- ¡Eres un tirano, eso eres!**_

Las palabras de Akane eran dagas que herían letalmente al joven heredero.

_**-¡Por favor Su Majestad! **__interrumpiendo a su hija menor_ _**Mi niña es una persona decente. No merece morir. Tome la vida de este anciano en su lugar.**_

_**-¡No, papá!, ¡Su Majestad, perdone a mi hermana! **_

No podía negar que estaba conmovido. Él no quería matar a Kasumi. Al contrario, ésta era una medida extrema, sí, un artilugio perverso pero de suma importancia para salvar una vida, la suya.

_**\- ¿Vas a matar a mi hermana después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, ¿después de que nos has engañado todo este tiempo? **_

_**-Tú puedes salvarla, Akane. **_

_**-¿Cómo?, ¿Quieres matarme a mí en su lugar? ¡Pues bien, hazlo! **_

El corazón del príncipe se retorció con la sola idea de su muerte.

Avanzó hacia ella mirándola con absoluto dolor.

_**-¿Cómo… cómo puedes pensar en que tomaría tu vida? **_

Akane no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Claro que podría tomar su vida, era justamente de lo que estaba haciendo gala!

_**-¿Entonces? _**_preguntó exasperada.

Vio como la expresión del príncipe cambió por completo ante su pregunta. Sus ojos dejaron en claro su deseo, su deseo por ella.

Ante tal revelación lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

Ranma, sin poder evitarlo, extendió su mano hacia su mejilla secando con sus dedos la suave piel. Se sintió extasiado. Había soñado tantas veces tocarla.

_**-Tú puedes salvar dos vidas, Akane **__dijo susurrándole al oído.

_**-¿Dos? **_

_**-La de tu hermana y… la mía. **_

_**-¿La tuya?, ¿por qué?**__ dijo confundida.

_**-Porque**_ _explicó ahora apoyando su frente contra la de ella_ _**si no estás a mi lado, voy a enloquecer. **_

_**-¿Quieres que sea tu sirvienta?**_

_**-No. **_

_**-¡Lo haré! Trabajaré de por vida en el palacio. **_

_**-No.**_

_**-Seré la sirvienta más eficiente y leal, Su Majestad.**_

_**-¡No!**_

_**-Limpiaré hasta su mierda, lo juro. **_

_**-¡Detente!**_ _advirtió indignado.

_**-Seguiré con las lecciones, prometo que lo haré mejorar.**_

_**-¡Akane! **_

_**-¡No tendrá que pagarme un centavo! Vendré todos los días.**_

_**-¡No, no, no!, ¡No quiero eso!**_ _dijo separándose abruptamente de Akane.

_**-Por favor Su Alteza, libere a mi hermana entonces _**_imploró.

_**-Lo haré… si tú te entregas a mi**__ develó ante el asombro de los presentes.

Akane cerró los ojos fuertemente, muy dentro suyo temía esas palabras.

_**-¿Usted quiere mi cuerpo?**_

El futuro monarca se acercó a la mujer nuevamente. Ante su avance la muchacha bajó su rostro, contrayendo cada músculo de su cuerpo.

_**-Quiero tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu corazón**_ _le dijo con sinceridad_ _**Te quiero por completo Akane. **_

_**-Quiere pasar… una... una noche conmigo.**_

_**-Quiero que estés el resto de tus noche a mi lado, así es. **_

_**-Quiere que sea su amante.**_

_**-¡No!, ¡jamás te pediría eso!**_

Ranma estaba desquiciado. ¿Acaso no eran claras sus intenciones con ella?

_**-Entonces no lo comprendo. **_

_**-Quiero que seas mi consorte. **_

_**-¿Qué?**_ _dijo llevando su mirada hacia Ranma.

_**-No solo eso, pronto te coronaré como mi reina**__ reveló su promesa.

Akane se quedó en silencio. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "_Este hombre debe estar loco"_, pensó.

Efectivamente su silencio lo estaba por enloquecer. ¿Qué había que pensar?, ¿Qué mujer no querría los lujos y la posición que él le estaba ofreciendo?

_**-¡Akane!**_ _la llamó impaciente.

_**-Agradezco la propuesta, Su Majestad. Pero no puedo aceptarla. Por favor, piense en otra forma de poder pagar por la libertad de mi hermana. **_

_**-¿Por qué no puedes?**_ _gritó iracundo.

_**-Estoy comprometida. **_

Ranma estaba a punto de perder todo control.

_**-Te dije que no me importa. **_

_**-Pues a mí sí. Le di mi palabra a Touma y yo no-**_

_**-¡Pues tu palabra no tiene más peso que la mía!**_ _gritó desencajado_ _**Si estás comprometida solo tienes que romper ese compromiso. **_

_**-No lo haré**__ dijo con determinación mientras sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas de dolor, de impotencia, de humillación.

_**-¿No lo harás?**_ _preguntó tomando su rostro rudamente.

_**-No, mi señor.**_

_**-Entonces despídete de tu hermana.**_

Soltó su agarre y dándole la espalda volvió a tomar asiento en el trono.

_**-¡Akane, hija!, ¡Por favor, salva a tu hermana!**_ _imploró su padre arrodillado ante ella.

_**-¡Debe haber otra forma!**_ _exclamó_ ¡_**Por favor!, ¿quieres que me arrodillé? Lo haré.**_

Cumpliendo con sus palabras Akane se postró ante él.

Su hermana y padre imitaron su gesto, mientras el salón real se llenaba de súplicas y sollozos.

_**-¡Por favor Su Majestad, libere a mi hermana! Yo pagaré con trabajo su ofensa. Seré su instructora, dedicaré mi vida a servirlo y a ayudarlo**_ _ofreció Akane una vez más.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer. Akane lo había lastimado como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Ella no había aceptado su propuesta. Prefería casarse con aquel mugroso soldado, prefería la muerte de su hermana antes que estar con él.

Si ella era capaz de llegar tan lejos, también lo haría él.

No hay otra forma.

_**-Por última vez. Acepta mi propuesta, Akane.**_

La muchacha mantuvo su posición en silencio.

_**-¡Consejero **__**Gosunkug**__**i!**_

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y por ellas entró un hombre acudiendo al llamado del príncipe.

_**\- La sirviente Kasumi Tendo ha sido capturada luego de huir del palacio sin autorización, desafiando las normas del palacio real. Como lección de ejemplo para los demás sirvientes del palacio recibirá 300 azotes en la plaza de la ciudad por rebeldía. Si sobrevive, pasará el resto de sus días en el calabozo.**_

_**-¡No, Su Majestad, por favor!**_ _suplicó el anciano.

_**-¡Akane, haz algo!**_ _reclamó Nabiki.

El príncipe se sentía desfallecer. No quería tomar semejante medida, pero Akane era inflexible. Y si no le demostraba hasta donde podía llegar ella no accedería a ser su mujer.

Antes de obligarla por completo, debía llegar hasta el límite.

_**-A su familia**_ _continuó_ _**confíscale todos sus bienes como pago a la corona por el perjuicio que ocasionó su familiar.**_

_**-¡No, por favor! **_

_**-¡Su Alteza!**_

Akane permanecía inmóvil sobre el piso.

-_**Tú, llama al General Kudo**_ _instrumentó a Hibiki.

_**-Sí, Su Alteza.**_

_**-Por favor Su majestad, tome mi vida y perdone a mis hijas**_ _pidió una vez más el destrozado padre de familia.

Ranma no oyó sus súplicas. Sus cinco sentidos estaban por completo sobre Akane, rogando para sus adentros que ceda de una vez por todas a su deseo.

Las puertas se abrieron una vez.

_**-Mi príncipe. Su fiel sirviente, el general Kudo está a su servicio**_ _se presentó el imponente militar.

_**-Kudo. ¿Tienes en tus filas a un soldado llamado Touma?**_

Akane elevó su cabeza en dirección a Ranma al escucharlo pronunciar el nombre de su prometido.

_**-¿Touma?_**_ repitió pensativo_ _**¡Ah, sí, sí! Un soldado sumamente valiente.**_

_**-¿Sí?, pues como es tan valiente lo enviarás a llevar un mensaje de mi parte al reino de los Daimonji.**_

_**-¿Daimonji?**_ _cuestionó el general con notable preocupación_ _**Es sin dudas una misión altamente riesgosa, pero prepararé a mis mejores hombres y -**_

_**-El soldado irá solo.**_

_**-¿Cómo ha dicho, Su Majestad?**_

_**-El soldado Touma llevará personalmente mi mensaje. Es de suma urgencia y confidencialidad.**_

_**-¡Su Majestad, sería una ejecución!**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dice, general?**_ _ dijo fingiendo desconocimiento.

Akane definitivamente debía oír esto.

_**-Los Daimonji… bueno, las relaciones políticas con ellos no podrían estar en peores términos. Dudo que el muchacho logre entregar el mensaje, no llegaría siquiera a las puertas del palacio. Incluso de conseguirlo, lo capturarían y seguramente… enviarán su cabeza como burla a su persona, mi príncipe.**_

_**-De todas formas, debo insistir.**_

_**-Su Majestad, pero...**_

_**-¿Vas a desafiar mi autoridad?**_ _advirtió.

_**-No me atrevería, mi señor. Con su permiso iré a instruir al soldado.**_

_**-¡Acepto! **__enunció la muchacha.

Ranma exhaló aliviado.

_**-Acepto tu voluntad**_ _prosiguió_ _**Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero deja a mi familia en paz... deja vivir a Touma en paz.**_

_**-General. Cambié de opinión. Olvide la carta. Descanse usted y todo su ejército, bien merecido lo tienen.**_

_**-Como ordene, Su Majestad**_ _expresó confundido.

El señor Tendo y Nabiki se acercaron a la muchacha y la abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

La sensación, sin embargo, de que la estaban entregando a su verdugo, los desconsolaba.

Ranma por su parte también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cargar a la mujer entre sus brazos y llevarla a sus aposentos, lejos de todo y todos. Quería abrazarla, besarla, consolarla, decirle que todo lo había hecho por el bien de ambos, que la haría feliz, que confiara en él.

Pero también sabía que debía esperar.

_**-Consejero **__**Gosunkugi.**_

_**-Sí, su majestad.**_

_**-La sirvienta Tendo ha sido beneficiada con un indulto real. Déjenla en libertad de inmediato. Retire la condena a su familia.**_

_**-Como ordene, mi señor.**_

_**-Hibiki, ve al calabozo y trae a la muchacha.**_

Minutos después la familia Tendo se reencontraba en un angustiante abrazo.

_**-Su Majestad, ¡muchas gracias!**__ se arrodilló la muchacha ante el monarca, desconociendo el precio de su libertad.

_**-Levántate Kasumi, seremos familia muy pronto y jamás querré verte de rodillas nuevamente ante mi**__ dijo con franqueza.

_**-¿Qué?, ¿familia?, no... no comprendo, Su Alteza.**_

_**-Vámonos Kasumi**__ la llamó Akane temiendo la reacción de su hermana ante su decisión.

Kasumi obedeció en silencio.

Los cuatro Tendo giraron en dirección a la salida del Salón Real, pero antes de poder dar el segundo paso, el monarca enunció con alarma.

_**-¿A dónde crees que vas?**_

Akane cerró los ojos confirmando como su temor se hacía realidad una vez más.

Respiró profundamente y volteó en su dirección.

_**-Mañana volveré, usted sabe que tengo palabra.**_

_**-¿Mañana?, ¿crees que puedo tolerar que estés otro día más lejos de mi?**_

_**-¡Por favor, Su Alteza! ¡Tengo que despedirme de mis alumnos, de mis amigos, de… Touma!**_ _dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

_**-¡De ninguna forma!_ **_sentenció_ _**¡Hibiki! Acompaña a los Tendo hasta su casa. La señorita Akane podrá empacar las cosas que considere necesarias y luego la escoltarás de ella osara en intentar escapar o contactarse con alguien por fuera de la familia, deberás traerla de inmediato… a la fuerza.**_

_**-¿No dejarás siquiera que me despida de él?**_

_**-No es necesaria despedida alguna. Pronto todo el reino se enterará de tu nombramiento. Todo el mundo sabrás que eres mía.**_

_**-¡Ranma!**_

_**-No me obligues a tomar otra medida más efectiva Akane. No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. Esa es la despedida que te ofrezco. Si no la quieres, entonces ve a tu casa, empaca tus cosas y vuelve a mi lado.**_

Sin decir nada más, Akane dejó el palacio.

Con un sabor agridulce el príncipe se retiró a su recamara, no sin antes ordenar a su consejero que prepare una habitación provisoria para su futura consorte.

¡Suya, Akane ya era suya!

Sin embargo lo que nunca llegaría a imaginar es que la mujer que tanto amaba lo llevaría a experimentar un dolor inimaginable. Ese sería el precio de lo acontecido aquel día.

Mientras tanto, la futura consorte dejaba el palacio con su familia custodiada bajo la atenta mirada del guardia real.

Un carruaje estaba esperando por ellos.

_**-Akane, no comprendo lo que está sucediendo.**_

_**-Kasumi, yo...**_

_**-¿Sabías que Ranma era el príncipe heredero?**_

_**\- No tenía la menor idea, hermana.**_

_**\- Ninguno de nosotros **__acotó Nabiki.

_**-El príncipe nunca dejó ver su cara por fuera del palacio, todos saben que detesta tener contacto con el pueblo, ¿quién hubiese imaginado que ese muchacho fuese él? **__reflexionó el afligido jefe de familia.

-_**Yo... aquel día no llegué a ver su cara con detenimiento… yo… me parecía conocido pero jamás hubiese pensado que podría ser él.**_

_**-Akane, ¿él está enamorado de ti?**_ _inquirió la hermana del medio.

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Nabiki?**_

_**-Él quiere hacer de Akane su consorte Kasumi, por eso te-**_

_**-Yo, yo lo ayudé con su problema de lectura. Eso es todo. Y ahora quiere que trabaje para él.**_

_**-¡No es cierto, Akane!**_

_**-Es el príncipe heredero Nabiki, no hay razón por la que un príncipe quisiera hacer de mí su consorte. No tengo dinero, ni rango y seguramente hay mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo.**_

_**-Hija, pero…**_

_**-Sé su secreto, por eso quiere tenerme aquí.**_

_**-¿Qué harás con Touma?**_

_**-¿Touma?, ¿qué pasó con él? **__interrogó Kasumi_ _**¡Dime Akane!**_

_**-Debo romper mi compromiso con él, hermana. Si tengo que vivir en el palacio, no podré seguir a su lado.**_

_**-¡No es justo!... ¡todo esto por mi culpa!**_

_**-No es así, Kasumi.**_

_**-Volveré al palacio y me entregaré.**_

_**-¡Kasumi, hija! **_

_**-Es inútil. Él lo supo desde un principio, claramente reconoció quien eras. Esto no tiene que ver contigo. Esto es algo con mi persona, hermana.**_

_**-¡Akane! **_

La mayor de las Tendo tomó el cuerpo casi desfallecido de su hermana entre sus brazos. Recordó las palabras de Ranma, quien había asegurado que su captura no estaba relacionada con su fuga.

_**-No llores hermana, no me daré por vencida. Él no tiene idea de quién es Akane Tendo. **_

Llegaron a la humilde morada como si se tratara de un funeral.

De algún modo lo era.

_**-Tiene media hora, mi señora.**_

_**-Tú... tú también me engañaste _**_le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

_**-Lo siento mucho, yo… yo solo _**_contestó avergonzado.

_**-Lo sé, cumplías con las órdenes de tu amo. No tienes la culpa.**_

Con esas palabras entró al que, en tan solo cuestión de minutos, dejaría de ser su amado hogar.

Media hora después Akane estaba de vuelta ante el fiel sirviente.

Se despidió entre lamentos de su familia y le pidió a su hermana Nabiki que le entregue a Touma una carta que dejó sobre su cama.

Solo le dijo que lo amaría por siempre.

Akane no podía frenar las lágrimas que fluían por sus ojos, pero la expresión en su cara, sin embargo, era dura y fría.

Lo que Rama le había hecho, cómo traicionó su confianza, como derrumbó su vida por una actitud caprichosa que seguramente en unos días cedería, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Es que para la joven Tendo, el comportamiento del príncipe heredero lejos de ser una expresión de amor, no era más que un simple antojo de niño rico. La veía como un juguete novedoso, raro, que debía tener entre sus manos. Rápidamente se olvidaría de ella y la descartaría. Claro que para ese entonces, la vida de Akane ya no sería igual.

Lejos de esa impresión estaba el príncipe.

Aguardaba su llegada con sentimientos antagonistas. Alegría porque había aceptado ser su consorte. Abatimiento, porque reveló cuan cruel podría llegar a ser. Ansiedad por verla y tenerla cerca suyo. Tristeza porque vio claramente en los ojos de Akane que lo despreciaba.

_**-Su Majestad, ya estoy de vuelta**__ anunció el escudero a través de las puertas de habitación.

Ranma se precipitó a su encuentro.

_**-¿Akane?, ¿dónde está?**_

_**-La han llevado al cuarto de huéspedes que asignó para ella, mi señor.**_

_**-¿Cómo está? **_

Hibiki no sabía qué decir.

Ranma comprendió lo que su silencio significaba.

-_**Iré a verla.**_

Con el corazón en la mano se dirigió a la alcoba que hospedaba a su amor.

_**-¡Su Majestad el príncipe Ranma está aquí! **__anunció un eunuco abriendo las puertas para que el amante ingresara.

Al abrirse las mismas, la hermosa figura de Akane se develó. Estaba de espaldas. No se inmutó ante su llegada. No cumplió con el protocolo, haciendo una reverencia. No le dedicó palabra alguna. Solo se quedó allí, de pie junto al ventanal.

Ranma acompañó su silencio y solo se dedicó a contemplarla, como solía hacer cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

_**-Esta habitación solo es provisoria, Akane. Cuando seas nombrada consorte te daré la morada más hermosa de este palacio. **_

Akane siguió ignorándolo.

_**-¿Trajiste tus cosas?**_

Divisó unas bolsas sobre la cama.

Sonrió al descubrir que la mayoría de su contenido eran libros.

_**-No tienes que preocuparte por nada más. Tendrás las mejores y más finas prendas para vestir, brillantes joyas, sirvientes que cuiden de ti. Nunca más deberás trabajar otra vez en tu vida.**_

El príncipe comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, pues su mutismo lo estaba desesperando.

_**-Ordenaré que se asignen unas tierras a tu padre y a tus hermanas, muy cerca del palacio. Podrás ir a verlos cuando quieras, ellos también podrán venir a visitarte. Tendrán una enorme casa para vivir cómodamente y sirvientes que cuiden de ellos. Además les otorgaré una pensión fija por mes**_ _ concluyó quedando a solo centímetros de la taciturna muchacha.

El príncipe acercó su rostro al pelo de Akane, inspirando su olor a lavanda. Prontamente se encontró acariciando su cabello con la nariz. La deseaba tanto. La había esperado por tanto tiempo. Posó, a continuación, sus manos temblorosas sobre los pequeños hombros de la doncella, arrimándola contra su cuerpo. Hundió su rostro en los cabellos azulados mientras sus manos descendían por los brazos firmes como rocas que colgaban imperturbables ante el avance del monarca.

Extasiado, el príncipe de dejó llevar, dando vía libre a todos los sentimientos que había reprimido por meses.

Cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la mujer, aprisionándola con fuerza.

_**-Akane… Akane… Akane**__ repetía con pasión y anhelo, mientras en un arrebato besó su cuello con devoción.

_**-¡Su Majestad el Rey Genma ha llegado!**_

Las puertas se abrieron abruptamente interrumpiendo el asalto de Ranma.

_**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?_**_ preguntó el rey.

Akane volteó fugazmente en dirección al monarca y se arrodilló ante él.

Ranma, confundido por la reacción de su futura mujer enunció:

_**-¡Akane!, ¿Qué haces?, ¡Levántate!**_

_**-¿Quién es esta mujer, Ranma?**_

_**-Ella… ella es mi mujer, padre.**_

_**-¿Tu mujer?, ¿qué demonios dices, muchacho?**_

_**-Ella será mi reina**__ comunicó con total seriedad.

_**-¿Estás loco? ¡Mírame muchacha!**_

_**-No me atrevo a enfrentarlo, mi rey. Por favor acabe con mi vida.**_

_**-¡Akane!, ¿qué dices?**_

_**-¡Levántate niña!**_

La joven obedeció.

_**-¿Trabajas aquí?**_

_**-No, Su Majestad. Vivo en el poblado este, junto a mi padre y mis hermanas.**_

_**-¿Poblado?, y entonces ¿qué haces aquí?**_

_**-¡Yo la traje al palacio para convertirla en mi esposa!**_

_**-¡Ranma!, ¡es una campesina!**_

-_**Campesina o no, es la mujer que amo.**_

_**-¡Esto es inaudito! Muchacha recoge tus cosas y vete de aquí.**_

_**-¡No!**__ exclamó como un bramido el heredero real, anteponiendo su cuerpo al de Akane.

Su padre lo óbservó colérico.

_**-Ranma, ve a mi recámara. Tenemos que hablar sobre tu nuevo capricho.**_

_**-¡Ella no es un capricho padre! ¡Ella se quedará aquí!, ¿entiendes?**_

_**\- Ja, ja, ja**_ _rió el Monarca_ _**¿quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes a mi?, ¡Guardias! **_

Se notificaron de inmediato ante él media docena de hombres.

_**-Lleven al príncipe Ranma a mis aposentos.**_

_**-¡Padre!**_

Los guardias se aproximaron al hombre que reaccionó tomando a Akane de la mano.

_**-¡No la separarás de mi!**_

El padre del príncipe se alarmó por la determinación de su hijo. Jamás había demostrado tanta entereza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_**-Deja que los guardias te acompañen o tendrán que recurrir a la fuerza.**_

Ranma volteó hacia Akane, quien mantenía su cabeza gacha.

_**-No dejaré que te aparenten de mi**__ le prometió.

Ella no dijo palabra. Poco le importaba lo que podrían hacer con su vida.

Los guardias tomaron al príncipe por los brazos y lo llevaron hacia la salida de la habitación. El príncipe solo soltó su mano cuando la distancia ya no permitió sostenerla.

Ranma no despegó los ojos de Akane hasta que desapareció de su vista. Su padre no despegó sus ojos de él.

Supo de inmediato que era peligroso dejar que aquella muchacha permaneciera en el palacio.

_**-Toma tus cosas muchacha y vete.**_

Con esas palabras dejó la habitación, rumbo a sus aposentos.

Akane se dejó caer.

Y después de muchas horas volvió a respirar aliviada.


	6. La urgencia

_**Hola a todos/as! Como siempre les pido disculpas por la demora! No es por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo. Escribir es solo un hobby que me encanta y entretiene pero lamentablemente hay cuentas que pagar, jajaja.**_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios sobre esta historia, tanto aquellas palabras que me alientan a seguir (compartiendo su entusiasmo por el desarrollo de la misma), como aquellos que tienen una mirada crítica destacando aspectos que consideran aburridos o equívocos. Valoro mucho el hecho de tomarse un tiempo para dejar sus reviews. Por supuesto no puedo satisfacer a todo el mundo, pero siempre tengo en cuenta lo que me dicen. Algunas cosas las tomaré, otras las descartaré porque simplemente no coinciden con la historia que quiero contar incluso si, por la forma en que la estuviese narrada, termina en el olvido.**_

**_Quería_**_** compartir algo con ustedes. Si bien uno como lector interpreta las obras literarias de diversas formas, tal vez en un sentido completamente opuesto al que los autores quieren trasmitir (he allí lo maravilloso de la literatura), recibí muchos comentarios que destacan el hecho de que Ranma "está loco" o afirmando que mi intención es hacer de él "un loco". Quisiera contarles que no es esa mi voluntad. Ranma está muy cuerdo, no está delirando ni mucho menos. Creo, en todo caso, que el enamorarse siempre implica algo de locura. Empero me gusta mas otro calificativo que utilizaron para describirlo, que es "desesperado". Efectivamente haber encontrado a Akane significó para él un antes y un después. Ella despertó en él un lado afectivo y romántico que jamás había siquiera pensado tener (ya se entenderá mejor mas adelante). Si bien ella no tiene cualidades especialmente distintas a otras personas, para él conocerla fue encontrar el mismo paraíso, alguien que representa ideales que nunca se había topado antes. La sola idea de perder ese edén encontrado lo desespera, llevándolo a hacer uso de todos sus recursos para retenerla a su lado. Creo que allí reside la principal y ya conocida cualidad de nuestro querido personaje, a pesar de que algunos han expresado que este Ranma no se parece en nada al "original". Creo que es justo lo contrario. Si algo caracteriza a Ranma (mas allá de sus dotes de pelea) es su orgullo y terquedad. En el manga/anime Ranma siempre hizo uso de todos los medios (incluso de su maldición, en ello reside la singularidad de la historia) para salirse con la suya, para ganar, ser el más fuerte, el mejor o "la mejor". A veces incluso para proteger a Akane o frustrar las intenciones románticas de los muchachos que la pretendían. Obviamente que todo esto es presentado de una forma cómica, distinta a lo que vemos en esta historia. Para mi es la misma esencia. Aquí aparece la desesperación y el deseo por Akane como su principal motivación (conjuntamente con su historia familiar y románica, su posición social y la personalidad que construyó a partir de ello) llevándolo a hacer lo que sea con tal de no perderla. ¿Les pasó alguna vez?, ¿Sintieron en alguna ocasión la desesperación que emerge ante el miedo de perder algo muy importante o deseado?, o en otro sentido, ¿hicieron alguna locura por amor? Me encantaría leerlos. Quizás, si me habilitan, algunos de sus relatos puedan ser representados en la historia. Les comparto un breve episodio que me pasó la semana pasada al respecto, nada romántico por cierto... o tal vez sí. Compré unas entradas el año pasado para asistir a un recital que se llevó a cabo hace unos días. Invertí mucho dinero en las mismas porque amo a la banda que se iba a presentar, era realmente un sueño. Unos días antes cuando las busqué para tenerlas a mano, no las encontré en el lugar donde las había guardado. No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento. No entendía nada. Di vuelta por completo la casa y nada. Comencé a pensar en que me iba a perder el recital, en todo lo que había invertido y cuánto tiempo me costó juntar ese dinero. Todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Empecé a llorar como una desquiciada sin importarme nada ni nadie. Ese es el tipo de desesperación que siente Ranma, pero con algo mil veces más importante. En mi caso era una entrada (que por suerte recuperé) pero en el caso de él se trata de la única persona que tiene importancia en su vida.**_

_**Por último agradezco a Rosiii y a Sil por sus comentarios y hermosas palabras. **_

_**Kris muchas gracias por el afecto y buena onda que me transmitiste en tu review! No te preocupes que no me afectan negativamente los malos comentarios. Como dije lineas arriba todos puedan dar sus **_**_opiniones, de todas ellas me nutro para motivarme aún más! Pero realmente aprecié mucho tus palabras! Con respecto a la descendencia de Ranma, dentro de poco obtendrás la respuesta! Te mando un abrazo y gracias una vez más._**

**_De igual forma agradezco a "El comentarista" por su mensaje. Como dije anteriormente, tomaré aquellos aspectos que señalaste que considere buenos para mi historia y bueno, si no te agrada el desarrollo de la misma lamentaré perder un lector! _**

_**Sin mas que decir les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 6: La urgencia_**

Parecía una bestia enjaulada. Lo era.

No tenía idea de lo que su padre podría hacerle a Akane.

Sabía que no le haría daño, o al menos contaba con eso, pero ciertamente tampoco la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Su presencia lo tomó desprevenido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en el palacio? Se suponía que llegaría dentro de tres días.

Estaba en sus cálculos que para ese entonces la situación con Akane ya estaría más que resuelta.

El día anterior ideó cada detalle. Ya le había adelantado que tenía que discutir con ella un asunto de suma urgencia: finalmente le confesaría sus sentimientos e intenciones.

Con firme determinación llegó esa mañana, ignorando la advertencia enunciada por su instructora en su última lección.

El compromiso de ella, sin embargo, complicó las cosas de forma inesperada.

Originalmente pensó que su declaración y propuesta matrimonial bastarían para convencerla de inmediato. Si no accedía a ello con la urgencia que él deseaba podía esperar un tiempo más, siempre y cuando su respuesta fuese positiva.

Pero la noticia de su futuro matrimonio no daba lugar a esperas ni postergaciones.

Rápidamente analizó todos los escenarios.

Es que si ella estaba comprometida, lo más probable era que ambos estuviesen enamorados el uno del otro, dejándolo fuera de toda oportunidad con la dama.

Existía, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que se viera seducida por la propuesta del príncipe. Pero él la conocía, Akane no cambiaría su corazón por dinero o poder. Ranma no podría quererla si ella accediera a ese intercambio. Aún así, lograr diferenciar sus verdaderas intenciones llevaría tiempo.

Empero, la posibilidad más deseada por el sucesor a la corona era la menos probable. Ella jamás dejó entrever sentimientos románticos hacia su persona. Incluso si milagrosamente en ese tiempo juntos había logrado tocar su corazón, ella no lo admitirá con tanta facilidad. Ranma estaba seguro que el compromiso con aquel hombre, su palabra, tenía más peso incluso que un enamoramiento por él.

Todos los caminos lo llevaron a la misma conclusión: debía llevarla al palacio por la fuerza. No podía pensar en el costo de su decisión en ese momento. Solo sabía que perderla no era una opción.

Una vez allí, con la tranquilidad de que ella estuviese a su lado, resolvería qué hacer.

Claramente sabía que si Akane accedía al compromiso por conveniencia rompería todo lazo con ella. Sería la prueba de que se dejó engañar por su belleza. Su Majestad ya tenía mujeres así a su lado. Ella era todo lo opuesto a sus tres consortes, en ello residía parte de su amor por ella.

Si ella estaba enamorada de él con gusto la liberaría de la culpa y responsabilidad de disolver el compromiso. Él lo haría sin remordimiento alguno. Sin dudas era el más hermoso y pacífico de los desenlaces.

En el peor de los casos, si ella realmente amaba a su prometido y se rehusaba a aceptar su amor, haría uso del más bajo de los chantajes y utilizaría el corazón de Akane como aliado para lograr su objetivo.

Para su desgracia, éste fue el resultado último.

Por lo menos estaba seguro que ella era la mujer fiel, valiente y honesta de la que se había enamorado.

_**-¡Su Majestad el Rey Genma ha llegado!_**_ anunciaron interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Príncipe.

_**-¿Dónde está Akane?_**_ demandó apenas vislumbró a su padre.

_**-¿Quién es Akane?**_ _cuestionó con fingida ignorancia.

_**-¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué has hecho con ella?**__ insistió el joven enamorado.

_**-¿Qué es lo que has hecho tú, Ranma?, ¡Esa es la verdadera pregunta!**__ gritó con indignación.

-_**No pronunciaré palabra alguna... ¡hasta que me digas dónde está mi mujer!**__ amenazó.

_**-¡Ja!, ¿Tu mujer?**_ _dijo entre risas_ _**¿Estás fuera de tus cabales?**_

_**\- ¡Contéstame!**_ _demandó furioso ante la conducta burlona de su padre.

_**-Ella volvió al lugar que pertenece.**_

_**-¿La dejaste ir?**_ _preguntó con aflicción.

_**-¡Por supuesto!, ahora contéstame tú, ¿Qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza?, ¿Te has vuelto loco? **_

_**-¡Ordena de inmediato que la retengan!**_ _alertó.

_**-¡No lo haré!, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? **_

_**-Si no lo haces… ¡Tendrás que buscar un nuevo heredero! **_

_**\- ¡Ja!, ¿me estás amenazando? **_

_**-¡Te lo estoy prometiendo!**_ _dijo con absoluta seriedad.

A su padre se le erizó la piel.

Fue en ese instante que tomó consciencia del estado irreconocible de su hijo: Lágrimas inundaban sus enrojecidos ojos. Las venas de su cuello, sumamente marcadas, parecían saltar sobre su blanca piel. Sus puños permanecían fuertemente cerrados, listos para atacar ante la menor amenaza. Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que podría estallar en cualquier momento, jurando incluso que podía escuchar con claridad sus dientes rechinar. Su agitada respiración, su existencia completa dejaba entrever el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Jamás lo había visto así.

_**-¿Hijo, qué te sucede?**_ _ acercándose con preocupación_ _**¿Por qué… por qué te pones así?, ¿Quién es esa mujer? **_

_**-Padre**_ _le dijo tomándolo por los brazos_ _**ella… es mi destino. Jamás pensé que podría existir un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan pero tan poderoso que produce un dolor insoportable. **_

_**-¡Ranma!**_

_**\- Nunca busqué experimentar algo así, créeme. Pero la encontré y ahora… ¡no puedo vivir sin ella!**_

_**-¡¿Qué dices?!**_

_**-¡La amo!, yo… estoy desesperado, no la apartes de mi, por favor. **_

_**\- ¿Cómo?**_

_**-Papá, no te estoy mintiendo. Si no dejas que se quede conmigo… entonces… ¡Me iré con ella! Renunciaré a todos mis derechos como heredero, abdicaré al trono, jamás volveré a verte.**_

_**-¿Qué te pasa, muchacho?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿Dejar el trono, tu lugar, tu familia?, ¡Entra en juicio, por favor! ¡Es una simple mujer! **_

_**-¡No lo es!, ¡Tú no la conoces!, ¡Ella… ella salvó mi vida! **_

_**-¡Estás embrujado! **_

_**-¡Lo estoy!, ¿Sí?, ¡Tiene razón, Su Majestad!, así que haga lo que le digo u olvídese de mí **__correspondió verborrágico.

Ranma admitiría lo que fuese que su padre quisiera creer con tal de ir tras ella.

El Rey, por su parte, estaba atónito. No sabía qué responder. Así que solo atinó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

_**-Incluso si dejara que se quede… ella no parece desear permanecer aquí. **_

_**-¡Lo solucionaré!**_ _dijo con esperanzada determinación, despejando sus ojos de las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

_**-Está bien **__accedió__** puedes hacer de ella tu amante, pero debes mantenerlo en secreto porq-**_

_**-¿Amante?**_ _interrumpió indignado_ _**¡Ella será mi reina! **_

_**-¿Qué ridiculeces dices?, ¡Es una campesina!, ¡Como mucho puede ser tu sirvienta personal!**_

_**-¡No!, ella será la Reina de esta nación. **_

_**-¡Ranma!**_

_**-Padre, nunca te he pedido nada. Hice tu voluntad en todo, ¡hasta acepté a esas mujeres! Esto es lo único que te pido. Deja a Akane a mi lado. **_

_**-Sabes que las consortes representan acuerdos políticos. Ellas están aquí porque benefician al reino. Tu matrimonio no tiene nada que con el amor, es una transacción entre dos naciones. Esta muchacha ¿qué beneficio nos traerá? **__intervino con el fin de instalar un poco de cordura en la cabeza de su hijo.

_**-Ya te lo demostraré, sólo espera. **_

_**-Sabes que no está en nuestras manos la designación de las consortes. Ella no lo permitirá **__argumentó como último intento.

_**-Yo manejaré los asuntos con respecto a Akane. Ahora ¿o me dejas ir a buscarla, o déjame ir para siempre? **_

El Rey necesitaba procesar toda esta locura. Nunca había visto a su hijo en éstas condiciones. Supo que sus amenazas eran reales, no como las veces anteriores cuando se revelaba con algún berrinche para no asistir a alguna reunión política o compromiso social.

Tenía que retenerlo a toda costa. Al fin y al cabo era su único heredero. No quería que el reino cayera en manos de su sobrino.

Estaba seguro que ella no permitiría que otra mujer opacase a su nieta. Se encargaría sin ningún problema de expulsar a la campesina de la vida de su hijo. Ella deberá ser la culpable de que las aspiraciones de Ranma no se cumplan, liberándolo de toda enemistad con su hijo.

El tiempo ya se encargaría de sanar las heridas.

_**-Ve, haz lo que quieras con ella**__ ordenó el Rey.

Ranma corrió en dirección a la habitación de Akane, solo para encontrarse con horror que ni su amada ni sus cosas se encontraban ya en ese lugar.

_**-¡Hibiki!, ¡Hibiki!**_ _ comenzó a llamar con urgencia a su escudero real mientras recorría el largo pasillo del ala norte del palacio.

_**-Su Majestad**__ se anunció el escudero apareciendo repentinamente ante él.

_**-¡¿Dónde está Akane?!**_

* * *

Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente a penas se cerraron tras si las enormes puertas del Palacio Real.

Una parte de ella se rehusaba a tomar en serio las palabras del escolta.

Él no podía estar en lo cierto. Se había acabado. El mismo Rey la había expulsado del palacio. Su hermana Kasumi había sido indultada. No había nada que temer.

Pero Hibiki tenía un punto muy certero, tan certero que su última conversación no abandonaba su cabeza.

_Flash back_

_A penas el Rey dejó la habitación, Akane tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del palacio._

_La pesadilla se había acabado._

_Todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo que había acontecido en tan sólo unas horas. No podía creer cómo aquel muchacho que pidió su ayuda para aprender a leer fuera en realidad el hijo del Rey Genma. No, Ranma no podía ser aquel despiadado príncipe del que se rumoreaban tantas injusticias._

_Incluso su familia había vivido en carne propia la ira del Heredero Real. El día en que Kasumi llegó llorando a su casa espantada por la temeraria reacción de su amo fue imposible de olvidar. _

_Pronto se anoticiaron de que la Guardia Real en secreto estaba buscando a una sirvienta que escapó del palacio, condenándola como traidora al reino._

_Y la traición se castiga con la muerte._

_No entendía el supuesto crimen de su hermana mayor, solo cometió un error, como solía explicar la dulce muchacha. __Lo que ella había visto, sin embargo, era algo que el Príncipe jamás querría que se esparciera por el reino. Su hermana era tan inocente que jamás hubiera hablado sobre la debilidad del muchacho, ni siquiera llegó a comprender fehacientemente lo que había descubierto. Akane, por su parte, entendía claramente la situación y advirtió sobre ello a su padre._

_Decidieron enviar a Kasumi de inmediato a la casa de la familia de su futuro esposo, en un pequeño poblado a cientos de kilómetros de allí, en donde permaneció hasta que los soldados del príncipe dejaron de buscarla. Akane creía que habían logrado engañarlos, ya que afortunadamente contaban con la ayuda de toda la ciudad. La noticia de la captura injusta de la hija mayor del señor Tendo se divulgó con rapidez y un voto se silencio se pactó entre todos los habitantes. Es que no existía ciudadano alguno que no estuviese indignado de tener como futuro monarca a un hombre tan indigno de su cargo._

_¿Cómo Ranma podía ser aquel hombre? El muchacho era raro, sin lugar a dudas, también un tanto orgulloso y terco. Pero parecía tener un buen corazón. Creía que estaba en la búsqueda de superarse a sí mismo y concretar un futuro mejor. Akane lo admiraba y respetaba por ello, ya que también buscaba lo mismo para sí misma y su familia._

_Pero finalmente sus ojos la obligaron a ver con claridad que Ranma era el Príncipe Heredero, e indefectiblemente era cruel e injusto._

_¿Por qué le hizo esto?_

_Sabía que gustaba de ella, desde un principio. Por eso Akane intentó a toda costa mantener la distancia y las formas para no confundirlo o alentarlo. Tampoco podía rechazar algo que nunca fue enunciado, pero su mirada no lograba esconder la atracción que sentía por ella. Tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que tendría que romper su corazón, ya que la única verdad era que amaba a Touma. Él estaría triste por un tiempo, pero como todo ser humano tendría que aceptar la realidad y seguir adelante con su vida._

_Jamás se imaginó que llegaría a sobornarla con la integridad de su hermana solo para retenerla. Humilló a su familia, encerró a Kasumi tratándola como la peor de las delincuentes. _

_La engañó y utilizó sin remordimientos. Akane ardía con furia ante el recuerdo de todo lo que había atravesado ese día._

_Pero ello se había acabado. Él ya la perdonó. Aquello que intentó usar en su contra rápidamente cayó sin validez, gracias a los cielos._

_**-¡Señorita Tendo!**_ llamó una voz conocida._

_**-¿Hibiki?** _dijo sorprendida._

_El muchacho la tomó del brazo y la llevó detrás de unas enormes columnas que rodeaban la entrada del palacio._

_**-Desaparezca lo antes posible del reino. Usted y su familia. **_

_**-¿Por qué dices eso?** _indagó con curiosidad._

_**-¿Todavía no se dio cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer el príncipe para tenerla? **_

_**-¡Él ya perdonó a mí hermana y a mí familia! Ya no puede forzarme a estar aquí **_dijo triunfante._

_**-No es así, mi señora **_replicó preocupado._

_**\- Quédate tranquilo, él ya no puede hacerme daño** _dijo confiada._

_Hibiki lamentaba la inocencia de la muchacha. Tenía que alarmarla de algún modo. De otra forma no iba a creer su advertencia._

_**\- ¿Acaso ignora que su prometido es uno de sus soldados?, ¡Él está en sus manos!**_

_Akane se dio cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras. Se había olvidado por completo de ello. Ranma le había demostrado que podía acabar con su vida con tan solo una orden._

_**-Él jamás hubiese perdonado a su hermana** _continuó_ **liberándola del único medio para retenerla, al menos que existiese otra forma. **_

_**-Pero… pero el Rey. ¡El Rey no lo va a permitir! **_

_**-Señorita Akane. Usted no lo conoce. Lo que él príncipe quiere, el príncipe lo obtiene. Y créame…. nunca ha querido algo como la quiere a usted. ¡Váyanse lo antes posible! Huya de aquí. Es lo único que puedo hacer por usted.**_

_Fin flash back_

Tenía razón, Touma estaba en sus manos.

No podía confiarse.

Tenía que huir.

Así que apresuró sus pasos.

Tenía que llegar de inmediato a su casa, advertir a su padre y hermanas y buscar a Touma.

_**-¡Akane! **_

Aquella voz la heló de inmediato.

Akane giró en dirección a la misma y divisó un caballo azabache y su jinete asomándose por las pesadas puertas que comenzaron a abrirse tras ella.

Instintivamente comenzó a correr.

Era él.

_**-¡Akane!**__ llamaba con insistencia el príncipe.

Pero Akane no se detuvo ante su nombre y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

El trote de caballos cada vez se hacía más fuerte, pero ella no iba a detenerse.

Siguió corriendo.

Comenzaron a aparecer jinetes a su izquierda, a su derecha.

Pronto empezaron a sobrepasarla, cada vez más y más.

Hasta que finalmente los soldados a caballo la encerraron por completo, formando un circulo a su alrededor.

La dejaron sin escapatoria.

El Príncipe Ranma emergió entre sus súbditos, seguido de su escudero.

Se acercó a ella con premura.

Akane, al verlo, estalló en lágrimas. Se había equivocado, su pesadilla estaba muy lejos de terminar.

_**-¿Qué quieres de mi?**_ _gritó con suma angustia.

Él bajó del corcel y se detuvo frente a ella.

_**-¡Te quiero a ti!**_ _le dijo con desespero.

_**-¡No puedes tenerme, no soy una cosa que puedes poseer.**_

_**\- No eres una cosa, no. ¡Tú eres mi mujer! Eres la persona más importante que tengo en mi vida. No puedo Akane, no puedo dejarte ir.**_

_**-Lo que no puedes es obligarme, ¿Lo has olvidado? ¡Ya has perdonado a mi hermana!, ¡Su deuda está paga!**_ _lo enfrentó argumentando con seguridad.

**\- ¿Crees que necesito de ella para que seas mía?** _dijo sin intención de esconder la verdad.

_**\- ¿Entonces qué?, ¿utilizarás a mi prometido para obligarme a quedarme contigo? **__preguntó mirando de reojo al escudero, que por alguna razón tenía su cabeza gacha.

Su Majestad aborrecía que nombrara a ese hombre, simplemente lo desquiciaba.

_**-Lo puedo hacer, sí... ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me plazca con él, con tu hermana, contigo, porque soy el Príncipe Heredero de este reino y todas las vidas de él me pertenecen!**_ _dijo con amargura_ _**Pero para que sepas, no necesito usar a ese tipo para tenerte.**_

_**\- ¡Es mentira!, ¿Acaso no me chantajeaste con la libertad de mi hermana hace solo un momento?, ¿estás loco o senil?**_

_**-¿No lo ves, Akane?, ¿No ves que estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que me aceptes por tu propia voluntad? **_

_**\- ¿Voluntad?, ¿Llamas voluntad decidir entre mi vida y la de mi hermana?**_

Ella estaba por completo en lo cierto. No había como refutarlo.

_**-Volvamos al palacio, Akane**_ _dijo impaciente.

Tenía miedo. De no poder disuadirla. De perderla.

_**-¡No!, ¡El Rey me dio la libertad! **_

_**-El Rey acaba de emitir un decreto real para que seas mi consorte **__aclaró de inmediato.

_**-¡Mentira!**_ _dijo negando frenéticamente con su cabeza_ _**¿Hibiki?**_ _lo miró esperanzada.

_**\- Así es mi señora**_ _afirmó el muchacho con indignado semblante.

Gesto que no pasó inadvertido por su amo.

_**\- Quiero volver a mi casa... ¡por favor Ranma, déjame libre! **_

_**-Tú… ¿quieres volver con él?**_

_**-¡No!, ¡no se trata de él! Yo-**_

_**-No importa**_ _interrumpió_ _**No tiene importancia si quieres volver con él o no. Yo solo quiero que estés conmigo. Y así será. **_

_**-¡Por favor, Ranma, no! **__cayendo de rodillas ante él.

_**-¡Guardias! Escolten a Lady Akane a sus aposentos.**_

Los guardias cumplieron con las órdenes de su derrotado príncipe.

Derrotado, sí, porque tuvo que recurrir finalmente a su poder para retenerla a su lado.

_**-¡No!, ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Quiero ir a casa!, ¡Suéltenme!**_ _gritaba desgarradoramente mientras intentaba resistirse a las manos de los soldados que buscaban aprisionarla.

* * *

La vio alejarse en aquella horrible escena.

Lo destrozaba verla llorar.

Si tan solo su padre no hubiese arruinado todo, ella estaría por decisión propia junto a él.

"Decisión propia".

Mientras avanzaba en silencio de nuevo al palacio esa oración replicaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

Akane nunca tuvo en sus manos la posibilidad genuina de decidir.

Kasumi y aquel tipejo solo eran falsas carnadas. Desde un comienzo la decisión sobre su vida había sido tomada cuando la escuchó por primera vez leyendo Otelo.

"_Eres mía",_ lo había decidido en aquel instante.

La pantomima de aprender a leer tenía el claro fin de acercarse a ella y nada más.

Cuando vio a la sirvienta entrar a la casa de Akane aquella lluviosa mañana la reconoció de inmediato. Su rostro reflejó un estupor que Akane confundió con sorpresa. _"Ella es mi hermana mayor, Kasumi. Estaba … de viaje"_, anunció con nerviosismo.

Pensó que toda su falsa sería descubierta.

Solo pudo relajarse cuando la cordial mujer hizo una reverencia sin rechazo alguno. Al contrario, tenía una sonrisa cálida y realmente preciosa.

No lo había reconocido. Respiró aliviado.

Ese día también conoció personalmente a su padre y a su otra hermana, Nabiki, gracias a las condiciones climáticas y su terca conducta que forzaron a continuar la clase dentro de la casa de su instructora.

Estaba encantado con la amabilidad de su futura familia, olvidando de inmediato la ofensa que sentía por parte de la fugitiva. En consonancia, no pudo evitar pensar que cuando la verdad sobre su identidad fuese revelada, tendría que pedir disculpas por su actitud con su cuñada. Si no lo había reconocido, ¿cuánto en realidad había visto aquel día? Estaba seguro, aún así, que lo perdonaría. ¿Quién no perdonaría al futuro Rey de la nación?

En los días que compartió junto a los Tendo vivenció por primera vez lo que era tener una familia. Él siempre se sintió muy solo. No podía decir que extrañaba a su madre porque nunca la tuvo. Solo conservaba de ella algunos recuerdos que no podía distinguir si eran verdaderos o fueron fabricados por su mente a partir de simples relatos hechos por terceros. Sin embargo llegaba a envidiar a Akane. El amor con el que su padre se ocupaba de ella, el trato cálido e interesado entre las tres hermanas, el calor que concentraba esa pequeña casa, el aroma a comida casera, las risas, los silencios, las miradas y muestras de afecto ¡Cómo anhelaba Ranma ser parte de todo ello!

Pronto lo sería, solía pensar con encanto.

Ellos eran tan gentiles con él, se mostraban tan cómodos con su presencia en su casa. Todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba Akane. Ella nunca se relajó a su lado. No obstante su familia lo incluyó de inmediato.

¿Qué estarán pensando de él los Tendo?

Cerró los ojos de golpe ante tal pensamiento.

"_Remediaré todo esto, mi amor. Te lo prometo",_ susurró clavando su mirada sobre la pobre mujer que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia.

Apenas había logrado poner un pie dentro del palacio cuando el eunuco de su padre se acercó a él.

_**-Mi príncipe. Su padre manda a informarle que la Reina ya lo sabe todo. **_

Ranma se lamentó de la rapidez con que la llegada de Akane había llegado a sus oídos.

_**-¡Maldita sea!**__ blasfemó por lo bajo.

_**-Seguramente, Su Alteza, lo convocará ante ella a la brevedad. **_

_**-Lo sé. **_

Sabía que no le haría las cosas fáciles.

Todo intento, no obstante, será fallido. Porque jamás renunciará a Akane.

Dejó al eunuco atrás y avanzó en búsqueda de la mujer que ocupaba su mente.

Los sirvientes que lo vieron acercarse se apresuraron hacia la puerta de la habitación con el fin de anunciar su llegada a su moradora.

Pero ante el gesto del príncipe que pedía sigilo, se mantuvieron en silencio.

_**-¡Retírense!**__ ordenó con urgencia.

Y fue entonces cuando la escuchó llorar.

Se recargó sobre la puerta sintiéndose el peor de los hombres. Sin dudas ella lo confirmaría.

"_¿Por qué me haces las cosas tan difíciles?, ¿No ves que rompes mi corazón?"_, enunció en un lamento.

Entonces, lentamente, ingresó al dormitorio.

Ella estaba en el piso abrazando con fuerza unas almohadas empapadas, ya, con sus lágrimas.

Al divisar la terrible imagen Ranma corrió a ella.

Akane, al verlo avanzar, se incorporó de inmediato como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio.

_**-¡Aléjate de mí! **__ gritó borrando las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Él la miró con dolor.

_**-Akane, por favor no me hagas esto. **_

_**-¡Por**__** qué tú me estás haciendo esto a mí, Ranma?**_

_**-¡Porque te amo!**_ _declaró desde lo más profundo de su alma.

_**-¡Yo no te amo!**_ _enfatizó con intencionada crueldad.

_**-¡Haré que me ames!**_

Era sincero. Realmente iba a esforzarse para ser merecedor de su afecto.

-_**Amo a Touma. Eso no cambiará, jamás**__ sentenció.

"_¡Otra vez él!"_, pensó con hastío.

_**-Yo cambiaré tu corazón **__dijo con tono desafiante.

Akane entendió sus palabras con dicha literalidad, confirmando que para aquel despreciable hombre ella solo representaba un objeto más a sumar en su preciosa colección.

_**-No lo lograrás. Si es esa tu intención es mejor que me dejes ir. **_

Lo estaba aniquilando.

Nunca se había enfrentado a alguien que pudiera herirlo con tanta facilidad.

Se sentía impotente ante la verdad en sus palabras.

No había poder en el mundo que lograra cambiar los sentimientos de una persona.

Lo sabía porque nadie podría hacer que su corazón dejara de amar a Akane.

Ese hecho y la impotencia que sentía ante ello solo reforzaba lo peor de sí. Su terquedad, su egoísmo, su dominio.

_**-Si no me amas Akane, será peor para ti**_ _ amenazó _ _**Con o sin amor, el resto de tu vida transcurrirá en este palacio… a mi lado. **_

Akane le dio la espalda.

Ya no quería contemplarlo.

Él ya no podía soportar más semejante humillación.

Dejó la habitación antes de que la muchacha pudiera advertir su ausencia.

Que Akane no lo amaba era algo que siempre supo.

Ahora no podía detenerse a lidiar con ese hecho.

Lo más importante era asegurar su permanencia bajo el mismo techo, y mal que le pesara, era una decisión que dependía de aquella mujer.

Apresuró sus pasos, no había tiempo que regalarle. Ella rápidamente lo utilizaría a su favor.

_**¡Ranma!**_ _ lo llamó impaciente.

Ni bien escuchó las novedades corrió indignada a buscarlo.

El príncipe detuvo sus pasos de mala gana. No podía ignorarla delante de los sirvientes.

_**\- ¿Qué quieres, Ukyo? **_

_**-¿Quién es ella?, ¿Es verdad lo que se comenta en el palacio?, ¿Una campesina?**_

_**-No es de tu incumbencia.**_

_**-¡Lo es! Soy… ¡soy la futura Reina de esta nación! ¡Soy… tu esposa!... tu amiga.**_

_**-Lo eras, eras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi persona de confianza _**_expresó aún sin lograr esconder su dolor.

A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo, su traición todavía lo lastimaba.

_**-Ranma, por favor. No discutamos de esto ahora **__ dijo incómoda.

_**-Entonces deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.**_

_**-¿No te basta con tres esposas?, ¿Quieres sumar una más a tu harem? No sabía que fueras esta clase de hombre.**_

_**-Te equivocas. **__**Solo tengo una mujer, el resto son piezas de ajedrez. **_

Y con dicha aclaración retomó su marcha ignorando el llamado de su primer consorte.

_**-Su Majestad, el Príncipe Ranma está aquí**_ _anunció el eunuco ante las puertas del palacio Tsubaki.

_**-Por fin llega, Alteza**__ enunció sin mirarlo.

_**-Gran Reina**_ _contestó haciendo una reverencia.


	7. Un maldito egoísta

_**Hola a todxs! Como han estado? Perdon por la demora pero como siempre, ando con mucho trabajo a pesar de la cuarentena.**_

_**Como están ustedes en sus respectivos países y hogares? Acá, en Buenos Aires, el aislamiento es obligatorio desde el 20 de marzo y continuaremos así hasta por lo menos el 26 de abril. **_

_**Tengo suerte de poder seguir trabajando pero no deja de ser una situación muy angustiante.**_

_**Espero que todxs ustedes se encuentren bien, a salvo, junto a sus seres queridos.**_

_**Como siempre les agradezco de corazón sus cálidas palabras!**_

_**Agradezco por aquí a Kris, a quien le pido permiso para usarla de musa en el próximo capitulo si me autorizas! También a Arac y a Rosi! gracias por sus hermosas palabras!**_

_**Ahora si, les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 7: Un maldito egoísta_**

_**-Me ha llamado.**_

_**-Te has hecho llamar.**_

_**-No tengo el recuerdo de haber solicitado una entrevista con usted.**_

_**-No perdamos tiempo haciéndonos los desentendidos, Ranma.**_

_**-Yo no tengo nada que decir, mi señora.**_

_**-¿Ah, sí? Entonces emitiré la orden de que expulsen a esa mujer que nada tiene que hacer en el palacio.**_

Ranma se tensionó de inmediato. Llegó ante ella mostrándose poco afectado, la arrogancia como siempre floreciendo por sus poros cubriendo todo rastro de miedo o nerviosismo. Pero ella no era cualquier persona dentro del palacio, ella tenía el poder de tirar por la borda todos los planes del primogénito y lo peor de todo era que la anciana tenía plena consciencia de ello.

_**-Sé, por el contrario, que usted tiene mucho que decir**__ prosiguió estratégicamente.

_**-¡Ja!**_ _rió con escándalo_ **¡Tú tienes algo que pedir!**

_**-Es lo contrario**__ remató de inmediato_ _**Estoy aquí para escuchar su pedido, Mi Reina.**_

_**-¿Mi pedido? Eres tú quien debe conseguir mi permiso para dejar que esa mujer siga existiendo.**_

_**-Ella será mi consorte **__dijo sin duda_ _**Eso es un hecho. Quiero saber el costo.**_

La reina madre se quedó observándolo en silencio. Era sin dudas un joven audaz.

_**-Bien**_ _pronunció con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

* * *

Salió del palacio Tsubaki dejando atrás a la horrorosa anciana. Nunca la quiso. A pesar de que era lo más cercano que tuvo a una abuela, nunca llegó a ser una figura amorosa para él.

Era, sin embargo una de las mujeres más poderosas. No solo por su posición dentro del palacio, sino por la fortuna que acunaba en su reino natal. Fue la quinta consorte real del padre del Rey. No fue la más amada, la más bella o más poderosa entre las siete restantes. Pero fue la más longeva, heredando por descarte los demás títulos. Ella realmente amaba al difunto monarca, sin embargo él solo la vio como una transacción política. Nunca pudo concebir herederos para la corona, solo mujeres. Entre la progenie de sus hijas, eligió a la más hermosa de sus nietas para que cumpla su más grande sueño: ser coronada Reina. Intención fallida por el momento pero no en su totalidad, ya que el príncipe todavía no había elegido oficialmente a su futura Soberana. Se sabía, sin embargo, que la favorecida sería la Primer Consorte, quien en su momento fue la más allegada al heredero. Fue. No es secreto para nadie que por alguna razón desde que el príncipe la desposó (o más bien lo inverso) la aborrecía. Sentimiento completamente opuesto a los del Rey Genma, que estaba embelesado con ella.

Akane apreció en la vida de Ranma para cambiarlo todo.

Desde el primer día que puso un pie en el palacio, la cuarta consorte Tendo cambió el destino de todos, algo, por supuesto, imposible de imaginar en ese momento.

Ranma, sin perder "más" tiempo, ordenó que se instruyan de inmediato los preparativos para el nombramiento de su cuarta consorte real, de su única mujer.

Pensó que todo transcurriría rápidamente.

Grande fue su desconcierto al saber que, por el contrario, los protocolos imponían tiempos y formas que lo forzaban a esperar aun más de lo que imaginaba.

No pretendía casarse con ella esa misma tarde, no. Sería ideal, por supuesto, compartir la alcoba con ella la noche contigua, pero sabía que era poco probable.

Pero diez días… eran demasiado.

Desconocía los estatutos que comandaban la ceremonia de matrimonio, a pesar de haber atravesado el ritual tres veces.

Él solo podía recordar claramente dos momentos: Cuando la noticia de su matrimonio le era comunicada y la mañana en que llegaban sus sirvientes a vestirlo para asistir a la ceremonia. Nunca había reparado el tiempo que acontecía entre un evento y el otro, había mucho alcohol en el medio para tener una idea real del paso de las horas.

Lo peor de la situación en sí era que hasta el mismo día de la ceremonia no la vería nuevamente.

Pidió autoritariamente acelerar los plazos, simplificar las cosas o postergar aprendizajes. Pero de ninguna manera su pedido fue concedido. _"Las leyes son las leyes"_, le repetían una y otra vez los eunucos.

Solo le restó esperar, tolerando como pudo la ansiedad y el dolor de estar lejos de ella, aunque se encontraba tan cerca.

* * *

Esa fue la peor noche de su vida.

Las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por su rostro.

Estaba sola en el enorme dormitorio más grande que su propia casa, pero carente del calor y compañía de su familia, fría y silenciosa como una tumba.

Luego de que Saotome dejó la habitación Akane cayó rendida nuevamente, aferrándose a aquellas almohadas que fueron testigos de sus lágrimas, perdiendo todo registro del tiempo.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse abruptamente, rogando que no fuese aquel hombre nuevamente. Le generaba muchas cosas su presencia. Impotencia, odio, desprecio, asco, miedo.

La forma en que la abordó con desespero en el encierro de esas cuatro paredes la dejó temblando. Claro que no iba a demostrar su debilidad ante él. Pero sintió su deseo sin reservas por ella. No quería pensar en lo que haría con su persona, con su alma, con su cuerpo una vez que tuviera libre acceso a su morada.

_**-Señorita Tendo, mañana iniciará el proceso de su nombramiento como Consorte Real. A primera hora del día será revisada por el médico de la corona.**_

_**-¿Médico?**_ _preguntó Akane confundida mirando al desconocido hombre.

Pero el Eunuco, sin más que decir, hizo una breve reverencia y dejó su habitación.

Akane siguió perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ya era de noche cuando la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse, erizando su piel por la sorpresa.

Era una joven muchacha, una sirvienta que tímidamente se acercó a ella.

_**-Mi señora, le traigo comida. Por favor aliméntese.**_

Tan pronto como llegó se fue.

Akane no tenía hambre, Akane no tenía sed. No tenía frío ni calor. Solo sentía dolor.

No podía dejar de pensar y extrañar a su padre, a sus hermanas… a Touma. ¿Ya tendrá conocimiento de lo que pasó?, ¿Acaso había leído su carta?, ¿Qué pensará de ella?, ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo? Hace unas horas atrás estaba feliz en sus brazos pensando que prontamente sería su esposa. Ahora estaba en aquel terrible lugar con todos sus sueños destrozados.

El aire le faltaba, el pecho le quemaba.

_**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me pasó esto a mi?_**_ enunció la mujer en las penumbras de la gélida habitación.

_**-Touma, perdóname. Touma, te amo **__susurró desconociendo el destino de su amado.

Sin percibirlo se quedó dormida ahogada en sus propias lágrimas. Claro que solo advirtió de su estado cuando la sirvienta de anoche se anunció ante su presencia.

_**-Mi señora**__ le dijo apenada por su imagen demacrada.

Akane yacía sobre el piso a un costado de la enorme cama que permanecía intacta.

Cuando abrió sus ojos por completo, miró a su alrededor aún obnubilada. En lo que duró esos segundos de confusión anheló que todo aquello fuera solo una pesadilla.

La muchacha se arrodilló ante la futura consorte, tomó el frágil rostro entre sus manos y le dijo.

_**-Mi señora Akane, debemos empezar con los preparativos. **_

Akane la miró fijamente y fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta de su horrible realidad.

_**-Quiero irme a casa**__ enunció con congoja mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas una vez más.

_**-Lo sé mi señora, pero hoy no es posible. **_

Akane se quedó en silencio, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

La sirvienta depositó el desayuno en la pequeña mesa labrada junto a la ventana. Volvió a hacia su señora y la tomó de los brazos tirando de ella.

_**-Por favor mi señora, levántese. Sé que está con mucho dolor, pero debe comer.**_

Akane intentó erguirse, pero cayó de repente sobre el piso

Sus piernas estaban por completo acalambradas, y no tenía la menor de las fuerzas. Desde ayer que no había probado bocado y lo peor es que sus labios no habían tocado agua.

La sirvienta emitió un grito y ante ello un par de guardias irrumpieron en la habitación.

Ambos tomaron el cuerpo de la mujer y lo reposaron en la cama.

Akane quiso resistirse, pero no tenía energía.

_**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?**__ preguntó la Reina Madre.

Todos se sorprendieron ante su presencia. Un acontecimiento único fue verla en aquella área del palacio destinada a albergar huéspedes de baja jerarquía.

Ella también se vio sorprendida por su impulso de conocer a la mujer que el príncipe heredero insistía en desposar. Algo no olía bien. Estaba casi segura que él era homosexual ya que siempre se mostraba repulsivo ante sus esposas. Lo que es más, no podía entender cómo podía rechazar a su bella y seductora nieta quien a pesar de haber intimado con él en algunas ocasiones todavía no había quedado embarazada. Para su tranquilidad ninguna de las concubinas había alcanzado la hazaña. Si no era homosexual, por lo menos era impotente. Y sin embargo la tonta de Shampoo estaba loca por él, tal como ella lo había estado por el difunto Rey. _"Él es potente, abuela, potente y viril"_ le confesaba embelesada, "Seguramente es mi culpa" profesaba ante la ira de su abuela en contra del joven.

La mujer avanzó hacia la muchacha que yacía en la cama. Ésta al notar su presencia giró su rostro en la dirección opuesta. La Reina había abalado su matrimonio con el príncipe, era su aliada. Por lo tanto no mostraría simpatía con ella.

La Soberana la observó con detenimiento, de pies a cabeza.

_**-No entiendo que ve en ti**__ sentenció_**_ Pero gracias a tu insignificante existencia, mi nieta será reina**__ replicó escondiendo fallidamente el entusiasmo.

Akane permaneció inmutable ante sus palabras. Por lo menos se anotició sin esfuerzos de la ganancia de la Reina.

_**-¿Qué le sucede?, ¿Por qué no se mueve?**_ _inquirió impaciente.

_**-Alteza, mi señora no se siente bien. Desde ayer que no ha ingerido comida ni se ha hidratado.**_

_**-En veinte minutos la quiero ante el médico real. De no ser así tanto ella como sus sirvientes serán castigados por incumplir mis órdenes. **_

Y con ese decreto dejó la habitación.

De inmediato Akane comenzó a incorporarse, dejando la cama al ritmo que sus fuerzas le permitían hacerlo.

Su sirvienta la tomó de los brazos ayudándola a pararse.

_**-Vamos…**_ _deteniendo sus pasos la miró con cordialidad__** ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi niña?**_

_**\- Soy Yuka, mi señora.**_

_**-Muchas gracias, Yuka **__le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

La joven se conmovió ante el gesto de su ama. Sabía que las demás consortes eran arrogantes y que trataban a sus sirvientas sin la menor consideración. Se sintió muy agradecida por estar al servicio de alguien tan humano.

Allí se dio cuenta. ¡Qué desconsiderada había sido!

_**-¡Mi señora, tome su desayuno, por favor!**_ _exclamó intentando redirigir sus pasos hacia la bandeja que reposaba sobre la pequeña mesa.

Pero Akane se resistió.

_**-No te preocupes por mí, mientras antes terminemos con esto mejor.**_

_**-Pero-**_

_**-Vamos Yuka**_ _interrumpió iniciando su salida de la recamara_ _**no me perdonaría llegar tarde y que por mi culpa castiguen a inocentes.**_

Al llegar ante al médico real, éste ordenó de inmediato y sin introducción que desvistieran a Tendo.

_**-¿Qué hacen?**_ _exclamó extrañada.

Las sirvientas que estaban al servicio del médico comenzaron a forcejear con ella.

Logrando finalmente su cometido, Akane quedó totalmente expuesta ante aquellas personas.

El médico se dispuso a observar su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella, levantando sus brazos y piernas, inspeccionando sus manos y pies.

Recorrió con impactante cercanía cada centímetro de su piel. La muchacha podía sentir la punta de la nariz del viejo rosar constantemente su cuerpo acompañando el brusco palpar de sus manos por doquier.

_**-No hay cicatrices, manchas, verrugas o heridas**__ anunció.

Luego forzó a Akane a abrir su boca. Una vez más sintió su nariz entrometerse en su cavidad conjuntamente con sus asquerosos dedos, al punto de hacerla vomitar.

_**-Dentadura completa y sana. Tanto sus encías como su lengua se encuentran saludables**_ _expresó mientras la muchacha se sacudía sobre el piso sin nada que expulsar, solo espasmos, pues su estómago estaba vació.

Tomó las medidas de su cuerpo, haciendo hincapié en cómo el tamaño de sus caderas eran propicias para cargar niños en su vientre.

Akane contuvo sus lágrimas durante todo el proceso, consternada ante el hecho de que aquel hombre y sus ayudantes habían tocado cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

_**-Bien, ahora recuéstate en aquella cama**_ _le indicó.

_**-¿Para qué?**_ _preguntó furiosa.

_**\- Solo hazlo**_ _respondió sin mirarla.

_**-¡No, ya he soportado demasiado!**_ _gritó con indignación.

Las manos de las mujeres sobre sus brazos la tomaron desprevenida.

Tiraron de ella hasta la cama.

La hicieron acostar boca arriba a pesar de que la joven consorte se oponía con todas sus fuerzas restantes.

Una de ellas dobló sus rodillas, haciendo que sus pies se apoyaran contra el fino colchón.

Y a continuación separó sus piernas, dejando expuestas sus partes íntimas.

_**-¿Qué hacen?**_ _enunció con horror Akane.

El médico se acercó y sin recaudo alguno comenzó ahora a inspeccionar sus genitales.

_**-Es apta para engendrar niños. Y es virgen.**_

Dichas estas palabras liberó a la muchacha.

_**-Hemos acabado.**_

Akane limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y tomando sus ropas se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo hacia su habitación.

Yuka la siguió con apremio y la encontró tirada sobre su cama.

_**-¡Jamás me habían humillado tanto!**_

_**-Mi señora, lo siento mucho pero es parte del protocolo.**_

_**-¡Me trataron como una esclava, como un animal al que van a vender!**_

_**-Lo siento mucho, de verdad.**_

_**-Déjame sola por favor.**_

_**-Mi señora, por lo menos coma un poco.**_

La sirvienta dejó en silencio la habitación.

Durante ese día volvió en reiteradas ocasiones a dejar comida, sin embargo Akane no se había movido de la cama.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente fueron a buscar a la futura consorte para continuar con el protocolo, Akane hizo lo posible por presentarse ante el llamado de la Reina, ya que no quería que cumpliera con su amenaza, pero solo pudo dar un par de pasos fuera de su habitación cuando cayó inconsciente ante la mirada estupefacta de los sirvientes que la acompañaban.

La llevaron de inmediato ante el médico real, tan rápido como llegó la noticia a los oídos del príncipe Ranma.

Sin demorarse un segundo salió disparado hacia el cuarto de Akane. Pero los guardias que custodiaban la morada no lo dejaron ingresar a pesar de las amenazas que su boca profirió.

_**-Es en contra del protocolo, Su Alteza**_ _ advirtió Hibiki.

_**-¡Me importa un carajo el maldito protocolo!, ¡quiero saber cómo esta mi mujer!**_ _gritó desquiciado.

_**-Si usted rompe el protocolo, la señora Akane sufrirá las consecuencias. Está determinadamente prohibido que usted intervenga de forma alguna. Por favor, cálmese.**_

_**-Hibiki, debo saber cómo ésta, qué fue lo que le pasó.**_

_**-Confíe en mi, conozco a la sirvienta que se está encargando de la señora. Le preguntaré qué sucedió y le informaré de inmediato, Su Alteza. Por favor, vuelva a sus aposentos.**_

Ranma permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irrumpir en aquella habitación y saber qué pasaba con su amada. Pero Hibiki tenía razón.

Cerró los ojos y sus puños con frustración e impotencia.

_**-Debes averiguar todo lo que está pasando con ella.**_

_**-Lo haré, mi señor**__ expresó haciendo una reverencia_ _**ahora por favor, vuelva a sus aposentos**_ _reiteró.

Ranma siguió batallando contra los impulsos de llevarse de allí a su mujer. Pero se volvió a recordar que en este momento su accionar sería sancionado, y él no pagaría el costo de esa decisión. Era sabido que las candidatas a concubinas reales siempre tenían un haz bajo la manga con el fin de seducir tempranamente a su futuro marido con tal de conseguir un rango superior por sobre las demás consortes, la mejor habitación dentro del harém, mayor cantidad de joyas y sirvientes, y por supuesto mayor frecuencia de visitas nocturnas a la espera de quedar embarazadas en primer lugar. Incluso si tenían el éxito de lograrlo en pleno proceso de nombramiento, tenían una gran chance de ser nombradas primer consorte, desplazando a quien fuera que estuviese en esa posición, o en el caso de que el puesto no estuviese ocupado, Reina de la nación. Había sucedido infinidad de veces y no es que ya no aconteciera, pero el protocolo se había realizado para impedir que esos actos acontecieran nublando la razón de los gobernantes. Si bien Ranma sabía que seducirlo no era la intención de Akane, romper el protocolo ante tantos testigos necesariamente debía ser castigado ferozmente, siendo la expulsión inmediata del palacio el menor de los castigos.

Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos con el corazón atorado en la garganta.

Hibiki aguardó la salida de Yuka quien le comunicó el estado de la joven Tendo.

"_No ha probado bocado desde que llegó aquí, no puedo asegurar siquiera si una gota de agua mojo sus labios. Simplemente se niega a comer",_ describió con sincera preocupación.

Abordó al médico real cuando salió de la habitación poco después. Le dijo con notable desprecio que la mujer estaba deshidratada y que de seguir así su estado de salud solo empeoraría.

"_No creo que llegue en condiciones a la ceremonia de coronación",_ previó.

Con estas noticias volvió el joven Hibiki a la recámara de su amo, quien al escuchar sus palabras tuvo que ser sujetado por su escolta ante un nuevo arrebato por ir tras Akane.

_**-¡Ella no quiere vivir!, ¡ella… ella…. ella prefiere morir que estar a mi lado, Hibiki!**__ dijo entre lágrimas_ _**¿Qué debo hacer?_**_ preguntó aún forcejeando con su sirviente.

_**-No me atrevo a decirlo**__ contestó impertinentemente.

_**-Dime**__ suplicó ranma aferrándose a sus brazos_ _**si algo le llegara a pasar… yo….**_

_**-¡Déjela ir, Su Majestad! **__dijo con valiente resolución.

Ranma temía oír esas palabras.

Lo miró fijamente mientras Hibiki rogaba para sus fueros internos que tomara en serio su pedido.

_**-Por favor**_ _se encontró suplicando el escudero.

_**-No**_ _dijo en seco, soltándolo mientras le daba la espalda.

_**-¡Su Majes-**_

_**-¡No lo haré!**_ _interrumpió_ _**si la dejo ir ella vivirá, pero yo moriré sin ella.**_

_**-¡Pero-**_

_**-¡Debo buscar otra manera, debo… debo traerla a ella!**_ _resolvió.

_**-¿A ella?, ¿De quién habla?**_

_**-¡Ve, Hibiki!, ¡ve a buscarla e infíltrala dentro del palacio!, ¡ella la salvará, ella salvará a mi Akane, ella debe salvarla! **_

_**-¡Por favor mi señor, piense en la señorita Akane!**_ _insistió en vano.

_**-¿Señorita Akane?**_ _reaccionó furioso_ _**¡Ella es tu señora!, no te refieras a ella con tanta familiaridad porque la próxima vez arrancaré tu cabeza, imbécil. ¡Ahora ve y tráela!**_

Resignado, salió el escudero de la habitación.

A pesar que conocía el carácter egoísta de su amo nunca se había sentido tan asqueado. ¡Él prefería dejar que muera antes que liberarla! , ¿Es eso amor?

Respetaba al príncipe heredero, era un hombre inteligente y temerario. Siempre obedecía con lealtad y sin cuestionar. Ahora solo lo podía ver como un idiota egocéntrico.

La buscaría, sí. Pero por primera vez no cumpliría las órdenes de su amo. Lo haría para salvarla.

Cuando finalmente llegó con la mujer, la cara de preocupación de Yuka lo alarmó.

-_**Tiene fiebre muy alta **__comunicó.

Hibiki instruyó que se encargara de dejar completamente sola a Akane, ya que alguien muy importante había venido a cuidarla, pero nadie debía saber de ello.

La muchacha sin cuestionar obedeció. Confiaba ciegamente en Hibiki.

Media hora después lograron ingresar a escondidas a la muchacha, quien aparentaba ser una simple sierva.

_**-¡Akane!, ¡mi niña!**_ _gritó desconsolada.

Corrió al lado de su hermana, quien al reconocer su voz abrió sus ojos de par en par, creyendo estar soñando.

_**-¿Ka..Kasumi?**_

_**-¡Sí, mi niña, soy yo!**_ _respondió fundiéndose en un fraternal abrazo.

_**-¡Kasumi, quiero irme de aquí!, ¡quiero volver contigo! **__ suplicó Akane entre sollozos.

Entonces un ápice de esperanza apareció en su rostro separándose abruptamente de su hermana.

_**-¿Viniste a buscarme?, ¿podré irme contigo?**_

Kasumi sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos. Como quisiera responder a su hermanita que sí, que efectivamente la liberaban de aquel terrible lugar.

No pudo contener sus lágrimas y con la sonrisa más cálida que pudo poner, negó con su cabeza.

_**-No, mi querida. He venido aquí porque me han dicho que estás muy enferma y me quedé muy preocupada, porque mi amada y fuerte hermana jamás se enferma **__dijo, atestiguando como el rostro de Akane se angustiarse ante su negativa.

Ella secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos y acaricio su mejilla.

Akane la miró y le confesó:

_**-No quiero seguir aquí, prefiero… prefiero morir Kasumi.**_

Su hermana la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y Akane ocultó su rostro el pecho de Kasumi, aferrándose a ella como si fuera a desaparece en cualquier momento. La mayor de las Tendo no podía creer que su hermana estuviera diciendo esas duras palabras. No, Akane no era así, no podría darse por vencida.

_**-Mi niña, por favor no digas eso.**_

_**-¡Lo intenté, quise ser fuerte, quise demostrarle que a pesar de que me engañó, de que me forzó a estar aquí, yo no iba a ceder ante él!**_

Se separó de su hermana para contemplar sus piadosos ojos y continuó.

_**-Pero llegó la noche y me sentí sola, completamente sola. El pensar que nunca más estaría con ustedes… con Touma… ¡Todos mis sueños junto a él, todo, todo se fue al vacío, desapareció!**_

Akane estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación cuando las suaves manos de Kasumi tomaron su rostro haciendo que la mire.

_**-Escúchame Akane, no sé por qué el destino puso a este hombre en tu camino… siento que es mi culpa**_ _afirmó bajando su mirada con culpa.

_**-¡No!, ¡No, Kasumi, esto no tiene que ver contigo! **_

Kasumi la miró con profundo amor. Incluso en esta situación su hermana intentaba cuidar de ella.

_**-Él nos ha hecho un enorme daño, nos ha engañado, nos ha humillado… se ha llevado a nuestra pequeña Akane de nuestro lado, no entiendo por qué lo ha hecho. **_

_**-¡Solo quiere jugar conmigo Kasumi, por alguna razón se ha encaprichado en tenerme en su palacio, como si fuera su mascota, sin importarle en lo más mínimo como arruinó mi vida!**_

_**-No lo sé Akane, créeme, también lo desprecio. Pero aquel muchacho que conocimos como tu alumno, no tenía la maldad que este hombre aparenta.**_

_**-¿Aparenta? ¡Lo es!**_

_**-Hay algo en sus ojos… **_

_**-¡Basta Kasumi!**_ _se separó de ella_ _**¿qué quieres decir?**_ _la miró incrédula.

_**-¡Que mientras haya vida, hay oportunidades!_**_ gritó la castaña_ _**que mientras sigas con vida **__continuó_ _**existirá la posibilidad de que vuelvas a nuestro lado… ¡Quizás, quizás estar aquí**_ _**sea una oportunidad de lograr algo, algo grande Akane**_ _tomó sus manos_ **¡Es tu destino!**

_**-¡Yo no creo en el destino, hermana, tú lo sabes. **_

_**-Lo sé. Pero crees en ti, crees en tu capacidad y tu fuerza.**_

_**-Ya no tengo fuerzas**_ _suspiro intentando zafar sus manos.

_**-¡Las tienes Akane! **__aseguró, apretando fuertemente su agarre_ _**¡Mirame!**_ _comandó_ _**¡Las tienes y si yo vine aquí es para recordártelo!... Así que no te atrevas a desfallecer, ¿me entiendes? ¡No te atrevas a bajar los brazos! Estas aquí y si no hay una razón del destino detrás de eso, entonces tú crearas el sentido. ¿Escuchaste?**_

Nunca su hermana había hablado con palabras tan duras, pero tan claras.

Kasumi se levantó del lecho de la futura consorte y tomó la comida que hace minutos atrás fue dejada en la morada.

_**-¡Ahora come!**_ _ordenó.

Lentamente Akane comenzó a ingerir los alimentos que con devoción su hermana le propinaba.

Kasumi tenía razón. Mientras ella estuviera con vida siempre habría posibilidad de volver junto a ellos.

_**-Señorita Kasumi**__ interrumpió Yuka.

Amabas miraron a la muchacha previendo sus palabras.

_**-Tiene que irse, señorita.**_

Ninguna de las dos quería separarse, pero ambas sabían que debían hacerlo por mutuo bienestar.

Así que con un fuerte abrazo se despidieron, prometiendo continuar la lucha contra su destino o su suerte.

A penas partió su hermana, Akane cayó rendida sobre la cama nuevamente.

Yuka cuidó de ella toda la noche, poniendo comprensas de agua fría sobre su delicada piel.

Al ver a Kasumi y enterarse del parentesco entre las dos comprendió de inmediato por qué de hecho ya apreciaba tanto a su señora. Kasumi fue una de las mejores compañeras que había tenido desde que llegó al palacio. A diferencia de las demás sirvientes que competían entre sí para llegar a lo más alto de las jerarquías existentes dentro de la servidumbre, ella permanecía ajena al conflicto. Había entrado a trabajar al palacio por un corto plazo de tiempo. Kasumi le confió que quería juntar dinero para acondicionar su futura casa junto a su esposo. Compartieron muy poco tiempo juntas, de un día a otro desapareció. Poco después los soldados que trabajaban sirviendo al príncipe Ranma comenzaron a interrogar sobre una sirvienta que huyó del palacio. Kasumi tenía un perfil tan bajo que la mayoría desconocía su identidad o paradero, y ella, ella jamás revelaría lo que sabía de la joven. El príncipe iba a matarla, y ella no iba a colaborar en semejante injusta resolución.

El malvado hombre efectivamente se encontraba pagando con creces sus pecados. Estaba retorciéndose en la oscuridad de su habitación esperando noticias sobre Akane.

Rogaba a los cielos que Kasumi la haya ayudado, que Akane se haya sentido reconfortada por la presencia de su hermana. Él conocía la profundidad de su lazo y del amor que ambas se profesaban. Indicó enfáticamente a su escudero que le rogara salvar a Akane, transmitiendo el juramento que apenas ella fuese nombrada su consorte, si era necesario, traería a toda su familia a vivir dentro del palacio con tal de que su amada no estuviese triste, mucho menos enferma.

_**-Por favor mi amor, no te dejes ir.**_

"Dejar ir". Sucumbió de odio al escuchar a su escudero decir esas palabras. Las mismas contenían una gran verdad. Era cierto. Ella estaba enfermando de tristeza y lo único la salvaría era permitir que volviera a su familia. Por eso resolvió hacer lo contrario, traer su familia a ella. Era egoísta, sí. No la dejaría ir. Antes de ello, si no quedaba otra alternativa, él partiría con ella. Pero su destino ya estaba atado al de su peliazul, incluso si ambos debían morir.

Era egoísta, sí. Un maldito egoísta.

Hibiki se anunció y el príncipe se precipitó a su encuentro.

_**-Ella ha comido, mi señor, también se ha hidratado. Ahora está descansando y una sirvienta velará por ella toda la noche.**_

Ranma sintió un enorme alivio que hizo flaquear sus piernas.

_**-¿Puedes infiltrarme en su habitación?**_ _pidió de rodillas a su escudero como si fuera un pequeño niño_ _**Por favor Hibiki, tengo que verla.**_

Su sirviente se compadeció al verlo tan miserable. Pero no pondría en riesgo la vida de su señora.

Akane era su señora, él velaría por ella, decidió.

_**-No puedo, Su Majestad. Su habitación está custodiada.**_

_**-¡Has podido hacerlo con Kasumi! **__exclamó furioso.

Ranma sentía que su sirviente simplemente no quería hacerlo.

_**-A ella nadie la conoce dentro del palacio, fue fácil hacerla pasar por una sierva. Por favor, crea en mí. Mi señora Akane, se encuentra bien.**_

Ahí estaba de vuelta. "Mi señora". A Ranma no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el modo en que el escudero se refería sobre su mujer.

Pero ahora no podía pensar con claridad.

Resignado lo despachó, se levantó del piso para desplomarse sobre su cama.

Las noticias de la pronta recuperación de la futura Cuarta Consorte llegaron a los oídos del príncipe. Convocó a su escudero de inmediato quien confirmó que Akane se encontraba en ese mismo momento recibiendo lecciones de protocolo real.

El proceso de nombramiento se había reiniciado nuevamente.

Akane resolvió continuar, no sabía qué pasaría con ella, ni por qué se había cruzado con aquel hombre. Pero estaba determinada a que todo lo que había perdido debido a su suerte le serviría para ganar de alguna otra manera.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando. Cada jornada una lección distinta, protocolos de todo tipo, clases de historia y geografía, formas refinadas de comer, de caminar, de hablar, hasta de respirar. Pero ella no era una campesina ignorante como sus instructores creían. Akane sabía sobre la historia del reino, conocía el legado de la familia real, poseía modales tal vez no tan refinados como los que se exigían en el palacio, pero los tenía. También conocía la mayoría de las danzas que tuvo que memorizar para desplegar tanto en público como en la intimidad de su alcoba. Sin embargo, aquellas clases donde le explicaban sus obligaciones como consorte real revolvían su estómago. Era claro que el deber de toda concubina era estar al servicio de su marido, complaciendo todos sus deseos y órdenes, siendo el principal labor el quedar embarazada lo antes posible.

Akane sabía que él intentaría de inmediato satisfacer sus bajos instintos con ella y que cuando ello aconteciera probablemente se olvidaría de su existencia. Pensó que tal vez mientras antes permitiese que él se saliera con la suya, antes quedaría libre de él. Pero estaba aterrorizada. Aquellas lecciones donde le explicaban cómo debía llevar a cabo el acto sexual le resultaban repulsivas. Quizás ella era muy inocente. Lo máximo que llegó a imaginar de su noche de bodas con Touma era muy diferente a lo que le habían enseñado. Tal vez hubiese sido exactamente igual con Touma, pero no lo creía. Él era gentil y la amaba al igual que ella a él. Sus noches con él prometían ser de ensueño, todo lo contrario a lo que acontecería al lado de la bestia de Saotome.

"_Touma"._

No había momento en el día en que no se preguntara por él. Todas las noches se dormía llorando por sentir que de alguna manera lo había traicionado, aunque sabía que no era así. Ella lo amaba, no fue su elección estar allí. Ella lo amaba y lo amaría por el resto de sus días.

Rogaba que él se encontrase bien. Desde el momento en que se separaron no volvió a tener noticias de su prometido.

Los días transcurrieron con suma rapidez para la muchacha y con letal lentitud para el joven heredero. No soportaba mas la espera. Quería estar junto a ella, junto a su amada Akane con desesperación. Lo único que le llevaba tranquilidad era saber que ella estaba bien. Y que en solo un día ella se convertiría oficialmente en su consorte y ya nadie lo separaría de ella.

Esos días fueron duros. Trato de ocuparse de sus labores reales junto a su padre, examinando diversos decretos, pedidos e informes que diariamente llegaban ante ellos. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por focalizarse en resolver sus tareas pero su cabeza estaba inmersa en lo que estaría haciendo Akane, en su salud, en los preparativos de la boda y nombramiento… en las fantasías de cómo sería su noche de bodas.

El solo pensar en aquel momento lo tensionaba de pies a cabeza, pero no de una forma negativa. Lo tensionaba la idea de poseerla, de tenerla entre sus brazos, de besar cada centímetro de su piel descubierta por él, de morder sus labios, adentrarse en su boca con pasión, de introducirse en su interior. La idea de cómo se sentiría estar en ella lo volvía loco noche tras noche. Debía recurrir a autosatisfacerse para hacer ceder su excitación.

Sin tan solo sus consortes hubieran tenido conocimiento del estado del príncipe hubiesen desatado una guerra por ser aquella en satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero ninguna podía tener intimidad con su marido hasta la ceremonia, ya que también el protocolo las restringía a ellas. El príncipe debía guardar todas sus fuerzas y deseos para cumplir exitosamente con sus obligaciones conyugales la noche de bodas.

Por primera vez el príncipe aguardaba con desespero esa noche. Las veces anteriores no llegaba sobrio. Con ninguna de sus tres consortes pudo cumplir con sus deberes maritales, pues los tres matrimonios fueron en contra de su voluntad. Y el alcohol era el único aliado con el que contaba para atravesar esa terrible situación y no morir en el intento. Para el momento en que llegaba la noche, estaba tan ebrio que caía inconsciente sobre la morada matrimonial.

Con Akane no requería una gota de alcohol en su sistema. No quería perderse un segundo de ese día.

De ese glorioso día que por fin llegó.

No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, la expectativa sobre lo que ocurriría ese día lo mantuvo despierto.

Ella tampoco, pero no era la emoción o la alegría lo que la mantuvo en vigilia. Ese día sería el fin de todos sus sueños y proyectos. De su vida junto al hombre que amaba, al sueño de fundar una pequeña escuela para los niños de su pueblo, a la familia que armaría junto a su esposo, a las cenas junto a su padre y hermanas, a la biblioteca popular, a la pequeña casa junto al enorme y viejo Sakura.

El adiós a la felicidad.

Llamaron temprano a su puerta. La alimentaron, le dieron un baño con hermosas fragancias en una tina repleta de pétalos de rosas. Perfumaron su pelo. La maquillaron con delicadeza, colocaron ornamentos en su cabellera complejamente peinada. La vistieron con un hermoso vestido de novia tradicional y colocaron unos hermosos zapatos increíblemente incómodos.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, despidiendo a la muchacha inocente y soñadora que quedaba en ella.

Una lágrima que no se animo a secar escapó de sus ojos, y tomando valor dejó la habitación dirigiendo sus pasos al salón ceremonial.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron ante los ojos de un hombre notablemente nervioso y expectante. Su majestad se veía sumamente apuesto vistiendo sus atuendos reales que combinaban con el hermoso traje de su novia. No había mujer u hombre en el palacio que no contemplara con deseo o celos su deslumbrante porte.

Claro que todos los ojos y admiración se desplazaron a la joven novia que ingresaba ahora al lugar.

Ranma quedó impactado al verla

"_Es magnífica, y es mía",_ pensó.

Así comenzó la boda real.

Así comenzó la historia entre el Príncipe heredero Ranma Saotome y su Cuarta Consorte Akane Tendo.


	8. Tiempo, es lo que sobra

_**Hola a todxs! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Con el próximo contestare cada review que me han dejado, pero quería subir si o si este capitulo ahora que tengo tiempo.**_

_**Espero que les gusto, quedo aguardando sus reviews!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 8: Tiempo, es lo que sobra_**

Las piedras minuciosamente elegidas golpeaban su ventana en un intervalo de 30 segundos contados en un hilo de voz.

A la quinta vez, la luz que se vislumbraba fija en un rincón de la habitación comenzó a moverse en dirección a la abertura. Segundos después la ventana fue abierta y una pequeña figura se asomó alumbrada por la luz de una vela.

No pudo evitar sonreír, sumamente nervioso, ante su aparición.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?**__ preguntó sorprendida.

_**-Yo… eh… yo**_ _titubeó el muchacho, pues obedeció a sus locos impulsos pero no había pensado qué hacer una vez que lograra verla_ _**¡libro!**_ _exclamó ideando un excusa_ _**quisiera… ver aquel libro del que me hablaste.**_

_**-¿Ahora?**__ interrogó con suspicacia.

_**-Estoy… estoy con insomnio.**_

Ella hizo una mueca que revelaba no haber comprado su tonta excusa.

_**-No puedo abrirte la puerta Touma, si mi padre nos escucha me matará.**_

_**-¡Espera!**__ dijo entusiasmado mientras comenzó a trepar el enorme árbol cuya rama llegaba cerca de su ventana.

Sabía que Akane usualmente dormía en el altillo de su casa, a pesar de tener una cómoda cama esperando por ella en el dormitorio que compartía con sus hermanas. Pero ella solía quedarse despierta hasta altas horas leyendo y en ese lugar podía hacerlo sin despertar a los demás integrantes de la familia. Se lo había contado años atrás, pero desde hace un tiempo reciente aquella conversación no salía de su cabeza. De hecho no era la primera vez que el muchacho deambulaba la casa de los Tendo en plena noche observando la cálida luz que salía de la pequeña ventana. Solo que ese día tomó el impulso de verla.

Cuando llegó con notable agilidad a su ventana, Akane se movió a un lado dejando entrever que podía ingresar.

Se sentía nervioso, no pensó que ella lo dejaría pasar, pero lo hizo. ¿Acaso no temía de él?, ¿no dudaba de sus intenciones? A decir verdad él mismo no tenía claro qué hacía allí.

Notó el nerviosismo en ella, pero simplemente lo invitó a sentarse mientras enunciaba que iría en búsqueda del libro. Él lo hizo. Recorrió con su mirada la pequeña habitación. Pilas de libros habían por doquier, entre papeles, cuadernos, tinta, velas y ese inconfundible olor a ella.

La observó con ternura buscar con suma concentración la obra, sin éxito. Era hermosa.

No sabía cuando habían empezado esos sentimientos por ella.

Se conocían desde pequeños. Sus padres eran lo que se podía denominar "amigos", además de ser vecinos cercanos. Ambos patriarcas compartían el dolor de haber perdido a sus compañeras y quedar a cargo de la crianza de sus hijos.

Crecieron juntos, jugando y peleando a la vez. A pesar de que ella era un año mayor siempre la había visto como un muchacho más. Akane se ponía a la par a la hora de jugar, luchar, correr, trepar árboles, competir en carreras e incluso al pelear con otros niños que buscaban amedrentarlo por su baja altura. Ella solía defenderlo y él estaba agradecido con ello, como lo haría con cualquier otro amigo. Hasta que no lo hizo.

_**-¡Eres una niña!, ¡Yo soy un hombre y no necesito que alguien insignificante como tú me defienda!_**_ le dijo un día enfurecido cuando ella llegó en su ayuda espantando al grupo de varones que querían golpearlo.

Nunca olvidaría sus ojos llenos de rabia y tristeza. Si había algo que la lastimaba era que la rebajaran y desestimaran por su condición de mujer.

Akane lo evadió por un año entero. No hubo día que no se arrepintiera, pero ella lo esquivaba cada vez que él intentaba acercarse y si no podía hacerlo simplemente lo ignoraba.

Esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él, cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto la quería.

Para su infortunio, su padre enfermó de repente y tuvo que llevarlo a la casa de sus tíos para ser cuidado apropiadamente en un poblado alejado de su casa y de los Tendo. No hubo día en que no pensara en ella.

Cuando cumplió 14 años la volvió a encontrar en la celebración del fin de año. Habían regresado hace solo unos días pero todavía no se atrevía a ir en su búsqueda. Al principio no la reconoció, había pasado efectivamente mucho tiempo. Pero al lograr acercase supo que ya no era esa niña que se empeñaba en ser un varoncito. Tal vez era porque lucía hermosa con las ropas tradicionales que seguramente su hermana mayor la había obligado a usar. Tal vez porque tenía su pelo peinado y adornado a la perfección. Tal vez era por su cara que lucía reluciente con apenas un poco de colorante en sus mejillas y sus labios… sus bellos labios que estaban pintados por primera vez. O Tal vez era que la muchacha había crecido y ya se había convertido en una deslumbrante mujer. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que pensó que explotaría. Ella se encontró con su mirada y seguramente notó su cara completamente sonrojada, porque le sonrío en complicidad. Se acerco a él y le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Lo primero que Touma hizo, aunque torpemente, fue hacer una reverencia y suplicar su perdón. Ella le dijo que hacía mucho lo había perdonado, que tenía razón y estaba segura de que ya no necesitaría su ayuda para defenderse. Cuando escuchó sus palabras se irguió encontrándose con un revelador rubor en su bonito rostro. Es que efectivamente él también había cambiado. La pubertad llegó de golpe y Touma ya no era el pequeño muchacho, flacuchento y debilucho. Él se había encargado de fortalecer su cuerpo exitosamente y ella, para su fortunio, lo había notado. Era realmente muy apuesto. Últimamente todos se lo decían pero a él no le importaba… hasta aquella noche cuando volvió a ser su amigo.

De pronto se encontró deseando que ella compartiera aquella opinión sobre su persona.

Retomaron sus encuentros, ya no luchando como dos animalitos, sino compartiendo largas y animadas charlas. Supo que la pasión de Akane por los libros había crecido y se dejó contagiar por su entusiasmo. Él no sabía leer muy bien y ella se ofreció a ayudarlo. Con ese fin sus reuniones se incrementaron así como sus sentimientos por ella.

No estaba seguro de qué sentía ella por él, pero por lo pronto no mostraba odio o rechazo, y eso era suficiente para Touma… hasta que cumplió los 16 años.

Sabía que muchos hombres suspiraban por su peliazul y ello lo enervaba. Pero ella se mostraba indiferente ante las insinuaciones de los masculinos, perdida por completo en sus libros y en las clases que había comenzado a dar a los más humildes, _"justo como su madre había hecho",_ comentó Akane al preguntar por eso. Los libros la conectaban a ella, solía decir. Y él quería conectarse en todo sentido con la menor de los Tendo. Quería que fuese su novia y fantaseaba con algún día desposarla. Así es, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

_**-¡Aquí esta!**__ dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus tentadores labios.  
Se acercó a él, erizando furiosamente su piel cuando tomó asiento a su lado.

"_Las mil y una noches". _

_**-¿Serás mi Sherezade, Akane?**_ _le preguntó esa madrugada antes de irse.

_**-¿Quieres que te lea por mil y una noches?_**_ respondió simpática.

Quisiera que me leyeras por el resto de mis noches, pensó.

Pero solo le sonrió y se marchó.

A partir de ese día Touma asistía sin falta al altillo de Akane, quien lo esperaba entusiasmada con una enorme taza de té y pedazos de pan que ella misma cocinaba.

Él sinceramente estaba fascinado por la historia del sultán, tanto como por su lectora.

Akane era su Sherezade, audaz, inteligente, valiente y hermosa.

Una noche, cuando la encontró esperándolo apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana, se quedó contemplándola como un bobo bajo el umbral de la misma.

Ella, al ver que el muchacho no reaccionaba, rió y exclamó:

_**-¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo!**_ _en un tono de voz que además de chistoso fue elevando, despertando a su padre quien la llamó alarmado. Ella le indicó con un gesto a Touma que se vaya pues su padre podría mal interpretar la situación.

Él obedeció. Realmente no le importaría tener que hacerse cargo de sus acciones, pensó mientras dejaba el lugar triste de no haber podido estar con ella esa noche. No es que no se habían visto durante el día, pero sus encuentros nocturnos eran realmente mágicos, como todas aquellas historias que relataba el libro.

Al día siguiente todavía recordaba lo que la muchacha había pronunciado, pero no entendía qué había querido decir. Estaba seguro que tenía que ver con libros, así que recurrió a uno de los monjes del pueblo con quien tenía una buena relación y que para su fortuna administraba una pequeña biblioteca en el monasterio. El hombre desapareció de su vista unos largos minutos, introduciéndose en un cuarto al fondo de la habitación, y trajo consigo un libro titulado _"Romeo y Julieta"._ Le contó que efectivamente Romeo era el personaje de una apasionada pero trágica historia de amor. Touma pidió el libro prestado y el monje lo hizo a condición de que sea un secreto. Se esforzó en leerlo y hasta que no lo finalizó, muy a su pesar, no volvió a escabullirse en la casa de su querida Akane.

Ella solía preguntarle la razón de su ausencia sin lograr esconder su desilusión, algo que lo alentaba a pensar que sus sentimientos tal vez eran correspondidos. Él solo alegaba que estaba ocupado, pues no quería arruinar sus planes.

Por fin cuando se aprendió de memoria aquellas líneas volvió decidido a hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

Llegó con determinación y comenzó con su ritual de elegir las piedras que anunciarían su presencia. Solo tuvo que golpear dos veces, pues la muchacha rápidamente acudió a su llamado abriendo de par en par la ventana.

Él comenzó a recitar lo que había aprendido en el tono más bajo que pudo hacer, con la difícil misión de no despertar a su padre pero aún así lograr que sus palabras llegaran a sus oídos.

_**-¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mi a quien habla. Dos de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!**_

Al principio Akane no entendía las raras palabras que el muchacho estaba enunciado. Tuvo que concentrarse mucho para escucharlo pues hablaba muy bajo. Pero pronto reconoció las líneas y su corazón reaccionó emocionado.

_**\- ¡Ay de mí!**_ _recitó siguiendo la escena.

Mientras, el muchacho comenzaba a trepar por el árbol, siguiendo el guión de la majestuosa obra.

_**\- Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire**_.

_**-**__**Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto.**_

_**-**__**¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?**_

_**\- ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!**_

Finalmente llegó a su ventana y allí dijo la última línea que logró memorizar.

_**\- Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo… y seré Touma.**_

Akane no pudo contener la risa y por alguna extraña razón tampoco las lágrimas.

_**-Dime Akane, ¿puedo?**_ _dijo totalmente sonrojado de vergüenza.

_**\- ¿Qué cosa, Touma?**_

_**-¿Puedo ser tu amor?**_

Akane se quedó en silencio pasmada por la declaración del apuesto hombre, silencio que duró una eternidad para el joven enamorado.

_**-¿Puedo ser el tuyo?**__ respondió susurrando.

El chico casi se cae al escuchar su respuesta, pero la joven logró agarrar su brazo y empujarlo hacia el interior del altillo.

Touma quedó a centímetros de su rostro, respirando aceleradamente por el cansancio, por el amor.

Sin poder resistirse se atrevió a tocarla, acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla que ardía bajo su tacto.

_**-Ya lo eres, y siempre lo serás**__ confesó con voz ronca.

Y entonces terminó con toda la distancia existente y la besó.

Ella tímidamente respondió el beso y esa noche pactaron su amor.

_**-Espera**_ _lo detuvo separándose de él brevemente _ _**No quiero ser Julieta.**_

_**-Yo tampoco Romeo**_ _rió tontamente.

_**\- Seamos solo Akane y Touma.**_

_**-Sí, eso me gusta mucho más**__ afirmó abrazándola con devoción.

Poco sabían que su historia de amor tendría un trágico final, al igual que la obra que habían representado aquella noche.

Se veían en secreto noche tras noche, compartiendo las historias de Sherezade entre besos, caricias, abrazos y promesas de eterno amor.

Una madrugada, sin embargo su padre los descubrió dormidos en los brazos del otro. Estuvo a punto de acabar con el muchacho pero cedió ante el ruego de su hija y las palabras honestas de Touma. Soun sabía que ellos acabarían juntos, y en realidad estaba muy contento con su futuro yerno. Era un hombre de bien. Así que simplemente permitió su noviazgo siempre y cuando prometiera respetar a su hija.

Y así lo hizo. Porque a pesar que prácticamente Touma vivía en la casa de los Tendo, nunca sobrepasó los límites con Akane, más allá de que la deseaba con pasión. Pero esperaría. Esperaría a estar casado con ella, como corresponde, pensando que tiempo era lo que había de sobra.

Se enlistó en el ejército a pesar de que Akane se opuso a ello. Los soldados ganaban bien. Akane temía por su vida al servicio del temerario príncipe. Pero él quería tener suficiente dinero y construir una hermosa casa para su mujer y todos los hijos que tendrían juntos. Deseaba además construir una pequeña escuela para que su esposa pudiera dar clases como tantas veces le contaba, pensando que solo era un sueño inalcanzable. Él se encargaría en hacerlo una realidad.

Así se convirtió en soldado y descubrió que era bueno en ello.

Los años pasaron y su propuesta de casamiento llegó junto con su ascenso en el pelotón. Si hubiese sido por él se hubiese casado con ella la misma noche en que simuló ser Romeo bajo su invisible balcón, pero quería hacer las cosas bien y demostrar al señor Tendo que hablaba en serio cuando le prometió cuidar a su pequeña hija, proveyendo un futuro próspero y feliz.

Se casarían a su vuelta, luego de aplacar la revuelta.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que Akane sería arrebatada de sus brazos justo como acontecía en aquellas historias que amaba leer.

No entendía las lágrimas en el rostro de su suegro, y la preocupación incipiente en las caras de Nabiki y Akane cuando llegó a verlas la mañana siguiente luego de volver. No había podido hablar con su prometida sobre la confusa escena con el hombre que pronunció esas repugnantes palabras reclamando a Akane, a su mujer, como suya. Akane le dijo que luego hablarían sobre ello, lo acompañó a su casa para comer junto a él y obligarlo más tarde a dormir. Él no quería, hacía meses que no la veía y la había extrañado tanto. Pero ella insistió asegurando que tenían mucho tiempo para ponerse al día. Si hubiese sabido que esa iba ser una de las últimas veces que la iba a ver no la hubiese dejado ir.

_**-¿Qué sucede?_**_ preguntó alarmado.

_**-Descubrieron a Kasumi, amor. Saben que ella es la sirvienta que escapó del palacio... se la han llevado.**_

Touma abrigó a Akane en sus brazos tratando de confortarla. Sabía que era casi imposible que Kasumi saliera ilesa de las manos del terrible príncipe, pero pensó que lo habían logrado, realmente pensó que lo habían hecho.

Akane le comunicó que irían al palacio a pedir la liberación de su hermana. Él intentó detenerla, pero sabía que cuando Akane estaba determinada a hacer algo no había poder en el mundo que la detuviera, así que decidió acompañarla, pero ella nuevamente se negó.

_**-Debes ir a ver a tu familia, recuerda que ella se quedó allí todo este tiempo. Tienes que verificar si ellos están bien o si el príncipe les hizo algo.**_

_**-¡Mi lugar es contigo, Akane!**_

_**\- Tú siempre estás conmigo**_ _le dijo llevando su mano al corazón_ _**pero por favor, estamos en deuda con ellos, tu padre está allí. Tienes que ir a verlo. Necesitamos saber si están bien.**_

El muchacho seguía debatiendo en su cabeza, ella lo pudo ver con claridad. Lo conocía a la perfección, como él a ella.

_**-Todo el pueblo está de nuestro lado, ellos nos ayudarán**_ _continuó_ _**Ve, mientras antes te vayas más pronto podrás volver.**_

Touma no quiso irse, no quería dejarla sola. Pero su prometida tenía razón. Su padre en efecto estaba con sus tíos esperando que fuera en su búsqueda para volver a casa.

Se convenció de que ella estaría allí a su regreso y partió. Jamás imaginó que todo se iba a perder.

Luego de dos días y medio de viaje llegó a su destino y el alivio liberó su alma pues su familia estaba sana y salva. Incluso ignoraban la lastimosa captura de Kasumi.

Se quedó un par de horas para descansar solo lo suficiente con el fin de emprender inmediatamente el viaje de regreso junto a su padre. A lo largo del mismo se enteraron que Kasumi había sido liberada. Aparentemente el príncipe Ranma estaba muy feliz por su reciente compromiso y perdonó su vida.

El estilo de vida de la realeza a quien servía lo repugnaba, ¿tener una cuarta mujer?, ¡Qué lamentable!, pensó. Pero rápidamente comprendió que ello no tenía que ver consigo, lo importante es que Kasumi estaba bien.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia de Akane se encontró con una imagen más desoladora de la que dejó, y la ausencia de su muchacha peliazul en la habitación oprimió su pecho.

Aquel tipo, ese desgraciado que lo había enfrentado cuando regresó de la batalla, aquel tipejo era el Príncipe Saotome. Aquel desgraciado había chantajeado a su Akane para liberar a su cuñada y garantizar su propia integridad. Como siempre, Akane lo había protegido. Embravecido, estaba por salir de la casa con destino al terrible lugar pero Nabiki lo detuvo y le entregó la carta de su adorada Julieta.

Cayó rendido sobre sus rodillas, completamente desbordado al leer las simples pero amorosas líneas. Le dolía el pecho, le faltaba el aire, le estallaba la cabeza. Se la habían arrebatado, le arrebataron su vida.

Nunca había sido muy pensante, no se consideraba un hombre inteligente, más bien todo lo contrario, era impulsivo, de armas a tomar.

Pero debía ser precavido. Parece que las horas que pasó hablando junto a sus cuñadas surtieron efecto.

Kasumi le contó como la misma Akane estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero como la mujer valiente y luchadora que era se repuso con determinación.

"_Mientras haya vida, habrá oportunidades"**,**_ dijo la mayor.

Touma se reincorporó en el ejército, era la única forma de estar cerca de ella.

El jamás había pisado el interior del palacio, era un soldado y su lugar era el campo de batalla. Tampoco había conocido a nadie de la realeza, al igual que el resto de la tropa, a pesar de tener que servirles. Solo los generales de alto rango tenían audiencias con quien se encargaba de las cuestiones de la milicia, el Rey Genma.

Mucho tiempo se recriminó por no haber reconocido al maldito príncipe a pesar de trabajar para él. Pero las reglas eran claras. Ante la presencia de la realeza debían hacer una reverencia postrados en el piso, e incluso si estaban de pie tenían completamente prohibido mirarles a los ojos salvo que ellos lo ordenasen. No había forma alguna en que pudiera haberlo reconocido. Nadie en el pueblo lo conocía, pues el arrogante heredero los aborrecía demasiado como para atreverse a aparecer por aquellos inmundos lugares, como solía reproducir el gentío. He allí el triunfo de su plan. Los engañó a todos mimetizándose con los pueblerinos que tanto desprestigiaba. Sin embargo nadie entendía por qué lo había hecho, especialmente durante tanto tiempo. Si tanto lo atraía Akane, simplemente podría haberla obligado a estar con él desde un primer momento. Empero, había montado toda esa farsa. Seguramente disfrutaba engañar a todo el mundo. Era perverso, tal como decían. Tampoco se comprendía por qué decidió nombrarla consorte. Era una mujer sin ningún título real, sin dinero ni poder político. No era la primera mujer pobre que atraía a alguien de la nobleza, todos sabían que muchas de las sirvientas que trabajaban para ellos debían también recibirlos en su cama. Incluso algunas llegaban a obtener algún lugar alto dentro de las jerarquías de la servidumbre. Pocas llegaban a ser nombradas concubinas reales. Ninguna, ciertamente, consorte.

No importaban las razones ocultas en todo aquello. Lo importante es que Akane lo amaba, y él daría su vida por salvarla.

Las noticias llegaron pronto.

En solo cinco días se llevaría a cabo el nombramiento y matrimonio de Akane. Touma sentía que se moría con tan solo imaginarlo. Lo peor fue tener que soportar escuchar reiteradas veces como algunos soldados difamaban a su mujer diciendo que ella lo había seducido o que era una bruja que lo había encantado.

Claro que quienes los conocían, supieron acompañar su dolor y se pusieron a su disposición para ayudarlo. Touma, a pesar de ser muy joven era respetado y reconocido entre sus compañeros.

La fecha llegó. Uno de sus amigos tuvo la fortuna de que un día antes de la ceremonia fuese notificado que formaría parte de la escolta de la futura consorte para reforzar su seguridad. El muchacho no dudó en prestar su identidad y cambiar de lugar con Touma.

Debía encontrarla y rápidamente llevársela de allí. Conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del palacio, pues era su deber defender y rescatar a sus amos en caso de algún ataque. Escogió el más cercano a la desembocadura del río. Una barca estaría allí aguadando por ellos. Tenía todo planeado conjuntamente con sus cuñadas y suegro, contando además con la apoyo de innumerables personas del pueblo que al saber su triste historia se pusieron a sus órdenes.

Ella estaba allí, detrás de esas enormes puertas. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Sus manos sudaban. Se acercó sigilosamente a sus compañeros de guardia y, tomándolos desprevenidos, los redujo sin dificultad.

Estaba solo.

A continuación puso sus manos sobre las aberturas y retrocedió un paso haciendo el ademán de empujarlas.


	9. Espejismos

_**Hola a todxs! Como siempre mas que agradecida con sus comentarios y opiniones.**_

_**Agradezco también a aquellos que se muestran disconformes con el desarrollo de la historia, valoro su punto de vista.**_

**_Quería_**_** decirles que no me olvido que esto es un RanmaXAkane. Pero les pido un poco de paciencia y de fe, por sobre todo, jajaja. Vamos recién por el capítulo 9. Sé que Ranma está dejando mucho que desear. Akane no puede amarlo en este momento después de todo lo que ha pasado. Él no es en este punto el héroe de la historia, no se si lo será. ¡Pero esto recién comienza! Como les dije al principio, mi inspiración fueron las novelas medievales e incluso algunos dramas Chinos y Coreanos de época (que si a alguien le interesa puedo recomendar) en donde se despliegan este tipo de relaciones de poder.**_

_**De ninguna manera está bien que alguien fuerce a otro a estar en una relación. Estamos atravesando tiempos difíciles donde muchas personas mueren por ese tipo de relaciones. ¡De ninguna manera apoyo eso! Esta historia es una ficción basada en un estilo narrativo que algunos pueden compartir o no, pero no deja de ser ficción. Por favor téngalo presente.**_

_**Si gustan de historias donde Ranma y Akane se atraen de inmediato, bueno, puedo humildemente recomendarles una historia que escribí, que en principio iba a ser un oneshot pero que decidí extender, se llama: "Pero me da miedo enamorarme". **_

_**Espero que se encuentren bien con esta cuarentena!**_

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, quedo aguardando sus reviews!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 9: Espejismos_**

El ruido de las puertas siendo abiertas de par en par hizo eco en la habitación.

La fuerza que había ejercido para empujarlas resultó desmida, de modo que hizo su entrada al dormitorio tropezando, perdiendo casi por completo la estabilidad de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente se restableció y se puso en guardia mientras llamaba a su prometida.

_**-¡Akane!**_

Miró horrorizado alrededor, pues no imaginaba encontrar aquel desolado escenario.

Segundos después escuchó las puertas cerrarse tras sí.

_**-¿Hibiki?**_ _ inquirió dándose vuelta en dirección a las mismas.

En efecto el escudero del Príncipe Ranma había ingresado al lugar, sellando la entrada a sus espaldas.

Touma retrocedió sus pasos lentamente, por completo confundido.

Al ver que el escudero no desenvainó su espada siguió buscándola con la mirada, aún alerta a los movimientos del guerrero.

Nada. La habitación estaba vacía.

_**-Ella no está aquí **__aseguró con firmeza.

_**-¿Cómo… cómo que no está aquí?**_

El soldado comenzó a buscar por todas partes, en cada rincón de la habitación, mientras el sirviente del heredero a la corona permanecía de pie, viendo la ridícula escena.

_**-¿Dónde está Akane?**_ _increpó corriendo hacia él para tomarlo del cuello_ _**¿Dónde está mi prometida?**_ _cuestionó abatido.

En un movimiento difícil de anticipar, el escudero se deshizo de su agarre y lo lanzó hacia el piso, cayendo de espaldas sin poder siquiera hacer uso de sus reflejos para amortiguar la caída.

Gritó de dolor. Dolor por el golpe, dolor por la impotencia, dolor por la humillación y sobre todo por su enorme pérdida. Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro cuando empezó a entender lo que estaba aconteciendo.

_**-Está donde debe estar**_ _respondió finalmente el escudero.

Touma hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero cayó de rodillas mientras tomaba su cabeza aún intentando unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

_**-Pero ella….**_

Ella debería estar aquí, preparándose para la ceremonia, asistida solo por sus sirvientes. Él había acabado fácilmente con la guardia que pusieron para Akane. Tan solo era una campesina y no necesitaba de tanta protección, por lo que ello no revestía ningún problema, mucho menos lo serían las mujeres que estaban a su servicio.

_**-¿No lo entiendes?, ¿Tú realmente pensaste que podrías llevártela de aquí?**_

"_Él conoce mis intenciones"_, concluyó Touma aún presionando su cabeza con las manos.

_**-¿Todavía no comprendes quien es él y quien eres tú?**_ _prosiguió con un tono que sonaba indignado_ _**Lo que pasó con la señorita Kasumi ¿no fue prueba suficiente para que entiendas que nadie se escapa del palacio sin que él lo sepa?**_

Touma se derrumbó totalmente sobre el piso. Derrotado. Sus manos sobre el frío suelo apenas lograban evitar que su cabeza estalle contra la superficie.

_**-¿Piensas que él te dejaría volver a la tropa, así como así?, ¿o acaso creíste que desconocería tu identidad?, ¿pensaste que no descubriría tus planes con la familia de la señorita Akane o la participación de vecinos del poblado?, ¿Realmente crees que no anticipaba tu intento de acercarte a ella?, ¿Tantas agallas crees tener para fiarte que podrías llegar hasta aquí sin problemas?, Y aún así, ¡te ilusionaste con que ella estuviera detrás de estas puertas! Seguramente debes creer que eres un soldado excepcional, un héroe mítico, un gran samurai. ¡Despierta de tus sueños, muchacho! , ¡Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque él así lo quiso!**_

_**-Ayúdame Hibiki!**_ _ suplicó arrastrándose hasta el escudero_ _**Kasumi me contó que tú has ayudado a Akane, sé que eres justo. ¡Ella no quiere estar aquí, ella es mi prometida!**_

_**-¡Lo era! Pero lo que has hecho solo la perjudicará. ¡Tu estúpido plan les ha costado la vida a varias personas! **_

_**-¿Qué?**_ _dijo mirándolo aterrorizado.

_**-¡Tú has arriesgado la integridad de su familia, de la tuya y por sobre todo has puesto en peligro a la señorita Akane!**_

_**-¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué han hecho con mi familia?, ¡Dime!**_ _exigió asustado.

Hibiki se quedó en silencio contemplando al derrotado hombre que yacía a sus pies. Llevó sus manos hacia su espada ante los atentos ojos del soldado.

Touma se apartó y retrocedió deslizándose por el piso.

_**-¿No vas a ayudarme Hibiki, verdad?, ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?**_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos respirando profundamente.

Allí estaba él, al lado de su padre el Rey.

Parecía desconcertado. Akane deseó que su expresión fuera el efecto ante la comprensión del error que estaba por cometer, un reflejo que denotara arrepentimiento, estupor, raciocinio.

Y entonces una estúpida sonrisa se ubicó en su rostro.

No, solo era eso, la expresión del goce que sentía por haberse salido con las suyas.

A su izquierda estaba presente la Reina Madre, recibiéndola con una gélida mirada, y a su derecha tres agraciadas mujeres que la contemplaban con diversas emociones reflejadas en sus jóvenes rostros.

_**-¡La señorita Akane Tendo ha llegado!**_ _anunció el eunuco.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía avanzar.

El salón estaba repleto de personas que desconocía, pero no era difícil deducir que ocupaban diversos cargos políticos dentro del reino, algunos aliados, otros militares de alto rango y los menos sirvientes que debían cuidar de sus amos. Tenía la expectativa de ver a su padre o a sus hermanas. No perdía la esperanza de verlo a él, a su Touma, aunque sea desde lejos. Le habían prometido que él estaba bien, al igual que toda su familia. Pero no encontrarlos allí la intranquilizó.

Tal vez podía detener su marcha y exigir verlos, jurando por el contrario no acceder al estúpido matrimonio. Pero ¿qué caso tenía?, no conseguiría nada, lo sabía. Lo más probable era que la castigaran en el acto, obligándola a casarse de todas formas.

Al fin y al cabo si supiera que él los lastimó había decidió que acabaría con su vida de inmediato.

La intensa mirada sobre ella la incomodaba. A pesar que sus ojos estaban clavados en el largo pasillo que recorría, lo reconocía.

Cuando estuvo a un par de metros del trono él se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

El muy idiota tenía aún aquella sonrisa en su rostro, distinguió la joven novia divisándolo de reojo.

"_Es realmente perverso"_, pensó Akane.

Se detuvo frente a ella y extendió su mano. La mujer se negó a depositar la suya sobre la del contrario, sabiendo que entonces ya no habría marcha atrás (como si realmente existiera alguna alternativa), pero se sorprendió al ver como la masculina mano parecía temblar. Elevó su rostro y se encontró con esa mirada azul tan enigmática. Le pareció ver a aquel muchacho dulce e inocente al que solía atrapar contemplándola en vez de seguir la lectura, como si estuviera enamorado de ella.

_**-Akane**_ _susurró con dulzura.

Ella bajó su mirada cediendo a lo impostergable. Y entonces tomó su mano.

Ranma, a pesar de que sabía que ella no podría escapar, se sentía desfallecer. Estaba nervioso ante a ella ofreciendo su temblorosa mano, anhelando que aceptara ser su mujer pero temiendo irracionalmente que ella se esfumase ante sus ojos, como un espejismo o un sublime sueño. Es que Akane era como agua en la palma de su mano.

Esa mañana se levantó con la firme, e infantil, determinación de fingir que su matrimonio con la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado acontecía en otras condiciones. Quería fingir que ella lo amaba de igual forma y que ansiaba tanto como él unir su vida a la suya. Quería pretender que solo eran un hombre y una mujer enamorados en el día más feliz de sus vidas.

Pero aquel temblor develaba que todo era una ilusión. Si él permitiese que ella libremente lo eligiese, Akane no tomaría su mano, saldría corriendo de allí y jamás volvería a verla. Él lo sabía y no podía encubrirlo.

Cuando tomó su mano, sin embargo, se sintió feliz.

Avanzaron ante su padre quien con un gesto dio la orden al eunuco de leer su decreto real.

_**-Su Majestad, el Rey Genma Saotome, hijo del difunto Rey…**_

Ranma dirigió su rostro a la mujer que estaba de pie a su lado. Ella miraba seria al frente, inmóvil, deslumbrante. No escuchaba las palabras que estaban siendo enunciadas, solo podía concentrarse en ella. ¿Qué estará pensando?, ¿Qué estará sintiendo? Sabía que a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran probablemente antagónicos, compartían uno indefectiblemente: miedo.

Él temía por su reacción ante la última oración del decreto.

Ella temía por su vida luego de que esa oración fuese enunciada.

_**-… Señorita Akane Tendo, hija de Soun Tendo, y su Majestad el Príncipe Ranma Saotome en matrimonio. Fin del decreto**__ terminó de leer el eunuco.

La vio cerrar los ojos, la sintió tambalearse ante aquellas palabras. ´Él la sostuvo por los hombros ante la expresión de asombro de los presentes.

Sintió como ella movió sus brazos haciendo que sus manos se alejen.

_**-Estoy bien, no me toques**_ _le advirtió por lo bajo.

Sabía que ella estaba lejos de sentirse bien, pero una vez más se sintió egoísta porque él estaba inmensamente feliz de que ella, al fin, era suya, su esposa, su mujer.

Cuanto deseaba, empero, que por lo menos ella no estuviera tan triste.

A continuación le entregaron un rollo de papel con el decreto que él mismo quería leer.

Se separó de ella, quien tratando de recobrar su estado y lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, siguió con el protocolo arrodillándose ante él.

_**-Por medio del presente decreto yo, Ranma Saotome, hijo del Rey Genma Saotome, te otorgo a ti, mi esposa, Akane Tendo, hija de Soun Tendo, el título de Cuarta Consorte Real.**_

Akane extendió sus manos hacia él recibiendo el decreto entre ellas.

_**-Estoy eternamente agradecida, Mi Señor**__ recitó siguiendo el protocolo.

Un eunuco se acercó al flamante esposo sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña tiara que el príncipe personalmente mandó a forjar con hermosos rubíes a lo largo de ella. Quería entregarle una enorme corona, pero protocolarmente el ornamento ni siquiera podía exceder el tamaño o ser más lujoso que la de sus demás esposas.

Juró que pronto colocaría una corona en su cabeza porque ella sería su reina, como incansablemente se encargaba de repetir.

Tomó el objeto entre sus manos.

Akane se levantó lentamente sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Quería llorar, quería escapar, quería morir. Pero la promesa que le hizo a su hermana seguía presente. No se iba a rendir, aunque todavía no conocía su batalla a librar.

Ranma se acercó a ella y sitúo con suma delicadeza la tiara en su ahora oficial consorte.

_**-¡Saludos al Príncipe Ranma y la Cuarta Consorte Akane!**_ _anunció el eunuco a los presentes.

"_**¡Que viva el Príncipe Ranma!, ¡Que viva la Consorte Akane!",**_ aclamaron haciendo reverencias a la pareja de recién casados.

El clamor, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido para los celebrados.

Ranma solo tenía ojos para ella, olvidando por completo el protocolo, a los presentes, hasta su nombre.

Ella no despegaba los ojos del piso, maldiciendo a los cielos por su desgraciada fortuna.

Akane se dio vuelta hacia los invitados, recibiendo los saludos protocolares. Sabía que nadie allí podía importarle su presencia. Por el contrario, muchos ya la aborrecían. Todo aquello era una enorme hipocresía.

Él se paró a su lado y tomó nuevamente su helada mano. Apretó su agarre sobre ella queriendo confortarla, pero su mujer no se inmutó ante su gesto.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y comenzaron a avanzar en su dirección.

Salieron al balcón del palacio asomándose para saludar, oficialmente como matrimonio, al pueblo presente.

El príncipe se sorprendió ante la cantidad de gente que estaba en el lugar. En sus matrimonios anteriores muy pocas personas se habían acercado a congratularlo.

Sin embargo muchos de ellos se mostraban tristes tal como su consorte, quien conmovida ante el clamor de sus vecinos y amigos no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"_**¡Viva la consorte Akane!"**_, clamaban con tristeza.

Avanzaron hasta el carruaje que los llevaría al templo donde continuarían ahora con el ritual religioso presentando sus respetos a buda, pidiendo por felicidad para la pareja, abundancia y paz para el reino y herederos para el trono.

Todo el camino Akane estuvo aferrada a la ventana saludando con suma congoja a la gente que acompañaba su marcha. Muchos de ellos eran conocidos.

Buscaba esperanzada ver a su familia, ver a Touma. Y Ranma lo sabía.

_**-Mañana podrás verlos.**_

Ella lo miró de reojo.

_**-¿Dónde están? **_

_**-Ellos… están protegidos. Están bien, como te lo prometí. Mañana se mudarán a su nueva casa, más cerca del palacio. Podrás ir a ver-**_

_**-¿Dónde está él?**__ interrumpió.

Ranma sintió su pecho oprimirse.

_**-Él también está a salvo, pero no permitiré que se acerque a ti.**_

_**-¿Cómo creerte si no puedo verlo?**_ _dijo apretando sus dientes, en un intento fallido de contener su ira.

_**-Puedes creer en tus hermanas y tu padre, ellos te dirán sobre él. Pero debes olvidarte de ese hombre porque ahora eres mi mujer, Akane.**_

Ella lo miró irradiando desprecio por sus ojos, pero no dijo palabra alguna y continuó observando la ventana hasta que llegaron al templo.

Ante buda encendieron inciensos, se postraron y rezaron elevando sus pedidos a él.

Akane rogó por la vida de su familia.

Ranma rogó por obtener su corazón.

Finalizando su estadía en el templo, continuaron de vuelta al palacio.

Se dirigieron al patio interno del mismo que había sido decorado sublimemente para llevar a cabo la celebración del matrimonio.

Akane se sentó junto a su marido en la mesa principal a la derecha del Rey. Para su suerte sería la primera y última vez que se sentaría junto a él, ya que ese lugar pertenecía a la Primer Consorte en los actos menos importantes y quedaría vacío en los de mayor relevancia. Es que el lugar junto a él pertenecería a su Reina.

Sabrosos aperitivos eran servidos para todos los presentes, las copas rebalsaban de los mejores vinos. Bailarinas y músicos desplegaban magníficos actos para honrar a la pareja real.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en la novia. Nadie entendía por qué el príncipe había desposado a una campesina. Nadie, por otro lado, podía negar que efectivamente era bellísima y delicada. Akane había cumplido a raja tabla todos los rituales y reglas que había aprendido sin lograr ocultar, empero, su triste semblante, aumentando aún más el misterio que la cubría.

A nadie realmente le importaba sus sentimientos, nadie más que a él.

Estaba harto de todo el protocolo. A cada rato los interrumpían saludando y felicitándolos decenas de personas. Tuvo que soportar como miraban con desdén a su mujer, otros con deseo, muy pocos con indiferencia, los menos con bondadosa admiración. Ella, sin embargo, saludaba como una reina, como si no le afectara todas aquellas miradas porque su lugar estaba por encima de cualquiera.

Quería llevarla lejos de allí.

Quería estar a solas con ella.

Tenía tanto por decir.

Tanto por hacer.

De repente una sirvienta se acercó a ella. Le dijo algo al oído y ella asintió con su cabeza.

Lentamente se levantó y en un acto reflejo Ranma tomó su mano.

_**-¿A dónde vas?**_

Ella solo lo miró apáticamente.

_**-Su Majestad, es hora de Lady Akane lleve adelante su acto.**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

Ella tiró su brazo liberándose del firme agarre y partió.

El joven esposo miró a su costado llamando al eunuco, quien al ver su cara confundida explicó:

-_**Ella bailará para su esposo, para usted, Mi Señor.**_

_**-Ella…. ella ¿quiso hacerlo?**_ _preguntó completamente sonrojado.

Su eunuco sonrió disimuladamente.

_**-Es parte de la ceremonia, Mi Señor. ¿No recuerda como lo hicieron sus demás consortes?**_

Claro, ¿por qué Akane querría dedicarle un baile?

Y no, no recordaba lo que había pasado en sus bodas anteriores, estaba muy ebrio para fijar recuerdos en su cabeza.

Pensó que llegaría a disfrutar de esta, pero estaba demasiado pendiente de Akane, de sus propios nervios y temores para hacerlo.

De repente la música comenzó a sonar lentamente, interrumpiendo su introspección.

Elevó su vista y la vio posando de forma majestuosa.

Tenía en sus manos unos enormes abanicos que lentamente comenzaron a agitarse a medida que iban descubriendo su rostro. Y allí, continuando con el rito, comenzó con los delicados pero preciosos movimientos siguiendo el sonido de la cítara. Reconocía la melodía, conocía el poema Tang que la había inspirado "Río de primavera en la noche de la flor de luna".

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio mientras su esposa danzaba aquella triste melodía.

No sabía que ella podía danzar con tanta habilidad. Cuantas cosas desconocía de ella. Pero ahora que ya estaban casados habría tiempo para conocer cada detalle de su existencia. Para eso la había desposado, para asegurar el tiempo… como si hubiese alguna garantía en ello.

Si bien ese pensamiento lo tranquilizaba, nunca era suficiente. Estos días de espera se sentía desquiciado, temía que ella enfermara nuevamente o que ese hombre lograra efectivamente llevársela de allí. Pero ahora ya era oficial y nada podría separarlos, si bien admitía que no estaban por completo unidos.

Cuando terminó la música los aplausos inundaron el lugar y él sintió el impulso de terminar con todo el circo de una vez por todas y dejar el lugar junto a Akane.

Ella volvió a su lado con ese semblante frió y cansado, bello y cálido a la vez.

Solo faltaba un poco más y todo se habría terminado.

Ella ya no sabía cómo se sentía a estas horas. Solo estaba cansada y quería irse a dormir. Todo el día la inundó la tristeza, la bronca, la impotencia, la repulsión, el desdén. Ahora solo quedaba el cansancio. Solo seguía cumpliendo automáticamente el protocolo sin prestar atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

_**-Ya es hora, mi señora**__ le susurró Yuka media hora más tarde.

La miró confundida y la muchacha aclaró sus palabras.

_**-Su noche…. de nupcias.**_

Se le erizó la piel al escuchar esa oración. No estaba lista para que él la tocara. No podría soportarlo.

_**-Vamos, Akane**_ _ le dijo de forma ansiosa su marido.

Ella lo miró temerosa.

Él ofreció su mano una vez más y ella una vez más tuvo que tomarlo.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó.

"_**Los esposos se retiran", "Bendiciones", "¡Que los cielos los bendiga con herederos!", "Hermosas noches",**_ gritaban todos a su alrededor a medida que la pareja dejaba el lugar.

Akane percibió como las tres mujeres la observaban con atención.

Una lloraba desconsolada y escandalosamente, o por lo menos más de lo que el protocolo le permitía demostrar. Otra la miraba con notable odio, con puños cerrados y con visible tensión en cada músculo de su atractivo rostro. La última simplemente bajaba la mirada, pero se veía muy afectada a su manera. Triste.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que Akane las observaba.

_**-No les prestes atención**__ murmuró llamando su atención.

_**-Debe ser difícil para ellas ver que su marido se dirija a la alcoba de otra mujer.**_

_**-No me importa lo que sientan, no soy nada de ellas.**_

_**-Claro, solo te importan tus propios sentimientos**__ dijo con notable rechazo.

_**-Solo me importas tu Akane.**_

_**-Sí, esta noche es lo que estuviste esperando por tanto tiempo, ¿no?**_

_**-Lo es**_ _dijo sin atisbo de duda.

Akane se sintió asqueada.

_**-¿A dónde vamos?_**_ preguntó cuando sus pasos se dirigieron en dirección opuesta a sus aposentos.

_**-A la recámara que he preparado para ti, en el ala de las consortes.**_

_**-Yo… yo quiero volver al a habitación que conozco, ya me he acostumbrado a ella.**_

_**-Es imposible, Akane. Esa habitación es solo de huéspedes. Ni siquiera tú deberías haber estado allí.**_

_**-No quiero.**_

**-**_**No puedes elegirlo, lo sabes**__ dijo sin ánimos de discutir_ _**además preparé una bella habitación, mucho más grande y elegante para ti.**_

_**-No la necesito.**_

Ranma simplemente siguió avanzando. No tenía sentido discutir con ella.

Llegaron al último rincón del palacio. Una enorme puerta ante ellos.

Ranma se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a todos los sirvientes.

_**-Váyanse.**_

_**-Pero… Mi Señor. Tenemos que servirles.**_

_**-Lo haremos solos, largo de aquí**_ _dijo con irritación.

_**-¡Pero el protocolo!**_

_**-¡Estoy harto del maldito protocolo!_**_ gritó_ _**¡Ya hicimos todo lo que había que hacerse ahora váyanse y dejemos en privado!**_

Akane se tensó de inmediato. No quería quedarse a solas con él. Según el protocolo los sirvientes debían ayudarlos a desvestirse.

Todos los siervos hicieron una reverencia dejando sola a la pareja.

Akane vio como Yuka se iba, dedicándole una triste mirada cuando escuchó tras ella la puerta abrirse.

_**-Entra Akane.**_

Ella se mantuvo unos instantes parada bajo el umbral de la puerta hasta que resignada dirigió sus pasos al interior.

Era enorme. Estaba decorada con arreglos florales por doquier y decenas de velas se erguían sobre hermosos candelabros iluminando el lugar. Olía exquisito, pues había inciensos encendidos alrededor de la habitación.

Sus paredes tenían un empapelado floral delicado y femenino, los muebles de madera eran finamente labrados. Sillones con almohadones en los rincones del dormitorio, una mesa con sillas, un escritorio y una enorme biblioteca detrás. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la misma.

Detrás de si había una cama gigante con cobertores a tono, seguramente de seda. Había también un gran ventanal que parecía en realidad una puerta.

Ranma la observó con satisfacción. Sabía que le gustaría el lugar. Era como si fuese la dueña natural del mismo. Por primera vez ese día su expresión lúgubre había cambiado a una más parecida a la alegría.

_**-¿Te gusta?**_ _preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Ella jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba asombrada.

_**-Mañana podrás abrir aquella puerta. Y sé que te gustará la vista. Es la única habitación del palacio que cuenta con un pequeño jardín privado, solo para el disfrute de su dueña, o sea tú. **_

Ella se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, encontrándose con su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Retrocedió unos pasos y dijo:

_**-Yo prefiero el cuarto de antes. Prefiero volver a mi casa, en realidad.**_

_**-No es posible, ninguna de las dos cosas.**_

_**-Entonces encuéntrame otro lugar más pequeño y sencillo, como la habitación a la que me trasladaron hoy para vestirme. No me gusta tanto lujo y esplendor. Todo esto es un mero espejismo**_ _dijo dándole la espalda nuevamente.

_**-Por… favor, Akane**_ _no estaba acostumbrado a pedir las cosas, solo a ordenarlas _ _**Me costó mucho conseguir esta habitación para ti.**_

_**-No te he pedido nada.**_

_**-Lo sé, pero quiero que estés aquí. Todas las consor…**__ se detuvo_ _**ellas matarían por estar aquí.**_

_**-Dáselo a una de ella entonces.**_

_**-¡No!**_ _dijo sin poder contener su frustración, viendo de inmediato como el pequeño cuerpo se sacudió temblando por su vozarrón_ _**Perdóname**_ _pidió apoyando sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de su mujer_ _**Quiero que tú estés aquí y nadie más. Esta habitación es especial para mi… era de mi madre, Akane.**_

Ella nunca se lo hubiese imaginado. Pero tampoco quería saber.

_**-Mi padre la construyó para ella**_ _continuó_ _**Era como tú, amable, inteligente, hermosa… le gustaba estar al aire libre, pasear por los jardines entre las flores. Amaba leer. No tengo muchos recuerdos sobre ella porque era pequeño cuando la perdí, pero los pocos que tengo son en esta habitación, recostado sobre sus piernas mientras acariciaba mis cabellos **__dijo con notable añoranza_ _**Por eso es sagrado y no iba a dejar que nadie se adueñara de este lugar, hasta que te conocí. Quiero que tú, que eres igual de importante que ella, o incluso más, seas la dueña de esta habitación. **_

La consorte mantuvo su silencio, no sabía que decir o que pensar.

_**-Sé que cuidarás de ella porque tú comprendes lo que es perder a alguien tan especial y tener pocos recuerdos de ella. Sé que extrañas a tu madre, como yo. **_

Akane se desquició con lo que acaba de escuchar, comprendiendo las intenciones ocultas detrás del relato. Por un momento pensó que estaba siendo sincero, pero seguramente todo era mentira. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a nombrar a su madre?

_**-¿Tú qué sabes de mi?**_ _respondió la peliazul_ _**¿Crees que porque llegaste a conocer a mi familia, engañándonos por supuesto, sabes de algo mí?**_

_**-¡Akane, no, yo-!**_

_**-¿Sabes cuántos niños huérfanos existen en el pueblo?, ¡Hay historias mil veces más terribles que la mía y en especial que la tuya! Así que no tiene sentido que intentes despertar mi simpatía contándome esa historia que seguramente es falsa como todo lo que me has dicho.**_

Ranma se sintió dolido por sus palabras. Por primera vez intentaba compartir con ella algo sumamente profundo e íntimo, algo que jamás había compartido con nadie, ¿y ella no le creía?

_**-¿Crees que te miento?**_

_**\- ¿Crees que si me endulzas el oído caeré rendida a tus pies? Seguramente funcionó con tus otras mujeres, pero no es necesario conmigo.**_

Ella se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a sacarse los ornamentos de su pelo y las joyas de sus manos, de sus orejas y su cuello.

Ranma la miró confundido.

_**-¿Qué haces?**_

_**-Seguir con el protocolo, mi señor.**_

_**-¿Vas a acostarte conmigo para seguir con el protocolo?**_

_**-¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría? Ciertamente no por lástima ante su dura infancia, Su Alteza**__ respondió irónica.

_**-¡Akane!**_ _exclamó con tono de advertencia.

_**-Por favor, haga de una vez lo que tiene que hacer conmigo y déjeme sola.**_

_**-¿Crees que solamente quiero acostarme contigo?**_

_**-¡No entiendo sino por qué demonios estoy aquí!**_ _descargó contra él.

Ranma caminó hacia ella haciéndola sobresaltar. La tomó de los brazos acercándola a su cuerpo.

_**-¿Piensas que hice todo esto solo para acostarme contigo?, ¿Que me enfrente a mi padre, a la Reina Madre, a mis Consortes, que te hice sufrir a ti y a tu familia solo para acostarme contigo?**_

_**-Lo creo, porque eres despreciable.**_

_**-¡Te equivocas! ¡Akane, te amo!**_ _dijo intentando que sus palabras lleguen a ella con la sinceridad con la que él las estaba pronunciando.

_**-¿Amor?, ¿Obligarme a casarme contigo bajo chantajes es amor?**_

_**-¿Y de qué otra manera crees que podría hacerlo?, ¡Soy el maldito príncipe heredero Akane! No sé lo que es cortejar o tener un noviazgo con la mujer que desee. ¿Por qué piensas que fingí para acercarme a ti?, ¿Crees que podría simplemente ir a tu casa y decirte: "¿Quieres ser mi novia, Akane?", ¡Mi vida no es así! Una mañana mi padre me comunicó que estaba comprometido y luego unos años… ¡No solo tengo una pero tres esposas! ¿Crees que me preguntaron lo que quería?, ¿Piensas que pude elegir casarme con ellas?, ¿Que las amo o siquiera que me gustan?, ¡Ni siquiera puedo coger cuando quiero Akane! , ¡Todo en mi puta existencia ha sido forzado, hasta este título que solo sirve para forzar a los demás! **_

_**-¡Suéltame!**__ gritó llorando.

_**-¡Todo es obligatorio menos tú! Sé que soy un maniático egoísta pero no podía perder a la única persona que me importa, que me enamoró sin siquiera intentarlo. Por primera vez alguien así, en mi vida ¡No lo podía creer!, todavía no puedo creer que existas... ¡Sí, te obligué porque no puedo hacerlo de otra forma!**_

_**-¡Me lo podrías haber dicho!**_

_**-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Que te amaba?, ¡Tú odiabas al príncipe heredero, lo despreciabas!**_

_**\- Lo sigo haciendo.**_

_**\- ¡Tú ni siquiera me conocías!**_

_**\- No era necesario, conocía tus acciones, tus despreciables acciones que afectaron incluso a mi amada hermana.**_

_**-Lo sé. Pero no soy solamente ese tirano que todos creen. **_

_**\- ¿No lo eres?, Entonces dime ¿qué clase de hombre fuerza a una mujer a casarse con él?**_

_**-¡Tuve que hacerlo, estabas comprometida! , ¿Acaso me ibas a dar una oportunidad?**_

_**-Entonces tendrías que haber renunciado a mí**_ _concluyó volteando su cara.

_**-¡No puedo! Renuncié a todo pero no puedo renunciar a ti.**_

_**-¿Aunque me estés matando?**_ _clavó sus ojos en los de su esposo_ _**¿Aunque te odie?**_

_**-Sí, aunque sucumbamos juntos.**_

_**-Eres un enfermo, Ranma.**_

_**-Lo soy, pero te amo.**_

_**-¡Suéltame!**_

Akane empezó a forcejear con él intentando liberarse.

Pero entonces él estampó su boca sobre la de ella, reteniendo su rostro con su mano derecha mientras apresaba su cuerpo con su otro brazo.

Ella empujaba con ambas manos sobre su pecho intentando alejarlo, pero no lo conseguía.

Él continuó presionando sus labios contra los de ella, lamiéndolos, succionándolos, intentando infiltrarse en su boca para tomarla con la pasión que deseaba. Pero ella no se lo permitía, sellando su boca con todas sus fuerzas. Al ver impedidas sus intenciones, comenzó a descender sus labios por sus tersas mejillas, su delicada mandíbula, su suave cuello.

_**-Hueles tan bien, mi amor**_ _le dijo olfateando su perfume con devoción_ _**¿sabes las veces que sentía tu aroma y moría por besar tu piel?**_ _ se separó de ella y la empujó sobre la cama.

Akane cayó sobre su espalda viendo como su ahora esposo la contemplaba con deseo mientras se despojaba de sus túnicas, arrojando sobre el piso con notable tedio el ornamento que todavía llevaba puesto sobre su cabeza, liberando su característica trenza.

Quedó vistiendo solamente un pantalón de seda blanca. Se sacó sus zapatos y subió sobre ella, cuan depredador a punto de cazar a su presa. Sin embargo, por unos instantes Akane pudo jurar que la observó con ojos suplicantes, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, al igual que ella.

Comenzó a desatar el lazo que cruzaba su pequeña cintura, abriendo su hermoso kimono. Ella intentó resistirse pero sabía que era en vano. Él tomó sus manos tirando de ellas, haciéndola sentar, y a continuación desplazó la ropa por sus hombros. Tiró de las mangas de la delicada vestimenta haciendo que sus brazos salgan de ella y en un rápido movimiento lanzó la prenda al suelo. Ella se quedó solamente con una delgada yukata blanca.

Un poco de su piel quedó al descubierto. Él se alejó para admirarla y ella reaccionó cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Había soñado tantas veces tenerla en su cama. Quería hacerle el amor con tanta necesidad. Estaba por completo excitado, listo para tomarla.

Descendió sobre ella aprisionando su cuerpo con el suyo. Capturó sus brazos con su mano derecha, dejándolos estirados sobre su cabeza, y se acomodó entre sus piernas. La muchacha se resistía, moviéndose inútilmente contra su asalto. Cuando el príncipe intentó besarla nuevamente, movió su rostro hacia un costado evitando su contacto.

Akane pensó que podría entregarse a él y que ello no la afectaría, que sería inmune ante su ataque y que podría dejarlo hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo. Pero ahora no podía soportarlo. No quería que abusara de ella. Porque así se sentía, así lo era.

Ranma siguió besando su cuello, bajando por sus marcadas clavículas. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos y allí se detuvo.

Agitado, apoyó su oído sobre el corazón de su esposa. Latía a mil por hora, justo como el suyo.

Pero no por la excitación del momento. Latía acelerado por el miedo, el odio y el rechazo que él le generaba.

Ranma también pensó que podía tomarla y satisfacer sus deseos sin que le importase los sentimientos de su mujer. Lo hacía todo el tiempo con sus demás consortes.

_**-No puedo tomarte así. No quiero obligarte a esto. **_

Akane se quedó paralizada al escuchar sus palabras. No lo quería ver pero pudo sentir como liberaba el agarre de sus muñecas.

El hombre respiraba agitado y sentía su caliente aliento rosar la piel de su pecho izquierdo.

Ranma descendió sus manos hacia los costados y las hundió debajo la pequeña cintura de su amada, abrazándola con desespero, como si se estuviese aferrando a ella.

_**-Yo te amo Akane, de verdad lo hago. Quiero con todas mis fuerzas hacerte el amor, no solo cumplir con un protocolo o satisfacer mi libido. **_

La muchacha cubrió su rostro con sus manos, aliviada. Era el primer gesto respetuoso que había recibido de él desde que llegó a este infierno.

_**-Estar a tu lado así, por ahora es suficiente, más que suficiente**_ _ susurró el hombre_ _**Por ahora déjame dormir a tu lado, es más de lo que puedo pedirte.**_

Se quedaron en silencio permaneciendo en esa posición hasta que finalmente el cansancio acumulado durante el largo día hizo su efecto y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	10. Las Consortes

_**Hola a todxs! Cómo están? Como siguen con sus cuarentenas? Espero que sigan bien y que todo termine prontito!**_

_**Como siempre, mil gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones.**_

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo ya que se comenzaran a comprender como son las cosas dentro del palacio y como afectarán a nuestros queridos personajes.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a quienes no puedo responder por privado:**_

_**Hikari: Definitivamente el personaje de Ranma evolucionará Hikari, es inevitable porque Akane lo afecta profundamente, a pesar de que sí, ahora es un idiota, jajaja**_

_**Grace: El amor de Akane definitivamente sera dificil de alcanzar, pero Ranma no se ve muy convocado a rendirse.**_

_**Rosii y Liliana: Muchas gracias por sus palabras! Aqui les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Daya: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me encantó que pienses que el relato se corresponde con las características de la época en la que intento que transcurra, me alegró mucho! Que bueno que la historia aporte un poquito aunque sea en hacer de esta cuarentena algo mas entretenida.**_

_**Quedo aguardando sus reviews!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 10: Las Consortes_**

Se despertó de forma lenta y gradual, de esa forma en que uno se despierta al haber descansado profundamente. Entreabrió sus ojos con pereza anoticiándose de la calidez que despedía el cuerpo, todavía, atrapado entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír, para luego elevar suavemente la cabeza con el fin de divisar a su esposa que aún soñaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que un hombre de su peso y tamaño estaba durmiendo sobre aquel pequeño ser humano, quien sabe hace cuántas horas, asumiéndose de inmediato culpable de estar aplastándola. Sin embargo no quería despertarla, si era sincero querría seguir en esa posición eternamente. Pero la estaba dañando. Así que sigilosamente retiró sus brazos que estaban debajo del cuerpo de su esposa, haciendo fuerza con ellos para levar su torso y luego erguirse, estirando cada uno de sus también acalambrados músculos. Por supuesto que todo lo hizo sin retirar su atenta mirada de la bella dama que dormía boca arriba en la enorme cama. Anticipaba que el verla dormir despertaría su curiosidad, era algo así como un anhelo a cumplir. Jamás imaginó que se sentaría sobre el frío piso, justo al lado del mullido mueble que sostenía el precioso cuerpo de Akane, solo para observarla con tanta dedicación, con tanta ternura y tanto deseo. Quería tocar su cabello, quizás acariciar su rostro, tal vez besar sus labios, probablemente hacerle el amor. Nunca previó que compartir la cama con alguien podría generarle tantas sensaciones. Ninguna de sus consortes había despertado algo así. Todo siempre se reducía a penetrarlas con suma concentración para no eyacular dentro de ellas, asegurándose además que no se percataran de ello, solo como una de las medidas precautorias que había tomado para no embarazarlas. Con lo cual el acto en si tenía más de tensión y nervios que de placer. Pero debía hacerse. No quería ser padre, no estaba seguro de lograr amar a un hijo de ellas. Inevitablemente desvío su mirada al vientre sobre el cual había descansado hace solo unos minutos atrás. Nuevamente se encontró sonriendo, nuevamente sorprendido del hilo de sus pensamientos.

El sol estaba empezando a asomarse por la ventana. Sabía que ya no podía quedarse contemplándola. El maldito protocolo.

Así que se contuvo de tocar a la mujer que permanecía inmóvil a centímetros de él y antes de retirarse la abrigó con la suave colcha extendida al lado opuesto de la cama.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus súbditos que aguardaban por él para acompañarlo hasta sus aposentos.

Una sirvienta, sin embargo, permaneció al pie de la puerta. Fue allí cuando la reconoció de inmediato.

_**-Ven**_ _llamó haciendo una seña con su mano.

_**-Mi Señor**_ _respondió la mujercita, desplegando una perfecta reverencia.

_**\- Cuando Lady Akane despierte, has todos los preparativos que indica el protocolo para que se entienda claramente que nuestro matrimonio se ha consumado, ¿entiendes?**_ _ordenó con cautela.

La muchacha no comprendía a qué se refería con total claridad, así que solo asintió.

_**-De ahora en adelante cuidarás a Lady Akane con tu vida, muchacha. Si algo le sucede vendrás a mí y me lo informarás personalmente.**_

_**-Sí, Su Majestad.**_

_**-Y me refiero a cualquier cosa**__ continuó_ _**si está triste, si está contenta, si se enferma, si quiere algo, lo que sea. Tú me informarás a mí en persona todo, absolutamente todo lo que pase con ella.**_

_**\- Cumpliré con sus órdenes, Mi Señor.**_

_**-Serás recompensada, así que no te atrevas a fallarme. Porque así como puedo ser sumamente generoso, sabes que soy severo e implacable cuando alguien me falla.**_

La muchacha se atemorizó ante sus palabras, así que solo pudo asentir repetidas veces mientras el príncipe caminaba lejos de la habitación que había pertenecido a su madre y que ahora tenía una nueva dueña.

Su moradora permanecía aún dormida cuando Yuka ingresó una hora más tarde. Debía despertarla pues tenía que presentar sus saludos a la Reina Madre conjuntamente con las demás consortes.

Se acercó a ella. Su maquillaje manchaba sus mejillas, evidenciando las lágrimas que había derramado durante la noche.

Se sorprendió al ver que su Ama tenía los zapatos puestos y que su yukata permanecía prolijamente arreglada. Entonces recordó las palabras del príncipe. Cuando prestó mayor atención se percató que incluso la cama permanecía ordenada, solo el cobertor estaba doblado por encima de la mujer que dormía en boca arriba en una incómoda posición.

_**-Mi Señora**_ _llamó la súbdita moviendo suavemente el hombro de Akane, quien reaccionó de inmediato.

_**-¿Yuka?**_ _preguntó apenas distinguiéndola.

_**-Sí Mi Señora, vengo a alistarla para llevarla con la Reina Madre.**_

Akane no entendía sus palabras, pero sí se dispuso a observar la habitación con notable inquietud.

_**-Él se ha ido al amanecer, Mi Señora.**_

La consorte exhaló aliviada.

_**-Akane.**_

_**-¿Eh?**_

_**-No me llames "mi señora", soy Akane. Por favor dirígete a mí de esa forma.**_

_**-¡No, no podría! **_

_**-¡Claro que sí, inténtalo!**_

_**-¡Me castigarán! Es una falta de respeto.**_

Akane se sentía indignada.

_**-Falta de respeto es que me llames de una forma tan impersonal cuando mi madre ha elegido un nombre especialmente para mí. Y por lo que sé, se esmeró mucho en ello, ¡tardó meses en decidirse!**_ _bromeó.

La chica sonrió tímidamente.

_**-¡Vamos! Lo haremos cuando estemos las dos solas, ¿te parece?**_

La muchacha asintió.

_**-Gracias Yuka, eres mi única amiga en este lugar. No eres mi sirvienta, quiero que sepas eso. **_

_**-Sí, Mi Seño… Akane.**_

La aludida sonrió con agrado. Yuka era la única persona con quien podía contar aquí adentro.

_**-Akane… ¿él… ustedes? **__dirigiendo su mirada a la cama.

La joven esposa, comprendiendo las palabras no dichas, contestó negando con su cabeza cuando los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido esa noche llegaron a su consciencia.

Yuka la miró confundida. Pero no era una novedad que Su Majestad no cumpliera con sus obligaciones maritales, claro que ello era secreto de estado. Así que, contando con la experiencia de las sirvientas de las demás consortes, se encargaría del asunto, no sin antes acompañar a su señora al cuarto de baño.

Mientras la cuarta consorte se ocupó de borrar de su cuerpo la fragancia masculina que inundaba cada célula de su piel, la sirvienta se encargó de retirar las sábanas de la cama matrimonial sabiendo exactamente qué hacer para evidenciar lo que en realidad no pasó.

Cuando fue a asistir a Su Señora al baño, ésta ya estaba vistiéndose con la blanca yukata que formaba parte de su ajuar de novia.

_**-¡Mi … Akane, disculpe mi tardanza por favor!**_

_**-¿Por qué te disculpas?**_ _rió Akane.

-_**Usted debe permitir que yo la asista, es mi trabajo.**_

_**\- No te lo he permitido antes de estar casada, ¿por qué te lo habría de permitir ahora?**_ _dijo denotando obviedad.

Salió del baño, encontrándose con la cama tendida.

_**-¡Oh!**_ _exclamó extrañada.

_**-No se preocupe, Akane. Ya me he encargado.**_

_**-¿Encargado?_**_ interrogó.

_**-Ello piden evidencia… de que el matrimonio se ha consumado**_ _respondió con timidez.

_**\- ¿Qué pasaría si se sabe la verdad?**_

Tal vez no era una mala idea. Puede ser que disuelvan el matrimonio y la expulsen del palacio.

_**-Probablemente la matarían.**_

Akane abrió los ojos espantada.

_**\- Si usted no cumple con su deber de servir al príncipe… la acusarían de traición, especialmente si ocurre en la noche de bodas. **_

_**-¡No puedo creerlo!**_ _exclamó aún más indignada.

-_**Lo siento, Akane.**_

_**-No tienes que sentirlo, Yuka. ¡No puedo creer que la culpa de todo siempre sea del más débil!**_

_**-"La consorte debe garantizar la gestación de herederos para el trono"**__ recitó Yuka_ _**si usted se opone a ello, se considera que traiciona a la nación.**_

_**-Es decir… que tengo que aceptar si o si que él… que él…**_

_**-Sí**_ _respondió bajando su mirada.

_**\- No sé si no sería mejor la muerte**_ _susurró la consorte.

_**-No diga eso Akane **__pidió tomando su mano.

-_**Yuka, ¿podrías traerme otras ropas?**__ cambió de tema.

Su vestimenta olía a él y ya no podía soportarlo.

-_**¿Recuerdas mi yukata turquesa? **__prosiguió__** Me encantaría usarla hoy.**_

_**-Espere aquí Mi Señora.**_

A continuación la joven se dirigió a la entrada y abrió las puertas dejando ingresar a media docena de sirvientes al interior del dormitorio.

_**-Buenos días, Lady Akane**_ _exclamaron al unísono.

_**-Bueno… días**_ _respondió sorprendida_ _**¿Qué es todo esto?**_

_**\- El Príncipe ha enviado estos presentes de bodas para usted, Mi Señora**_ _respondió Yuka.

Cada sirviente traía en enormes bandejas y cofres los regalos que Ranma había comprado para su esposa.

Una bandeja repleta de collares, anillos, aros, pasadores y horquillas para el cabello, todos hechos con los mejores metales y adornados con piedras preciosas. Otra con los perfumes, cremas y maquillajes más caros del reino. Un tercer súbdito sostenía un cofre repleto de monedas de oro en su interior. Otro sirviente cargaba una enorme caja con elegantes kimonos y yukatas confeccionados con excelentes sedas traídas de China, exhibiendo hermosas estampas y bordados. El quinto en la fila cargaba otra caja con una decena de zapatos y medias, igual de finas que las demás vestimentas. Y por último una muchacha presentaba una pila de hojas, pinceles, plumas y tintas de diversos colores.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_**-¡Llévense todo esto de aquí!**_ _dijo con un tono más severo del que intentó poner.

_**-¡Mi Señora! **__exclamó Yuka__** ¡Son regalos, no podemos regresarlos!**_

_**\- ¡No los quiero! Devuélvanlos al Príncipe Ranma… de inmediato**__ agregó al borde de una crisis de nervios.

No podía creer el atrevimiento de su ahora esposo. ¿Acaso no le dejó en claro que no tenía sentido alguno querer ganar su simpatía?, ¿pensaba que podía comprar su estima?

_**-Es parte del protocolo, Mi Lady. A todas las consortes se les ha hecho estos presentes **__comunicó Yuka advirtiendo los pensamientos de Su Señora.

Lo que no enunció fue el hecho de que él Príncipe jamás se había ocupado personalmente de elegir y comprar los regalos para sus demás consortes. Siempre se encargaba la Reina Madre de elegir las dotes para las mujeres, que distaban mucho la abundancia y el elevado valor que tenía la dote de la cuarta esposa.

Akane se mantuvo en silencio procesando todo lo que acontecía y por sobretodo tratando de contener su ira. Ellos no tenían responsabilidad alguna en todo esto, no debía recibir sus quejas.

_**-Disculpen mi falta de educación**_ _pidió a los sirvientes quienes no podían creer que alguien se refiriera a ellos con tanto respeto____** Son momentos muy difíciles para mí, pero no es culpa de ustedes. Por favor, dejen todo lo que han traído en aquel rincón y vuelvan con sus tareas, muchas gracias a todos.**_

De inmediato cumplieron con su indicación, mientras Akane caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, y luego se retiraron.

Yuka se dispuso a buscar las prendas para vestir a Akane pero ésta la detuvo.

_**-¡No se te ocurra tocar ninguno de esos objetos, Yuka!**_

_**\- Pero Mi Señora, debemos elegir un atuendo para ir a-**_

_**-¡No quiero!**_ _interrumpió_ _**No quiero nada de eso. Y te pedí que me llames por mi nombre **__reiteró.

_**\- Akane… por lo menos la ropa…**_

_**-Ve a buscar mis prendas, ¿sí? Estoy segura que las has guardado para mi, ¿verdad?**_

_**\- Lo he hecho. Guardé todo lo que había en su habitación por si usted lo requería. Pero-**_

_**\- ¡Eres una gran amiga! **__arremetió sin perder más tiempo__** Ahora ve a traerlas mientras yo me peino.**_

_**\- ¡Oh, no! Ese es mi trabajo, por lo menos déjeme-**_

_**\- ¡No lo es! Yo he peinado mis cabellos desde hace mucho tiempo. Kasumi me ha enseñado. ¡Ahora ve!**_

Yuka se retiró de la habitación incómoda. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de las órdenes de Su Señora, quien comenzaba a demostrar cuan testaruda podía llegar a ser.

Volvió con los objetos y prendas de Akane que había guardado y las depositó frente a su dueña. Akane tomó la vestimenta que buscaba y se la puso.

Había peinado su larga cabellera en una trenza, finalizando así los arreglos sobre su persona, lista para el saludo a la Reina Madre.

Se veía preciosa y juvenil, nadie podía negarlo. Pero lejos estaba se aparentar ser la esposa de un príncipe, pues todo en ella gritaba humildad y simpleza, totalmente opuesto a lo que debía representar. Y Yuka lo sabía.

_**-Akane, no creo que deba presentarse así. Usted debe vestir alguna de las prendas que envió el Príncipe, ponerse algún collar, maquillarse un poco o por lo menos usar un adorno en su cabello.**_

Ajena al comentario de su nueva amiga, pero con inconsciente desafío, avanzó hasta el palacio Tsubaki, seguida de su pequeña escolta que constaba de dos sirvientas y dos guardias.

Al llegar al salón donde se realizaba diariamente el saludo a la Reina, se anunció su llegada.

-_**La Cuarta Consorte Akane, ha llegado.**_

Ingresó con paso firme al salón que estaba para su agrado vacío, a excepción del eunuco de la reina que aguardaba junto al trono la llegada de las demás consortes y de su propia Señora.

Akane hizo una reverencia y se sentó en el asiento indicado, bajo la mirada de disgusto del hombre. Sus sirvientes se colocaron detrás de ella.

Poco después las puertas se abrieron y pudo escuchar el anuncio.

_**-La Tercera Consorte Kodachi, ha llegado.**_

Akane la observó reconociendo a la bella joven de voluptuoso flequillo, la misma que lloraba escandalosamente ayer en "su boda".

La muchacha era alta y delgada, poseía una larga cabellera negra, piel de porcelana y un producido maquillaje que resaltaba sus rasgos delicados. Sin duda pertenecía a la realeza.

La Tercera Consorte avanzó hasta quedar a la altura de Akane y la miró atentamente mientras Tendo hizo una leve reverencia plantando su mejor sonrisa.

Ella no tenía nada en contra de aquellas mujeres. Deseaba incluso tener una buena relación con ellas. Pero la mirada de rabia que le dedicó la morena reveló que con ella eso no sería posible.

La mujer se sentó al lado de Akane desplegando un abanico que no dudó en utilizar, emitiendo murmullos que la joven no pudo descifrar.

_**-Ella es la tercera esposa del Príncipe, la hija menor de los Tatewaki, uno de los reinos más ricos que existen**_ _susurró Yuka en el oído de su Señora.

Akane asintió disimuladamente.

_**-La Segunda Consorte Shampoo, ha llegado**_ _se escuchó un nuevo anuncio resonando en el salón.

Allí estaba esa mujer. No solo se podía decir que era muy bonita, sino que despedía sensualidad en cada paso que daba. No era tan alta ni delgada como la Tercera Consorte, pero su cuerpo revelaba curvas hiper femeninas que seguramente pondría a cualquier hombre a sus pies. Su cabello de tonos violáceos solo colaboraba con hacerla más exótica y su mirada, que se clavó en el rostro de Akane por unos segundo mientras ésta saludaba en reverencia, le dio escalofríos. Tendo, que era sumamente audaz, pudo leer que detrás de aquella sonrisa se escondía un gran peligro del cual tenía que protegerse.

Se sentó en el asiento frente a ella al otro lado del pasillo, justo en el momento en que se anunciaba la llegada de la Primera Consorte, Ukyo.

La doncella era la más sencilla de las tres y ciertamente la menos terrorífica. Pero no por ello menos bella. Alta, castaña y con deslumbrantes ojos claros. Cuando Akane la saludó ella no se detuvo a mirarla, por lo menos no fingió simpatía, mucho menos rencor, simplemente avanzó hasta tomar su asiento frente a Kodachi, junto a Shampoo.

_**-La segunda esposa es la nieta de la Reina Madre. Son las mujeres más poderosas del reino, no solo por su posición política sino por su riqueza. Su nación está gobernada enteramente por mujeres. **_

Akane pudo comprender la actitud tanto de la nieta como de su abuela. Se sabía que las amazonas eran mujeres fuertes, independientes y temerarias. Akane las admiraba por ello, pero aún así ambas le daban miedo y desconfianza.

_**-La primera esposa es hija de un noble que no tiene mucha riqueza o jerarquía **__continuó informando Yuka__** pero es el mejor amigo del Rey Genma. Se dice que el Rey le debía un gran favor y prometió casar a su hija con el Príncipe. Ellos dos eran amigos, ambos crecieron juntos así que suponían que su matrimonio sería aceptado de buena manera. **_

Akane no pudo evitar pensar en su propia historia de amor con Touma. Probablemente ellos tenían una similar. Recuerda claramente la imagen de Ukyo anoche. Era una sincera mirada de tristeza. La entendía por completo. Era claro que ella se había casado por amor. Pero, ¿y él?

No pudo seguir concentrada en sus pensamientos pues la Reina Madre acababa de llegar.

_**-Su Majestad, La reina Cologne ha llegado.**_

La mujer entró desplegando seguridad y autoridad. Las consortes se levantaron y la saludaron haciendo una reverencia formal, conjuntamente con todos los súbditos presentes.

Cuando la anciana llegó a su trono, llevó su mirada a la nueva consorte.

_**-Lady Akane, levántate.**_

Confusa, la aludida cumplió con su orden.

_**-Acércate**_ _sentenció a continuación.

Akane, seguida por Yuka, obedeció lo solicitado.

_**-¿Por qué tu señora está vestida como si fuera la sierva que alimenta a los cerdos?**_

Kodachi no pudo contener una breve pero sonora risa.

_**-Yo quise vestirme con mis antiguas prendas, son mas… cómodas**_ _ respondió Akane conteniendo su irritación.

_**-No te he preguntado a ti. Dime**_ _continuó, observando fijamente a Yuka_ _**¿Por qué tu señora se presenta ante mí vistiendo de forma tan ridícula?**_

_**-¡Lo siento Su Alteza!**_ _dijo postrándose a sus pies_ _**Es mi culpa, no pude preparar a mi señora como debía hacerlo.**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¡No!**_ _estalló Akane agachándose junto a Yuka en un intento de levantarla del piso_ _**¡Tú no hiciste nada malo!_**_ negó intentando fallidamente hacer que la muchacha se ponga de pie_ _**¡Fui yo!**_ _exclamó dirigiéndose a la Reina_ _**¡Yo quise vestirme así, Yuka solo siguió mis órdenes!**_

_**-¿Acaso no sabes quién eres?**_ _dijo en un tono de voz autoritario_ _**¡Eres la esposa del Príncipe! ¿Crees que puedes andar vestida como una campesina?**_

_**-¡Es lo que soy!, ¿O acaso usted cree lo contrario?**_ _la desafió sin poder contenerse.

_**-Lo eres, pero aquí debes pretender ser algo que jamás serás: una dama. Eunuco Sato, la sirviente de la Consorte Akane recibirá quince latigazos por no haber servido eficientemente a Su Señora. **_

_**-¡No!, ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!**_ _reclamó Akane enfurecida.

Las sirvientas que habían entrado acompañando a la Reina tomaron a Yuka por los brazos, quien solo atinó a dedicarle una sonrisa a su reciente amiga, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar sobre su rostro anticipando el dolor de las varillas de madera sobre su piel. La distanciaron de Akane, la hicieron arrodillar y la voltearon haciéndola quedar de espaldas frente a su señora.

El eunuco se posicionó entre Akane y la muchacha y empezó con el castigo dando un primer golpe sobre la espalda de la súbdita fuertemente sostenida.

Yuka no pudo contener un grito que expresaba dolor, al igual que la segunda y tercera vez que su espalda fue marcada. Para la cuarta y quinta vez solo mordió sus labios mientras sus lágrimas caían con mayor intensidad.

Un inesperado calor abrazó su cuerpo y los latigazos que seguían resonando en la habitación ya no ardían sobre su piel. Entones giró su cabeza sobre su hombro y divisó cabellos azulados yaciendo sobre ella.

_**-¡No!, ¡No, mi señora!, ¡Por favor!**_

Akane la abrazó con más fuerza. Se había escabullido entre el eunuco y la sirvienta exponiendo su propio cuerpo al castigo que sin intervalos cayó sobre ella cuando la reina dio la orden a su sirviente de que continuara sin ningún reparo.

Akane no emitió sonido alguno, solo apretó sus puños y rechino sus dientes conteniendo su llanto. Jamás le mostraría debilidad a aquella mujer.

Cuando los latigazos terminaron Akane cayó rendida sobre el piso y una vez que Yuka fue liberada se giró sobre sus pies tomando a su señora.

_**-La próxima vez que no cumplas con las formalidades que te incumben como Consorte del Reino, no serán quince latigazos los que tú y todos tus siervos recibirán. Esto es solo una muestra de mi nobleza por ser la primera vez que me ofendes. Pero también será la última. Mañana recitarás para nosotras todas las reglas del protocolo real de memoria. Y si te llegas a equivocar me obligaras a que te corrija, pues parece que las lecciones que tenías que aprender durante tu entrenamiento no surtieron efecto. **_

_**-No se preocupe, Su Alteza**_ _dijo levantándose con la ayuda de Yuka_ _**no volveré a decepcionarla.**_

_**-Eso espero. Ahora ve a tus aposentos. No puedes salir bajo ninguna circunstancia.**_

Akane se irguió ante la Reina y al instante se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

Juró que las escuchó reír a carcajadas cuando dejó el lugar, pero realmente no le importó. Solo se sentía sumamente culpable de haber hecho que lastimaran a su amiga, quien caminaba a su lado con suma preocupación.

Al entrar al cuarto Akane tomó las manos de su súbdita.

_**-¡Perdóname por favor Yuka! **__suplicó con congoja_ _**Debí hacerte caso cuando me advertiste de que esto esta una mala idea **__dijo tomando un extremo de su sencilla prenda_ _**¡Por mi culpa te han lastimado! **_

Como si se diera cuenta del significado de sus palabras la hizo voltear y contempló sus ropas con hilos de sangre sobre su espalda.

_**-Debemos curarte.**_

_**-¡Mi Señora! ¡Por favor, usted está mucho más herida!**_ _exclamó consternada.

_**-Estoy bien, créeme. Esto no es nada. **_

Akane abrió la puerta de su habitación y ordenó a su otra criada que trajera una serie de hierbas para curar las heridas.

Yuka la contemplaba pasmada. Se acercó a Akane y le pidió que por favor la dejara curar sus heridas primero, pero Akane se negó.

_**-Primero tú, es mi responsabilidad y si no me dejas asumirla me quedaré llena de culpa.**_

Y sin esperar respuesta guió a la muchacha a la enorme cama y la obligó a sentarse. En ese momento la otra sierva entraba a la habitación con las hierbas en sus manos.

Akane le agradeció y le pidió que antes de irse trajera unas gazas y agua en una fuente.

Mientras, ella separó con cuidado la vestimenta de Yuka dejando al descubierto su lastimada piel.

Con todo ya preparado prosiguió a curarla.

_**-Mi Señora, por favor.**_

_**-Akane, Yuka, soy Akane. Presta atención como trato tus heridas porque luego te tocará a ti.**_

Con eso la hizo callar.

_**-Sabes, cuando era pequeña me vivía cayendo y lastimando. Caía de los árboles, raspaba mis rodillas por correr y tropezar, recibía arañazos, incluso algunos golpes cuando peleaba con otros niños. Era una marimacho, como decía mi Touma. Mi papá solía enojarse mucho porque no me comportaba como una señorita, como sí lo hacían mis hermanas mayores, y a veces cuando volvía a casa con mis ropas rasgadas y mi cuerpo sucio de lodo, rascándome frenéticamente la piel por la comezón que me dejaba el haberme revolcado en el pasto, él solo enloquecía. Así que me corregía con algunos latigazos como los que recién recibí, solo que no eran tan fuertes y nunca fueron más de tres. Como verás, sé muy bien cómo curar heridas y soportar dolor. No te preocupes que ninguna cicatriz quedara en tu piel.**_

De repente Akane se quedó en silencio mientras se dedicaba a curar a su amiga, asaltada por cientos de recuerdos que la hacían feliz pero que la lastimaban mucho más que mil latigazos.

Cuando terminó de aplicar las hierbas sobre la piel enrojecida de Yuka, explicándole el proceso con detalle, solo le restó colocar un fino vendaje alrededor de la espalda de la muchacha, satisfecha con su trabajo de enfermera. Por suerte sus heridas no eran tan profundas.

Al intentar levantarse emitió un breve quejido que alarmó a su súbdita.

_**-Akane, ahora deje que cure su piel. **_

Había escuchado las indicaciones que dio Akane, así que de la misma forma que lo había hecho con ella, la sentó sobre la cama y descubrió su espalda.

Tenía extensas marcas rojas sobre su blanca piel, algunas de ellas sangraban porque su epidermis había sido rasgada.

_**-¡Oh, Akane, esto debe dolerle mucho!**_

_**-No te preocupes, solo haz lo que te dije. Yo estaré bien.**_

Yuka prosiguió a curar las heridas, pero a diferencia suya la totalidad de la piel de Akane debió ser cubierta por las hojas medicinales. Al finalizar un grueso vendaje cruzaba todo su torso.

Akane era muy fuerte, pensó Yuka. No había emitido quejido alguno a pesar de que sus ojos no podían esconder el dolor.

La consorte le pidió algo para tomar y comer, pues su desayuno con la Reina había sido frustrado, algo que realmente no lamentó.

El resto del día Akane se la pasó memorizando el dichoso reglamento. No permitiría jamás que lastimaran a su amiga o a la gente que le servía.

Al caer el sol ya no pudo soportar el ardor de su espalda. Llamó a Yuka y le pidió ayuda para liberar su piel de las telas que rozaban constantemente sus heridas.

Yuka retiró la vestimenta turquesa, que ahora portaba notables manchas rojas en su superficie, y ayudó a improvisar con una tela de seda una especie de ropa interior que, aún cumpliendo su función, dejaba al descubierto la espalda de su amiga.

Akane estaba muy cansada, pero había logrado retener todas las reglas en su memoria. Así que se tumbó sobre la cama mientras Yuka comenzó a limpiar las heridas para luego esparcir nuevamente el preparado de hierbas.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, pues Akane expresó sus deseos de dormir, se anunciaba abruptamente la llegada de la Primera Consorte Ukyo.

Tendo apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse sobre la cama, cubriendo su pecho con el cobertor, antes de que la mujer hiciera su entrada a la habitación.

_**-Mi Lady**__ expresó Akane intentando pararse pero Ukyo la detuvo.

_**-No es necesario que te levantes, sé que estas lastimada.**_

Akane retomó su incómoda posición.

_**-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?**_ _preguntó Akane.

Pero la mujer parecía no prestarle atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada recorriendo con la mirada la hermosa habitación.

_**-Ésta era la habitación de mi suegra. Había escuchado que era una habitación esplendorosa, pero creo que el adjetivo no le hace justicia. Nunca pude entrar, él no se lo permitía a nadie.**_

Su expresión denotaba malestar, muy bien disimulado. Casi logrado.

Siguió contemplando el lugar en silencio bajo la mirada expectante de Akane que no sabía qué hacer o decir.

Claro que cuando sus ojos encontraron los regalos que su esposo le había hecho a la peliazul, no pudo sostener su semblante despreocupado, ahora invadido por la rabia y la tristeza.

_**-¿Él… te ha regalado todo esto?**_ _indagó sin siquiera mirarla.

_**-Es el protocolo **__dijo Akane_ _**Mi Lady, no entiendo en qué puedo ayud-**_

_**-¡Akane!**__ rugió la masculina voz desde el pasillo, interrumpiendo el dialogo.

Ukyo volteó hacia la puerta mientras Akane se abrazó con fuerza de la cobija que tapaba su cuerpo.

_**-¡Akane!**__ exclamó corriendo dentro de la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su cuarta pero única esposa.

Se arrodilló ante ella, quien volteó su cara hacia un costado encontrándose con la dolorosa expresión de la Primera Consorte. El esposo recorrió con atenta mirada el rostro de su amada hasta que por fin se sentó junto a ella. Tomándola desprevenida, descubrió su espalda desnuda y lastimada.

_**-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Quién te hizo esto?**__ preguntó colérico tomando del hombro a su esposa, recorriendo con horror su piel al rojo vivo a pesar de estar cubierta por hierbas que se pegoteaban en sus heridas.

-_** Mi Señor, estoy en perfecto estado**_ _afirmó sacudiendo su cuerpo con el objetivo de librarse de su agarre_ _**Su señora esposa está aquí.**_

_**-¿Quién te hizo esto?**_ _indagó nuevamente arrodillándose ante ella tomándola por sus delgados brazos que apresaban con fuerza las cobijas. Akane se negaba a mirarlo.

_**-La Consorte Akane ha incumplido con el protocolo**_ _interrumpió Ukyo_ _**así que fue corregida por la Reina Madre.**_

_**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?**_ _dijo el príncipe, percatándose recién de su presencia.

No, no la había visto. A penas escuchó que su mujer estaba encerrada en su habitación por órdenes de la Reina fue en su búsqueda sin pensar que se encontraría con semejante imagen. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimarla?

Se había ocupado personalmente en resolver los asuntos pendientes con su familia política, asuntos sumamente difíciles e importantes. Pero traía buenas noticias que de inmediato quería compartir con su esposa. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que esto pasaría.

Si tan solo él hubiese estado allí… nada hubiese podido hacer, pues la Reina tenía el poder completo sobre las consortes.

Ranma se levantó y caminó furioso hacia su primer esposa, quien percibiendo la mirada amenazante del Príncipe se estremeció retrocediendo sobre sus pasos. La tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación, no sin antes cruzar una serie de palabras con la misma.

_**-Sabes que tienes prohibido acercarte aquí.**_

_**-Ésta ya no es la habitación de tu madre, ahora…. es la habitación de tu consorte, y yo puedo venir a ver a mi hermana política cuantas veces quiera y sabes que no puedes evitarlo.**_

_**-Aléjate de Akane**_ _amedrentó.

_**-Créeme, soy la menos peligrosa, no es a mí a quien tienes que amenazar.**_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí? **_

_**-Necesitaba verla… ¡Necesito entender qué tiene esa mujer que no tengo yo, o Shampoo o Kodachi! Le entregaste éste lugar… y todos aquellos regalos.**_

Ranma se acercó a ella alterando cada centímetro de la femenina piel.

_**-No es de tu incumbencia**__ susurró en su oído, desatando miles de sensaciones en la consorte ante el contacto de su aliento sobre ella_ _**Solo te advierto que si pones un dedo en mi mujer, me olvidaré que fuiste mi amiga Ukyo. **_

Se separó abruptamente de ella y volvió a la habitación, dejando a su primera esposa hecha una tormenta de sentimientos confusos. Lo peor, lo que más odiaba Ukyo, es que bastaba con que él se acercara a ella para generar en cada célula de su cuerpo excitación desmedida. Sí, si él se lo hubiese pedido ella caería a sus pies solo por un beso.

Pero el Príncipe estaba lejos de complacer sus oscuros deseos. Porque lo único que le preocupaba era la mujer que yacía sobre la cama con su espalda lacerada.

Akane pensó que él se iría con Ukyo y que la dejaría en paz, así que decidió dejar que el matrimonio resolviera sus celos mientras ella reponía sus energías. Pero se equivocó, porque minutos después él estaba de vuelta. Ella, sin embargo, ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para cubrir su adolorida piel. Así que se quedó inmóvil, tal vez si se hacía la dormida se iría de una vez. Entonces cerró sus ojos.

Aunque Ranma realmente compró su engaño, no se fue. Subió a la cama por el lado contrario y, con suma preocupación, no puedo evitar pasar sus dedos por las hierbas que tapaban las heridas.

_**-¿Qué pasó Akane?, dime por favor**_ _susurró no muy seguro si lo podía escuchar.

Pero ella no le contestó.

_**-Muchacha**_ _se dirigió a Yuka que aún permanecía en la habitación_ _**¿Por qué castigaron a tu Señora?**_

_**-Es que Lady Akane no se alistó apropiadamente… según la Reina**_ _respondió insegura, no sabía qué decir.

_**-Pero esta mañana envié ropas y joyas para ella. ¿Acaso no sabes cómo arreglar a tu Señora?**_ _se desquitó contra la sierva sin despegarse del lado de Akane.

_**-No le grites, ella no tiene la culpa**_ _dijo Akane haciendo que Ranma dirija toda su atención a ella.

_**-Yo te di todo lo necesario para que estés a la altura de cualquier Reina, Akane. Entonces dime, ¿Cómo demonios puedes no estar vestida correctamente?**_ _preguntó sin obtener respuesta_ _**¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde está todo lo que te compré?, ¿No lo recibiste?**_ _cuestionó buscando algún rastro por toda la habitación, hasta que finalmente divisó los objetos apilados en un rincón del lugar.

_**-¿Por qué está todo tirado allí?, ¿Por qué no has acomodado las cosas correctamente para que mi esposa haga uso apropiado de todo?**_ _arremetiendo contra la sirvienta nuevamente.

_**-Es…. es que… **__balbuceó aterrada.

_**-Yo no le permití tocar ni una sola de las cosas que enviaste**_ _respondió Akane aún acostada boca abajo, atrayendo los ojos de Ranma sobre si.

_**-¿Por qué?, ¡Es todo tuyo, yo mismo lo escogí para ti! Desde las joyas hasta las hojas de papel. ¿No te ha gustado? Yo… puedo cambiarlos, podemos ir juntos a elegir lo que te guste mi amor, solo tienes que pedirlo.**_

_**-No necesito nada mas, ni nada menos. No es que no me haya gustado. No las quiero, no quiero nada que provenga de ti. Solo las dejé en la habitación porque es parte del protocolo y castigarían a mis… personas si te los regresaban como les pedí.**_

Ranma no entendía qué estaba mal. Todo aquello que había seleccionado para Akane era precioso, fino, elegante y caro. ¿Cómo podría no gustarle?

La conclusión llegó sola a su cabeza: Akane lo despreciaba.

Rodeó la cama para poder ver su rostro. Ella advirtió de su movimiento e intentó girar su cara para evitarlo. Pero su esposo se lo impidió tomándola firmemente.

_**-¿Por qué rechazas lo que te doy? Te prometí que a mi lado no te faltaría nada. ¡Yo voy a darte lo mejor, todo lo que necesites!**_

_**-¡Dame mi libertad!**_ _ exclamó.

Ranma no podía responder. Era lo único que no podría otorgarle.

Se miraron fija y desafiantemente por un buen rato.

Hasta que el hombre se levantó, permaneciendo junto a ella de espaldas.

_**-Deberás usar lo que te he regalado. Es parte de las reglas del palacio. No puedes vestir las ropas que usabas antes. Ahora eres mi esposa, no una campesina.**_

_**-Soy tu esclava, no seas hipócrita por favor.**_

_**-¡Akane!**____ vociferó exasperado.

_**-No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerte pasar vergüenza, no porque me importes tú, sino porque no permitiré que castiguen a otros por mis errores. Puedes irte, usaré lo que has enviado como manda el protocolo.**_

Ranma se dio vuelta y la contempló derrotado. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era correr hacia ella y besarla. No estaba enojado, no. Si esa era la intención de su esposa, pues había fallado. Él solo quería curar sus heridas y esparcir cientos de besos por su maltratada piel. Quería matar a la Reina por haberla herido.

Pero solo atinó a caminar hacia la puerta, haciendo que Akane suspirase con alivio.

_**-Traigan medicina para curar las heridas de mi Consorte**_ _indicó mientras las puertas se cerraron sonoramente.

Akane cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

_**-Tú, vete de aquí, yo cuidaré a mi esposa esta noche**__ dijo asombrando a Akane quien pensó que Ranma se había retirado.

No, el Príncipe Ranma no se había rendido.


	11. Dulces sueños

_**Hola a todxs! Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren todos bien y sanitos en sus casas!**_

_**No saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios! Realmente me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Hoy les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Muero por leer sus opiniones al respecto.**_

_**Prometo responder todos sus review a la brevedad.**_

_**Agradezco a aquellos a quienes no puedo hacerlo individualmente por sus hermosas palabras: Yancy, Ale, Yuya, Grace, Hikari, Rosi, MelAngi, Daya, James.**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 11: Dulces sueños_**

_**-¡Yuka ya ha curado mis heridas, acaba de cambiar el ungüento, no hace falta que apliques nada más!**__ recitó con urgencia.

Sintió sus pasos acercarse hacia ella. Sintió su peso sobre el colchón.

Akane estaba alerta, expectante, no sabía qué iba a hacer con ella. Tal vez su buena predisposición la noche anterior solo era una mentira para quebrar sus defensas.

Lo sintió removerse a su lado. Y luego un líquido frío descendió sobre su piel haciéndola sobresaltar. Ranma la detuvo presionando suavemente su espalda.

Su mano, por el contrario, ardía al contacto con su epidermis.

_**-Es la crema que envió el médico real para ti. Evitará que se infecte la herida y además aliviará el ardor.**_

_**-Nunca usé cremas para sanar mis heridas, las hierbas más que son suficientes.**_

_**-Lo sé. No estoy criticando tus métodos, Akane **__dijo un poco abatido__** solo quiero colaborar en tu recuperación.**_

Akane no arremetió nuevamente. Por un lado porque él de todas formas estaba haciendo lo que quería y por otro porque la crema de verdad estaba calmando el ardor que sentía sobre su piel.

Sin poder evitarlo se relajó y Ranma no pudo estar más complacido al notarlo.

Él, claro, estaba lejos de sentirse relajado. En parte se sentía satisfecho por haber logrado ese mínimo acercamiento a su mujer, de poder demostrarle que en realidad no iba a lastimarla… no más. Se preocupaba por ella, la amaba. Por otra parte estaba todavía colérico por el castigo que osó la Reina a ejercer sobre Akane .Ello, a la vez lo hacía sentir impotente, pues nada podía hacer para limitar el poder de la anciana sobre su consorte. Y finalmente se sentía excitado. No podía evitarlo, todo su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a la desnuda espalda de su esposa. Su piel, aún lastimada, lo atraía de una forma irremediable. Especialmente el sector de su baja espalda donde se apreciaba el nacimiento de sus glúteos que, aún cubiertos por la tela de la prenda que escondía su bello cuerpo, dejaba entrever las deliciosas curvas.

Era difícil concentrarse y a la vez sumamente placentero. Hizo su trabajo lento, prolongando lo más que pudo el finalizar con su labor. Imágenes llegaban a su conciencia. Imágenes donde él estaba sobre ella y desvestía su cuerpo por completo dejando ante sí su desnudez. Había invertido incontables horas pensando en cómo sería el cuerpo desnudo de Akane desde que había llegado a su vida. Su imaginación, empero, no le hacía justicia a la realidad, a pesar de que en esas dos primeras noches de casados vio poco y nada el cuerpo desvestido de su esposa.

_**-Ya es suficiente**__ enunció Akane arrastrándose lejos del alcance de Ranma, quedando al filo de la cama.

Ranma no pudo refutar, ya que efectivamente una gruesa capa de crema revestía la espalda de ella como producto de su afán en continuar indefinidamente con su tarea de enfermero.

A pesar de que ya no continuaba esparciendo la medicina sobre ella, Akane sentía que su marido continuaba a su lado.

_**-Ya puedes irte**_ _dijo impaciente.

Realmente quería dormir. Estaba agotaba.

_**-Yo… dormiré aquí**_ _dijo un tanto inseguro.

Definitivamente solo ella podía hacerlo titubear.

_**-¿Qué?**_ _preguntó volteando a verlo.

_**-Como escuchas, yo dormiré aquí esta noche**__ respondió recobrando su seguridad.

_**-¿Por qué?**_ _inquirió enfurecida.

_**-¿Por qué no?**__ retrucó irónico.

_**-¡Esta es mi habitación, tú tienes la tuya!**_

_**-¡Este es mi palacio, tú eres mi consorte! Yo puedo dormir donde y con quien quiera.**_

_**-Por favor, realmente quiero estar sola**__ suplicó rendida__** estoy agotada, el día de hoy fue difícil y humillante.**_

_**-Yo no te haré nada Akane, solo… quiero dormir contigo.**_

Eso no era de todo cierto. Él quería dormir con ella pero deseaba por sobre todo hacerle el amor. Su cuerpo se lo pedía, su cuerpo que reaccionaba con tan solo decir su nombre. Tenerla allí tan cerca, compartiendo su cama matrimonial, tan hermosa y temeraria, con parte de su cuerpo develado, era simplemente demasiado para el joven esposo.

Pero no iba a asaltarla, tenía que demostrarle que no quería solo su cuerpo, que él esperaría a que ella quisiera estar con él.

_**-Pero-**_

_**-No hay nada que puedas decir para hacerme desistir**__ la interrumpió.

Era verdad. A pesar de que no avanzaría sobre ella, quería dormir allí. Quería que la muchacha fuera lo último que vieran sus ojos y lo primero al despertar.

Akane simplemente se tragó las palabras que quería escupir y dirigió su cuerpo a la orilla nuevamente, dejando su cara oculta del Príncipe.

Éste, al ver que ella se dispuso a dormir, sonrió. La observó allí, quieta y silenciosa, tratando de que la ternura que sentía por Akane lo ayudara a controlar la lujuria que también tenía por ella.

Se levantó y se sacó sus prendas quedando solamente con su ropa interior inferior, mientras Akane escuchaba atentamente sus movimientos, sumamente nerviosa.

Cuando terminó con su tarea resolvió que la próxima vez debería traer algo de ropa de cama para dejar en la habitación. Apagó la iluminación quedando la habitación solo alumbrada por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por una pequeña ventana.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama. Se puso de lado, por supuesto para poder admirar a su esposa, guardando la distancia necesaria para no asustarla.

El compartir la cama con ella lo hacía sentir feliz. A pesar de las circunstancias en las que ellos se habían casado, Ranma se sentía feliz. Feliz, aunque ella no lo amara él, feliz porque ya no se sentía solo. Y ese sentimiento, toda esa felicidad lo abrumaba.

Estiró su mano hacia los cabellos azulados de su esposa, con sigilo tomó unas hebras entre sus dedos y acercó su rostro hasta sentir su aroma.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió de inmediato con el perfume de su amada cuidando su sueño.

Akane no era ajena a sus movimientos. No podía confiar en él. Estaba segura que en algún momento haría algo contra ella.

Esperó en las penumbras de la habitación pero lo único que sintió al otro lado de la cama fue una respiración acompasada. Podía jurar que un mechón de su cabello estaba atrapado bajo el peso de algo, pero no giraría a corroborar la trampa que había sobre él. Al fin y al cabo no le dolía.

Intentó, realmente intentó permanecer despierta, pero por alguna razón sus ojos cedieron al cansancio y no fue sino hasta el día siguiente que despertó cuando sintió con claridad una sensación fría rozando su espalda.

Se levantó de repente quedando a centímetros del rostro de su marido que había sido atrapado con las manos en las masas. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa e intensidad.

Ranma no quería despertarla, pero claro el frío paño empapado en agua que había mandado a traer para limpiar la espalda de su mujer fue un arma de doble filo.  
No se imaginó que ella despertaría con tanto sobresalto. Pero no le importaba el resultado, ya que ambos estaban allí, de cuclillas sobre el mullido colchón, a una distancia tan tentadora.

No pudo evitar observar sus labios, deseaba saludarla con un beso de buenos días como tantas veces se había fantaseado. Pero la joven esposa se percató de la dirección que tomaron sus ojos y simplemente se separó de él, sentándose al borde de la cama.

_**-Perdón, no quería asustarte. Quería curar tu espalda antes de irme **__dijo aún bajo el encanto de su consorte.

_**-No es necesario, ya te lo he dicho. Vete, Yuka podrá curarme**__ sentenció Akane caminando en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Ranma no insistió, tan solo la vio desaparecer en la habitación adjunta.

No quería arruinar el humor de su mujer ni mucho menos el suyo.

Había dormido tan bien, a pesar de haber despertado con una notable erección que todavía permanecía expectante. Pues una de las causas de su bienestar fueron la cantidad de sueños que había tenido con su consorte.

Con una sonrisa libidinosa se levantó y se vistió con las ropas del día anterior.

Su escudero ya estaba impaciente esperando por él, es que hace más de media hora debió haberse presentado ante su padre.

Pero Ranma prolongó su estadía en la habitación de su concubina lo más que pudo.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño.

_**-Akane, por favor, usa las ropas y joyas que te he regalado. No soportaría verte lastimada otra vez.**_

Aguardó por su respuesta un eterno minuto.

_**-Lo haré, pero no porque tú me lo pidas. Te lo he dicho anoche, no permitiré que nadie lastime a mi gente por mi culpa.**_

_**-Me alegro que así lo hayas resuelto… mi amor.**_

Akane quería salir y abofetear su cara. Ella no era su amor, ella era su prisionera.

No quería, empero, prolongar su presencia en el cuarto con una discusión, quería que se vaya de una buena vez.

Suficiente tenía con haber compartido su cama.

Suficiente enojo tenía con ella misma por haber bajado la guardia. ¿Cómo pudo haber dormido tan profundamente?

_**-A la tarde te traeré una sorpresa**__ dijo el Príncipe Heredero.

Akane no quería responder.

_**-Sé que esto te gustará, lo sé**_ _sonrió como un idiota detrás de la puerta.

Akane estaba a punto de salir y lanzarle una palangana por la cabeza, pero el sonido de la puerta rompió con la escena.

_**-¿Mi señora?**_

_**-¿Yuka?**_ _preguntó dubitativa saliendo del baño.

Miró la habitación buscándolo y al no divisarlo respiró aliviada.

_**-¿Me ayudas con mis curaciones Yuka?**_ _sonrió amistosa.

_**-Por supuesto**_ _respondió servicialmente.

Akane se sentó sobre el largo banco al pie de la cama, exponiendo su espalda a amiga.

_**-Oh, Akane, ¡se ve mucho mejor!**_ _exclamó con contento mientras limpiaba la piel terminando con el trabajo que el príncipe no había podido concretar.

Akane lo sabía. Su espalda ya no ardía desde que Ranma esparció la crema sobre su piel.

_**-Solo… la crema Yuka**__ pidió akane cuando la sirvienta hizo el ademán de agarrar las hierbas.

_**-Él… ¿le hizo algo… anoche?**_

Akane solo negó con su cabeza.

_**-Es… inusual.**_

_**-¿Qué cosa?**_

_**-Que duerma en la habitación de sus concubinas, mucho menos que lo haga dos noches consecutivas.**_

_**-Es su juego Yuka, no te sorprendas **__dijo akane no queriendo darle demasiada importancia a las palabras de la muchacha_ _**ahora ayúdame a escoger la más sencillo de las yukatas.**_

Akane se levantó y se dirigió al rincón donde todavía estaban todos aquellos regalos.

Revisó todas las prendas. No debía ser muy brillante para darse cuenta del valor de cada pieza. Todas eran igual de deslumbrantes así que simplemente eligió el color menos exuberante. Un rosa pálido.

Yuka la ayudó a vestirse y eligieron un par de pequeños aros, un solo anillo, el que tenía la piedra de menor tamaño al igual que el collar que lo acompañaba, y un sencillo arreglo en su pelo se completaba con una horquilla en forma de grulla.

Solo le permitió aplicar un poco de color en los labios y una gota de perfume que era más que suficiente para perfumar su cuerpo.

Cuando Akane se vio en el espejo quedó sorprendida de su imagen. Realmente parecía una consorte pero ese pensamiento no la hizo feliz, simplemente no era ella.

Pero debía representar el papel.

Repasó una última vez el reglamento, orgullosa de cómo permanecía claro en su cabeza y partió con su escolta al palacio de la Reina Madre.

Llegó primera como el día anterior, solo que la mirada sobrante del eunuco que aguardaba por las mujeres convocadas había sido reemplazada por una que evidenciaba irritabilidad.

Esa misma mirada se repitió entre las consortes que de la misma forma y orden que la mañana previa fueron llegando al salón.

Las tres tomaron sus respectivos asientos contemplando, algunas de manera más evidente que las demás, las hermosas vestimentas y las finas joyas que portaba la Cuarta Consorte.

Akane simplemente devolvió cada mirada con una sonrisa educada. Aunque en sus fueros internos celebraba incomodarlas como pago por la burla que le dedicaron el día anterior.

Lo primero que hizo la Reina al ingresar fue mirar escrupulosamente a la Cuarta Consorte. Deseaba vehemente que la campesina no asistiera, que estuviese todavía adolorida por los latigazos en su espalda o que se presentara desafiante vistiendo las ropas del día anterior. Pero para su infortunio no lo hizo. No solo no mostraba señales de dolor sino estaba vestida correctamente, como la consorte que era.

A penas se sentó sobre su trono la convocó ante sí.

_**-Estamos ansiosas de escuchar el protocolo, Lady Akane.**_

_**\- No más ansiosa que yo por complacerlas, Mi Reina **__respondió con ironía.

_**-Comienza de una vez muchacha **__ordenó impaciente.

La consorte aclaró su garganta y comenzó a citar el primer apartado del protocolo:

"_La elección de las Concubinas Reales"._

_\- Cualidades y condiciones que debe tener una mujer para ser candidata al puesto: joven entre los 14 y 27 años, virgen y fértil. No puede medir menos de 1 metro y 51 centímetros, no más de 1 metro y 73 centímetros de altura. Su peso debe oscilar entre los 43 y los 66 kilogramos. Piel blanca y perfecta (sin cicatrices, manchas, heridas, verrugas, estrías). Dentadura sana (sin caries, piezas blancas, completas y parejas). Sus facciones deben ser femeninas y delicadas (no orejas grandes, no bello excesivo, pestañas largas, ojos grandes, nariz respingada, boca pequeña y labios carnosos). Todo ello debe ser acreditado por una exhaustiva revisación médica a cargo del Médico Real._

_-Si no cumpliese con alguna de las condiciones explicitadas quedará automáticamente descalificada y será expulsada del palacio._

_-Además debe poseer conocimientos en historia, geografía, lenguas, literatura y artes, algo que será evaluado durante el proceso de formación que duraría 10 días._

_-Se entrenará a las candidatas profundizando los conocimientos nombrados, además de capacitarlas en el arte de la seducción y de la reproducción efectiva (diversas técnicas sexuales para garantizar la satisfacción del deseo sexual de su marido, y los métodos más efectivos para garantizar un embarazo)._

_-Deben aprender cómo comer, caminar y hablar dentro y fuera del palacio. Nunca deben olvidar que representaban al reino y que cualquier ofensa dejaría en falta a la corona. Ellas deben ser entrenadas para ser la envidia de cualquier Reina, el objeto de deseo de cualquier Rey y el temor de sus súbditos._

_-Está determinadamente prohibido el contacto de la candidata con cualquier persona externa o interna al palacio. Si la candidata infringe ésta regla será castigada de acuerdo a su ofensa, desde su expulsión hasta su ejecución._

_-El matrimonio con la candidata a consorte debe ser una adquisición valiosa para el reino (ya sea económica, política o militarmente) dicha evaluación debe ser llevada a cabo por la Reina, máxima autoridad entre las consortes y concubinas reales._

_-La ceremonia de matrimonio debe realizarse durante todo un día. Los novios deben vestir sus trajes de matrimonio hechos especialmente a medida y a combinación._

_-La ceremonia oficial debe llevarse a cabo luego de las 4 horas en que el sol salía. El eunuco de mayor jerarquía oficiará la ceremonia y el nombramiento._

_-Durante el evento, la consorte deberá seguir a su marido dos pasos detrás a su costado __derecho __en completo silencio. Tiene prohibido cualquier tipo de intercambio con los invitados salvo que su esposo se lo indique. La única reciprocidad directa que tendrá con los invitados podrá ser a partir de la presentación de su acto artístico (baile, canto, instrumento) al finalizar la ceremonia. Podrá recibir junto a su esposo las felicitaciones y comentarios de quienes deseen hacerlo._

_-La Consorte deberá consumar la unión con su esposo al finalizar la ceremonia de matrimonio y nombramiento. Deberá acceder a todos los requisitos que su esposo le indicase con el fin de complacer sexualmente al mismo y de engendrar su descendencia. De no acreditar la consumación del acto sexual será ejecutada como acto de traición._

"_Obligaciones de la Consorte Real"_

_-Las obligaciones de la Consorte son varias, pero la principal es la de engendrar descendencia. Para ello deberá acceder con regularidad a los encuentros sexuales con su esposo cada vez que éste lo solicite o que sea indicado por el calendario lunar. Durante la primera semana de matrimonio el esposo podrá permanecer junto a su Consorte con el fin de garantizar y profundizar los lazos matrimoniales._

_-Deberá, de misma forma, complacer y acceder a todos los pedidos que su esposo solicite para satisfacer su deseo sexual. Hará uso para ello de las técnicas aprendidas durante el periodo de entrenamiento._

_-Deberá asistir a todas las reuniones solicitadas por la Reina vigente, máxima autoridad entre las consortes._

_-Según el grado que la Consorte posea se corresponderán los derechos dentro del palacio, su dote matrimonial, la cantidad de visitas de su esposo, las reuniones y eventos a los cuales podrá acceder, la cantidad y calidad de comida, la cantidad de salidas por fuera del palacio, los sirvientes, guardias y eunucos de su escolta, entre otros._

_-La Consorte representa la corona. Por lo cual debe siempre estar a la altura de su posición, desde su imagen impecable (vestimenta, apariencia en general), hasta sus modales intachables (sumisión a la corona, humildad y respeto hacia los de mayor jerarquía, y obediencia a su esposo). Si la imagen de la nación queda ridiculizada de manera alguna por con sus actos, o si llegase a generar algún tipo de conflicto o daño para al reino, deberá ser castigada con la muerte por traicionar al reino conjuntamente con todo su clan._

_-La Consorte deberá compartir la responsabilidad de administrar el palacio conjuntamente con la Reina. Para ello se le será asignada una tarea que deberá cumplir exitosamente, siendo su total responsabilidad los efectos positivos como negativos de la misma._

_**-¡Detente allí, niña!**_

_**-Pero Su Alteza, todavía quedan reglas por recitar.**_

_**-Lo sé, pero eso nos llevaría toda la mañana y no necesito perder más tiempo**__ dijo frustrada.

Ella confiaba que la muchacha se equivocaría, ya sea por efecto de la falta de memoria o por la presión de su penetrante mirada. Después de todo, era una simple campesina. Pero no fue así, y realmente ya estaba cansada de escucharla recitar cada regla con notable perfección.

_**-Espero que las tengas presentes de aquí en adelante, muchacha.**_

_**-Así será, Mi Reina**_ _dijo akane escondiendo su orgullo detrás de una humilde reverencia.

_**-Que sirvan el desayuno**__ ordenó al eunuco.

Akane volvió a su lugar, recibida por los rostros orgullosos de Yuka y Aoi.

Las demás consortes la observaban de reojo con notable irritación. Al igual que la Reina deseaban tener otra oportunidad para desquitarse con ella. Pero eso debía esperar, pues Akane no les iba a dar el gusto, no hoy.

Sirvieron té y unas masitas dulces a cada una de las presentes.

La Reina intercambiaba palabras con su nieta, hablando de los próximos eventos en los cuales las consortes participarían, siendo una necesidad desplegar toda su elegancia y belleza con el fin de que el Príncipe estuviese orgulloso de ellas.

Cuando Akane dirigió el té a su boca percibió ese aroma tan particular. No tenía sentido, ¿por qué usarían aquella planta en las bebidas? Seguramente estaba equivocada. La desconfianza que sentía por esas mujeres la estaba afectando. Sin embargo conocía bien las hierbas y sí confiaba en su olfato. Los campesinos no podían pagar las medicinas que se comercializaban en los niveles más altos de la sociedad, así que la solución para cada enfermedad y dolencia siempre estaba en las hierbas que ellos mismos podían cultivar.

Tomó la infusión reteniendo en su paladar los restos de la raíz que quedaban al fondo de la taza. Con sumo disimulo los expulsó sobre su pañuelo de tela y lo guardó discretamente entre sus ropas.

_**-Mañana discutiremos tus tareas en el palacio Consorte Akane**__ anunció la Reina antes de dar por finalizado el desayuno.

Dejaron la habitación real del Palacio Tsubaki, siendo Akane la primera en llegar y la última en irse.

Una vez en su habitación se abrazó a Yuka contenta de haber tenido éxito con su tarea.

_**-Lo hizo muy bien Akane.**_

_**-¡Gracias Yuka! No dejaré que nos lastimen, lo prometo.**_

Su festejo se vio interrumpido por la llegada de su esposo quien irrumpió en la habitación como solía hacer desde que Tendo se convirtió en Saotome.

El semblante feliz de Akane mutó de inmediato a uno serio e irritado.

En cambio Ranma quedó una vez más atrapado en la belleza de su mujer. Estaba deslumbrante y no dudo en decírselo.

_**-Sabía que te verías así de preciosa, mi amor **__expresó sin pensarlo, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

_**-No me llames así, por favor.**_

_**-Lo haré, ni tu ni yo podemos evitarlo**_ _le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que desquiciaba a Akane.

_**-¿Qué hace aquí, su Majestad?**_ _preguntó la joven consorte.

_**-Viene a entregarte tu sorpresa.**_

_**-No quiero nada, ya te lo dije**_

_**-¿Akane?**_ _indagó una voz masculina ingresando tímidamente a la habitación.

_**-¿Papá? **_

_**-¡Hija!**_ _exclamó recibiendo a la menor de sus hijas, quien corrió a sus brazos.

Akane se fundió en el conocido calor que le daba su padre. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! Un sentimiento completamente compartido por el padre de familia. No había día que no llorase la pérdida de su pequeña, sintiéndose un viejo inútil por no haberla protegido

Akane sintió un calor sobre su espalda, llevándola a girar su rostro en dicha dirección.

_**-¿Cómo has estado hermanita?**_ _susurró Nabiki no pudiendo esconder sus lágrimas.

Akane le sonrió liberando su propio llanto, cuando finalmente Kasumi aparecía dentro de su campo visual terminando de desplomar sus barreras.

Los Tendo de unieron en un abrazo lleno de amor, tristeza y nostalgia.

Mientras, el Príncipe contemplaba la familia que alguna vez le hizo sentir envidia.

¿Sería muy osado en unirse al abrazo? Lo era. Porque a pesar de que ayer su suegro le agradeció las nuevas tierras asignadas en la cercanía del palacio, en donde poseía ahora una hermosa casa llena de comodidades, pudo ver la ira en su mirada, pero por sobre todo su decepción. Su cuñada Nabiki simplemente lo ignoró y Kasumi aún le tenía miedo aunque le aseguró que jamás volvería a hacer uso de lo acontecido el día donde su vida cambió para siempre.

Ordenó que llevaran alimentos e infusiones al jardín interno de la habitación de su esposa. Estaba seguro que Akane todavía no había hecho uso del lugar.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se acercó a la familia que permanecía de pie, abrazándose y compartiendo palabras de amor, y aclarando su garganta llamó la atención de los presentes quienes dirigieron sus miradas a la imponente figura.

_**-Preparé el jardín para ustedes. Pueden quedarse todo el día, nadie los interrumpirá.**_

_**-Gracias, Su Majestad**__ respondió Soun.

Ranma sonrió en cortesía pero sus ojos estaban como siempre puestos sobre Akane quien no le dirigió palabra alguna.

Fue un momento más que incómodo, pues Ranma no quería irse del lugar. Pero prometió que le permitiría estar juntos en privado así que simplemente partió.

Al quedarse solos Nabiki, recobrando su espíritu frío y calculador, comenzó a recorrer la habitación expresando su entusiasmo por todo el lujo del lugar. Akane, aún abrasada a su padre, la escuchaba poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Kasumi solamente comentó que era una habitación hermosa, muy distinta a la anterior, dedicando una tierna y cálida mirada como solía hacer.

_**-¡Guau!**__ exclamó nuevamente Nabiki dirigiendo sus pasos al jardín.

Los demás la siguieron expresando admiración por el lugar.

Incluso Akane admitió la belleza del jardín.

Un hermoso Sakura en medio de este, rodeado de otros arbustos más pequeños pero plantados estratégicamente siguiendo un diseño. Bellas flores estaban plantadas por doquier y el césped más verde que Akane había contemplado se extendía cubriendo el pequeño espacio.

Tomaron asiento en las sillas que habían traído para ellos, rodeando la mesa de madera que tenía sobre si toda clase de aperitivos.

_**-¡Ven Yuka!**__ llamó Akane a la muchacha que estaba aguardando las órdenes de Akane.

_**-Sí, Mi Señora ¿qué quiere que le sirva?**_

_**-¿Sirva? Jajaja, ¡No, siéntate con nosotros!**_

_**-¿Cómo has estado Yuka? **__preguntó Kasumi contenta de reencontrarse con la persona que tan bien la había tratado durante su estadía en el palacio.

_**-Estoy muy feliz de servir a la Señora Akane, Kasumi. ¿Cómo ha estado usted?**_

Kasumi se removió nerviosa en su asiento, y Yuka se sintió estúpida por su torpe pregunta.

Pero Kasumi recobró de inmediato su característica sonrisa y respondió.

_**-Hoy estoy especialmente feliz, gracias por preguntar Yuka.**_

_**-Vamos Yuka siéntate de una vez**__ insistió Akane.

Yuka se dio cuenta que no había reparado en el pedido de su ama.

_**-¿Sentarme?, Oh, no, no, ¡cómo podría!**_

_**-Ella es Yuka, mi única amiga en este lugar **__presentó Akane.

_**-Gracias por cuidar de mi hija, Yuka**__ agradeció el señor Tendo.

La sirviente hizo una reverencia conmovida por las palabras del padre de Akane.

La consorte la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentar junto a los demás.

_**-¡Ahora sí! No necesitas servirnos, ¿ves?**_ _extendió ante la muchacha sus extremidades_ _**¡Tenemos brazos!**_

Todos rieron y en efecto cada uno se sirvió lo que tenía ganas de comer.

_**-¿Dónde… dónde está él?**_ _finalmente preguntó.

Soun miró a Kasumi, mientras Nabiki dirigió su mirada al hermoso sakura.

Kasumi tomó su mano y respondió.

_**-Él ha dejado el reino hermana, tomó a su padre y se fue. **_

_**-Él… me odia, ¿no es así?**_

Kasumi sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y solo negó con su cabeza hasta que pudo enunciar palabras nuevamente.

_**-No, mi querida, él te ama, mucho, de verdad.**_

_**-¿Él está bien Kasumi?**_

_**-Lo está, pero ha sido muy difícil para él. Así que necesitaba irse lejos, querida. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?**_

Akane no pudo evitar angustiarse ante esas palabras. Dentro de su corazón anhelaba que él la estuviese esperando o que intentara siquiera verla. Pero no podía culparlo.

Su padre acarició su espalda intentando consolarla.

_**-Me alegro de que este bien, eso es suficiente.**_

Los tres asintieron culposos. Pero como Hibiki les había señalado, era necesario no revelar la verdad sobre Touma. Ello solo lastimaría a Akane.

Lo más difícil había pasado.

La conversación siguió por las novedades de los Tendo. Ellos habían sido trasladados a las tierras que Ranma había prometido. Les contaron como las tierras eran fértiles, la casa era enorme y equipada con todas las comodidades que podía imaginar. Le contaron como también acondicionó una pequeña casa en la ciudad para que el prometido de Kasumi, quien era practicante de medicina, pudiera ejercer sus funciones allí. Le aseguró a Kasumi que le daría unas tierras para ella y su futura familia, pagando además los costos de la boda. Ni la mayor de los Tendo ni su prometido aceptaron su oferta, pero Ranma dijo que ellos eran parte de la familia real y que debían vivir acorde a su nueva condición porque ahora representaban a su monarquía. Akane solo le dijo que hiciera lo que ella deseara, que en todo caso ella intentaría convencerlo.

Luego fue el turno de la menor de contar cómo había estado. Ella fue muy breve y se reservó los peores detalles de su estadía en el palacio, solo se propuso relatar sobre las demás consortes y la Reina Cologne, expresando además cuando los extrañaba.

Se dedicaron nuevamente a relatar y escuchar las novedades del pueblo, transmitiendo uno por uno los saludos que sus allegados le habían enviado.

Mientras Soun y Nabiki se quedaron hablando sobre cómo el hijo del panadero se había escapado del ejército, Akane tomó de la mano a Kasumi llevándola al interior de la habitación.

Buscó el pañuelo de tela entre sus ropas y lo abrió develando los restos que había guardado del té que hace unas horas había tomado.

Se lo mostró a su hermana quien expresó su asombro confirmando sus sospechas.

_**-Es colocasia.**_

_**-Lo sabía.**_

_**-Akane, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?**_

_**-Estaba en mi té.**_

_**-¿Por qué? Son restos de la raíz… **_

_**-Esto lo mataría, ¿no es así?**_

_**-Sí, sobre todo cuando más temprano se toma.**_

_**-¿Por qué alguien querría matar a un bebé?**_

_**-¿Por qué te lo han dado a ti Akane?, ¿Acaso tú…?**_

_**-No. Pero ellas… no lo saben.**_

_**-¿Ellas?**_

_**-Seguramente querían asegurarse que abortara. ¿Cómo son capaces de algo así?**_

Akane no podía creer el alcance de esas mujeres.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella estaba embarazada?

La consorte se abrasó a sí misma. El simple pensamiento le dio escalofrío. Hasta ese momento jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de un hijo. Claro que quería ser madre, pero no de ésta forma, no aquí, no de los hijos de ese hombre.

Kasumi pudo leer el miedo en los ojos de su hermana y la abrazó.

_**-No te preocupes, no te hará daño siempre y cuando no estés embarazada, pero si lo tomas con demasiada regularidad podría dañar el útero. Trata de evitarlo por favor.**_

_**-Lo haré.**_

En ese momento se anunció Hibiki.

_**-Mi Señora Akane **__saludó con una reverencia__** Señorita Kasumi, debemos irnos.**_

_**-¿Ya? **__exclamó Akane.

_**-Sí, Mi Señora, ya falta poco para que se ponga el sol.**_

Efectivamente había pasado toda la tarde sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Entre sollozos se despidió de sus hermanas y su padre, prometiendo cuidarse mutuamente.

_**-Volveremos lo antes posible, mi querida _**_prometió Kasumi.

_**-Él aseguró que podríamos verte con la mayor frecuencia posible**__afirmó Nabiki.

_**-Cuídate, mi niña**__ pidió una vez más su padre antes de dejar la habitación.

Akane corrió de vuelta al jardín y se sentó sobre el césped abrazando sus piernas. Yuka quiso sentarse junto a ella pero Akane le pidió que se vaya pues quería estar sola.

Todavía percibía el olor de su familia en el aire y quería quedarse allí hasta que ya no existiese rastro alguno de ellos.

Se quedó perdida en los pensamientos de todo lo que había escuchado ese día: Touma, sus amigos, su familia, las consortes, un hijo.

De repente sintió una manta cubrir su espalda.

_**-Gracias Yuka**__ agradeció pues era verdad que tenía frío.

_**-Es mejor que entres, Akane**_ _aconsejó una voz masculina.

Akane elevó su cabeza encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación.

_**-Ya se puso el sol, no quiero que te enfermes**_ _agregó.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?_**_ preguntó Akane a su esposo, volteando su cabeza hacia el césped.

_**-Vine a verte.**_

_**-Ya me viste, puedes irte.**_

_**-No, no lo haré. Vamos, la cena está servida**__ le dijo ingresando al dormitorio.

Akane cerró los ojos con frustración. Realmente era la última persona que quería ver.

Pero lo mejor era entrar y comer rápido la cena, con la esperanza de que él se marchara luego de complacerlo.

Y efectivamente allí estaba él, sentado frente a la pequeña mesa aguardando por ella.

Akane le entregó la manta a Yuka y se sentó junto a su esposo.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír por la escena que se desplegaba ante sí, la mujer que amaba uniéndose él para cenar.

Sin embargo la cara de la Consorte no mostraba el mínimo entusiasmo, y con la actitud silenciosa que la caracterizaba comenzó a comer.

_**-Hoy te veías hermosa, Akane. **_

La aludida no reparó en el comentario.

_**-Me alegro que hayan salido bien las cosas con Cologne.**_

Akane lanzó una breve risa cargada de ironía, sin despegar sus ojos del plato.

Ranma la observaba moviendo nerviosamente su pierna. La actitud de su esposa… nunca lo habían tratado así, con tanto desinterés y rencor o tal vez sí, pero él no se había percatado de ello. Es que jamás había deseado tener el interés de alguien sobre sí, nunca de la forma en que anhelaba obtener el de Akane.

_**-¿Cómo te fue con tu familia?**_ _preguntó impaciente.

El silencio seguía presente.

Ranma simplemente exhaló sonoramente frustrado y solo comenzó a comer.

Minutos después un sirviente del Príncipe se anunció a la puerta.

Akane pidió a Yuka que lo recibiera.

_**-Aquí esta lo que me ha ordenado, Su Majestad.**_

Ranma se levantó tomando las prendas en sus brazos entregándoselas a una confundida Yuka, con la indicación de que las acomode correctamente y prepare su baño.

_**-¿Qué es eso?**_ _preguntó la joven esposa.

_**-Mi ropa de cama y la vestimenta que usaré mañana.**_

Akane transformó sus manos en puños.

_**-¿Por qué ha traído eso aquí, Su Majestad? **__interrogó sabiendo la respuesta.

_**-Anoche dormí muy incómodo. Además mañana no tengo tiempo que perder, debo alistarme rápidamente.**_

_**-Tal vez debería dormir en su propia recámara, Mi Señor**_ _dijo con fastidio.

_**-Pero quiero dormir aquí, contigo **__respondió con suma franqueza.

Akane se quedó de pie mirándolo desaparecer en el cuarto de baño luego de que Yuka anunciara que estaba todo listo para él.

Akane se acercó a la criada con una expresión desesperada.

_**-¡Esto es inaudito!**__ se quejó colérica.

Akane no podía creer su suerte. ¿Por qué insistía en dormir con ella? Seguramente porque no había logrado satisfacer su libido. Y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. La conversación con Kasumi llegó a su cabeza. Lo que sí podría evitar quedar embarazada.

_**-Yuka, mañana visitaremos al boticario real, ¿sí?**_

_**-¿Para qué, Mi Señora?**_

_**-Por precaución.**_

_**-Como ordene, Akane.**_

En ese instante la puerta del baño se abrió.

Akane no estaba lista para ver lo que vio.

La figura solo estaba vistiendo unos pantalones anchos de algodón que se ajustaban sobre sus caderas. Su pelo estaba empapado, despidiendo gotas que caían a lo largo de su torso desnudo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sin ropa. En realidad nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, o por lo menos era la primera vez que observó a uno con tan poca tela encima. Incluso cuando jugaba con sus amigos en el río todos lo hacían vestidos.

Se sonrojó de inmediato, pues su marido poseía un cuerpo notablemente masculino. Sus músculos estaban marcados por doquier, algo que Ranma se había encargado de mostrar contrayendo casa uno de ellos.

Lo había hecho a propósito, sí.

Sabía que a sus demás Consortes les gustaba su cuerpo, cuerpo que él mismo entrenaba todos los días antes de desayunar. Él era fuerte, practicaba toda clase de artes marciales. Desde que era pequeño, además, dominaba magistralmente la espada y el arco y la flecha, y sabía que era incluso más talentoso que su propio escudero. Su cerebro, sin embargo, era mucha más valioso que su fuerza física, así que no haría uso de su poderío físico a menos que fuese necesario. Para ello tenía un ejército poderoso, para cuidar su integridad.

Akane, al darse cuenta de que estaba observando a su marido fijamente con indiscutible curiosidad, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

_**-¡Ponte una camisa, degenerado!**_ _ le gritó avergonzada.

Ranma sonrió triunfante.

_**-Me la he olvidado aquí. Por eso no pude vestirme en el baño**_ _mintió descaradamente_ _**Muchacha, ve a preparar el baño para tu señora.**_

Yuka, que no era inmune a los encantos del Príncipe, corrió al baño agradecida de poder esconderse.

Ranma tomó la camisa y cubrió su cuerpo por completo.

Agarrando una toalla seca, se acercó a su mujer quien todavía lo evitaba.

Una vez detrás de ella, le susurró en su oído.

_**-Sécame el pelo, mi amor.**_

Logró una vez más su objetivo, pues la mujer se dio vuelta rabiosa para enfrentarlo.

_**-¡Ya te dije que no soy… tu amor!**_ _repondió Akane cayendo en la trampa que puso su esposo.

Solo estaban a centímetros de distancia. Ranma la miraba con deseo recorriendo minuciosamente su rostro. Su respiración entrecortada rosaba la piel de Akane, quien solo por un momento se perdió en los ojos azules del Príncipe.

Era muy atractivo. El infeliz lo era y lo sabía.

Ella no podía negarlo. Siempre lo supo, incluso cuando creyó que era su alumno. Por eso se sentía incómoda cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro. Justo como ahora.

_**-Akane**_… _pronunció con voz empapada de deseo, con clara intención de besar sus labios.

Entonces ella reaccionó dirigiéndose hacia la silla más cercana, completamente sonrojada.

_**-Siéntate**__ ordenó.

Ranma exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones intentando tranquilizarse.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado por completo ante la cercanía de la mujer. ¡Cómo la deseaba, por dios que lo hacía!

Y luego, intentando recobrar su cordura se sentó.

Akane tomó la toalla de sus manos y comenzó a secar el cabello del muchacho.

Sería mejor acceder a esto antes de que terminara abusando de ella, pensó para sí misma.

Lo hizo como lo había hecho incontables veces con Touma luego de que ambos nadaran en el río las tardes calurosas de verano. Claro que aquellos días ese gesto se llevaba a cabo con sumo amor y devoción. Ahora solo lo hacía de forma lenta para ganar tiempo.

Sin embargo, Ranma era invadido nuevamente por un sentimiento distinto al que había sentido hace un momento. Antes era lujuria, ahora era ternura, total y desmedida ternura.

Si antes quería besar cada centímetro de su piel, ahora quería enterrar su rostro en su regazo y sentir las caricias de ella sobre sus cabellos, una y otra vez.

Amaba a esa mujer, lo hacía de verdad. Cada momento que compartía con ella lo confirmaba, pues ¿qué era el amor más que la mezcla perfecta entre la ternura y el erotismo?

_**-Mi Señora, ya está su baño**__ interrumpió Yuka.

Y Akane de inmediato lo dejó perdiéndose en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se sintió vacío, abandonado. No quería estar lejos de ella. Por eso estaba ahí esa noche, porque quería dormir a su lado… para siempre.

Se acomodó en la cama y aguardó por ella. Sabía que estaba tardando a propósito. Pero él la esperaría despierto y quería que ella lo supiera.

Efectivamente ese era el propósito de Akane, propósito que se vio frustrado cuando lo vio acostado sobre la cama con sus enormes ojos azules sobre ella.

Resignada, apagó las luces y se acostó en la cama, bien al borde de la misma, lo más lejos que pudo de él.

Entonces sintió como su esposo se removía y luego estaba ahí esa presión sobre sus cabellos.

_**-Ranma.**_

_**-Dime, mi amor.**_

_**-Devuélveme mi libertad.**_

El silencio se presentó tensionando los corazones de la pareja por igual.

_**-No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.**_

* * *

_**-Él… está durmiendo con ella, Mi Señora.**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Otra vez?, ¿Por qué? ¡Él odia dormir en camas ajenas!**_

_**-No… no lo sé, Mi Señora. **_

La mujer sintió como la ira y el temor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

_**-Mañana, no te olvides de poner la… ya sabes, en el té. Ella, esa maldita mujer no va a robarme lo que es mío.**_


	12. Shhh

_**Hola a todxs! Cómo están? Como siguen con la pandemia? Espero que se encuentren todxs muy bien!**_

_**Gracias, mil gracias por sus hermosas palabras. Hacen que me sienta muy feliz, gracias por su apoyo y su buena onda. Me seguire esforzando para ustedes!**_

_**Ame cada hipotesis que hicieron! Si, Ranma esta mostrando otros colores, se le esta pasando lo loquito porque bueno, su amada ya esta a su lado. Sin embargo no sera facil llegar a ella. Se que Akane puede ser un tanto irritante, pero creo que es entendible. No solo por lo vivido sino por su naturaleza en si. No me gustan las historias donde la protagonista es muy debil y cae facilmente bajo los encantos del galan, jajaja, por supuesto es una preferencia particular. Las consortes y la reina, pues dejenme decirles que ellas recien estan comenzando. **_

_**Me preguntaron sobre las reglas del protocolo. Son invenciones si, pero me base en decenas de dramas historicos! **_

_**Sobre Touma... bueno... **_

_**Me gustaria seguir leyendo sus pronosticos e hipotesis sobre lo que acontece en este capitulo, agradeciendo como siempre el enorme gesto de dedicarle un tiempo a leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Agradezco a aquellos a quienes no puedo hacerlo individualmente por sus hermosas palabras: Ferchis-chan, Ale, Grace, Daya, Hikari y un par de personas mas cuyos nombres desconozco.**_

_**Y a A.R. Tendo por su preciosa oferta de compartir y difundir mi historia, me conmoviste! Gracias!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 12: Shhh_**

_**-Noticias del palacio de los Saotome, Mi Señor.**_

El guardia se acercó con el papel entre sus manos que, con impaciencia, fue leído por el señor del castillo.

_**-Ya se ha consumado**_ _arrugó la hoja descargando su enojo_ _**¡Ese cerdo!, ¡Otra más! **__dijo asqueado.

Todos a su alrededor se estremecieron ante su reacción, esperando temerosos a que terminara de moderar su ira.

_**-¿Ya ha despertado?**__ dijo volviendo a sus cabales.

_**-No aún, Mi Señor. **_

_**-Apenas recobre la conciencia lo traen ante mí.**_

_**-Por supuesto, Amo.**_

El calor era sofocante. ¿Estaba bajo el sol?

Abrió despacio sus ojos pero la habitación apenas estaba iluminada por el astro.

No era la estrella quien calentaba su piel. Entonces ¿de dónde emergía semejante calor?

Intentó levantarse. Estaba sedienta y pronto descubrió el sudor empapando levemente su piel.

Y entonces vio esa extremidad tomando su cintura.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la enorme mano posada sobre su vientre. Descendió su mirada hasta encontrar sus piernas entrelazadas a otras más fuertes y por sobre todo peludas.

Pero lo peor fue aquel músculo duro haciendo presión sobre su baja espalda. Eso la hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

_**-¡Aléjate de mí, depravado!**_ _gritó empujando el cuerpo masculino lejos de sí.

Se quedó de pie junto al ventanal comprobando si había alguna señal en su cuerpo de abuso.

¿Cómo, cómo pudo quedarse dormida tan profundamente otra vez?

¡Seguramente la había drogado!

El hombre sí lo estaba. Estaba extasiado de su esposa. Otra noche más compartida junto a ella. La primera mañana que se despertó con ella entre sus brazos.

_**-Cálmate Akane **__enunció intentando despabilarse por completo_ _**no soy un depravado.**_

_**-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué estabas abrasándome?**_

_**-¿Abrasándote?, ¿Qué dices?**_ _expresó fingiendo ignorancia.

Era verdad, sin embargo, que no lo había hecho a propósito. El había despertado en medio de la noche aferrado al cuerpo de Akane. Pero se sentía tan bien estar junto a ella que simplemente se abrazó más a su cuerpo y se quedó dormido otra vez.

_**-Sí, sí lo sabes. Me estabas abrazando, yo… ¡yo no te permití hacerlo!**_

_**-No necesito tu permiso **__enunció dolido_ _**pero realmente no me di cuenta, lo hice dormido.**_

_**-¿Tú… tú me has hecho algo?**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?**_

_**-¡De eso! **__señaló la mujer a su entrepierna.

Como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre sí, sintió su miembro despierto y suplicante.

Se enrojeció de inmediato al haber sido descubierto por su esposa. Era un pervertido, sí.

De inmediato se levantó del lecho, dándole la espalda a su Consorte. ¿Ranma Saotome tímido?, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

_**-Yo… no puedo evitarlo. Perdóname.**_

_**-¿Que no puedes evitarlo?, ¿Acaso eres un animal?**_

_**-¡No lo soy, pero estoy durmiendo junto a una mujer hermosa, una mujer que amo y deseo!, ¿Qué quieres que haga?**_

_**-Touma… él jamás se comportó conmigo así. ¡Y él sí me amaba!**_

Enfurecido al escuchar sus palabras, corrió hacia ella tomándola entre sus brazos por sorpresa.

_**-¿Qué haces?, ¡Suéltame!**_ _exclamó temerosa intentando separarse de su atacante.

Ranma tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de su esposa forzando sus ojos sobre los propios.

_**-¡No vuelvas a nombrarlo! **__ordenó entredientes_ _**no puedo soportar que nombres a ese tipo.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_ _preguntó desafiante_ _**¿Por qué no puedo nombrarlo?**_

_**-¡Porque eres mi esposa, no puedes hablar de otro hombre frente a mí!, ¡Me debes respeto!**_ _advirtió.

_**-¿Respeto?, ¡Lo dice alguien que comparte la cama con cuatro mujeres!**_

_**-¡Solo con una, solo comparto la cama con una, solo tengo en mi corazón y mi cabeza a una! **__dijo respirando aceleradamente mientras comenzaba a descender su vista hasta los labios de la muchacha_ _**Solo… solo me pongo así por una**_ _afirmó presionando su entrepierna contra el cuerpo de la consorte.

_**-¡Me das asco!**_ _exclamó Akane.

_**-Créeme Akane, quiero darte muchas cosas. En este momento quiero darte un beso, uno de esos que solo le puedo dar a la mujer que se adueño de mí por completo**_ _le dijo con desesperación.

Y sin poder contenerse estampó sus labios sobre los de ella. A pesar de que Akane no respondió al estímulo Ranma tampoco se apartó a pensar de su negativa. Luego de unos minutos, simplemente se dedicó a acariciar sus bellos labios con los propios, frotándolos y lamiéndolos lentamente. Su respiración errática lo hizo apartarse y entonces Akane lo empujó separándose de él para esconderse en el baño.

No quería empezar así el día. No quería asustarla. No quería presionarla.

Pero no soportaba que nombrase a aquel infeliz. ¡Él ya se había asegurado de desaparecerlo! ¿Por qué sin embargo seguía presente en su vida?

Se quedó apoyado contra el ventanal intentando recuperar su cordura. Quería pedirle perdón, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba, que ella y solo ella era a quien deseaba y que por eso dolía tanto sus palabras. Pero había aprendido que Akane necesitaba espacio, así que simplemente se vistió y dejó la habitación.

Una vez fuera, llamó a Yuka.

_**-Hoy asignarán la tarea de Akane dentro del palacio, ¿verdad?**_

_**-Así es, Mi Señor.**_

_**-Cuando lo sepas ven a decime lo que se ha decidido.**_

_**-Lo haré, Su Alteza.**_

_**-Dime… ¿Akane ha tomado el té con la Reina?**_

_**-Lo hizo, Mi Señor.**_

_**-Lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Hibiki! **_

_**-Mi Señor.**_

_**-Envía a alguien al servicio de la Reina. Ordena que no se atrevan poner nada raro en el té de la Cuarta Consorte. Si me entero que hay restos de alguna hierva que no sea té, los mataré a todos**__ dijo con tono amenazante.

_**-Como ordene, Su Alteza.**_

_**-Niña, debes prestar atención al té de tu señora. Si ves algo extraño no permitas que lo tome. Si ella expresa que sabe raro no dejes que lo consuma. Pregúntale, debes hacerlo.**_

_**-Lo haré, Amo. **_

_**-Esa estúpida no sabe que está haciéndome un favor. Es tan evidente lo que hace, como si no hubiera formas más discretas y efectivas**_ _dijo para sí mismo_ _**Es tan estúpida como para pensar que yo permitiría que mi mujer embarazada tuviera contacto con ellas. **_

Ranma sabía que cuando sus hijos fueran engendrados tendría que proteger a Akane de aquellas arpías.

Con ese pensamiento dejó el cuarto de su esposa.

Cuando Yuka ingresó Akane estaba sentada sobre su cama, pensativa.

_**-Mi Señora, ¿ Ya está lista para que comience a arreglarla?**_

_**-Sí, sí lo estoy Yuka**__ dijo liberando un sonoro suspiro.

La sirvienta buscó todo lo necesario para preparar a su señora.

_**-Akane, ¿usted… ha sentido algo anormal cuando bebió el té ayer en el palacio de la Reina? **__preguntó mientras peinaba su larga cabellera.

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Me escuchaste hablando con Kasumi?**_ _cuestionó sorprendida.

_**-¡No, Mi Señora, no me atrevería! Desconocía que usted había hablado con la señorita Kasumi al respecto. **_

_**-Pero ¿cómo lo sabes tú?**_

_**-El Príncipe… me lo dijo.**_

_**-¿Qué?**_ _exclamó levantándose de la cama.

_**-Él… él me ordenó que impida que usted tome el té.**_

_**-¿Él lo sabe?**_

_**\- No sé a qué se refiere Akane, pero ordenó a Hibiki que advirtiera a los criados de la Reina que no se atrevieran a poner nada raro en su té.**_

Akane no supo qué pensar. ¿Acaso era él quien ordenaba a preparar el té abortivo?

_**-Él… dijo algo que así como "esa estúpida no sabe que me está haciendo un favor".**_

_**-¿Dijo eso?**_

_**-Así es Akane.**_

_**-Esto es muy sospechoso…**_

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio.

Cuando se percató del paso del tiempo el dichoso té ya estaba siendo servido frente a ella.

Tomó la elegante taza llevándola hacia su nariz. Luego movió lentamente el líquido con un movimiento circular, hasta que acercó la infusión hacia sus labios.

No había señal alguna de la raíz en la taza.

Sin embargo la mirada atenta de la Segunda Consorte seguía allí, confirmando sus sospechas.

Akane bebió el contenido simulando un poco de asco.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Shampoo fue siniestra. ¿Las demás consortes sabrían del té?, ¿Debería decirles?

_**-Consorte Akane.**_

_**-Sí, Mi Reina.**_

_**-Debemos elegir la tarea que te corresponde realizar dentro del palacio.**_

_**-Como ordene, Su Alteza.**_

_**-¡Yo tengo una propuesta para la Consorte Akane!**_ _interrumpió la Tercera Consorte.

_**-Lady Kodachi, la escuchamos**_ _accedió Cologne.

_**-No hay nadie en el palacio que se ocupe de controlar los a los criados de la tercer casta.**_

_**-Me parece una tarea muy pertinente Lady Kodachi**__ dijo la Segunda Consorte, quien se encargaba del manejo de todos los sirvientes y eunucos de la casta superior.

Tenía en su poder la asignación de los mismos a las distintas consortes, la distribución de las tareas dentro del palacio de todos los siervos y por supuesto acceso a la información que circulaba por los pasillos del palacio.

_**-Estoy de acuerdo con ello **__agregó Lady Ukyo, a cargo de la administración del dinero destinado a las Consortes, así como los recursos destinados para las ceremonias y celebraciones que tengan que ver con las esposas del príncipe.

El dinero que le correspondía a cada una de las Consortes, así como el permiso para poder disponer de él dependía de su criterio y autorización. Es así que las consortes podían morir de hambre si ella creía que no le correspondía dinero alguno ese mes.

_**-Me parece una idea fantástica, Lady Kodachi**__ afirmó la Reina madre, quien controlaba todo lo que las Consortes hacían, si bien su función principal era regular y aplicar las leyes y castigos dentro de su palacio.

Leyes que muchas veces se adecuaban a los intereses de la Reina.

_**-Me alegro que les haya gustado mi propuesta**_ _dijo con una enorme cara de satisfacción la Tercera Consorte, encargada de llevar a cabo la planificación y ejecución de todas las ceremonias dentro del palacio.

Kodachi había disfrutado mucho invertir lo justo y necesario en la ceremonia de bodas y nombramiento real de la Cuarta Consorte, tanto como lo había hecho Ukyo recortando necesariamente los recursos económicos debido a la crisis vivenciada ese mes, principalmente y enfáticamente esa semana, razón por la cual Lady Shampoo tuvo que destinar muy pocos siervos ese día, ya que no podría pagar las monedas extras que se solían entregar a los que servían durante la ceremonia.

_**-Bueno, entonces a partir de mañana Lady Akane deberá empezar con sus labores**__ anunció la soberana.

_**-Estaré encantada de llevar a cabo la tarea que me ha asignado, Mi Señora**__ respondió sin un dejo de molestia o sorpresa, algo anhelado por las demás presentes.

Claro que Akane sabía que la intención de ellas era denigrarla, si no por tener que llevar a cabo aquella tarea que ninguna de ellas se rebajaría a realizar, sería por verla reproducir su rol de campesina.

Era bien conocido lo conflictivo que era lidiar con los siervos de la tercer y última casta quienes solían ser ignorantes, un tanto irrespetuosos y rebeldes. No podía ser de otra forma, ya que no solo su paga era miserable sino que las tareas que debían realizar eran las más desagradables dentro del palacio. Además siempre eran tratados despectivamente no solo por la realeza sino por todos los sirvientes de las dos castas superiores.

Pero Akane, no podía estar más agradecida. Ella los comprendía e intentaría hacer algo por mejorar su calidad de vida. Tal vez para ello estaba allí en ese palacio.

Una vez terminada la reunión se retiraron y Akane prosiguió con su objetivo de inspeccionar el cuarto del boticario.

Una vez allí, Akane pidió revisar las hierbas asegurando que su espalda todavía dolía y estaba buscando una hierba en particular cuyo nombre no recordaba pero que podría reconocer si la veía.

A ninguno de los siervos le pareció sospechoso su pedido ya que todos sabían el castigo que había caído sobre ella hace unos días. Quizás por compasión o por el trato tan ameno y respetuoso de la Cuarta Consorte hacia ellos, que le permitieron el acceso al lugar.

Inspeccionó sorprendida de la variedad de hierbas que existían en la habitación. Las raíces de colocasia estaban a la vista. Recordaba las palabras del prometido de su hermana cuando revisaba a las mujeres que acudían a él en búsqueda de alguna solución para prevenir el embarazo. Algunas porque ya tenían muchos hijos a su cargo, otras porque eran muy jóvenes o muy viejas, y estaban aquellas que, como ella misma, fueron obligadas a casarse cuando no tenían intenciones de hacerlo. Tofu jamás le negaba las hierbas que actuaban como anticonceptivo. Prefería ayudarlas antes que verlas morir en partos complicados o abortos autoprovocados fuera de tiempo y por métodos dañinos. Había además demasiados niños que vivían en condiciones terribles porque había muchas bocas que alimentar en sus familias.

Akane aprendió mucho de su cuñado, al igual que su hermana quien solía ayudarlo todos los días en su práctica médica.

Nunca imaginó que sus conocimientos la ayudarían algún día, pues no pensaba tener que evitar un embarazo.

Localizó las hierbas, aquellas que tenía que comenzar a tomar cuando su marido abusara de ella. Porque Akane estaba segura de que lo haría. Era un alivio saber que estaba la colocasia, no deseaba tomarla pero en el peor de los casos sería necesario.

_**-Yuka, ¿ves estas hierbas?, ¿Las conoces?**_

_**-No, Mi Señora.**_

_**-Esta es colocasia y ésta de aquí Vinagrillo. Mira el tamaño y la textura. Huélela**_ _ordenó.

La muchacha obedeció procurando prestar mucha atención.

_**-Estas hierbas serán mi salvación, ¿entiendes? Si algún día las necesito vendrás a buscarlas por mí.**_

_**-Lo haré, Mi Señora.**_

_**-Gracias Yuka. Vamos.**_

Al dejar la habitación le pidió.

_**-No le digas nada de esto al Príncipe.**_

_**-No lo haré Akane, puede confiar en mí.**_

_**-Gracias**_ _agradeció con un beso en su mejilla.

Ambas volvieron a la habitación. Akane no se sentía segura en ningún otro sitio, tampoco tenía ganas de estar en otro lugar, a excepción, claro, de su casa familiar a la que sabía que jamás podría volver.

Con toda la tarde por delante se cambió a ropas más sencillas liberándose de las pocas joyas que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Lo único que amaba de aquel lugar era el jardín. Así que abrió las puertas para poder acceder a su pequeño edén.

Comenzó a observar con detalle el sitio que el día anterior no había tenido ganas de recorrer.

Caminó entre las flores intentando reconocer cada una de las especies.

Decidió comenzar a arrancar la maleza que las rodeaba como solía hacer en su propia huerta, recordando de nuevo el adorado lugar donde creció.

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo? **__la interrumpió la conocida voz.

_**-Estoy escribiendo un libro, ¿no lo ves?**_ _le dijo con ironía.

Ranma no pudo contener la risa ante la ocurrente respuesta. Le gustaba esa forma de ser de su mujer, tan única.

Hacía mucho que la mujer no lo escuchaba reír. Antes, cuando compartían sus clases, solía reír mucho cuando practicaban la lectura de comedias, como "Sueño de una noche de verano". Tenía una risa muy agradable, muy distinta a las acciones que habían tomado lugar en la mañana.

Ante el recuerdo de las mismas se levantó limpiando sus manos en sus simples ropas, ahora cubiertas por tierra.

Sin mirarlo, pasó a su lado en dirección a la habitación, pero él no la dejaría escapar.

_**-Perdón. Sé que actué como un animal esta mañana.**_

_**-No actuaste como uno, lo eres Ranma.**_

_**-Sé que enloquezco cuando me pongo celoso**__continuó.

_**-No eres celoso, eres posesivo. No entiendes que no soy un objeto tuyo. Pero no tengo intenciones de explicártelo… haz lo que quieras, no me importa.**_

_**-Akane**_ _ tiro de ella hasta que la pequeña mujer quedó frente a él, como siempre desviando su mirada_ _**lo siento, de verdad. No quiero descontrolarme, no quiero obligarte a nada más.**_

_**-Lo admites**_ _susurró.

_**-¿Qué cosa, cariño?**_

_**-Que me obligaste a estar aquí **__respondió ignorando la última palabra enunciada.

_**-Lo hice, sí. Nunca lo negué. Sé que no es una explicación válida para ti, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma. **_

_**-¿No vas a obligarme a nada mas?**_ _preguntó mirándolo ahora a los ojos.

_**-No lo haré… pero no puedo prometer que mi carácter desaparezca. Yo soy así Akane, siempre he sido así y nunca nadie me cuestionó… hasta que llegaste a mi vida.**_

_**-Entonces ¿estás diciendo que lo sientes, pero seguirás haciendo lo que quieres? **__exclamó indignada.

_**-No, te estoy pidiendo que me enseñes.**_

_**-¿Quieres seguir con las lecciones de lectura?**_ _dijo extrañada.

_**-Sí, para eso estoy aquí, liberé toda mi tarde para estar contigo. Pero no solo quiero que me enseñes lectura. Quiero que me enseñes a ser un buen hombre.**_

_**-¡Ja! Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?**_

_**-No.**_

Su semblante era serio.

Estaba hablando con total honestidad.

_**-No puedo enseñarte a ser un buen hombre, lo eres o no lo eres. Tus acciones lo determinan.**_

_**-Entonces puedes guiarme a tomar las sesiones correctas.**_

Akane se quedó observándolo.

Ranma suplicaba que ella aceptara.

La joven esposa desvió su mirada una vez más, y entonces se encontró con unos papeles en la mano del hombre frente a sí.

_**-¿Qué es eso? **_

Ranma sonrió. Por lo menos no había arremetido contra su propuesta como solía hacer.

_**-Vine a pedirte ayuda para leer estos pedidos. No entiendo mucho estas solicitudes.**_

Akane no pudo contra su instinto curioso y estiró sus manos en dirección a los mismos, pero se detuvo.

_**-Primero… iré a limpiar mis manos. Puedes esperarme sentado allí**_ _ordenó en dirección al sakura.

_**-¿Bajo el árbol, dices?**_

_**-Sí, ¿o acaso Su Majestad no quiere ensuciar sus limpias ropas?**_

_**-Puedo ensuciarlas sin problemas, mi querida. Será una excusa perfecta para quitármelas luego**_ _le dijo pícaro, guiñándole un ojo para luego dirigirse al sakura.

Akane lo fulminó con la mirada y susurró para ella misma, "pervertido", antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño.

Lo que restó de la tarde la pasaron bajo la sombra del árbol leyendo los informes.

Ranma le explicó que había decidido ocuparse personalmente de la supervisión de los terratenientes que rentaban sus haciendas a los campesinos.

Había enviado a sus eunucos a investigar minuciosamente los movimientos de los Nobles, pero para ser sincero había detalles de aquellos informes que no entendía, pues los años lejos del contacto con su pueblo lo había encerrado en una burbuja que le impedía saber el estado real de su gente.

Gracias a Akane y a los meses compartidos con ella puede decir que a pesar de que su atención había estado por completo en su instructora, se había hecho cercano a las personas del pueblo quienes lo trataban muy bien, mejor de lo que merecía.

Se dio cuenta que el lodo y las pésimas condiciones en las que vivían muchos de ellos, no solo era desagradable para él sino para todos los residentes del lugar, quienes no podían hacer nada más que resignarse a su destino.

Akane le explicó cómo funciona el sistema de arrendamiento de las tierras, desde el punto de vista de quienes lo alquilan, develando las terribles condiciones e ínfimas ganancias que reciben los campesinos debido a los injustos contratos.

Ranma desconocía, por supuesto, esos detalles.

_**-¿Qué piensas que debería hacer?**_

_**-Primero, los contratos se deben regular por terceros. No puede ser que cada Lord pueda establecer a su antojo las condiciones de los mismos. ¡Ah!, y los impuestos sobre las tierras deberían ser abonados por sus dueños no por quienes la alquilan, pues estas no le pertenecen. ¿Sabes qué?, ¡sería genial si se pudiera financiar la compra de tierras para los agricultores! **__dijo entusiasmada.

Es que Akane tenía muchas propuestas en su cabeza.

_**-Ya veo. ¿Me ayudarás, Akane?**_

_**-¿A qué?**_

_**-A mejorar las condiciones de mi pueblo.**_

_**-Tú… ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?**_

_**-Lo quiero.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque ellos son como tú. No quisiera que tú sufrieras. **_

_**-Yo no he sufrido Ranma, pero hay gente que de verdad no tiene siquiera para comer.**_

_**-Ahora lo sé.**_

_**-¿Antes no?**_

_**-No, antes no me importaba. No quería salir del castillo, no había necesidad.**_

_**-Es tu gente… tú serás su soberano.**_

_**-Lo sé, pero nunca quise serlo. No tengo opción. Ya te lo he dicho, mi padre me ha obligado a ser su heredero, yo nunca quise serlo.**_

_**-Me encantaría estar en tu lugar, ¿sabes las cosas que podrías hacer por mejorar la vida de toda esa gente?**_

_**-¿Tú quieres mi poder?**_

Akane se asustó por su semblante serio. ¿Acaso pensará que ella quiere usarlo?

_**-No dije eso, me refiero a que si yo hubiese nacido en tu lugar estaría muy contenta de tener en mis manos la posibilidad de cambiar la vida de tantos. **_

_**-No todo es color de rosas, no siempre puedes hacer lo que quieres, mi amor **__le dijo dedicándole una mirada triste_ _**incluso aunque quiera ayudarlos, los Nobles no van a aceptar pacíficamente perder dinero.**_

Era verdad. Pocos días había vivido en aquel lugar y ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de vestirse como quería. Se preguntaba cómo había vivido Ranma todos esos años, con tanta presión sobre sus hombros. Pero cuando se encontró divagando con esos pensamientos se detuvo. Lo que él había vivido o dejado de vivir no tenía nada que ver con ella.

_**-Ya está oscureciendo, es mejor entrar**_ _vociferó parándose.

Ranma la imitó.

_**-A mi lado, vas a poder ayudar a tu gente Akane.**_

_**-Claro que sí Ranma, una simple consorte puede cambiar el mundo**__agregó con ironía.

_**-Has cambiado el mío, tienes más poder del que te imaginas.**_

_**-Basta.**_

_**-¿De qué?**_

_**-Basta de decir esas palabras, gentiles y alabadoras. No las necesito.**_

Akane no las quería escuchar. No quería bajar la guardia, no quería que la afectaran.

_**-Digo lo que pienso, y es verdad. Tú cambiaste eso en mí también. Jamás había dicho palabras amorosas o amables. Yo no era así, pero tú… tú me generas esos sentimientos. Yo realmente te admiro.**_

Akane no dijo más nada y se dirigió hacia el cuarto del baño seguida de Yuka.

Y como las últimas noches, cenaron en silencio luego de bañarse, para después dirigirse a la cama.

Pero esta vez no hubo coqueteos, no hubo gritos o quejas.

Solo tomaron su lugar en el enorme lecho.

_**-¿Me acompañarás mañana al pueblo?**_

_**-¿Para qué?**_

_**-Quiero ir a ver las tierras de las cosechas del Este, quien mejor que tú para ser mi guía**_

Silencio.

_**-No puedo.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Mañana empiezo con mis tareas en el palacio. **_

_**-De ninguna manera permitiré que te relaciones con ellos, son peligros.**_

_**-¿Cómo sabes lo que tengo que hacer?**_

_**-Solo lo sé, yo lo sé todo Akane. Y no quiero que lo hagas. Hablaré con-**_

_**-¡No lo harás!**_ _gritó girando para verlo_ _**Es mi deber y solo harás que tus esposas me odien.**_

_**-No son mis esposas.**_

Akane volvió a recostarse dándole la espalda.

_**-Lo son.**_

_**-Son las consortes del palacio. Tú eres mi esposa, mi mujer.**_

_**-Y también soy consorte, así que no desafíes a la Reina… por favor.**_

Silencio.

_**-¿Pero vendrás otro día, verdad?**_

_**-Cuando me desocupe.**_

Silencio.

_**-Esperaré ese día**_ _aseguró el príncipe.

Silencio.

De nuevo esa presión sobre su pelo y el movimiento al otro lado del colchón.

_**-Dame mi libertad, Ranma.**_

Silencio.

Se encontró despertando otra vez pegado a su pequeño cuerpo. No se daba cuenta en qué momento lo hacía. Pero le encantaba despertar junto a ella de esta forma.

El sol ya se estaba asomando y él tenía que partir temprano.

Se tomó, sin embargo, unos minutos para observarla sintiendo su corazón acelerarse desbocado. Sin poder evitarlo se encontró besando su mejilla antes de abandonar la habitación.

Akane despertó una hora después sintiéndose rara, pero aliviada a su vez, de no encontrarlo a su lado.

Se alistó de inmediato y asistió como siempre al desayuno con las Consortes y la Reina madre, quien no tardó en recordarle que debía comenzar ese mismo día sus tareas.

Así que al dejar el salón se dirigió directo al sector de lavado.

Las sirvientas hicieron una reverencia al verla ingresar pero Akane de inmediato las interrumpió pidiendo además que la llamaran por su nombre, a pesar de que Yuka le sugirió no hacerlo.

_**-Soy como ustedes, mi hermana trabajo en el palacio hasta hace muy poco. No tengo por qué pretender un trato distinto. Yo, como sabrán, solo soy una campesina. Mi trabajo aquí no es controlarlas, quiero ayudarlas y ver qué puedo hacer para mejorar las condiciones en que trabajan. Por favor, cuiden de mi**__ finalizó haciendo una reverencia.

Procuró hablar con cada una de ellas con el fin de conocerlas y no se había equivocado al decir que venían del mismo lugar pues con todas compartía algún conocido directamente o a través de su familia. Ello generó de inmediato en todas ellas empatía por la joven consorte.

Le había tomado todo el día pero sentía que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Cuando volvió a sus aposentos, él estaba allí esperando por ella.

La llenó de preguntas sobre su trabajo, a las que Akane respondió de la misma manera: "No es de tu incumbencia", procurando además cambiar de tema.

-_**¿Podemos por favor ir a lo importante?, ¿Qué informes trajo hoy, Su Majestad?**_ _urgió.

El aludido, rendido, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta tomar asiento junto a él, entregándole luego los papeles para que leyera.

_**-Dime qué piensas**_ _pidió encantado.

Sabía que esa era la mejor invitación que podría destinar a su esposa, a quien se le iluminaban los ojos procurando de inmediato a exponer sus opiniones e ideas.

Así transcurrieron los siguientes tres días de la semana. Despertando juntos, casi siempre Akane encerrada entre sus brazos.

Mientras uno se cambiaba el otro se aseaba en el cuarto de baño.

Ranma coqueteaba con ella.

Akane lo acusaba de libidinoso.

Ranma dejaba la habitación con el fin de atender los asuntos del Reino.

Akane asistía al desayuno con la Reina y luego se dedicaba a conocer a profundidad las tareas de "sus personas", como le gustaba decir, muchas veces incluso uniéndose en las labores como si fuera una más. Algo que resultaba ser un gran entretenimiento para las demás consortes.

Volvía a su habitación al atardecer y siempre allí estaba su esposo esperando por ella. Su presencia la irritaba, sí. Pero cuando se ponían a trabajar en los interminables informes y proyectos para el pueblo, todo malestar se desvanecía.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que era el Príncipe en cuanto a los números y su amplio conocimiento en reglamentos y tratados políticos a la hora de buscar posibles soluciones. La lectura y escritura, por supuesto, estaba a cargo de ella.

Luego solían tomar una ducha, obviamente cada uno por su lado, para finalmente cenar en silencio y dirigirse a la enorme cama.

Lo que nunca faltaba era el tacto de Ranma sobre los cabellos de Akane y el pedido firme y concreto de libertad por parte de la consorte.

Pero esa noche fue distinta.

_**-Mi Señor**_ _interrumpió el escolta.

_**-¿Qué pasa Hibiki?**_ _preguntó mientras terminaba su tazón de sopa.

_**-Vengo por usted, Su Alteza.**_

_**-¿Qué ha pasado?**_ _inquirió curioso.

_**-Tengo que escoltarlo a su alcoba **__anunció con cautela.

_**-No hay necesidad, dormiré aquí**_ _expresó sin duda.

_**-Ya… ya pasaron siete noches, Mi Señor. Se ha cumplido una semana desde sus nupcias.**_

Ni Ranma ni Akane se habían dado cuenta de ello. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

_**-¿Y? **__expresó nervioso.

_**-Ya no puede quedarse en mi habitación, Mi Señor **__irrumpió Akane ocultando su alegría.

_**-¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije. Este es mi palacio, tú eres mi-**_

_**-Pero no podemos seguir compartiendo las noches, Mi Príncipe**__ interrumpió__** Usted tiene que irse. Lo dice el protocolo.**_

_**-No quiero. ¡Yo soy el futuro Rey, Ranma Saotome! Voy a hacer lo que quiera.**_

_**-¡Señor esposo! **__anunció una voz femenina desde el exterior de la alcoba.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado.

_**-¿Qué quieres Ukyo? **__vociferó.

_**-La Reina me envía a acompañarlo a su alcoba, Mi Señor.**_

Claro que lo haría. Las tres Consortes estaban expectantes e impacientes a que llegara el día en que su marido abandonara por fin a la odiosa campesina.

Durante una semana, como nunca había acontecido, el Príncipe heredero había dedicado cada segundo libre de sus días y sus noches a esa mujer. No las había ido a saludar, ni siquiera una vez. No es que antes lo hiciera, pero por lo menos una vez a la semana alguna de ellas recibía su forzada atención.

_**-Mi Señor**__habló Hibiki_ _**usted debe cumplir con el reglamento. El tiempo en que puede compartir con Mi Señora se ha terminado. De aquí en adelante Lady Akane es una consorte más, con los mismos derechos, sobre su tiempo y atención, que el resto de sus esposas, me atrevería a decir que incluso menos. Usted deberá permanecer una semana en abstinencia hasta volver a compartir el lecho con alguna de ellas. Es lo que indica su protocolo, Su Alteza.**_

_**-¡Maldición!**__ estalló el Príncipe levantándose abruptamente.

Akane se asustó por su reacción pero no podía estar más contenta. ¡Por fin estaría sola, deseaba demasiado estar sola! En esos días siempre estaba él allí, con ella. Por lo menos no se había vuelto a exaltar, al contrario la trataba de manera respetuosa, juguetona y hasta amorosa. Pero eso solo la enfurecía más.

_**-¿Acaso Lady Akane lo está reteniendo, Mi Señor?**__ inquirió la voz desde el exterior_ _**Deberé informar a la Reina sob-**_

_**-¡Cállate! Ya voy **__le gritó embravecido.

_**-¡Malditas reglas!, ¿De qué carajos me sirve ser Rey si no puedo dormir con quien quiero?_ **_exclamó con impotencia.

Se dio vuelta mirando a Akane.

La contempló con tristeza. No había anticipado que su felicidad culminaría así. Tendría que pasar muchas noches hasta poder dormir junto a ella nuevamente. Y la sola idea lo estaba matando.

_**-Me tengo que ir **__dijo en voz baja.

_**-Que descanse, Mi Señor**_ _lo despidió haciendo una reverencia.

Ranma se quedó de pie, inmóvil, unos cuantos minutos hasta que violento como un huracán salió de la habitación en dirección a sus aposentos, ignorando a la Primera Consorte que lo vio partir, triunfante.

Akane abrazó a Yuka con alegría.

_**-¡Por fin Yuka, por fin podré dormir en paz!**__ exclamó con dicha.

Se dirigió a su cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esta noche ya no dormiría en la orilla del mueble.

Apagó las luces, pero sus ojos no pudieron cerrarse hasta varias horas más tarde. Por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía con frío, se sentía sola.

Desconocía que a metros de ella un par de ojos azules se mantuvieron abiertos durante toda la noche.

La extrañaba, mucho, muchísimo.

Extrañaba su calor, extrañaba su suave pelo entre sus dedos, extrañaba su aroma, extrañaba escuchar su respiración acompasada. Sabía que iba a extrañar aún más el despertarse y no encontrarse aferrado a su cuerpo luego de haber soñado con ella toda la noche.

Sentía una tremenda impotencia, sentía ira, sentía tristeza y un vacío como hace tiempo no concebía.

¿Cómo una persona podía cambia su vida a tal punto de sentir desfallecer si no se está a su lado?

¡Malditas reglas, malditas mujeres que lo condenaban de distintas formas!

Durante la noche tuvo varios intentos de salir corriendo hacia ella. ¡A la mierda el protocolo!

Pero las palabras de la Primera Consorte estaban dirigidas a él como advertencia. Si insistía en dormir con Akane, la castigarían a ella por su imprudencia. Siempre la culpa era de los más débiles. Antes no le afectaba, hasta se podía decir que coincidía con ese criterio.

Ahora todo había cambiado.

Al día siguiente toda su corte tuvo que lidiar con su mal humor. No solo no había podido dormir sino que tal como lo había previsto, ver su cama vacía al amanecer le dolió profundamente. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía ir a desayunar con ella y no estaba seguro si tendría tiempo de verla por la tarde pues Akane estaría ocupada, como ya se lo había advertido.

Esa noche se llevaría a cabo la primera cena real que compartiría Akane junto a su padre, las demás Consortes y la Reina, además de unos invitados que habían llegado por la noche.

Una vez al mes se realizaba la dichosa cena familiar y en esta ocasión Akane sería la agasajada.

La muchacha se levantó ante el llamado de Yuka, algo tan distinto a lo que pasaba últimamente cuando se despertaba al sentir el cuerpo de su esposo distanciase de ella dejándola expuesta a la fría brisa matutina o, por el contrario, debido al extremo calor que despedía la masculina piel a punto de sofocarla.

Sin detenerse a examinar cómo se sentía ante el reciente cambio de hábito, simplemente se preparó para el usual desayuno en el palacio Tsubaki.

Las caras de satisfacción que tenían todas ellas develaban su conocimiento sobre el hecho de que Ranma ya no compartía su alcoba.

Por supuesto que Akane no demostró molestia, porque en realidad no lo sentía. No estaba molesta porque su marido ya no dormía con ella, no. Estaba aliviada. Pero aún así la inquietaba una extraña sensación en su pecho y no sabía por qué.

_**-Recuerde que todo debe estar impecable para hoy, Lady Akane.**_

_**-No se preocupe, Lady Shampoo, todo estará más que perfecto, se lo aseguro.**_

Y con ello se dio por finalizada la reunión.

Akane se sentía presionada, pero en esos pocos días de compartir con sus personas el trabajo del palacio sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

Cuando bajó a la cocina para inspeccionar los alimentos del banquete se preocupó por no ver a la señora Hiroshi, quien era la única que sabía preparar el plato principal indicado por Lady Kodachi.

_**-Ella… fue llamada suspendida anoche, Mi Señora**_ _informó una de las criadas.

_**-¿Suspendida?, ¿Por quién?**_

_**-La dama de compañía de la Segunda Consorte. Ella dijo que había preparado la comida de Lady Shampoo con demasiada sal… y le ordenó que no volviera al palacio por dos días negándole además el pago de este mes.**_

Recordó sus palabras y entendió de inmediato que aquello era una treta para ella.

Por suerte, la señora Hiroshi no era la única que conocía esa receta en el reino entero.

_**-Yuka, pídele a Toya que busque a Kasumi y la traiga al palacio.**_

_**-Sí, Mi Señora.**_

_**-Narumi, préstame una de las yukatas, si bien no se cocinar puedo ayudar a preparar los ingredientes.**_

_**-Como ordene, Lady Akane.**_

De inmediato se despojó de sus joyas, dejándolas sobre la repisa cerca de la ventana. Tomó su cabello, lo ató en un rodete y se vistió de inmediato con las prendas que Narumi le trajo.

_**-Ahora sí. Tú prepara los rábanos, yo los pescados.**_

_**-De inmediato, Mi Señora.**_

Akane comenzó con su tarea, algo que sabía hacer muy bien gracias a su prometido con quien solía ir a pescar.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató de la figura que se paró a sus espaldas. Recién se anotició de ello cuando una mano la volteó repentinamente y otra se posicionó sobre su boca.

_**-Shhhh.**_


	13. Amigos

_**Hola a todxs! Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren todxs muy bien! Yo me encuentro amando todas sus palabras y reviews! Cada vez me siento mas alagada y motivada gracias a ustedes. **_

_**Asi que aca les dejo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Prometo responder cada mensaje y review que me quedo pendiente del capitulo anterior, pero quiero dejarles la actualización ya que muchos me han trasmitido que la estan esperando.**_

_**Como siempre espero todos sus comentarios con muchas ansias.**_

_**Les mando un enorme abrazo!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 13: Amigos_**

_**-Shhhh, tranquila pequeña**_ _le dijo con su cara a tan solo centímetros de su delicado rostro.

Akane miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba sola con el extraño hombre. Recordó que Narumi había ido a buscar los vegetales con las demás muchachas a la huerta.

_**-Si no gritas liberaré tu boca, ¿sí?**_

Akane asintió frenéticamente.

Él expuso una extraña sonrisa al ver su insistente afirmación. Y solo luego de observarla con atención durante un tiempo que resultó innecesario, según la consorte, retiró su mano de su boca.

_**-¡Dijiste que me liberarías!**_ _exclamó sintiendo sobre ella el firme agarre del brazo alrededor de su cintura.

_**-Dije que liberaría tu boca**_ _aclaró con burla.

_**-¿Quién eres tú?**_ _preguntó intentando apartar su cuerpo del extraño.

_**-Soy… quien te va a sacar de aquí.**_

"_¿Sacar de aquí?",_ pensó Akane.

_**-¿Quién te ha… a qué te refieres con eso?**__ cuestionó confundida.

Las voces de las chicas se escuchaban a la cercanía.

Akane dirigió su vista hasta la puerta trasera que conectaba con la huerta.

_**-Ya lo sabrás**_ _dijo la voz llamando su atención de vuelta_ _**No le digas a nadie que me has visto, o ya no podremos seguir con el plan_ **_advirtió.

Y con esa declaración dejó la habitación por la entrada principal justo cuando por extremo opuesto del cuarto ingresaron las criadas.

Akane se tomó de la mesada para no caer. El asalto, totalmente inesperado, la dejó temblando. No entendía que había pasado, quien era ese hombre o que quería de ella. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Pero sus palabras quedaron resonando como eco en su cabeza.

¿Ese hombre la iba a sacar del palacio? Acaso… ¿él lo había enviado?, ¿él la rescataría?

Su corazón se disparó de emoción ante esa conclusión. ¿Podrían escapar juntos?, ¿Podrían volver a ser felices?

A pesar de sus deseos había algo que todavía le hacía ruido, pues la joven esposa Saotome era perspicaz. No conocía a ese tipo, no podía confiar en él. Pero también era cierto que si alguien se infiltraba en el palacio debería ser un desconocido, alguien extranjero tal vez, como ese hombre. Su mirada sin embargo no le daba ni un poco de tranquilidad.

De todos modos ¿sería seguro?, ¿y su familia?, ¿qué pasaría con ellos?

-_**¡Akane! **__llamó interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

_**-Ka… Kasumi **__reaccionó ante su fraterna.

Su hermana mayor la tomó entre sus brazos y ella correspondió el gesto.

_**-¡Gracias por venir! Sabes que no se cocinar.**_

_**-¡Lo sé!**_ _ambas rieron, Akane solo un poco pues no solo era tenaz sino orgullosa.

_**-Bueno, yo comencé a preparar el pescado. Puedes indicar al resto de las chicas qué deben hacer.**_

_**-Bien, ¡manos a la obra!**_

Las mujeres se dispusieron a preparar los platillos entre risas y charlas distendidas.

Sin embargo en la cabeza de la consorte seguía resonando las palabras del extraño.

_**-Kasumi… ¿sabes algo de él?**_

_**-¿De quién?**__ repreguntó inocentemente.

_**-Touma_**_ dijo por lo bajo.

Kasumi se puso nerviosa, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por disimularlo.

_**-Solo lo que ya te he dicho, querida. Él no vive aquí. Pero se encuentra bien, no te preocupes**__ respondió sin despegar sus ojos de las preparaciones.

_**-Claro **__enunció desesperanzada.

_**-Aquí está el agua, Mi Señora_**_ entregó la muchacha el fuentón.

_**-Gracias Yuka… ven conmigo un segundo**__ pidió tomándola del brazo, guiando sus pasos hasta el pasillo exterior.

_**\- ¿Viste a un hombre extraño deambulando por aquí?**_

_**-¿Un extraño, Akane?**__ dijo asustada.

_**-Sí.**_

_**-¿Por qué lo pregunta?, ¿Acaso le hicieron algo?**_ _indagó preocupada.

_**-No, no Yuka. Solo lo vi pasando por aquí. Debe ser un nuevo criado.**_

_**-Puede ser, en el palacio constantemente hay nuevos sirvientes ¿Le dijo algo? Usted parece preocupada.**_

_**-No, no es nada. Solo preguntaba, sabes que soy curiosa.**_

Resolvió no decir nada más recordando la advertencia del hombre. Si esa persona era quien ella creía, era mejor no comprometer a nadie dentro del palacio.

La actitud de su hermana también era sospechosa. Le vio nerviosa, algo definitivamente sabía y se lo estaba ocultando. Tal vez ellos…

* * *

El banquete estaba listo. Todo se llevo acabó con éxito.

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo y su hermana había dejado el palacio hace unos minutos.

Ella debía prepararse para la reunión familiar, y lo peor de todo es que estaba exhausta.

Quizás podía cenar con ellos y excusarse lo antes posible. No deseaba estar con aquella gente.

Las consortes la despreciaban al igual que la Reina madre. Suponía que el Rey también lo hacía, si bien nunca más volvió a dirigirse a ella luego de haberla enviado a casa el día en que fue capturada. No conocía a ninguno de los invitados. Solo tendría a Yuka a sus espaldas con quien no podría interactuar… y a él.

Si sus sospechas eran correctas, esta sería la primer y última cena con ellos, pensó como consuelo.

_**-¡Vamos Akane!**_ _ se animó frente al espejo.

Yuka ya había separado su vestimenta y ornamenta.

Esta noche sería especial para la consorte y debía vestirse a la altura de la ocasión. Un kimono rojo, con bordados de oro y zapatos que combinaban tanto en color como en los diseños en formas de aves. Un collar y aros de zafiro adornaban su cuello y sus orejas, que quedaron a la vista gracias al peinado que la criada había empleado en su señora, recogiendo su cabello con brillantes hebillas a sus costados, que exponían colgantes en forma de pájaros.

Sus labios maquillados de rojo era todo lo que su bello rostro necesitaba.

Cuando Akane se miró en el espejo una vez más quedó sorprendida. Pero esta vez no se sintió tan incómoda. Tal vez sería la última vez que vestiría esas telas tan suaves y elegantes. Así que solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia el salón de ceremonias donde aguardaban por su llegada.

En efecto todos estaban presentes. Al ser la consorte la protagonista de la reunión ingresaría por último al salón.

El Rey Genma estaba sentado en la cabecera de la enorme mesa. A su derecha el impaciente Príncipe Heredero y a su lado la Primera Consorte Ukyo. A la izquierda del monarca la Reina madre y a su lado la Segunda Consorte Shampoo. Junto a ella una serie de invitados entre los que se encontraba Lord Kuno, hermano de la Tercera Consorte Kodachi quien tomó asiento a su lado.

_**-¿Cuándo llegaste?**_

_**-Ésta madrugada. Tengo un asunto urgente a tratar contigo hermana.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_

_**-Hay una sierva que quiero llevarme conmigo al castillo.**_

_**-¿Una sierva?**_

_**-Así es.**_

_**-¿Y por qué me dices esto?**_

_**-Porque trabaja aquí. ¿Tú me la darás, no es así?**_

_**-¿Para qué la quieres?**_

_**-Porque es hermosa. A penas la vi supe que tenía que llevarla conmigo. ¿Podrás hacer eso por mí, no?**_

_**-¿Dónde la encontraste?**_

_**-Bajé a buscar algo para comer, la vi en la cocina. No entiendo como una criatura tan magnífica puede estar oculta en este palacio, pero creo que es mejor para mí.**_

_**-Bueno, si trabaja en la cocina tendré que pedirle permiso a la campesina, jajaja.**_

_**-¿Campesina?**_

_**-Sí, la Cuarta Consorte. **_

_**-¡Es un buen apodo! **_

_**-Lo sé. **_

_**-La Cuarta Consorte, Lady Akane ha llegado**_ _se anunció a los presentes.

_**-Hablando de Roma_**_ murmuró a su hermano por lo bajo.

Lady Akane ingresó al salón. Todos los presentes se levantaron respondiendo la reverencia de la deslumbrante mujer.

El corazón del Príncipe saltó de su pecho con orgullo, con amor, con anhelo, ante la imagen encantadora de su mujer. Confirmó una vez más que su porte era el de una Reina, su Reina. Fue a buscarla tres veces durante el día pero jamás la encontró en sus aposentos. Y a pesar de que intentó ir a verla en la cocina, donde le informaron que se encontraba, su escudero lo detuvo diciendo que era imprudente para él bajar a aquel lugar del palacio considerado indigno de su presencia, pues estaba rodeado de sirvientes de la tercera casta.

Pero el corazón del heredero no fue el único que se desbocó ante la presencia de la Consorte.

_**-¿Quién … quién es ella?**_ _preguntó a su hermana sin quitar los ojos de la mujer que tomó asiento justo frente a él, a lado de la Primera Consorte.

_**-¿No me escuchaste?, ¡Es la campesina!**_

_**-¿Ella… ella es la Cuarta Consorte?**_

_**-Sí. **_

Todos tomaron asiento, y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

Akane lo reconoció. Ese era el hombre que la acorraló en la mañana. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Desvió su mirada hacia la copa sobre la mesa intentando recomponerse de la sorpresa.

Sorpresa era lo último que sentía el cuñado del Príncipe. Él estaba espantado. ¿Acaso estaba equivocado?

No, era ella, nunca olvidaría su rostro.

¿Pero qué hacía en la cocina? Lo peor fue concluir que sus intenciones se vieron frustradas en solo unos segundos. Si ella era la Cuarta Consorte ya no podría llevársela con él. Maldijo su mala suerte.

A Lord Kuno no le faltaban mujeres para compartir su cama. Pero cuando vio a la muchacha su cuerpo se tensionó de inmediato, como si se hubiese encontrado con su destino. Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo se encontró abalanzándose sobre ella a penas se quedó sola en la habitación.

No sabía bien qué haría con la muchacha. Hacerla su esposa sería un enorme error, era solo una sirviente y además todavía no estaba seguro de querer renunciar a su soltería. No, seguramente no lo haría. Pero no cabía duda que deseaba tenerla junto a él de todas las formas posibles, formas que se dedicó a imaginar todo el día. Primero tenía que hacerse con ella, pero estaba seguro que su hermana lo ayudaría. La haría su amante, eso sería lo primero que haría, tal vez su concubina. La sola idea lo mantuvo entusiasmado y excitado incluso en aquel momento, ya que no podía dejar de mirarla.

Algo que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por el esposo de Akane.

_**-Veo que no conoce a mi esposa, Lord Kuno**_ _anunció irritado.

El aludido dirigió su atención a su cuñado.

_**-No… no la conocía**__ volvió a observarla _ _**yo… no pude venir a la ceremonia de matrimonio.**_

_**-¡Ella es Lady Akane, es-**_

_**-¡Quiero proponer un brindis por mi nueva hermana política, quien desde hace una semana comenzó a ser parte de esta honorable familia real**_ _anunció de pie la Primera Esposa, interrumpiendo la tensionante conversación entre su esposo y el desagradable hermano de Lady Kodachi.

Todos levantaron sus copas en dirección a la Consorte Akane, brindando a su salud.

Ella, con una gentil sonrisa, pidió que cuiden de ella "agradecida" por formar parte de la poderosa familia.

El resto de la velada transcurrió en completa tirantez, al menos para cuatro de los presentes.

Ranma, que dirigía su mirada hacia su consorte y luego hacia su "asqueroso" cuñado.

Kuno, quien portaba una expresión conflictiva en su rostro, mientras se animaba a mirar de reojo a la nueva esposa del Príncipe hasta que su mirada asesina lo obligaba a mirar hacia el plato frente a sí.

Ukyo, que reconoció la conducta posesiva de su marido aún sin entender qué sucedía. Él reaccionó de inmediato cuando descubrió los ojos de Kuno sobre la mujer a su lado. Ella conocía al tipejo, también había sido coqueto con ella y Shampoo, más nunca su esposo le dio importancia. Ella no pudo evitar entristecer recordando como antes, de niños, Ranma la celaba cada vez que la veía cerca de otros niños. Más de adultos, lejos de celarla la alentaba a aceptar las atenciones de los muchachos que querían cortejarla. Había algo que, sin embargo, no había cambiado con el tiempo, y eso era la forma en cómo terminaba las escenas de celos donde él se lanzaba sobre los demás, cayéndole a golpes e insultos. Y sabía que si no detenía aquel intercambio ésta sería una cena sangrienta.

Y estaba Akane, la más confundida y triste del salón, quien solo atinó a comer en silencio, aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con caer. No entendía quien era ese hombre, pero definitivamente era un aliado de Ranma, razón por la cual no iba a llevársela de allí, por lo menos no con Touma. Sentía, para colmo, las miradas de Ranma, de ese hombre y de las Consortes sobre ella. Akane quería que la cena terminara de inmediato. Quería ir a su habitación y enterrarse entre sus sábanas. Quería volver a los brazos de su amor. A penas si probó bocado, no tenía ganas de comer lo cual era una lástima porque quería disfrutar de la comida que había preparado su querida Kasumi.

Así que cuando retiraron los platos la cena finalmente se dio por finalizada, pues toda aquella celebración, no lo era para nadie. Ellos no la querían y ella tampoco a ellos.

Luego de que el Rey y la Reina abandonaron el lugar, el resto de los invitados pudieron hacerlo.

Akane se levantó de su asiento, hizo una pequeña reverencia a los presentes y se dirigió fuera del lugar. Sin embargo, vio de reojo como su esposo también se dispuso a retirarse y estaba segura que iría tras ella, razón por la cual apresuró sus pasos.

Ya estaba en el pasillo cuando la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar en su dirección.

_**-Ranma ¿qué qu-**_

_**-Perdóneme, Lady Akane. No soy él, mi nombre es Kuno Tatewaki, soy el hermano de Lady Kodachi.**_

_**-Mucho gusto, Mi Señor, ahora si me permite**__ brumó zafando su brazo del poderoso agarre.

Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo pero aquel imponente hombre se paró frente a ella bloqueando su paso.

_**-No quiero asustarla, quiero disculparme… por lo sucedido en la cocina. Yo… pensé que era una sirvienta.**_

_**-¿Eso es una excusa?**_

_**-¿Cómo dice?**_

_**-Si una mujer es sirvienta, ¿lo habilita tratarla de esa forma? **_

_**-Bueno, yo…**_

_**-Somos seres humanos, más allá de nuestra posición dentro de este palacio. ¡No importa si yo fuese sirvienta, una Consorte o la misma Reina! ¿Ustedes… ustedes creen que pueden hacerse con una solo porque así lo quieren?**_ _expresó indignada.

Por supuesto que no solo hablaba de aquel tipo, sino de su propio marido. Ellos eran iguales.

_**-Tiene razón, Mi Lady, es que me dejé atrapar por su belleza… yo realmente soy sincero sobre lo que dije, si usted quisiera-**_

_**-¡Mire!**__lo interrumpió asqueada por su insinuación_ _**como sabe soy una Consorte. Dejemos esto en un mal entendido, no creo que volvamos a encontrarnos. Que tenga buenas noches **__dijo retomando su paso, rodeándolo.

_**-¡Akane! **__lo escuchó llamándola.

Lo último que le faltaba era lidiar con él. Así que lo ignoró.

Ranma, que había sido retenido por su primera esposa quien quería entender qué pasaba con él, salió del salón tras su mujer solo para encontrarse con su cuñado observando como ella se alejaba de él.

Se acercó a éste con aplomo.

_**-¿Qué hacías hablando con mi esposa?**_

_**-Yo solo estaba presentándome, Su Alteza.**_

_**-No hay necesidad. Lo único que debes saber es que ella es mi esposa. ¡No hay razón alguna para que te acerques a ella, para que le hables o la mires! ¿Entendido?**_

_**-Cuñado, solo estaba tratando de ser cortés.**_

_**-Cuñado, conozco tu cortesía ante las mujeres bellas, pero con ella deberás abstenerte.**_

_**-Tiene razón, Su Alteza.**_

Ranma le dio la espalda y corrió tras Akane, si se quedaba un segundo más allí mataría a ese desgraciado.

_**-Ella es bella, de verdad**_ _dijo para sí Lord Kuno.

_**-Hermano, ¿qué pasó con mi esposo?**_

_**-Dime Kodachi, ¿hay alguna forma en que una consorte sea expulsada del palacio?**_

_**-Las hay, varias de hecho. Pero muy pocas terminan con la expulsión, la mayoría terminan en muerte.**_

_**-Ya veo. **_

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando aquellas manos se interpusieron.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló molesta.

¿Acaso no iba a dejarla en paz, un día siquiera?

Le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al jardín.

-_**¡Akane!**_ _gritó siguiéndola.

Cuando la alcanzó tomó su mano deteniéndola.

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres Ranma?, ¿Podrías dejarme en paz?, ¡Solo hoy por favor! **__pidió liberando sus lágrimas.

El esposo se alarmó ante su llanto.

_**-¿Qué pasó, mi amor?, ¿Te hizo algo?, ¿Ese infeliz te hizo algo? **__investigó sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos.

¡Lo mataría!, ¡Nadie se mete con su mujer, nadie!

_**-¡Suéltame! **__lo empujó tomándolo por desprevenido_ _**Él… él no me hizo nada.**_

_**-¡No mientas Akane, lo vi! ¡Vi como te miraba, vi que se te acercó!, ¡Lo conozco!**_

_**-Él solo se presentó.**_

_**-¡Ese infeliz te desea!, ¿Se propasó contigo?**_

_**-¡No!, ¡Ya te lo dije!, ¡Solo se presentó!**_

_**-¡Ese malnacido no se va a quedar satisfecho!**_

_**-¡Ja!**_ _rió ante sus palabras.

_**-¿De qué te ríes?**_

_**-¡Comprendes sus intenciones!, ¿verdad?**_

_**-Ya te dije que sí. Él es hermano de Kodachi, es un idiota mujeriego. No se resiste cuando ve a una mujer bonita.**_

_**-¡Claro que lo conoces, es de tu misma calaña! **__le gritó enfurecida.

_**-¡No me compares con él!**_

_**-¿Por qué no?, ¡Tú te encaprichaste conmigo y me arrastraste hasta aquí! Estoy segura que él haría lo mismo. ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida, justo como él lo haría!**_

_**-¡Yo no soy como él Akane!**_ _le gritó con la misma intensidad.

_**-¡Lo eres y lo sabes! **_

_**-Akane**__ se acercó queriendo abrazarla.

No soportaba verla llorar.

_**-¡Vete de aquí!, ¡Vete!, ¡No tienes que estar aquí, está prohibido!, ¡Largo antes de que alguna de tus esposas me acusen de seducirte y me maten!**_

Akane se alejo de él. Solo quería llorar.

Como estúpida se había hecho ilusiones de que ese hombre iba a llevarla lejos de allí, de vuelta con su prometido, con su familia.

Pero solo era otro asqueroso noble que se había encaprichado con ella.

Al otro lado del jardín, perdida entre las flores, se sentó abrazando sus piernas y lloró como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Ranma la contempló con dolor, él mismo no pudo contener las lágrimas que ahora caían por su rostro. Ella tenía razón, él era parecido a su cuñado de muchas formas, pero ella no era un capricho para él. Ella era el amor de su vida. Alguien a quien quería hacer feliz, proteger, amar.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Simplemente seguía haciendo las cosas mal, alejándola de su lado cada vez más.

* * *

Sintió como su cuerpo era levantado.

Abrió sus ojos cuando vio al muchacho llevándola entre sus brazos.

_**-¿Hibiki?**__ preguntó.

_**-Mi Señora, usted se quedó dormida. La estoy llevando adentro.**_

Akane no dijo nada y simplemente se sostuvo del joven, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El escudero descendió su cuerpo con cuidado y gentileza sobre la cama.

Hizo una breve reverencia y se dispuso a irse.

_**-¡Espera! **__pidió la consorte.

_**-¿Si, Mi Señora?**__ volviendo sus pasos hacia la bella mujer.

_**-¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Por qué no estás con tu Amo?**_

_**-Él me envió a cuidarla, Señora.**_

_**-¿Cuidarme?, ¿Dónde está mi escudero?**_

_**-Él está afuera.**_

_**-Entonces ¿Por qué estás cubriendo un puesto que no es necesario?**_

_**-El Príncipe ordenó que la escolte personalmente mientras Lord Kuno este en el palacio.**_

_**-¿Por qué? **_

_**-Porque no quiere que el Señor Kuno se acerque a usted. **_

Akane quedó en silencio. ¿Tan peligroso era ese hombre? No, seguramente Ranma no quería que su cuñado se acerque a su juguete preferido de turno.

De todos modos no le molestaba la presencia del muchacho, más bien era todo lo contrario.

_**-¿Hibiki puedes… hacerme compañía? Ya no tengo sueño.**_

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos, pero asintió con su cabeza.

Akane se levantó.

_**-Ven siéntate aquí**__ señaló corriendo la silla para que se siente.

_**-No podría Mi Señora, yo estoy bien de pie.**_

_**-No pregunté muchacho, es… una orden.**_

El escudero se precipitó a cumplir con lo que le pidió su Señora.

Akane sonrió por su torpe actitud. El hombre parecía un pequeño niño en ese momento. Se alejó de él y llamó a Yuka al interior de la habitación.

Hibiki escuchaba a las mujeres dialogar y caminar de un lugar a otro, pero no se atrevía a mirarlas.

_**-Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo**_ _dijo la consorte con prendas en sus manos dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Él solo asintió.

Más tarde Yuka, la dama de compañía de Lady Akane, dejó con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que paso inadvertido para el escudero, unas tazas de té y una tetera sobre la mesa, además de un platillo con algunos dulces.

En ese momento apareció Akane con sus cabellos sueltos, vestida con su simple Yukata, sin joyas o maquillaje encima.

No es que necesitara de algo para verse hermosa. Su existencia en si ya la hacía especial, pensó el muchacho sonrojándose.

Akane tomó asiento frente a él y procedió a servirle té.

El escudero torpemente intentó detenerla, diciendo que no era necesario, pero ella lo silenció de inmediato.

_**-Esta noche solo somos Akane y… ¿Cómo es tu nombre de pila?**_

_**-¿Mi nombre?**_ _preguntó el joven sirviente.

Muy pocos lo sabían, menos aún eran quienes lo llamaban por su primer nombre. Él siempre fue Hibiki, el escudero del Príncipe o el "perro real", como muchos se referían a él.

_**-Ry… Ryoga, Mi Señora.**_

_**-¿Ryoga? **__preguntó con una gran sonrisa__** ¡Tienes un nombre muy lindo! **_

_**-Gra..gracias**_ _tartamudeó completamente rojo, mirando fijamente hacia la mesa.

Akane se enterneció ante su reacción. Ese muchacho a pesar de aparentar ser duro y feroz era un osito panda, o no, más bien parecía un tierno cerdito, uno que tomaría entre sus manos.

_**-Como te decía, esta noche seremos Akane y Ryoga. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?**_ _preguntó acercando su rostro al del muchacho.

Ryoga levantó tu cabeza para mirarla con estupefacción.

_**-¡No… no podríamos!**_

_**-Sí, sí podemos. Yuka es mi amiga. Quiero que también lo seas. Solo en privado, te prometo que no le diré a nadie. Pero podemos ser amigos cuando estamos solos, ¿Qué dices?**_

_**-No lo sé.**_

_**-Entiendo, no quieres ser amigo de alguien como yo**_ _enunció tramposa.

_**-¡No!, ¡No es eso, Mi Señora!**_

_**-¿Entonces?**_

_**-¡Usted es una Consorte!**_

_**-Soy una mujer Ryoga, una campesina que no quiere estar aquí. Todos me odian, ¿no lo viste? Estoy sola, solo tengo a Yuka y quisiera contar con tu amistad también. **_

_**-¿Por qué?**__ indagó curioso.

_**-Porque eres amable, creo que eres muy sabio y leal. Sé que tú me entenderás y yo quisiera entenderte también.**_

Ryoga sentía su corazón latir como loco.

_**-Vamos, ¿qué dices?, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?**_ _preguntó nuevamente, haciendo uso de sus encantos.

_**-Sí, sí quiero**__ dijo bajo, casi en contra de su voluntad.

Akane saltó de la silla mostrando entusiasmo.

_**-¡Gracias Ryoga! Así que tomemos este té para celebrar nuestra amistad.**_

_**-Sí, Mi-**_

_**-¡Akane!, No me digas "mi señora" ni nada de eso cuando estemos solos. Yo te diré Ryoga. Tú Akane.**_

_**-Akane**_ _dijo con alegría al escucharse pronunciar su nombre.

_**-¡Gracias! Ahora bebamos el té mientras me cuentas sobre ti.**_

_**-¿Sobre mi?**_

_**-Sí, tu familia por ejemplo.**_

El muchacho la miró consternado pero comenzó a relatar su simple historia.

El hijo menor entre 5 hermanos, fue el único que mostró interés y deseos de seguir los pasos de su abuelo y padre, quienes habían sido escuderos reales, los más leales y valientes, a quienes Ryoga admiraba profundamente. Como tal, su familia vivía en las tierras cercanas al palacio, allí donde se encontraba actualmente la familia de la consorte Akane.

Como decidió seguir los pasos de su padre, desde muy temprana edad comenzó a entrenar en el palacio, así que prácticamente vivía por completo dentro del castillo. Por ello creció atestiguando el desarrollo de su Príncipe, ya que tenían la misma edad.

_**-¿Nunca quisiste otra cosa para ti?**_

_**-No… Yo soy muy feliz siendo lo que soy.**_

_**-¡Te creo, no te ofendas por favor!**_

_**-Nada más lejos de mis sentimientos, Akane. **_

_**-Solo que es tan riesgoso… tú pareces muy inteligente. Podrías dedicarte a otra cosa.**_

Ryoga no pudo evitar sonreír ante el semblante pensativo de la muchacha.

_**-¡Ya sé!, ¡Podrías ser explorador! Dedicarte a llevar a quienes soliciten tus servicios a lo largo del reino.**_

_**-En realidad mi sentido de orientación es pésimo, Mi Señora, por eso siempre cargo esto conmigo.**_

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña brújula, entregándosela a la mujer.

_**-¡Es hermosa!**_

_**-Lo es, el regalo de mi abuelo para mí.**_

Akane la observó con detalle y luego se la devolvió a su dueño.

_**-Bueno, si eres feliz siendo escudero me parece bien.**_

_**-Me gusta lo que hago. Poder proteger a quienes son importantes para mí y para el reino entero.**_

_**-Lástima que tengas que cuidarlo a él.**_

Ryoga percibió el cambio de humor de Akane al referirse a su amo. Su bonita sonrisa se había borrado.

_**-Él… no es malo, Akane.**_

_**-No concuerdo. Siempre te ignoraba cuando se hacía pasar por alumno. Te dejaba de lado, ni siquiera dejaba que me acerque a ti.**_

_**-Eso es porque toda su atención está puesta en usted y no quiere que nadie la separe de él.**_

_**-Es un enfermo. **_

_**-Sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, el haberle mentido, el haberla obligado. Pero lo conozco, yo realmente creo que-**_

_**-No quiero hablar de él Ryoga_ **_interrumpió_**_ No quiero arruinar nuestro té. Solo espero que no te lastimes por defender a ese inútil.**_

_**-Akane, en realidad él es mucho más fuerte y hábil que yo **__admitió con vergüenza.

_**-¡Ja!, ¡No lo creo! **_

_**-Lo es, pero aún así debo cuidarlo. Si llega el momento entregaré mi vida por la suya sin dudarlo.**_

_**-Espero que eso nunca pase Ryoga.**_

_**-Yo también espero eso **__sonrió tímido.

_**-Bueno, es mejor que descansemos.**_

Ryoga comprendió de inmediato lo implícito en sus palabras y se levantó haciendo una reverencia para dirigirse al exterior de la habitación.

_**-¡Ryoga!**__ lo llamó.

_**-Sí, Mi Señora.**_

_**-¡Buenas noches!**_ _lo despidió sonriendo.

_**-Buenas noches… Akane.**_

Y con ello cerró la puerta tras sí.

El escudero sentía una sensación cálida en su pecho. Ella siempre fue muy amable con él, ahora incluso le había ofertado su amistad. No podía creerlo.

Y fue allí cuando la culpa llegó.

Le había fallado, si tan solo supiera lo que sucedió con su ex prometido…

* * *

Los siguientes tres días la rutina dentro del palacio siguió igual.

Akane cumplía con sus obligaciones como consorte asistiendo a las reuniones con la Reina y luego pasando todo lo que restara del día con "su gente", volviendo muy tarde a su habitación, una vez que Yuka le confirmaba que su marido ya no estaba esperándola.

Ella no lo había vuelto a ver después de su última discusión y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Bastante tenía con aquel hombre que constantemente la seguía, intentando en ocasiones acercarse a ella, y habría logrado su objetivo de no ser por su amigo Ryoga quien no se había despegado de su lado.

Cuando éste le informaba a Ranma sobre el asecho de su cuñado, el Príncipe desesperaba pues a pesar de que le había advertido al tipejo que no se acerque a su mujer éste no cesaba de perseguirla. ¿Qué quería? ¡Claro que sabía lo que este deseaba!: seducirla. Si no podía abordarla con la facilidad en que lo hacía con las sirvientas, haciendo uso de su poder y dinero, trataría de seducirla haciendo que ella caiga por él, accediendo a satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales a espaldas suyas. Lo había hecho con las esposas y concubinas de otros nobles, quienes se dejaban engañar por sus trucos sucios. Lo conocía. Y nuevamente se sentía impotente por no poder sacarlo a patadas de su morada. ¿Cómo echar al hermano de una consorte tan poderosa? ¡Él no había hecho nada malo como para poder expulsarlo! No ante los ojos de los demás por lo menos.

La mejor decisión fue haber enviado a Hibiki a cuidar de ella, su mujer, su Akane, a quien no había podido ver desde hace tres días pues lo estaba evitando. No entendía bien qué había hecho mal esta vez. Hace cuatro noches que no lograba descansar y no podía pensar con claridad. Quizás allí residía la causa de su enojo: ¡él se había quedado dormido en su cama mientras la esperaba!, era lo único que había hecho mal. ¡Pero no era su culpa! La extrañaba demasiado. Así que cuando fue a su dormitorio a esperarla, el día siguiente a su discusión, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido sobre el lado de la cama en el que dormía ella. Allí se sentía su aroma claramente y relajando su cuerpo por completo. Seguramente había vuelto y lo había encontrado en esa posición y por ello se enojó con él. Yuka le informó que Akane sabía de su presencia en la habitación y también describió, luego de que le ordenara que lo hiciera, que su esposa no estaba contenta ante la idea de encontrarlo allí.

Sin embargo no podía no esperarla como siempre. Sabía que no podía dormir con ella pero nada prohibía que pudieran continuar con sus reuniones de lectura y debates. Akane, aún así, no aparecía, y él ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

_**-Eres cruel, mi amor. No te importa hacerme sufrir**__ exclamó derrotado al vacío del dormitorio, pues ya no podía quedarse en la habitación o la metería en problemas_ _**Solo tres días más, y tus noches volverán a ser mías.**_

_**-¡Mi Señora, Risa se ha resbalado en la huerta!, ¡No puede levantarse, creo que se rompió la pierna!**__ entró gritando la sierva a la cocina en donde Akane estaba separando los granos de arroz.

_**-¡Oh, por Dios! Ve por Tomoya**__ ordenó.

_**-Él fue al pueblo por harina, Mi Señora.**_

_**-Ryoga, ve con ella y lleva a Risa a su cuarto. Yo iré a buscar al señor Kento para que la revise.**_

_**-¡Pero Mi Señora, no puede ir sola! Usted le dio el día libre a toda su corte. ¡Espere por lo menos que busque a uno de mis hombres para que la acompañe!**_

_**-No hay tiempo que perder Ryoga. ¡No va a pasarme nada, ve!**_

Ryoga obedeció y corrió hacia el huerto lo más rápido que pudo.

Akane hizo lo mismo buscando al médico que atiende a los sirvientes de la tercer casta.

_**-¡Akane!**__ escuchó esa voz a sus espaldas.

Siguió caminando, esto era urgente.

Lo escuchó aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos y ella reaccionó de inmediato. ¡Ya estaba harta!, ¡Tenía que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas!

_**-¿Qué quiere, Señor Kuno? Estoy muy ocupada y usted lo sabe, pues estuvo persiguiéndome toda la tarde, o mejor dicho todas mis tardes desde que llegó al palacio.**_

_**-Akane yo- **_

_**-Lady Akane, soy una consorte, la esposa de su Príncipe, así que me debe respeto.**_

_**-Él no es mi Príncipe, este no es mi reino.**_

_**-Sigo siendo una persona, como tal exijo que me respete y que me deje en paz.**_

Le dio la espalda y continuó en búsqueda del médico.

_**-¡Espera!**_ _vociferó tomándola del brazo haciéndola perder el equilibrio por el brutal e inesperado movimiento.

El hombre tomó su cuerpo acercándola contra el suyo evitando la caída, pero también encerrándola entre sus brazos.

_**-Usted… es la criatura más hermosa que he visto**_ _dijo descendiendo su rostro hacia el de la asustada muchacha.

_**-¡Suéltame!**__ gritó Akane intentando zafarse de él.

_**-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?**__ preguntó la Primera Consorte.

Kuno liberó a Akane y ésta lo empujó aumentando aún más la distancia con el desagradable tipo.

_**-¡Yo lo vi!, ¡Lady Akane… estaba seduciendo a mi hermano! **__enunció Lady kodachi.

_**-¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Yo no hice nada!**_

_**-Lady Akane debe ser castigada por adulterio**__ pidió Kodachi.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

_**-¡Yo no hice eso!_ **_insistió.

_**\- ¡Yo te vi!, ¿No es así hermano?**_

* * *

**Y? adivinaron? Creo haber leído un comentario que había pensado en Kuno!**

**Me encantaron todas sus especulaciones, todas geniales y muy posibles. **

**Que piensan que sucederá?**


	14. El regreso

_**Hola a todxs! Cómo están? Antes que nada, mil perdones por la demora. Se me juntaron fechas de parciales y exigencias laborales, por lo que no pude actualizar antes.**_

_**Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, el proximo ya esta en camino asi que espero poder actualizar prontito! **_

_**Como siempre amé todos sus comentarios, conteste sus ultimos reviews salvo aquellos que no puedo hacerlo por privado: Norma Justinian, Maria,Ferchis chan, Grace, Norkane, Yancy, Daya, Liliana, mil gracias por sus hermosas palabras y su aliento!**_

_**Teuton: Guau, me asombró tu review y los escenarios posibles que has pensado sobre el desarrollo de la historia y el destino de sus personajes. No puedo decirte cuanto de tus predicciones se acercan o no a mis ideas para esta historia, pero si te digo que agradezco mucho que hayas compartido tus ideas, me prometo que la cosa se va a poner mas amorosa en este pandemia, solo tenme un poquito de paciencia! Espero seguir leyendote!**_

_**Les mando un enorme abrazo a todxs, cuidense mucho!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 14: El regreso_**

Desde pequeña había sido consentida. Todo lo que quería, ella lo tenía. Su padre, el poderoso Monarca de la familia Kuno, cumplía todos sus deseos y caprichos pues ella era su pequeñita, su "Reinita", la joya más valiosa del reino.

Su hermano, Tatewaki, era dos años mayor que ella. Era un niño malcriado, competitivo y temperamental, tal como su hermana. De hecho eran tan parecidos que terminaban peleando constantemente sobre quien tenía el poder dentro del palacio, desatando caos a su alrededor. Su padre, a pesar de tener que lidiar con sus irritantes conductas, los amaba y por ello siempre avalaba sus locuras. Lo que ellos no sabían era la inutilidad de su enfrentamiento ya que su progenitor tenía bien en claro el lugar que cada uno ocuparía en el futuro. Tatewaki sería su futuro heredero, su poder sería otorgado a su hijo y no había ninguna novedad o relevancia en ello. Pero ella, ella era la promesa de la familia.

Y Kodachi siempre lo supo.

Sabía que cuando su padre la llamaba "Reina" no estaba bromeando y que cuando llegase el momento ella efectivamente sería la Reina más poderosa del mundo. Nunca le molestó la idea, pues el imaginarse rodeada de joyas, oro y sirvientes que hicieran absolutamente lo que quisiera era una idea más que tentadora, incluso si el príncipe fuese horrendo.

Claro que cuando asistió al matrimonio de éste y la Primer Consorte Ukyo, entendió lo que "enamorarse a primera vista" significaba. Para su bendita fortuna aquel príncipe que su padre prometió para ella era un sueño hecho realidad. Galante, varonil, fuerte y desafiante, Ranma Saotome era todo aquello que ella podría desear.

Desde ese día no hubo un minuto en que Kodachi sacara de su cabeza al Príncipe Heredero, soñando despierta con ser su esposa. Tampoco hubo día que pasara sin que le insistiera a su padre que acordara con el Rey Genma el matrimonio con el hombre de su vida.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día de su boda con Ranma sintió su corazón estallar de alegría. Confiaba en que cuando éste la viera caería a sus pies como solían hacerlo todos a su alrededor.

Pero no fue así.

No solo no la miró con una pisca de deseo, cariño o interés, sino que lo único que recibió en su primer encuentro frente al Rey Genma fue desdén y un aliento a alcohol que la descomponía.

Toda la celebración fue una pesadilla, nada más distante a lo que había imaginado. Pero se mantuvo positiva. Todavía quedaba la noche de nupcias.

Lo esperó en su habitación pensando que él remediaría su actitud en la boda. Su esposo irrumpió en la habitación incluso más borracho, atinando simplemente a caer inconsciente en la cama, tal como lo había hecho, según se rumoreaba, con sus otras dos esposas.

Esa noche por primera vez en su vida Kodachi Kuno sintió en sangre propia el rechazo. Ella profesaba que el Príncipe Ranma se enamoraría de ella, creyéndose exenta de recibir la indiferencia y el desprecio que habían obtenido las otras dos consortes. Pero se equivocó. Tuvo que esperar más de dos meses para que el príncipe, obligado por su padre y en un estado completamente alcoholizado, le hiciera el amor consumando su matrimonio. Amor fue lo menos que existió esa noche. Él fue concreto, rudo incluso. Simplemente la penetró fuerte y profundo, intentando acabar con todo lo antes posible. Ni siquiera la desvistió, o besó sus labios o acarició su piel. Solo la tumbó sobre la cama, se bajó los pantalones y entró en ella.

Y tan rápido como llegó al orgasmo se fue, dejando a la rosa negra de la familia Kuno deshecha.

Ella lo amaba, estúpidamente, como lo amaban las otras dos.

Y al igual que ellas haría lo que fuera por ser coronada. Si no podía vivir a su lado como su amada mujer, por lo menos lo haría siendo su única Reina.

Por eso aquella mujer que había acaparado la total atención de su esposo debía desaparecer, y si con ello le hacia un favor al idiota de su hermano mejor.

La Tercera Consorte era peligrosa.

No solo había llamado la atención de su marido, pero también la de su hermano.

Por suerte las rosas, por más bellas que fuesen, tenían espinas.

Y ya era la hora de usarlas.

* * *

_**-¡Habla hermano, di lo que ella hizo!**_

_**-¡Yo no hice nada!**__ insistió Akane.

_**-Lord Kuno, es de suma importancia que aclare por qué Lady Akane estaba junto a usted en tan íntima posición.**_

_**-¡Sí Tatewaki, dilo! **__insistió abriendo los ojos como platos.

_**-Yo… yo la vi corriendo por el pasillo y la llamé pensando que había ocurrido algo. Lady Akane no pareció escucharme así que me aproximé a ella, la tomé del brazo para que me vea pero ella tropezó. Estaba por caer, así que la sostuve para que no se golpeara. Entonces tú nos viste y mal interpretaste todo, hermana_ **_afirmó disimulando su nerviosismo.

_**-¡Kuno!**_ _exclamó alterada.

El idiota de su hermano estaba arruinando todo su plan.

_**-¿Es eso así Lady Akane?_ **_indagó Ukyo.

_**-¡Por supuesto! Risa se cayó en el huerto-**_

_**-¿Risa?**_

_**-Sí, una de las muchachas que cocina. Parecía haberse herido de gravedad así que preocupada salí en búsqueda del médico cuando Lord Kuno me tomó del brazo con demasiada fuerza y perdí el equilibrio. Hubiese caído si… si no hubiese sido por él_ **_agregó esto último con el fin estratégico, y denigrante, de coincidir con el relato de su acosador.

_**-Creo que debemos discutirlo con la Reina de todas formas**__ dijo la Primera Consorte.

_**-¡Sí, definitivamente será lo mejor!**_ _agregó Kodachi.

Sabía que al igual que ella, Ukyo no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de sacarse a la campesina de encima.

_**-¡Pero yo soy inocente!**__ gritó Akane.

_**-¿Qué pasa aquí?**_

Se escuchó una voz masculina acercándose, acompañada del sonido de pasos apresurados.

_**-Mi Señor, encontramos a Lady Akane y a Lord Kuno en una circunstancia sospechosa **__expresó derrotada, pues ya sabía que esta batalla estaba perdida.

_**-¡Una situación indecente y reprobable, Mi Señor!**_ _rebatió la tercera esposa.

_**-¡No!, ¡No es así! ¡Yo, yo no hice nada malo!**_

_**-¿Que sucedió Akane?**_

_**-Ellos estaban-**_

_**-Akane _**_enfatizó el príncipe dedicando una mirada de advertencia a la rosa negra_**_ ¿Qué pasó?**_

_**-Yo estaba en la cocina limpiando arroz. Risa se lastimó la pierna en la huerta. Ryo-Hibiki fue a ayudarla porque yo se lo pedí ya que no había otro hombre disponible. Salí a buscar al médico para que la asista y entonces Lord Kuno… él me tomó del brazo, yo me sorprendí por su acto y trastabillé. Él me sostuvo de los brazos para que no cayera y tanto Lady Kodachi como Lady Ukyo nos encontraron en esa posición mal interpretando la situación.**_

Ranma respiró profundo intentando calmarse.

_**-¿Es eso cierto, Lord Kuno?**_

_**-Sí, Su Alteza, es tal cual lo describió Lady Akane.**_

_**-¡No es lo que yo vi! **__se hizo oí Lady Kuno.

_**-¿Y qué es lo que viste, Kodachi?**_

Ranma sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus intenciones.

_**-Los vi… abrazados.**_

_**-¿Abrazados? **__la miró embravecido.

_**-Sí… bueno… él… mi hermano… Tatewaki la… la tomaba por los brazos y ella se sostenía de él.**_

_**-Tal como describió Kuno, ¿no es así?**_

_**-Sí… ¡pero aún así!**_

_**-¡Ya es suficiente! Ambos explicaron el episodio. No hay necesidad de agregar nada más.**_

Tomó a Akane del brazo y la llevó lejos del lugar.

La Primera Consorte hizo lo mismo en dirección a sus propios aposentos, dejando a los hermanos solos en el estrecho pasillo.

_**-¿Qué hiciste idiota?**__ recriminó la pelinegro__** ¡Te dejé la oportunidad en bandeja y negaste todo!**_

_**-¡Idiota eres tú, Kodachi!**_

_**-¡Hice lo que me pediste, te estaba dando la oportunidad de que la expulsen y te la puedas llevar!, ¿acaso no comprendes lo que acababa de pasar?**_

_**-¿Cómo podría llevármela, estúpida, si yo mismo hubiese perdido la cabeza? Estás tan ansiosa de sacarte a Akane de encima, a cualquier costo, que no puedes pensar claramente.**_

_**-No… no te entiendo.**_

_**-¿Crees que me perdonarían un intento de adulterio?**_

_**-Pero si ella fuera la responsable.**_

_**-Incluso si alguien la responsabilizara por completo a ella, incluso si eso sucediera y milagrosamente perdonaran su vida, algo poco probable, ¿crees que simplemente podría llevarla conmigo sin pagar con mi vida por ello? ¡Al minuto que supieran que está conmigo confirmarían el adulterio de mi parte también y moriríamos los dos, imbécil!**_

Y con eso terminó de irse, pensando que tal vez debido a ese imprudente movimiento de su hermana, había perdido casi por completo cualquier oportunidad de tener a Akane.

El matrimonio ingresó al dormitorio de la dama, o mejor dicho el esposo hizo ingresar a su mujer de una forma para nada caballeresca, cerrando de un portazo la habitación.

_**-¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar?**_

_**-Ranma yo-**_

_**-¿Acaso entiendes lo que podría haber sucedido si yo no llegaba a impedir que te lleven con Cologne?**_

_**-¡Yo soy inocente!, ¡No tienen nada contra mí porque no hice nada malo!**_

_**-Oh Akane, ¡tienen todo contra ti!, ¡Justamente por eso debes escucharme y hacerme caso! **__gritó eufórico__** ¿Por qué demonios estabas sola?**_

_**-Como te dije, Risa se lastimó entonces-**_

_**-¡Hibiki tenía que estar a tu lado todo el maldito tiempo!, ¡Tenías que esperar a que llegara con la sirvienta y luego ir a buscar al maldito doctor junto a él!**_

_**-Yo… yo no pensé que iba a suceder todo esto.**_

_**-¡Exacto!, ¡Tú no tenías que pensar nada!... ¡Solo obedecer lo que te ordené justamente porque yo pensé por ti, por tu integridad!, ¡Pero no! Siempre eres testaruda, siempre queriendo salirte con la tuya, desafiarme, sin pensar en cómo te pones en peligro.**_

_**-¡No es mi culpa que ese idiota este asechándome!**_

_**-¡Lo sé!, ¡Pero lo hace y no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque ese infeliz tiene mucho poder!, ¿Crees que no quisiera matarlo?, ¿Que no muero por borrar su existencia por atreverse a mirarte de la forma en que lo hace?, ¿Sabes la impotencia que siento Akane?, ¿Acaso llegas a comprender cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar, donde a pesar de ser un príncipe y tu mi esposa, tenemos que cuidarnos de esta forma porque aquel hombre no infringe ninguna regla solo por perseguirte?, ¿Crees que no enloquezco al saber que para todos aquí su vida vale mil veces más que la tuya?**_

Akane no pudo responder. No sabía que decir.

_**-Por eso mande a Hibiki a cuidarte **__continuó con su arrebato__** ¡Porque sabía que esto iba pasar!**_

_**-¡Está bien, detente! **__lo interrumpió__** Comprendo.**_

_**-No, no comprendes**__ le dijo acercándose a ella__** No comprendes cuánto me dolería si algo te pasara.**_

_**-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Ranma, tú me trajiste aquí!, ¡Este es tu mundo!, ¡Tu gente!**_

_**-¡Lo sé!... ¡Lo sé y eso me vuelve aún más loco!... No te traje aquí para que te lastimaran. ¡Te traje conmigo para hacerte feliz!, ¡Pondría el mundo a tus pies si me lo pidieras!**_

Akane quería gritarle que entonces la deje ir, que esto no estaría pasando si él no la hubiese traído a esta prisión, que lo odiaba y que si algo le pasaba sería por su culpa.

Pero no pudo. La mirada del hombre frente a ella contenía tanto dolor, que simplemente decidió callar.

Ranma en efecto estaba triste, sí, además de hastiado, temeroso y enamorado.

Evitar abrasarla en ese momento no era una opción. Quería fundir su cuerpo con el de ella, quería protegerla de todos, incluso de sí mismo.

Ella no correspondió el abrazo, pero se dejó tomar. Sintió las manos de éste subir y bajar por su espalda. Sintió sus labios besar su cabello y oyó su nariz aspirando su aroma. No podía separarse de él cuando lo vio tan afectado. Ella no podía.

Tampoco podía admitir que muy dentro suyo se sintió bien entre sus brazos. No iba a admitir que temió por su vida cuando las consortes la acusaron injustamente. No confesaría que se sintió aliviada cuando lo vio llegar. Mucho menos aceptaría que allí, entre sus brazos, se sentía segura, y que a pesar de que lo odiaba se relajó de inmediato cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el suyo, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de dormir, dormir tranquila y profundamente como no lograba hacerlo desde hace cuatro noches.

Estaba tan inmersa en el calor abrazador de su esposo que cuando éste se apartó, sintió un vacío inmediato.

_**-Hasta que logre que ese desgraciado se marche de aquí tienes que dejar que Hibiki te acompañe. Solo harás lo indispensable en lo que respecta a tus obligaciones como consorte y el resto del tiempo me acompañarás al pueblo. **_

_**-¿Al pueblo?**_

_**-Sí, iremos a hablar con los pobladores sobre el arrendamiento de tierras.**_

_**-Ella… no lo permitirá**_

_**-Yo me encargaré de eso. Tú solo tienes que confiar en mí **__tomó sus manos entre las propias__** Yo me estoy ocupando de solucionar todo. Nadie te hará daño, lo prometo.**_

Acarició su rostro sorprendido de que ella no lo había apartado. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para desaparecer de su vista en dirección al Salón de asuntos reales donde su padre seguía esperando dialogar con él, luego de que su encuentro se viera retrasado por la intercepción de su escolta quien se atravesó en su camino buscando su ayuda.

_**-Padre.**_

_**-Hijo**_ _enunció todavía leyendo los papeles entre sus manos.

_**-Necesito que hagas que Kuko Tatewaki desaparezca de aquí.**_

_**-Ya supe lo que pasó.**_

_**-Justamente por eso. Desde que llegó no ha dejado de perseguir a Akane y hoy, apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se lanzó sobre ella.**_

_**-Sabes cómo es.**_

_**-Me importa muy poco como es. Lo quiero lejos de mi mujer. No consentiré que la mire siquiera **__expresó su resolución manteniendo la calma.

El Rey se quedó en silencio dejando los papeles de lado para observar con detenimiento a su heredero.

_**-Lo haré. Algo se me ocurrirá para hacer que vuelva a su reino.**_

_**-Gracias padre.**_

_**-Llevará unos días, sin embargo. Sabes que no podemos hacerlo tan obvio.**_

_**-Lo sé.**_

_**-Hago esto porque últimamente te veo trabajar mucho, hijo. Estas entusiasmado con la regulación del arrendamiento de las zonas de cultivos. Nunca te había visto tan convocado por los asuntos del reino, mucho menos aquellos que implicaran mejoras para los campesinos.**_

_**-Es todo por ella.**_

_**-¿Por quién?**__ preguntó confundido.

_**-Es gracias a Akane, ella me motiva. Ella me está ayudando mucho… en todo sentido.**_

El Rey lo sabía. Nunca pasó por desapercibido las visitas encubiertas de su hijo al pueblo. Conocía que estaba tomando clases con esa muchacha. No entendía por qué debía ser un secreto, simplemente podrían llevarla al palacio. Pero pensó que las razones detrás de todo el misterio que estaba sosteniendo su hijo se debía a la vergüenza que le causaba afrontar sus dificultades en la lecto-escritura. Nunca se imaginó sus verdaderas intenciones, pues su hijo no dejaba pasar oportunidad alguna para dejar bien en claro cuánto despreciaba a "la plebe". Así que no le dio mayor importancia. Solo ordenó que lo vigilaran de cerca por si corría algún peligro. Fue solo después de que encontró a la mujer en una de las recámaras del palacio, siendo acorralada por su hijo, que comenzó a tomar en cuenta la dimensión del asunto. En ese momento no la reconoció, pero luego, cuando su hijo suplicó por ella comprendió que aquellas reuniones entre los dos era mucho más que simples clases.

Pensó que la mujer estaba manipulando a su hijo con tal de tener un lugar en la familia real. Pero pronto comprobó que la muchacha no tenía intención alguna de permanecer junto al príncipe, quien por lo contrario parecía obsesionado con ella.

Sin embargo luego de que Ranma se casó con la hija de Tendo, vio un cambio muy positivo en su descendiente. Estaba alegre, ya no era indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor como antes. Incluso había comenzado a ocuparse de todos sus deberes como futuro monarca. Y no podía dejar de admitir que la presencia de Akane tenía algo que ver en su cambio.

Sabía también que ello no duraría para siempre. Si bien Ranma convenció a Cologne de que admitiera a Akane como consorte, el costo de esa decisión sería reclamado más temprano que tarde.

_**-Ella te ha mostrado una realidad que no querías ver hijo, creo que es algo que en este momento te entusiasma.**_

Ranma sabía lo que su padre estaba haciendo. Quería desestimar el efecto de Akane sobre él. Pero no podía pelear con su progenitor cuando necesitaba su ayuda.

_**-Necesito que ordenes que Akane me acompañe los siguientes tres días en los que recorreré los sembrados.**_

_**-¿Para qué?**_

_**-Nadie como ella conoce a la gente del pueblo. En realidad todo este proyecto ha sido idea de ella, padre.**_

_**-¿Es eso así?**_

_**-Lo es, Akane no es una simple campesina como todos la ven en este lugar. Ella es brillante, tiene muchas ideas, siempre las ha tenido, pero nunca tuvo los recursos para llevarlas a cabo. Debes permitir que esté a mi lado en esto. ¿Sabes que está desperdiciando su tiempo ocupándose de los sirvientes de la tercera casta cuando hay tantas cosas que ella podría estar haciendo?**_

_**-¿Sabes que esa no es mi decisión, hijo?_ **_respondió con sarcasmo.

_**-Ellas lo hicieron a propósito pensando que Akane se sentiría humillada por tener que tratar con los sirvientes del nivel más bajo. ¡Ja!, no la conocen, Akane no es ese tipo de personas, no es como ellas**__retrucó orgulloso.

_**-¿Estás seguro de que la quieres a tu lado solo para que te acompañe?**_

No, no es la única razón. Si fuera por él Akane sería su sombra… o él la de ella.

_**-Solo necesito que hables con Cologne **__continuó, omitiendo responder su pregunta_ _**para que permita que me acompañe, liberándola de unas horas de su servicio en el palacio.**_

El Rey no sabía si conceder a su hijo su pedido. Sabía que estaría facilitando que se encariñe aún más con esa mujer a pesar de estar al tanto que dentro de unos meses debería anunciar el nombramiento de su futura Reina y el nombre de Akane Tendo no sería pronunciado.

_**-Está bien, hablaré con Cologne para que permita que Akane te acompañe.**_

_**-Y recuerda mandar a Kuno a su casa, no lo quiero aquí padre**__ pidió nuevamente antes de dejar el lugar.

El Rey ordenó a través de un decreto real que Lady Akane acompañe al Príncipe Ranma al poblado del este. La Reina madre Cologne no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no podía oponerse a la ley.

Akane debía apurarse en cumplir con las labores "impostergables" que la Reina había impuesto como condición para dejar el palacio, soportando las caras de odio de las demás consortes al ser anunciado que en los siguientes tres días acompañaría a su esposo en su visita al pueblo.

Pero estaba entusiasmada. Volvería a ver a su gente y lo mejor de todo era que los proyectos que habían discutido con Ranma finalmente estaban concretándose, a pesar de que había desconfiado en un principio de las intenciones del heredero.

Heredero que estaba más que feliz de poder pasar tiempo con ella otra vez. La extrañaba mucho, demasiado.

Preparó todo para su viaje al pueblo con notable entusiasmo. Desde el carruaje que los iba a llevar, hasta la guardia que los iba a escoltar.

Sabía que no lo iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos después del engaño que sostuvo por semanas fingiendo ser quien no era, agregando el hecho de que mandó a castigar a quienes habían colaborado con Touma en su intento de "fuga".

El solo hecho de ser "Ranma Saotome, el heredero a la corona", ya restaba en su popularidad.

Las pocas veces que volvió al pueblo luego de su compromiso con Akane lo había comprobado. Miradas de odio y rechazo donde la indiferencia era lo mejor que podía recibir.

Pero tendría que soportarlo pues no se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

Tampoco buscaba ganarse sus corazones. Solo quería comenzar a ser un mandatario justo y mejorar la calidad de vida de quienes menos tenían, y no lo hacía porque lo consideraba necesario, ni siquiera por sus creencias o convicciones. No, lo hacía porque amaba a una mujer que tal como ellos había sufrido a consecuencia de la ineptitud de las leyes vigentes de su reino.

Lo más importante para Ranma era que Akane pudiera reencontrarse con sus amigos y vecinos. Era consciente que para ganarse la confianza de su mujer tenía que ceder en algo aunque no quisiera.

Ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos sin que el otro lo supiese, por lo que el viaje transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio.

Al llegar al pueblo un aluvión de personas los estaba esperando, o mejor dicho la estaban esperando. Ella bajó del carruaje con lágrimas en los ojos y su corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Ranma permitió que ella pudiera tener contacto con ellos, siempre y cuando no desapareciera de su vista, escoltada por supuesto por Hibiki.

El Príncipe mantuvo la distancia contemplando la escena con un poco de desazón. Celos de que todos aquellos recibían la atención completa y amorosa de su mujer, y envidia de que Akane fuese amada de esa forma por su pueblo.

Al final no pudo más que sonreír.

Cuando Akane terminó de saludar a los presentes, Ranma le indicó a su escudero que la trajera de vuelta a su lado. Tomó su mano, a pesar de la extrañeza expresada en su rostro, y se dirigió a los presentes anunciando los proyectos que él y su esposa tenían en mente para mejorar su calidad de vida.

Sin embargo la respuesta por parte del gentío no fue la esperada.

La mayoría se mostraban escépticos y desconfiados ante sus promesas. Pero bastó con que Akane diera su palabra para que sus rostros asintieran en conformidad.

Recorrieron el lugar unas cuantas horas tomados de las manos, escoltados por sus guardias y seguidos por los habitantes que estaban felices de ver a su querida Akane Tendo asumiendo sus responsabilidades como consorte real.

La mayoría creía que por fin tendrían una fiel y digna representante en el poder.

Con la promesa de volver al día siguiente regresaron al palacio, pero esta vez el carruaje se llenó del entusiasmo que despedía Akane en cada uno de sus comentarios. Estaba feliz y verla tan llena de vida inundó su corazón de bienestar.

Antes de separarse, cada uno hacia su habitación, Akane le dijo:

"Di mi palabra Ranma, mi palabra es lo más valioso que tengo".

Él le aseguró que no iba a defraudarla, que le diera un voto de confianza ya que sus intenciones eran más que sinceras en todo sentido.

Ella hizo una breve reverencia y le dio la espalda.

Akane se sintió feliz, como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido. Por fin se percibió útil y pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, la razón de su llegada al palacio iba a valer la pena para alguien.

Lo confirmó el día siguiente cuando nuevamente visitaron la región.

Esta vez fue más difícil y Ranma tuvo que poner la cara pues debían visitar a los Lores quienes no se sintieron para nada alegres con las noticias.

Fue el turno de Akane de contemplar el desenvolvimiento de su esposo ante aquellas personas quienes no evitaron reflejar el rechazo que sentían por ella al afirmar que, como tantos otros habían dicho, ella se había encargado de seducir al príncipe para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Ranma fue impecable y a pesar de la tempestad que se había creado con cada Lord, se mantuvo firme en cada decisión tomada al respecto.

Fue la primera vez que Akane sintió algo parecido a la admiración por ese hombre, y el odio y rechazo hacia su esposo pudo hacerse a un lado, solo por unos instantes. Si él podía ser ese tipo de mandatario, si él realmente cambiaba y dejaba de ser el Príncipe caprichoso y repulsivo que tanto rechazaba, Akane creía que podría respetarlo como su futuro Rey.

Ahora, no era lo mismo aceptarlo como Rey que como esposo. En ese aspecto, Akane no dudaba de sus sentimientos por el muchacho. Él había arruinado su vida y eso nunca sería capaz de olvidar o modificar.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Ranma se sintió radiante por haber pasado otro día junto a su esposa, aliviado además de mantenerla lejos del palacio al que lamentablemente debían retornar.

Si tan solo no existiesen Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi. Si Cologne no tuviera el poder que tiene sobre él. Si tan solo fuesen él y Akane, todo sería más fácil.

Apenas llegó a su hogar fue notificado del llamado de Rey. Uno de sus problemas se había resuelto, pues Genma le comunicó a su hijo que el padre de Kuno había ordenado su regreso al reino, correspondiendo a la disimulada insinuación que le había hecho llegar el mayor de los Saotome. Pero como todo en esta vida, había un costo y ello implicaba la visita de su amada hija Kodachi… y de su yerno Ranma a su morada.

Ranma se negó, de ninguna forma iría a la casa del padre de la Tercera Consorte. Tenía asuntos que atender, siendo el principal de ellos estar junto a Akane.

Sin embargo su padre le recordó que él había pedido que interviniera y ahora debía hacerse responsable.

Accedió no sin antes abandonar la habitación de su padre evidenciando su total disconformidad, cobrándose la existencia de algunos jarrones que se encontró en su derrotero.

De las tres mujeres, Kodachi era quien más lo irritaba.

Pues Ukyo siempre se mostraba amable y hasta tímida, ya que él no dudaba en hacer uso de la culpa y el reproche para marcar distancia con ella. Shampoo era atrevida y seductora, así que solo debía ignorar sus insinuaciones para ofenderla y de inmediato cesaba su avance… hasta que volvía a intentarlo pues nunca se rendía. Kodachi era complaciente y demandante a la vez. No paraba de hablar y de reír de sus propias ocurrencias. Por más que él la ignorase o incluso si él la rechazaba de las peores formas, ella seguía allí, como si no le afectara sus desplantes. Así que tenía que invertir un enorme esfuerzo en hacer como si le prestaba atención o simplemente hacerse el dormido. Incluso ante ese último escenario, ella lo tomaría del brazo recostándose sobre él para dormir a su lado.

Fue a la habitación de Akane ya que debía contarle que pospondrían por lo menos unos siete días sus visitas al pueblo por estar obligado a partir junto a los hermanos Kuno.

Ella abrió la puerta sorprendida por su aparición a esas horas, sabiendo que no podía dejarlo entrar.

Ranma contuvo la rabia que aún sentía ante la noticia y se la comunicó dando miles de vueltas y justificaciones.

"_Está bien, que le vaya bien con su esposa y su familia"_, fue lo único que dijo con un semblante serio y relajado, cerrando la puerta ni bien terminó la oración.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso pues muy dentro imaginaba que ella se mostraría triste o por lo menos celosa, que le reclamaría por irse con Kodachi y abandonarla, pero no. Solo lo despidió desafectada, como si le hubiese dicho que el cielo era azul.

Temprano partieron los hermanos Kuno junto al príncipe y la guardia real.

Tatewaki tenía un semblante triste y no dejaba de suspirar mientras miraba por la ventana del carruaje en dirección al palacio. Aquello desquició al príncipe pues suponía que quien causaba esos suspiros era la dueña de su corazón. ¡Oh, cuánto deseaba ser él el causante del último suspiro dado por el hombre conocido como "el rayo azul"! Pero incluso si quisiera atacarlo tendría primero que deshacerse del agarre asfixiante de Kodachi, quien desde que se encontraron en el salón real para despedirse de los demás integrantes de la familia real, se pegó a su brazo como sanguijuela, haciendo alarde de su cercanía ante las demás consortes, entre ellas Akane quien una vez mas no se mostró afectada en absoluto y eso lastimó su corazón una vez más.

Sabía que era ridículo esperar esas reacciones de Akane, que ella no estaba cerca siquiera de estimarlo, mucho menos quererlo o celarlo. Pero aún así le dolía ver su indiferencia.

Accedió a pasar tres días en la casa del padre de la consorte, excusándose de que estaba muy ocupado. Permitiría, sin embargo, que ella pudiera permanecer junto a su familia por el tiempo que quisiera. Pero Kodachi fue enfática en que volvería junto a él pase lo que pase.

Las tres noches que vivió allí se sintió ansioso. No hacía más que pensar en Akane y ello le revelaba cuanto la extrañaba, haciendo crecer su añoranza por ella y su ansiedad por volver a su palacio. Ranma estaba entrapado en un espiral donde sus sentimientos y emociones se causaban recíprocamente.

Ninguna de esas tres noches Kodachi, por su parte, dejó de asistir a su habitación con el fin de acompañarlo. Ninguna de esas ofertas fue tomada, sin embargo.

Cuando por fin se cumplieron los tres días de estadía, Ranma se sintió más ansioso que nunca, pues no solo pasaron los días del viaje que había estipulado, sino que se cumplió el plazo de algo que estaba esperando con desespero: sus días de abstinencia.

Partieron a primera hora de la mañana para llegar a media noche del siguiente día. Kodachi se había quedado dormida en el camino y él ordenó que la llevaran a su habitación. No estuvo allí para presenciar cuando retiraron el cuerpo inconsciente de su tercer esposa del carruaje, mucho menos para cerciorarse de que llegara sana y salva a su recamara. Porque ni bien llegó al palacio los pies del príncipe corrieron hacia aquella habitación que contenía en su interior a quien anhelaba en su corazón.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. La habitación estaba por completo oscura, pero la luz de la luna igual alcanzaba a iluminar el cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró a cada paso que daba en su dirección, dejando piezas de su ropa por el piso. Llegó al lado, hasta entonces, vacío de la cama matrimonial. Corrió las sábanas y entró al interior del lecho moviéndose hasta quedar detrás del cuerpo de su mujer, quien dormía de costado. Juntó su pecho haciéndolo chocar contra la pequeña espalda, quedando también de costado. Deslizó su brazo izquierdo debajo del cuello de Akane, hundiendo, en el mismo movimiento, su cabeza en el delicioso cuello de la fémina. Akane despertó de inmediato, pero quedó inmovilizada por el fuerte brazo que se envolvió en su cintura empujándola hacia atrás. Sus cuerpos, ahora, quedaron en contacto por completo.

_**-¿Ran…ma?**__ pronunció identificando su masculino e inconfundible olor.

_**-Te he extrañado tanto**__ susurró el susodicho en su oído, olfateando su piel y sus cabellos, mientras aprisionaba mas el delicado cuerpo al enredar sus piernas con las de la mujer.

Akane estaba tensa, pero al ver que no tenía escapatoria y que en realidad él solo la estaba abrazando, se quedó quieta, sintiendo un cálido aliento chocando contra su cuello hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Profundamente, como no lo había hecho desde hace más de una semana, cuando él dejó de dormir a su lado.


	15. Reunión

_**Hola a todxs! Cómo están? L**__**es traigo un nuevo capitulo, disfrute mucho escribiendolo, espero que les guste!**_

_**Gracias a todxs por sus comentarios! **_

_**Contesto por aqui a quienes no puedo responder de forma privada, quedando una par pendiente cuyos nombre no figuran pero aprecio mucho las palabras que me dejaron!**_

_**Carla: Mori de la risa! Bueno, espero no tener que buscarme un sacerdote para expiar mis pecados por no contar con tu perdon! De todos modos no suelo jamas dejar una historia sin final, asi que no te preocupes! Gracias por hacerme reir!**_

_**Grace: Coincido con vos, y con muchos de los que hablan sobre los sentimientos encontrados de Akane. Creo que ella esta abrumada por lo que esta empezando a sentir. Creo que es muy dificil estar en sus zapatos. Veremos que hace nuestra consorte con su corazon. Gracias por compartir tus pensamientos!**_

_**Teuton: Definitivamente todos estamos a la expectativa de la reunion amorosa entre Ranma y Akane, estoy trabajando en ello. Estoy de acuerdo. Genma no puede entender todavia lo que significa Akane para su hijo, y habra que ver los efectos de su incredulidad. La union hace el poder, y si Ranma puede unir a su pueblo coincido en que sera mucho mas dificil que los enemigos se salgan con la suya. Me encantó tus hipotesis sobre el futuro de nuestra pareja y las consortes, no puedo adelantar nada al respecto pues no me gustan los spoilers, pero muchas gracias por compartir sus predicciones!**_

_**Norma, Maria y Yaci, gracias por sus palabras de aliento como siempre!**_

_**Les mando un enorme abrazo a todxs, cuidense mucho!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 15: Reunión_**

Ser la nieta de la Reina Madre tenía grandes beneficios. El poder elegir, secretamente, qué sector del palacio manejar era una bendición aunque por supuesto no suficiente, ya que si no se poseía la inteligencia que ella tenía, no habría seleccionado estar a cargo de la casta media y superior de sirvientes de la morada real. No es que disfrutara tener contacto alguno con sirvientes por más superior que fuese su casta. Eran, al fin y al cabo, siervos. Pero ellos tenían acceso a algo que valía tanto como el oro: información. Conocían secretos, chismes, complots y alianzas. El saber es poder.

A su vez, controlar a los siervos le permitía hacer lo que quisiera dentro del palacio amenazando a posibles testigos sin tener que dar cuentas por ello, obteniendo además la mano de obra necesaria para lograr lo que se propusiera, como en ese mismo momento. Realmente era muy bueno tener ese privilegio, aunque ella se lo merecía.

Fue realmente un privilegio, además, ser la más hermosa entre las nietas de Cologne. Pero no fue solo su belleza la razón por la que su abuela la había elegido para ser la representante de las amazonas en el reino de los Saotome. No, ella se había ganado ese derecho, la tradición así lo comandaba y ella quería creer que su unión con Ranma estaba destinada, pues que él la haya vencido con tanta facilidad la tarde que lo desafió no podía ser más que obra de los cielos. Nunca nadie la había derrotado, ninguno de los jóvenes de la aldea contigua pudo hacerlo en las cientos de peleas que había tenido con ellos, ya que para nadie era desconocido que quien venciera a una amazona podría casarse con ella. Y Shampoo, por ser la más fuerte y exótica entre todas, era el objeto de deseo de todo hombre que ponía sus ojos sobre ella. ¿Quién no estaría honrado de tenerla como esposa?

Claro que eso era desconocido por un muchacho que vivía a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su reino y que había llegado allí obligado por su padre y por la soberana mayor de su país con el fin de generar pactos y acuerdos para el bienestar de ambos pueblos. Por supuesto que tanto el Rey Genma como la Reina Madre Cologne sabían el motivo implícito de aquel viaje: el encontrar una candidata para ser consorte de Ranma una vez que éste llegara a la mayoría de edad.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la soberana cuando los planes que tenía en su cabeza se vieron facilitados gracias a los dioses. Las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor, evitándole la amarga tarea de convencer a su nieta estrella de que aceptara ser la Consorte del nieto de su gran amor.

Ranma no hizo más que defenderse de una loca muchacha que lo había atacado por la espalda. Claro que sus reflejos era finos y su cuerpo sumamente ágil, por lo que pudo derrotarla en un solo movimiento, desconociendo por completo el significado de su acto. Años más tarde, luego de su primer matrimonio, supo el significado de la estúpida tradición. De haberla conocido se hubiera dejado vencer por cada una de esas mujeres aunque perdiera su orgullo por completo en el proceso.

Para Shampoo también el resultado fue muy confuso. No conocía al Príncipe, y a pesar de que su madre junto con sus tías habían comunicado a todas las muchachas del reino que el Príncipe Saotome vendría a seleccionar a una de ellas para comprometerse a matrimonio, Shampoo no estaba interesada. Ella en realidad quería ser la heredera al trono de su reino y debido a ello había entrenado duramente durante su corta vida. El matrimonio no era algo que estaba buscando, más bien era todo lo contrario. Por ello iba a vencer a aquel hombre lo más rápido posible, y aprovechó a atacarlo a sus espaldas para garantizar su éxito ni bien tuvo la oportunidad.

La sorprendida fue ella. Sorprendida por su derrota. Sorprendida por el hombre que sería su esposo.

La había deslumbrado. Comprobó que era fuerte, sin dudas, pues la había vencido de una forma humillante, pero realmente no se dejó afectar por ello.

Se encargó de espiarlo durante su estadía descubriendo otras cualidades en él. Cualidades que terminaron de convencerla que era el hombre para ella, su destino, su amante.

Así que cuando su abuela le comunicó que ella sería su consorte, Shampoo aceptó pero ya no para cumplir con su tradición, sino por sus propios deseos y su orgullo como amazona.

Continuó los siguientes años entrenando a la espera de su matrimonio. No solo siguió mejorando sus técnicas marciales sino que además comenzó a entrenarse en el arte de la seducción. Shampoo sabía que debía ganarse el corazón de su esposo por sobre las demás mujeres que podrían llegar al palacio, y para ello debería ser la mejor en la cama.

Ella ya no sería la reina de las amazonas, en cambio la reina de todas las reinas del mundo, pues juró sentarse en el trono del reino más poderoso, el de los Saotome.

Claro que quería obtener el corazón del Príncipe, pero principalmente quería tener su primogénito.

Sabía que el príncipe no la amaba todavía, solo se habían visto tres veces, por lo que no tenía grandes expectativas cuando llegó al palacio para celebrar su boda y la unión de ambos reinos una vez más. Por eso no le molestó la actitud fría y desagradable de Ranma durante la ceremonia. Sin embargo, lo que importaba era lo que acontecería en la alcoba. Por fin pondría en uso todos sus conocimientos en el arte del amor y desplegaría su sensualidad sin tapujos.

Pero el príncipe llegó cargado por sus sirvientes en un estado inconsciente debido al elevado nivel de alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Así que por más que intentó despertarlo, haciendo uso de todas las formas conocidas de estimulación, no pudo hacer nada de lo que se había propuesto.

Lloró de la bronca y frustración, pero jamás se daría por vencida. Por lo que a la séptima noche de compartir la alcoba, la noche donde por primera vez su esposo llegó consciente a compartir su lecho, le sirvió aquel té afrodisíaco que en pocos segundos hizo efecto en él.

Se sintió realizada. Pudo demostrarle todo lo que había aprendido, orgullosa de que por fin esa noche el maquillaje y vestimenta regalada como dote por su esposo no sería desperdiciada otra vez. La noche fue un éxito, y si bien la actitud de su esposo, frío y distante, no había cambiado en lo mínimo con ella, estaba segura que había engendrado un heredero al haberse encargado de hacer todo lo que debía hacerse para asegurar su éxito.

Sin embargo el niño nunca llegó.

La oportunidad de concretar con éxito el acto sexual tampoco, ya que su esposo no era tonto y descubrió fácilmente las hiervas que había puesto en su té, algo que jamás pudo volver a utilizar como método para hacerlo perder el control.

Sabía que él la pasaba bien con ella, que lo hacía disfrutar. Sin embargo Ranma nunca terminaba en su interior por más que Shampoo se las ingeniaba para intentar sabotearlo.

Pronto llegó a la conclusión de que si ella no podía tener un heredero las demás tampoco lo harían. Y gracias a sus "tés", la ayuda de su abuela y la información recibida de mano de los sirvientes sobre las noches compartidas de su esposo con las demás concubinas, su determinación se sostuvo.

Desconocía que su esposo, gracias a los consejos de su más fiel amigo, colaboraba con sus intenciones de frustrar cualquier embarazo, incluso el de la mismísima Segunda Consorte.

Shampoo solo debía esperar otra oportunidad, la oportunidad de tomarlo desprevenido. Y por ello estaba frente a su recamara en ese momento.

No debía interrumpir al príncipe en su descanso a esas horas de la madrugada. Mucho menos ingresar al dormitorio sin ser anunciada por los eunucos, quienes por supuesto también estaban bajo su poder. Los únicos que no la obedecían eran los guardias, hombres que gracias a la ayuda de sus siervos podrían ser distraídos con facilidad.

Al único que no podía dominar o engañar era al molesto escolta Hibiki, quien para su sorpresa no estaba custodiando la entrada.

Sabía que su esposo no había tocado a Kodachi en su viaje. Una de las sirvientas que la había acompañado le informó sobre sus noches llenas de sollozos en el vacío de su recámara. Y si sus cálculos no fallaban, el príncipe estaría más que irritado de haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, agregando además el hecho de que por casi dos semanas no había tenido una noche de placer.

Llegó en silencio junto a la cama del heredero. La habitación todavía en penumbras.

Se sorprendió cuando percibió que la misma no solo estaba vacía sino parecía no haber sido ocupada.

¿Dónde estaba?

Salió hecha una fiera hacia sus aposentos pidiéndole a Mika, su primera dama, que obtenga información sobre el paradero de su esposo.

_**-Él está con ella, Mi Señora.**_

_**-¿Ranma?, ¿Con ella… con Kodachi? **__preguntó anonadada.

_**-No, Mi Lady, con la Cuarta Consorte Akane.**_

* * *

_**-¿Hi…biki, qué haces aquí? **__ soltó desprevenida, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí.

La sirvienta llegaba a los aposentos de su ama para comenzar el día cuando lo vio montando guardia fuera de la habitación.

_**-Señorita Yuka**_ _respondió con una reverencia_ _**Llegamos a la madrugada. **_

_**-Ah… está bien. ¿El Amo lo ha enviado a custodiar a Mi Señora nuevamente?**_

_**-No, señorita. Su Alteza pasó la noche junto a Mi Señora.**_

_**-¡Oh!**_ _exclamó uniendo las piezas en su cabeza.

_**-De hecho le agradecería mucho si usted puede ir a despertarlo. El Príncipe debe ir junto al Rey a primera hora, seguramente estará esperando por él.**_

_**-Sí…por supuesto. Iré a despertarlos. Lady Akane también tiene mucho por hacer hoy.**_

Yuka se quedó frente al apuesto guardia avergonzada, esperando vaya uno a saber qué.

_**-Gracias **__expresó el escolta real.

_**-¿Qué? **__dijo la muchacha saliendo de su letargo.

_**-Gracias por ir a despertarlos, señorita Yuka**_ _insistió de forma cortés.

_**-Ah, claro. Voy… adentro.**_

Y con ello, sintiéndose expuesta y estúpida, ingresó al dormitorio.

Si sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por haberse encontrado al admirable escolta, su cara ahora era un verdadero tomate al divisar al matrimonio dormir de aquella forma tan íntima sobre el lecho.

Lady Akane estaba enredada por las extremidades del heredero que parecía estar aferrado a su pequeña espalda.

Su rostro masculino era apenas distinguible por estar oculto entre los cabellos azabaches de la doncella.

Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, por lo que el carraspeo de la sierva no ayudó a despertarlos.

La muchacha se acercó entonces hacia el lado de su señora y tocando su brazo la llamó.

_**-Despierte, Lady Akane, ya es hora.**_

Akane reaccionó lentamente al llamado, abriendo despacio sus ojos.

_**-¿Yuka?**_ _enunció con una sonrisa al divisarla.

_**-Sí, Mi Señora. Ya… es tarde, para los dos.**_

_**-¿Los dos? **_

Allí percibió el tan conocido calor detrás suyo.

Y se removió frenéticamente en la cama golpeando a su dormido marido que despertó alarmado ante la salvaje golpiza.

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede Akane?**_ _gritó poniéndose en guardia.

_**-¡Ya… ya es hora de que te vayas!**_ _vociferó sonrojada corriendo al baño.

Yuka, ahora prácticamente morada ante la imagen de Su Alteza desnudo cintura arriba, se unió a su Señora en la habitación contigua.

Ranma miró a su alrededor buscando algún peligro y luego de entender que todo el alboroto era por él, sonrió alegre por despertar junto al amor de su vida.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del baño y le dijo.

_**-Mi amor, debo volver a mi recamara. Prepárate en la tarde porque retomaremos nuestros asuntos en el pueblo.**_

Esperó unos segundos por su respuesta y rió cuando finalmente llegó.

_**-Está bien… y ya te dije que no me digas "mi amor".**_

_**-Vendré por ti… y creo haberte dicho también que eso eres para mi, mi amor. Así que no puedo llamarte de otra forma, "mi amor".**_

Y con ello, se vistió rápidamente y dejó la habitación.

* * *

_**-¡El viaje estuvo estupendo! Mi esposo estaba feliz de ver a mi padre y de descansar en nuestro palacio.**_

Continuó relatando la Tercera Consorte mientras las demás mujeres presentes la escuchaban sabiendo que la mayor parte de su relato era una invención.

_**-¡Estoy segura que muy pronto daremos la noticia del advenimiento del primogénito del Príncipe!**_ _comentó riendo escandalosamente, frotando su vientre.

La Segunda Consorte rió aún más fuerte, de forma notablemente burlesca. Y ello no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las demás.

_**-¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso, Lady Shampoo?**_

_**-Nada, mi querida. Estoy muy contenta por ti. Bebe tu té, antes que se enfríe.**_

_**-Lady Akane**__ interrumpió la Reina Madre__** ¿Hoy retomará sus asuntos en el pueblo junto al Príncipe?**_

_**-Lo desconozco, Su Alteza.**_

_**-Dudo que así sea, ya que estoy segura de que el Príncipe se lo ha informado personalmente.**_

_**-Es a usted a quien obedezco, Mi Señora. Incluso si el Príncipe lo comandase, esa es una decisión que solo usted puede tomar. Por eso desconozco si usted lo ha aprobado o no, Su Majestad.**_

_**-Pues así será **__respondió con indisimulable fastidio__** Sabes que el mismo Rey lo ha decretado. No te olvides que debes primero cumplir con todos tus deberes.**_

_**-Por supuesto, Mi Reina **__agregó haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

El carruaje había llegado al pueblo hace más de media hora. Estaban en el medio de la plaza principal escuchando los reclamos de su gente sobre las tierras del norte. Los aldeanos que solían rentar aquellos terrenos debían soportar los continuos asaltos de los soldados desertores de su propio ejército en los últimos meses. No conformes con asaltar las granjas, habían cometido una diversidad de delitos como violaciones y asesinatos. Se agregaba además el hecho de que el acceso a esos latifundios era prácticamente inexistente lo cual dificultaba el traslado de la cosecha al pueblo para su posterior comercialización. Sin embargo, explicó Akane, aquellas tierras eran sumamente fértiles gracias a la cercanía con el rio. Pero el combo entre la inseguridad y la inaccesibilidad hacía que tanto los dueños de los terrenos, en su mayoría ex militares y funcionarios sin títulos de nobleza, como los campesinos que deseaban trabajar en ellos, se encontraran en terribles condiciones económicas y salubres, y ello era un gran peligro para la corona. El malestar de sentirse olvidados y desprotegidos lleva rápidamente a la traición, generando revueltas y rebeliones como las que había ocurrido hace unos meses. No era difícil caer en las ofertas de otros reinos interesados en conquistar tierras fértiles como aquellas, sobre todo si se pedía la lealtad a la corona.

Debían actuar de inmediato.

Ranma decidió que al día siguiente visitarían esas tierras, por lo que al llegar al palacio decidió reunirse con el General Kudo para obtener una mayor información sobre la situación.

Akane, mientras tanto, volvió a su recamara y se dispuso a elaborar, por indicación de su esposo, un detallado informe sobre la situación que encontraron en las tierras del norte.

Dicho informe fue escuchado y aprobado de inmediato por su esposo quien llegó a sus aposentos poco antes del atardecer, seguido de sus sirvientes que dejaron en el lugar una serie de pertenencias.

_**-Mañana iremos allí para dialogar con los Lores. El General Kudo nos acompañará con una pequeña tropa. Aparentemente sabía de la situación pero no le dieron la importancia que ameritaba. ¡Idiota! **_

_**-No me sorprende, muchos de esos soldados desertores eran sus hombres Ranma. **_

_**-Son traidores Akane, no importa si son sus mejores amigos, sus hijos o sus padres. Y ya se lo dejé en claro. Los quiero a todos capturados y luego colgados como ejemplo para los demás.**_

_**-¿Todo tiene que terminar en muerte?**_

_**-La traición se condena con la muerte, amor.**_

Akane revoleó los ojos.

_**-También podrías indagar las razones por las cuales desertaron, ¿no te parece? Y condenarlos justamente por sus crímenes.**_

_**-No hay razón alguna para justificar su traición.**_

_**-No los justifico. Pero los soldados… no solo son muy mal pagos sino que las condiciones en las que viven son deplorables. ¿Quién sacrificaría su vida por tan poco? Mucho menos si a quienes defienden no merecen su respeto.**_

_**-¡Todos aman a mi padre, es un Rey justo!**_

_**-Lo es, pero aún así ha descuidado mucho a su gente y lo peor es que su heredero…**_

Akane se quedó en silencio.

_**-¿Su heredero qué, Akane?**_

_**-Nada.**_

_**-Continúa, prometo no enojarme **__afirmó disimulando su ya incipiente enojo.

_**-Su heredero es un egocéntrico idiota que no solo se indigna al mezclarse con su pueblo por creerse superior, sino que quiere gobernar sin el menor deseo de prosperidad y justicia.**_

Fue difícil escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas por la persona que amaba. Pero sabía que el mismo se había hecho esa fama y no podía desmentir que eran ciertas.

_**-Pero ya no. Lo era, sí. Pero intento cambiar. Y tú me puedes ayudar, ya lo estás haciendo. ¿Me crees, verdad?**_

_**-Tienes que cambiar por tu gente Ranma, no por mí.**_

_**-No puedo, yo quiero cambiar por amor a ti, no me importa nadie más.**_

_**-Sigues siendo un egoísta.**_

_**-Lo seré siempre. ¿Pero acaso no es un egoísmo un poco más… productivo?**_

Akane no quiso agregar nada. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

_**-¿Por qué trajiste esas ropas aquí?**_ _inquirió cambiando de tema.

_**-Porque voy a dormir contigo**_ _sostuvo_ _**No vamos a volver a tener esa conversación**_ _agregó, interrumpiendo el intento de Akane de retrucar sus palabras.

_**-Ranma, no creo que puedas.**_

_**-Yo voy a dormir donde quiera Akane. Nadie puede impedírmelo.**_

_**-No estoy tan segura de ello.**_

_**-En todo caso yo asumo la responsabilidad, tú no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora iré a bañarme **__anunció levantándose de la silla_ _**Toda esa caminata me dejó muy sucio y no quiero oler feo para ti.**_

_**-No me importa tu olor.**_

_**-Me haces sonrojar, Akane. Pero está bien, yo también te amo sin importar lo mal que puedas oler.**_

_**-¡Cállate idiota! **__lo retó avergonzada de que sus palabras fueran mal entendidas__** Me refiero a que no presto atención a como hueles o como te ves. ¡Solo… solo haz lo que quieras!**_

_**-¡Oh, yo creo que si lo haces!**__ le dijo guiñándole un ojo _ _**mi amor.**_

Y se dirigió al baño.

No se equivocaba, pues Akane percibía claramente su olor cada vez que la abrazaba, especialmente mientras dormían juntos. Y no era un olor desagradable. Todavía no sabía cómo describirlo, pues no quería prestarle demasiada atención.

Él, en cambio, parecía amar su aroma.

Por eso no le sorprendió cuando sintió su nariz rosando su cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente a su espalda.

_**-¡Aléjate!**_ _le gritó sentándose en la cama súbitamente.

Ranma se había acostado junto a ella, tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar intentar abrazarla por la espalda. Aunque más que abrazarla, quería capturar su cuerpo rodeándola con todas sus extremidades.

_**-¿Por qué no puedo abrazarte? **__reclamó.

_**-¿Por qué, dices?, ¡Porque no quiero! No puedo prohibirte que duermas aquí, porque como has dicho, ésta es tu propiedad y no la mía. Pero jamás te permití abrazarme.**_

_**-¡No quiero! Anoche dormimos tan bien juntos, ¿por qué no me dejas ahora? **_

_**-Porque anoche no pude evitarlo, me tomaste por sorpresa, no te esperaba… yo además… estaba prácticamente dormida.**_

_**-¿Cuál es la diferencia Akane?, ¡Vamos!, ¡Tú también dormiste bien entre mis brazos!**_

_**-¡No es así!, ¡Yo duermo bien siempre, no te necesito para dormir!**_

_**-¡Yo sí!, Yo necesito estar cerca de ti para dormir… para vivir.**_

_**-No es mi problema. **_

_**-De todos modos cuando me duerma sabes que te abrazaré, inconscientemente lo haré porque es más fuerte que yo. Todas las mañanas despiertas en mis brazos, ¿cuál es la diferencia si nos adelantamos a ese resultado?**_

_**-La diferencia es que yo no te lo permito. ¡Si tú quieres hacerlo a la fuerza o inconscientemente hazlo! No puedo defenderme si estoy dormida o si decides forzarme. Pero mientras pueda, quiero dejarte en claro que no quiero que te acerques a mí. Así que has lo que te plazca, pero debes saber que no es con mi consentimiento.**_

_**-¡Esto es ridículo!**_

_**-¡No! Lo ridículo es que pienses que yo… quiero estar contigo, ¡cuando sabes muy bien lo que quiero!**_

_**-¿Qué quieres Akane?, ¡Dime!**_

_**-¡Mi libertad!, ¿Me das mi libertad, Ranma?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-¡Entonces haz lo que quieras, idiota! _**_exclamó al borde de las lágrimas acostándose de costado, dándole la espalda.

Ranma se sintió frustrado una vez más. Cuando pensaba que se había acercado a ella, nuevamente ella ponía distancia entre los dos.

Se apartó de ella, muy a su pesar. Se puso de costado contemplándola. Estiró su brazo tomando su mechón de cabello. Por lo menos eso lo mantenía aferrado a ella, como si fuera una soga que lo mantenía a flote.

Al día siguiente llegaron al lugar luego de un incómodo viaje caracterizado por un silencio profundo entre los dos.

Al llegar a la primera propiedad de camino a la zona norte de cultivos, fue Ranma quien llevó adelante la tarea de dialogar con el propietario. Akane solo los escuchó con atención descubriendo la seriedad del asunto de los desertores. Siguieron hasta la siguiente propiedad en búsqueda de un mapa realizado por un ex militar, ahora dueño de unas cuantas hectáreas, en dónde logró detallar la zona en que los maleantes aparentemente se escondían. Claro que para llegar allí tuvieron que recorrer un largo camino signado por barro, maleza y bosta de animales, y por supuesto aquel mutismo entre los dos. Akane estaba preocupada por la situación, en cambio el Príncipe estaba asqueado e iracundo por lo mal que estaba siendo su día.

Al llegar, Ranma permitió al General Kudo, amigo del ahora Lord Susuki, tomar riendas en el asunto.

La Consorte escuchaba con atención a los hombres hablar del asunto y descubrió la naturaleza de los desertores. Muchos de ellos habían sido delincuentes y fueron obligados a enlistarse en el último conflicto con el reino de los Daimonji.

Ranma entonces prometió tomar cartas en el asunto y Kudo juró ocuparse de la tarea.

Al volver al palacio Akane decidió preguntar sobre los pasos a seguir, dejando de lado el mal humor con su esposo pues realmente estaba preocupada por toda la situación.

Ranma de inmediato cedió ante ella y los ánimos entre los dos volvieron la normalidad que los caracterizaba, donde a veces podían hablar animadamente de diversos temas, e incluso reír y bromear al respecto, mientras por momentos se enojaban, desafiaban y distanciaban.

Los siguientes tres días volvieron a la zona pues debían dialogar con todos los Lores para llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a la ley de arrendamiento, así como también notificar de las futuras acciones del ejército en la zona y prometer la construcción de caminos que optimizasen el comercio. La mayoría de los Lores se mostraban satisfechos ante las palabras del Príncipe y acordaron trabajar conjuntamente con el reino para lograr las mejores no solo para ellos sino para sus arrendatarios.

Claro que lo más difícil fue llegar a cada vivienda de la zona, pues a medida que se acercaban al río, las condiciones del suelo eran peores.

Tal fue así que a la vuelta de la visita llevada a cabo en la última propiedad de la zona, el Príncipe Heredero, por estar tan ocupado blasfemando las condiciones del camino y el terrible olor que cada vez se intensificaba debido a la humedad, no escuchó la advertencia que su escudero le dio sobre el enorme charco frente a él.

Cayó sin poder evitarlo, pues tal había sido la sorpresa que sus finos reflejos no habían servido de nada.

Estaba cubierto de lodo y de todo tipo de restos orgánicos que en el suelo existían.

Akane observó la cara de horror, asco e ira de su marido sin poder contener la risa. La soltó de forma estrepitosa, abrasando su cuerpo que con espasmos reaccionaba ante la imagen del gran Ranma Saotome completamente sucio como cerdo en un chiquero.

Éste, como por acto de magia, reaccionó ante la burla de su mujer olvidando todos los sentimientos negativos que hasta solo segundos lo inundaban.

_**-¿Cree que es muy gracioso ver a su esposo cubierto de barro, verdad?**_

_**-¡Lo… es! **__respondió duras penas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Príncipe se agachó, tomó con su mano una generosa cantidad de lodo y la arrojó al cuerpo de su amada consorte.

_**-¿Qué haces?**__ se quejó al sentir algo húmedo impactar sobre su vestido a la altura de las piernas.

_**-Si esto es un chiquero**_ _avanzó hacia ella_ _**entonces eso te hace una cerdita, ¿verdad? **_

Y a continuación esparció una buena cantidad de barro sobre su cabeza.

La consorte sintió el frío recorrer su cuero cabelludo, notando como el barro descendía hacia su rostro.

Ahora la risa que se escuchaba era masculina.

La pequeña figura tomó con ambas manos la tierra húmeda que caracterizaba al lugar y, aprovechando que el heredero al trono estaba riendo con los ojos cerrados, hizo una mascarilla facial rica en nutrientes para él y, por qué no, de paso, le hizo degustar un posible nuevo postre rústico rico en arcilla.

Ranma retiró como pudo el lodo de su rostro, salpicando sus manos en dirección a la muchacha que reía desquiciadamente.

_**-¿Así que mi cerdita quiere divertirse?**_ _se agachó una vez más recogiendo la tierra mojada_ _**¡Pues aquí te traigo la fiesta!**_ _ exclamó acercándose a ella, quien por su parte comenzó a correr para protegerse del ataque de su marido.

Los presentes fueron testigos de una escena nunca antes vista, ya que ver reír de alegría a Ranma Saotome no era algo que creían poder atestiguar en sus vidas.

Hibiki, observaba la escena conmovido, pues ni siquiera de niño había visto a su amo jugar de la forma en que estaba jugando con Akane, libre y sin preocupaciones.

Su corazón se conmovió también al verla reír junto a él por primera vez desde que estaban juntos.

_**-¡Basta!, ¡Basta!**_ _dijo con las manos en alto __**Debemos… debemos regresar**__ agregó Ranma, muy a su pesar pues se estaba divirtiendo.

_**-Está bien, pero ni pienses que vas a viajar conmigo oliendo a excremento.**_

_**-¿Y qué podemos hacer?, tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de atacarme, mi amor.**_

Akane frunció el ceño ante aquella frase que odiaba, pero ahora realmente solo estaba exhagerando.

_**-¡Ryoga!**__ llamó al escolta.

-_**Sí, Mi Señora**__ se acercó a ella decidido a cumplir con sus órdenes.

_**-Ve al pueblo y busca a la Señora Higarashi. Pídele que nos envíe algunas viejas prendas para Ranma y para mí. Déjale unas monedas por ellas, ¿si?**_

_**-Por supuesto, Mi Señora. Ya regreso.**_

_**-Sabes Akane, cambiarnos de ropa no va a hacer que el olor se vaya.**_

_**-¡No me digas!, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?**_ _respondió con notable sarcasmo _ _**¡Ven!**__ indicó tomando su mano y tirando de ella.

Y ese simple acto bastó para que Su Majestad se rindiera ante ella por completo, dejándose llevar al fin del mundo si esa fuese la intención de su mujer.

Minutos después soltó su mano y corrió a zambullirse al agua.

Él la vio desaparecer en el río y luego emerger en una imagen que para sus ojos fue sumamente sensual: el agua escurriendo por sus cabellos, rodando suavemente por la blanca piel de su rostro. Su boca entreabierta recuperando el aire de sus pulmones, para luego transformarse en una encantadora sonrisa mientras abría sus ojos a la par. Su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, delineando sus perfectas y femeninas curvas. Todo en ella era una invitación para él, quien por supuesto no declinó la oferta ante la tentadora imagen.

Se sumergió bajo las aguas del río, aguas que no eran tan profundas a esa altura del año.

Nadó hacia ella e irrumpió frente a la misma.

Akane estaba masajeando su larga cabellera intentando desprender el barro que todavía la cubría. Él comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su cabello, sin retirar sus ojos del cuerpo de Akane.

_**-El río tiene poco caudal.**_

_**-Sí, en esta época del año es así.**_

_**-Vamos a solucionar todo esto Akane, vamos a recuperar estas tierras y castigaremos a quienes cometieron atrocidades, te lo prometo.**_

Ella solo lo observó y sonrió.

Sabía que lo haría. Le creía. Esos días junto a él le demostraron que si él se lo proponía podía ser sumamente responsable. Akane quería creer en sus palabras, porque ella además había empeñado la suya, así que lo haría cumplir.

Ranma, intentando continuar con lo que habían iniciando, le dijo.

_**-Creo que todavía tienes barro en tu rostro.**_

Akane tomo agua con sus manos y bañó su piel en ella.

_**-No, todavía tienes sucia tu cara.**_

_**-¿Dónde?**_

_**-Allí**_ _salpicó agua sobre el rostro de su mujer, orgulloso de haberla tomado por sorpresa anticipando lo que vendría a continuación.

Su respuesta líquida llegó con una mayor intensidad.

Comenzó así la batalla naval, y entre salpicaduras y carcajadas el joven matrimonio siguió jugando por segunda vez en su corto tiempo juntos.

La Cuarta Consorte cerró sus ojos y los refregó con impaciencia, pues el agua había entrado en ellos. Cuando los abrió, Ranma no estaba por ningún lado.

Nadó adentrándose a la parte más profunda del río buscándolo y fue allí cuando sintió como su tobillo era jalado hacia abajo.

Comenzó a mover insistentemente su pierna, pero el agarre era fuerte y no la liberaba. Ranma soltó su tobillo, pero trepó por sus piernas hasta llegar a su cintura, pegando su cuerpo con el de Akane.

Rió inevitablemente al ver la expresión de enojo de su mujer y luego de unos instantes subió a la superficie, sin deshacer su abrazo.

_**-¡Idiota!, ¡Me asustaste!**_ _recriminó Akane golpeando con ambas manos sus hombros.

_**-Te gané, eso hice.**_

_**-¿Ganaste? **_

_**-Esta batalla, hundí... tu barco.**_

_**-¿Barco?**_ _dijo riendo sin poder impedirlo_ _**¿piensas que mi cuerpo es un barco?**_

_**-Esta era una batalla naval, hundí tu barco y te capturé. Si quieres liberarte, tendrás que darme un tesoro**__ declaró mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Su rostro a solo centímetros del de Akane.

La muchacha no lograba separarse de Ranma por más que lo intentaba. Sin embargo, no lo estaba haciendo seriamente, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, por eso no estaba empleando todas sus fuerzas. No se sentía incómoda, no se sentía con temor. Se sentía extrañamente a salvo, como sentía cada vez que él la abrasaba.

Quiso seguir jugando. Hace mucho que no se divertía, y aquel había sido un buen día.

_**-¿Cuál es el tesoro del que hablas? **__cuestionó susurrando, evitando su profunda mirada.

_**-Un beso **__respondió al oído.

Akane se removió entre sus brazos en un intento de rebelión, pero el capitán Saotome no renunciaría a reclamar su botín.

_**-¡Esta bien! , ¡Solo un beso!**_ _cedió.

_**-Es suficientemente valioso.**_

Akane respiró profundo y se acercó al rosto de su esposo. En movimiento rápido dejó sus labios rozar la rasposa mejilla.

Ranma enrojeció.

_**-Ahora libéreme, señor pirata**__ exigió mirándolo completamente ruborizada.

Pero él solo pudo abrazarla emocionado.

Era la primera vez que su esposa le daba un beso por iniciativa propia, incluso aunque fuese el resultado de un juego.

Ella lo besó y fue la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida. Así que la abrazó incluso más fuerte.

Y Akane lo dejó, una vez más.

_**-¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida, mi amor!**_

Entonces los recuerdos llegaron su mente.

Touma, en el río junto a ella, enseñándole a pescar.

Las tardes de verano donde solían refrescarse juntos.

Los abrazos interminables.

Los besos tímidos.

Y ahora ella estaba en ese mismo lugar, sintiéndose bien por estar en brazos del hombre que lo había alejado de su vida.

Akane comenzó a llorar.

Lo había traicionado.

_**-Mi amor, ¿qué sucede?**_ _preguntó alarmado separándola de su cuerpo para poder observarla con detenimiento.

_**-¡Quiero irme de aquí!, ¡Quiero que me sueltes!**_ _pidió entre sollozos.

_**-Akane, ¿qué pasó?**_ _insistió.

La cuarta esposa Saotome pudo zafarse de una vez y nadó en dirección a la orilla del río.

Allí estaba Yuka con ropa limpia para ella y ambas se retiraron, escoltadas por unos soldados, a la tienda que habían montado para ellos mientras jugaban en el río.

Ranma lo observó alejarse desalentado.

Hace un momento estaban felices, jugando como nunca lo había hecho, y de repente la mujer que amaba lloraba desconsoladamente.

Decidió darle espacio, había aprendido que eso era lo mejor para ella.

Volvió al palacio montando un caballo mientras Akane viajó en el carruaje junto a Yuka.

Al llegar se dirigió a su habitación y luego de un baño caliente se metió en su cama sin querer probar la cena. Solo quería dormir y olvidar ese sentimiento que jamás había sentido en su vida hasta ese momento: culpa.

Ranma quiso ser más fuerte y cumplir con su palabra de mantener la distancia. Pero allí estaba una vez más, entrando a la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a su madre. Intentó dormir en su cuarto esa noche, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo lograr dormir dejos de ella de nuevo? ¡Imposible!. Así que llegó al dormitorio en medio de la noche y simplemente, con sumo sigilo, se acostó al otro lado de la cama, ¡su lado!, sintiendo el corazón acelerado como cada noche por estar junto a ella.

Se puso de costado pero esta vez en dirección opuesta a su mujer. Se mantuvo al borde de la cama y enterró su nariz en la almohada intentando conseguir algo de su perfume en la tela. Deseaba que su inconsciente no lo llevara a prenderse de ella mientras dormía. Realmente quería darle un espacio, pero sin morir de soledad en el intento.

Ella lo notó. Escuchó cuando llegó a la habitación. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo hundir el colchón al otro lado de su cama. Pero sobre todo percibió la ausencia de sus dedos en los mechones de su cabello y la sensación de su respiración rebotando sobre la piel de su nuca.

Y por ello no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Antes de alba decidió levantarse y dejar el lecho. Caminó hasta la enorme ventana que estaba en el pasillo del ala sur. Desde allí podría observar la salida del sol en toda su gloria.

Estaba exhausta.

Su cabeza la atormentaba, su corazón le dolía, sus ojos le ardían.

¡Maldito destino!

_**-Lady Akane, ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas?**_

_**-Lady Ukyo **__contestó haciendo una reverencia__** no podía dormir, vine a observar el amanecer.**_

_**-¿Qué la mantuvo despierta?**_

_**-Mis pensamientos. No puedo dejar de pensar.**_

Hubo un silencio.

Ukyo tendría que preguntar por sus preocupaciones y ofrecer su ayuda.

Pero sinceramente no le importaba.

En realidad solo una cosa quería saber.

_**-¿El Príncipe durmió contigo otra vez?**_

Akane solo asintió sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

_**-Él realmente es insaciable, ¿verdad?**_

_**-¿Insaciable?**_ _preguntó Akane no comprendiendo sus palabras.

_**-Ya sabes a que me refiero. Estoy segura de que todavía no se cansó de satisfacer sus bajos instintos contigo, por eso sigue yendo a tu lecho.**_

_**-¡No!, ¡Nosotros no lo hemos hecho! **_

Akane se tapó la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_**-¿Cómo que no lo han hecho?**__ indagó la Primera Consorte.

_**-¡Esta noche!… no me ha tocado esta noche**__ respondió, y no mentía.

_**-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?**_

_**-Para nada, Lady Ukyo. Más bien… es todo lo contrario.**_

_**-Sabes, ya se aburrirá, como lo ha hecho con todas nosotras. En un principio es así, siempre escabulléndose por las noches para tomarnos, partiendo temprano en la mañana para evitar rumores. Ha sido así con cada una, especialmente los días después del matrimonio, hasta que finalmente pierde el interés. Así que no te hagas ilusiones pensando que eres especial, mucho menos que te ama solo porque ha compartido tu cama por más de una semana. Te lo digo por tu propio bien.**_

_**-No lo pienso, Mi Señora. Sé que soy su juguete**__ enunció sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

_**-De todos modos, está siendo muy evidente contigo. No se ha puesto a pensar que quien puede ser castigada eres tú, como si no le importase lo que pueden hacer con tu vida. Ellas lo percibieron también, que estas acaparando toda su atención. Por lo que te aconsejo que lo persuadas a que no duerma contigo con tanta frecuencia, porque créeme, yo sé a quién tiene en su corazón y comprendo a los hombres, son todos iguales en cuanto a satisfacer su apetito sexual. No me molesta, se que eres una novedad para él y nada más. Pero las demás… ellas no se quedarán tranquilas si él no comienza a visitar su alcoba.**_

_**-¿Crees que estoy reteniéndolo? **_

_**-¡Oh, no! Yo no lo creo, pequeña. Solo repito lo que se dice de ti en los pasillos del palacio. Ya sabes, que eres una caza fortunas, que lo quieres solo para ti, ¡Incluso juran que eres una hechicera!, ¿puedes creer la imaginación de la gente? Solo te lo advierto para que cuides de tu vida.**_

Hizo una fugaz reverencia, y dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la Consorte Akane.

_**-¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!, ¡Yo no lo amo! Él me obligó a venir a este horrible lugar. ¡Yo era feliz junto a mi familia!, junto a mi prometido…. compartiendo nuestras tardes en el río **__exclamó hacia nadie.

Y una vez más rompió en llanto, cayendo de cuclillas sobre el piso.

El sol ya se asomaba y con él llegaba la resolución de la Cuarta Consorte de tomar una decisión. Lo quería lejos de ella, él solo la lastimaba y confundía. Solo la usaba y se divertía con ella.

Pero ella era Akane Tendo y pondría fin a su manipulación.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se dirigió al lugar en donde encontraría la solución a sus males.

Cuando Ranma despertó ella no estaba a su lado.

La buscó por toda la habitación pero no la halló.

A quien encontró fue a su escudero quien le anunciaba que su padre lo mandó a llamar.

Dejó el dormitorio con una amarga sensación.

* * *

_**-Ranma.**_

_**-Padre, ¿quieres hablar conmigo?**_

_**-Sí. Me han dicho que estas pasando las noches solo con una de tus esposas, ¿es eso así?**_

El Príncipe comenzó a agitarse. _"¡Esas malditas!"_, pensó.

_**-Así es. ¿Por qué? **_

_**-Sabes que eso no está bien.**_

_**-¿Por qué padre? El periodo de abstinencia ya pasó. No veo cual es el problema.**_

_**-El problema es que no puedes solo favorecer a una de tus esposas.**_

_**-Sabes que Akane es la única para mí, así que no veo lo inconveniente en dormir junto a mi mujer, es lo más natural del mundo.**_

_**-No empecemos con sentimentalismos. Tienes cuatro consortes y sabes que su rol dentro del palacio es darte herederos, algo que no va a pasar si solo estas con una de ellas. **_

_**-Solo tendré hijos con mi esposa Akane, padre.**_

_**-¡Cállate!, ¡Deja de ser un niño! Todos estos años he permitido que te salgas con la tuya. Sé muy bien los trucos que ejerces para no embarazarlas. Pero esto tiene que acabar. ¡Necesitamos tu descendencia! Ya eres un hombre y debemos fortalecer nuestro lugar en la corona. Ya aguanté demasiado tus caprichos. Debes coronar con urgencia a tu reina y tener hijos con ella.**_

_**-¡Perfecto! Si es por eso, tengamos mañana mismo la ceremonia de coronación. Ya estoy trabajando con ella en el asunto de mi descendencia.**_

_**-¿Con Ukyo?**_

_**-¡No! Si quieres una reina, Akane será la elegida.**_

_**-Sabes que eso jamás sucederá. Solo te estoy anticipando que pronto coronarás a Ukyo. Mientras tanto debes mantener a todas tus consortes contentas por igual. Todas tienen derecho sobre ti, eres su esposo y debes darle tu atención equitativamente, no puedes solo estar con una de ellas.**_

_**-¡Son unas brujas! Ellas solo están celosas de Akane. Por eso vinieron a quejarse contigo.**_

_**-Estas equivocado, Ranma.**_

_**-No, no lo estoy. Desde el primer día que traje a Akane ellas le hicieron la vida imposible. Ahora vienen a quejarse de que paso mis noches con ella porque están celosas pero-**_

_**-Fue ella.**_

_**-¿Quién? **_

_**-Fue Akane quien vino a pedirme que te ordene que pases las noches con las demás consortes.**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?**_

_**-Eso no importa. Ella tiene razón. No es justo que solo estés solo con ella, va a llevar a un conflicto y sabes que toda la responsabilidad caerá en su persona. Pidió que todas pasen el mismo tiempo contigo, y lo que es más, cedió su derecho a que la visites en el mes corriente en compensación por las noches que solo dormiste con ella.**_

_**-¿Ella hizo eso?, ¡Me estas mintiendo!**_

_**-No lo hago. Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo. Por lo que de ahora en adelante, no podrás compartir más de dos noches consecutivas con la misma consorte, hijo. Más tarde escribiré el decreto y-**_

Ranma no terminó de escuchar a su padre hablar por dejar su habitación en búsqueda de Akane.

La halló en su recámara, siendo peinada por Yuka.

_**-¿Tú hablaste con mi padre?**_

Akane lo miró a través del espejo, pero no respondió.

Ranma la tomó del brazo haciéndola levantar, quedando frente a él.

_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

_**-Porque usted tiene otras tres esposas, Mi Señor. Es lo más justo para ellas, para usted y el reino.**_

_**-¡Excusas!, Dime, ¿por qué me haces esto?**_

_**-¡Porque no quiero dormir más contigo, por eso!, ¡Ya no soporto tenerte a mi lado cada noche!, ¡Solo quiero que me dejes en paz! **_

_**-¿Eso quieres? **_

_**-¡Sí!**_

_**-¿Quieres verme en los brazos de otras mujeres?**_

_**-¡Así es! **_

_**-¡Muy bien!, ¡Así será!**_

La soltó bruscamente, haciéndola trastabillar.

Ranma dejó la habitación, furioso y dolido.

Akane se encerró en el baño.

Ukyo, por su parte, pidió una reunión con la Reina madre.

* * *

_**No se enojen con Akanita! Se que nos saca de quicio pero realmente la esta pasando mal!**_

_**Prometo que lo que viene les va a gustar!**_


	16. Lo hice por amor (Parte 1)

_**Hola a todxs! Cómo están? Perdón por la demora!**_

_**Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en realidad la primera parte del capítulo. **_

_**Me tarde bastante en terminarlo, no estaba ni estoy muy convencida en como lo terminé redactando. Espero que no haya quedado muy mal, con anticipación les pido disculpas y espero no decepcionarlos demasiado.**_

_**Leí todos sus mensajes! Prometo contestarlos la próxima! Mil gracias como siempre por sus palabras. Estaré esperando sus pensamientos sobre esta primera parte.**_

_**Este es un capitulo super importante, ya verán por qué.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo enorme!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 16: Lo hice por amor (Parte 1)_**

El nuevo perfume con el que inundó su piel era realmente agradable.

Fresias silvestres.

Era parte de los presentes que había enviado su esposo ese mes, como lo hacía desde que se casaron.

Le gustaría pensar que las fragancias, maquillajes, joyas y demás regalos eran exclusivamente para ella. Obsequios que su príncipe había elegido pensando en su persona, teniendo en cuenta sus gustos y preferencias. Lo imaginaba sonreír mientras los sostenía entre sus enormes manos, jugando en su cabeza como se vería ella cada vez que los usara.

Solía fantasear con esa escena cada vez que los sirvientes le entregaban la cuota mensual de atenciones, como ella prefería llamarlo.

Pero no era así.

Todo el palacio sabía que detrás de ello estaba su señor suegro, quien solía ocuparse de ella y de las demás consortes mucho más que su esposo. Era el Rey Genma quien se empeñaba en mantenerlas contentas y por sobretodo "tranquilas". Por eso encargaba todos los meses cada artículo por tres, asegurándose de que todas recibieran lo mismo, todas por igual, encontrando sin falta junto al precioso arreglo floral la tarjeta que dedicaba unas breves palabras de cariño, firmadas con el nombre "Ranma Saotome".

Era una farsa que todas, también, decidían sustentar.

A su señor marido no podría importarle menos la fragancia que usaría esa noche.

No le dolía, sin embargo, ya no.

Estaba satisfecha.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era bella… y ansiosa.

Se levantó del sillón nerviosa, dirigiendo sus pasos al pie de la cama matrimonial desde donde lo esperaría.

Sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía rabioso con anticipación.

¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba a solas con él!

Sabía que todo aquello era forzado, que lo que pasaría esa velada, o mejor dicho lo que ella se proponía hacer pasar, era una obligación para él. Pero estaba acostumbrada. Ella misma se había forzado a formar parte de su vida amorosa o lo que fuese que tuvieran, si besos efímeros, breves contactos, similares a caricias, y sexo tosco y fugaz representaba lo que se puede llamarse "vida amorosa".

Podría haberse quedado como su mejor amiga y recibir un trato gentil y amable. Ser "su persona de confianza", como lo había sido en los veinte años de vida que habían compartido como amigos.

"Amigos", por lo menos era así como Ranma titulaba la relación con Ukyo. No es que ella no lo considerase un amigo, lo era. Aún con su carácter pedante y por momentos desagradable, ella lo quería y aceptaba. Sin embargo Ukyo conocía otra faceta de él, una que Ranma solo había llegado a mostrarle a ella, su gran amiga. Un joven brillante en todo sentido, valiente y divertido. Algunas veces frágil, inseguro e infeliz.

Cuándo dejó de sentir un sentimiento tierno por él, no lo podía situar. Pero fue temprano que comenzó a percibir cómo su corazón reaccionaba escandalosamente cada vez que lo tenía cerca, o cómo su estómago se llenaba de mariposas cuando lo escuchaba reír, el escalofrío en su piel cuando él la miraba o las enormes ganas de besarlo que sintió cuando se escondieron detrás de un barril a la espera de que su institutriz desistiera de seguir con las clases de etiqueta que su padre la obligaba a tomar.

Sí recordaba con claridad la noche en que comprendió que estaba enamorada de él. Fue cuando vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo, estaba sonriendo y sus mejillas sonrojadas luego de haber estado más de media hora sentada en la incómoda silla frente a su tocador, soñando despierta con ser su esposa y tener a sus hijos.

No sabía qué sentía él por ella, no con certeza. Pero por mucho tiempo especuló que le correspondía, leyendo entre líneas señales que Ranma le daba. No con palabras, por supuesto, pues él jamás habló de amor. Al contrario, era brusco con ella y se comportaba casi de la misma forma en que lo hacía con los demás muchachos y sirvientes hombres con los que trataba. Lejos, muy lejos de cortejarla como una doncella.

Pero de nuevo se recordaba que solo con ella se permitía ser tierno y débil, compartiendo sus tristezas y preocupaciones, y eso para Ukyo era un claro indicio que él también la amaba.

Aunque ella hervía de los celos cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar sobre la belleza de alguna cortesana, o de las ganas de probar los labios carnosos de la hija de Lord Asao.

Aunque ella se retorcía de la rabia cuando él la alentaba a aceptar el cortejo del estúpido de Misaki, y de cada chico que manifestaba deseo por ella.

Ukyo pensó que era un buen actor disimulando sus sentimientos románticos por ella. Que no quería arriesgar su amistad confesando su amor por miedo a perderla para siempre.

Por eso se mostraba frío e indiferente ante su belleza.

Por eso le contaba como exploraba su sexualidad en los cuerpos de otras mujeres.

Hasta que finalmente a sus diecinueve años su padre le preguntó si quería ser la esposa de Ranma, comunicándole las intenciones de compromiso que tenían para ellos con su buen amigo Genma.

Su padre enfatizó que antes que nada estaba su corazón, que él jamás la obligaría a casarse sin amor y que no haría nada sin su consentimiento.

Ukyo lloró de felicidad ese día, confesándole a su papá cuánto amaba al joven Saotome y que no había cosa que deseara más en este mundo que ser su esposa.

Días después llegó Ranma a su casa.

Lucía abatido, desesperado.

Llamaba su nombre con urgencia, la estaba buscando.

_**-Ranma**__ se anunció ella acercándose al muchacho.

_**-¿Ya oíste la noticia?**_

_**-¿Sobre… nosotros?**__ preguntó con timidez.

_**-¡Es una locura!, ¡Debemos hacer algo! **__exclamó tomándola por los hombros.

_**-¿A… a qué te refieres? **__cuestionó confundida.

_**-¡Debemos hacer que nuestros padres anulen ese ridículo acuerdo!**_

_**-¿Por… por qué?**_

_**-¿Por qué?, ¿Estás hablando en serio?, ¡Somos amigos!**_

_**-Sí, lo somos pero-**_

_**-¡No nos amamos! **__interrumpió_ _**¡Ni siquiera nos gustamos de esa forma!**_

_**-¿No… lo haces?**_

_**-¡Claro que no! **__expresó sin duda__** ¡Eres mi amiga! **__afirmó con seguridad.

_**-¿Te gusta otra chica?, ¿es eso?**_

_**-¡No!, ya te lo dije **__dijo separándose de ella__** ¡No quiero casarme! No quiero ser el esposo de nadie, mucho menos Rey… ¡ni hablar de ser padre! **_

El Príncipe comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con notable ansiedad.

_**-Com…comprendo pero tal vez podamos, no sé, enamorarnos con el tiempo-**_

_**-¡Imposible!, ¡No me gustas Ukyo, jamás te he visto de esa forma!**_

_**-Pero, pero tal vez ahora puedas empezar a verme distinto.**_

_**-No es así como funcionan las cosas. ¡No me generas nada!, ¡No puedo ni imaginarlo! **_

_**-Pero-**_

_**-¿Acaso tú sí? **__preguntó deteniéndose ante ella con el semblante serio__** Ukyo, ¿tú?**_

La mirada de decepción que Ranma le dedicó en ese momento la destrozó. ¿Cómo confesar que lo amaba y deseaba con desesperación si la miraba de esa forma?

_**-¡No!, No, yo… tampoco te veo así.**_

Ranma respiró aliviado, relajando su cuerpo por completo.

Tomó sus manos y le sonrió.

_**-¿Ves?, tenemos que hablar con ellos y cancelar toda esta locura de inmediato.**_

_**-¿Cómo?**__ preguntó conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

_**-Tú habla con tu padre y yo con el mío. Le diremos que somos amigos y nada más. Que… ¡Que seríamos infelices sin nos obligan a casarnos, que perderíamos nuestro vínculo, que terminaríamos odiándonos!**_

_**-¿Odiándonos?**_

_**-¡Sí!, tú dile eso.**_

_**-Pero… ¿tú me odiarías?... Si nos casamos, ¿tú me odiarías?**_

_**-No llegaremos a ese punto, te lo prometo.**_

Ukyo solo pudo asentir en silencio.

Habían acordado hablar con sus padres para dar marcha atrás con la decisión.

Ukyo no lo hizo.

Ella tenía su propio plan.

Estaba segura de que lo enamoraría. De que sus sentimientos amistosos por ella se debían a que nunca la había visto como mujer.

Así que mientras le juraba una y otra vez que le había rogado con su padre cancelar el matrimonio, puso todo su esfuerzo en verse hermosa y femenina.

Intentó convencerlo de pasar sus tardes juntos con el falso objetivo de pensar cómo zafarse del "estúpido" compromiso.

Intentó seducirlo sin saber bien lo que hacía. Rozaba innumerables veces su cuerpo, casualmente, en los lugares indicados. Mostraba su escote con fingida inocencia y mordía coquetamente sus labios cuando Ranma la observaba.

El muchacho jamás se mostró excitado, interesado o afectado en lo más mínimo, al igual que su padre, el Rey, ante su insistente pedido.

Por lo que un mes antes del matrimonio, llegó Ranma junto a su padre a la casa de los Kuonji pidiendo conversar con ella y su padre.

_**-Tenemos algo que decirles**__ exclamó Ranma_ _**Ni Ukyo ni yo nos amamos. No nos queremos ni nos atraemos de la forma en la que un hombre y una mujer lo hacen. No pueden obligarnos a casarnos. ¿No es así Ukyo?**_

La miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, respirando agitadamente.

_**-Yo… yo pensé que se querían**__ dijo anonadado el señor Kounji_**_ Hija, si tú no quieres a Ranma como esposo jamás te obligaré a casarte con él.**_

Ranma sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo ante las palabras del hombre. Por fin esa estupidez terminaría. Su padre había prometido deshacer el compromiso si Ukyo así lo disponía.

_**-Yo aceptaré tu decisión Ukyo**__ agregó Genma confirmando lo que había prometido en el palacio antes de partir.

Ranma sonrió aliviado.

_**-Lo siento**__ dijo la muchacha sintiendo una insoportable opresión en su pecho.

Sabía que su respuesta marcaría un antes y un después en la relación entre los dos.

_**-Lo siento... Ranma **__ continuó__** Pero yo… ¡yo te amo, y no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que ser tu esposa!, ¡Yo sí quiero casarme contigo!**_

_**-¿Qué? **__preguntó Ranma, creyendo haber malinterpretado sus palabras.

_**-¡Te amo Ranma, quiero ser tu esposa!**_

_**-¡No! **__exclamó indignado_**_ ¡Tú… tú no me amas!, me dijiste… me dijiste que eras mi amiga.**_

_**-¡Lo soy! **__afirmó dando un paso hacia él__** Pero no es suficiente. ¡Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre!**_

Ranma la observaba conflictuado, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Ella le había mentido, le había asegurado que no lo amaba de esa forma. Pensó que estaban juntos en esto. ¡Él le preguntó, y ella lo negó! Ukyo había intentado terminar el compromiso entre los dos, ella se lo había asegurado. _"Entonces todo era mentira"_, concluyó el joven heredero.

_**-¡Ranma! **__lo llamó al ver que no reaccionaba.

_**-Yo no te amo Ukyo, lo siento**_ _declaró en voz baja.

_**-Lo sé, no me importa. ¡Yo haré que me ames Ranma! Prometo ser una gran esposa, ¡lo verás!**_

_**-¡No! Nunca te amaré. Seremos infelices. Serás miserable Ukyo… **_

_**-¡No, sé que no será así! Te haré amarme, te haré feliz.**_

_**-Te lo advierto **__amenazó__** Rechaza este estúpido acuerdo o me vas a perder para siempre.**_

_**-¡Ranma! **__reprochó su padre.

_**-Lo digo enserio. Ni siquiera seremos amigos.**_

_**-¡Por favor! **__suplicó Ukyo entre lágrimas.

_**-¡Ukyo! **__insistió una última vez.

_**-Te amo Ranma, quiero… quiero ser tu esposa. Voy… a casarme contigo.**_

Ranma la miró dolido y luego con desdén.

En ese instante todo se había acabado entre ellos.

Lo había traicionado.

Pero Ranma se había equivocado.

Ella no era miserable. Era su esposa, su primera esposa y sabía que su suegro quería que fuera su Reina también. Tenía la posibilidad de vivir bajo el mismo techo y portar su apellido. Soñaba con ser la madre de sus hijos y ello, esa esperanza, era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Tendría un pedacito suyo, un ser que sería parte de los dos.

Una amiga jamás podría tener eso. No viviría junto a él, no sería nombrada como suya, no podría reclamar sus labios o sus caricias. No podría verlo todos los días ni caminar a su lado.

No, una amiga lo seguiría escuchando como confidente.

Una amiga en algún momento tendría que oír como se había enamorado locamente.

Lo escucharía quejarse de alguna disputa marital, o llorar por algún rechazo.

Una amiga tendría que compartir la alegría ante la noticia de que sería padre y tal vez, más adelante, abuelo.

No, ella prefería ser su esposa y recibir aunque sea por obligación un poco de su atención y su cuidado. Aquel solo se le puede dar a una mujer.

Como en ese momento cuando entraba a la habitación notablemente malhumorado.

_**-¡Mi Señor! **__exclamó poniendo su mejor sonrisa_ _**Déjeme ayudarlo.**_

Ranma apartó las manos de la Primera Consorte y se dirigió al lecho.

Se quitó algunas capas de ropa e ingresó a la cama.

Ukyo se apresuró en acompañarlo.

Contempló su atractiva espalda deseando abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y lo intentó.

_**-¿Qué haces?**__ preguntó mirándola sobre su hombro.

_**-Solo… quería abrazarlo.**_

_**-Ni lo intentes. Quiero descansar, he tenido un día terrible y ni siquiera sé si podré dormir. Lo menos que necesito es que te prendas a mí como garrapata. **_

_**-Pero Ranma, tendríamos… que buscar un hijo.**_

_**-¿Un hijo? Yo no quiero un hijo, Ukyo **__aclaró volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Esas palabras sí la lastimaban. Esas palabras querían llevarse consigo la única promesa de felicidad que la mantenía cuerda.

_**-No… no se trata de lo que quiera, Su Alteza. Debe tener descendencia, lo sabe muy bien.**_

_**-Y tú sabes muy bien que no quiero hijos… contigo**_.

Esa palabra era nueva.

_**-¿Conmigo?**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**-Entonces… sí quieres hijos.**_

La habitación se llenó de silencio.

Sus ojos de lágrimas.

_**-Ranma_ **_insistió.

_**-Sí _**_afirmó.

_**-¿Con quién?**_

_**-Ya lo sabes.**_

_**-¡Dilo! **__exigió quebrándose por completo.

Ranma se sentó sobre la cama enfrentándola.

A centímetros de su rostro le dijo sin remordimiento o compasión. Solo la verdad.

_**-¡Con Akane!, ¡Quiero hijos con ella, quiero todo con ella!**_

_**-¡¿Por qué?! **_

_**-No quieres oírlo.**_

_**-¿Por qué ella? **__demandó una vez más.

_**-Porque la amo. Estoy enamorado de ella, estoy loco por ella, yo solo la deseo a ella, solo sus besos, sus caricias, sus hijos-**_

_**-¡Cállate!**_ _pidió no pudiendo continuar escuchado, a pesar de que ella misma se lo había solicitado.

_**-Lo haré **__ afirmó recostándose nuevamente_ _**Y tú también lo harás y me dejarás dormir, como siempre Ukyo.**_

Ella se acostó dándole la espalda, enterrando su rostro en la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos.

Era mejor, aún esto era mejor, porque ella era su esposa y él su príncipe. Se convenció una y otra vez de ello hasta quedar dormida.

Él era un príncipe, en efecto, un príncipe que no pudo conciliar el sueño y que cuando no pudo soportarlo más dejó la habitación de su primer esposa en dirección a su propia alcoba… aunque se sentía desfallecer ante la urgencia de enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Akane e impregnarse con ese aroma que calmaba y colmaba su corazón.

Pero seguía enojado.

Ella había hablado con su padre a sus espaldas confabulado con las demás consortes (si bien sabía que no era exactamente así) para alejarlo, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ella y para ella.

Él, que se había preocupado por su gente intentando reformar leyes que fuesen más justas.

Él, que había traído a su familia cerca, permitiendo que de vez en cuando se reencontraran fuera del palacio, siempre y cuando fuera escoltada de cerca.

Él, que no dejaba pasar un solo día sin llevarle algún presente o detalle, sin importarle el hecho de que cada uno de ellos se acumulaba en un rincón de la habitación sin ser siquiera desenvueltos.

Él, que le había dado aquella habitación a ella, solo a ella, porque era especial en su corazón. Se la había regalado, la más grande y exquisita habitación de todo el palacio. La habitación de su madre.

Él, que había sido paciente con sus reclamos y desplantes. Que no había exigido sus derechos maritales, aunque ardía de deseos por hacerla suya.

Quizás tendría que haberlo hecho, tomarla y dejarla embarazada de una vez por todas, así podría coronarla como su Reina por ser la madre de su primogénito y expulsar a todas las demás consortes por inútiles, como planeaba hacerlo en algún momento.

Pero no, ella no podía perdonar que él la había llevado al palacio a la fuerza, no perdonaba sus mentiras ni sus chantajes a pesar de que ya le había explicado y pedido perdón infinidad de veces, o al menos Su Majestad pensaba que ese era el número correcto.

Ella seguía pidiendo su libertad.

Era malvada, inflexible, testadura y endemoniadamente atractiva. Ella era la luz más radiante que existía, y él era un insecto que se acercaba a ella completamente encantado por su resplandor.

No era el Príncipe Ranma Saotome, heredero a la corona, su esposo y dueño. Él era su maldito perro faldero, un perro que en ese mismo instante, cuando podía llegar a ella y hacerle el amor a la fuerza sin que nadie lo cuestionara, se dirigió a su fría cama rogando poder descansar, rogando que pasara la maldita semana que le impusieron junto a las demás consortes por pedido de su única esposa, de Akane Tendo, la mujer de sus pesadilla, de su maldita dueña.

* * *

Se supone que esa mañana tendrían que volver al pueblo, pero por más que Akane esperó la llegada de su esposo, éste nunca arribó.

Así que luego de preguntar por su paradero y descubrir que se encontraba en los cuarteles de arqueros, se dirigió hacia él.

_**-Mi Señor **__lo llamó al divisarlo de espaldas hablando con el general Kudo.

Sin embargo el aludido no respondió a su llamado.

¡Claro que la había escuchado! Pero no iba a ceder, seguía enojado, no tanto en realidad, pero tenía que mostrarse indiferente.

Akane no era tonta y observó claramente como el cuerpo de su esposo se sobresaltó ante su voz.

Con coraje, y no hablando de valentía, se acercó a los hombres.

_**-General Kudo**_ _saludó con una reverencia.

_**-Mi Señora**_ _respondió ante su presencia_ _**¿Qué la trae por aquí?**_

_**-Vengo en búsqueda de… mi esposo**_ _anunció con dificultad parándose frente a él.

Le encantaba, adoraba que lo llamara así. "Mi esposo", era suyo en todo sentido. Era su fiel perro.

Su semblante no reflejó emoción. Se propuso firmemente no hacerlo recordando su traición, haciendo uso de lo que le quedaba de orgullo.

_**-Akane, ¿qué sucede?**_ _preguntó sin mirarla.

_**-¿No teníamos que asistir al pueblo?**_

_**-No veo para qué.**_

_**-Todavía hay cosas que solucionar, ¿lo olvidas?**_

_**-¿Las hay? **__preguntó irónico__** ¿Qué resta por solucionar?**_

_**-¡Muchas cosas!**_

_**-Creo que deberán esperar.**_

_**-¿Por qué? **__insistió.

_**-Porque tú no me quieres cerca, ¿verdad?, ¿No querías que te deje en paz? Bueno, así lo haré.**_

Akane no podía creer nuevamente lo que escuchaba. Aunque a este punto ya era atea. Muchas de las cosas que decía el mañoso Príncipe eran in-creíbles, y no había fe alguna que resistiera.

_**-¿Qué tiene que ver el pueblo y las mejoras con que no puedas dormir en mi cama?**__ inquirió sin pelos en la lengua.

Su táctica tuvo efectos, pues no solo el General Kudo se había excusado para dejarlos solos, sino que ahora tenía sobre ella las orbes azuladas de su marido.

_**-¿Cómo podemos compartir una cosa y no otra?**_

_**-Lo que pase entre nosotros en la intimidad no puede afectar las políticas del reino. No es justo que la existencia de cientos de inocentes, que están esperanzados en cambiar su calidad de vida, se vean perjudicada por temas tan banales. ¡Ellos creyeron en ti y en mí!**_

Ranma sabía que tenía razón. Las cosas eran distintas, pero por más que intentó ser racional y obrar con responsabilidad y sabiduría, no podía. Porque que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por ella. Sin ella a su lado, nada le importaba. Y a eso se reducían las cosas.

_**-Lo siento. Yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti Akane, pero si me alejas también alejas las posibilidades que tenemos juntos de mejorar la realidad.**_

_**-¡Es tu pueblo!, ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, ¡Es tu gente!, ¿Acaso no te importa?**_

_**-Solo me importas tú. Ya te lo dije, lo hago por ti. **_

_**-¡Ranma!, ¡Deja de ser tan infantil!, ¡Estabas haciendo algo positivo por primera vez en tu vida! La gente estaba comenzando a creer en ti.**_

_**-Sí, y pensé que tú también, que finalmente te estabas acercando a mí… ¡Pero luego vas y hablas a mis espaldas con mi padre para arrojarme a los brazos de esas mujeres!**_

_**-¿Y qué esperabas?, ¿Qué me entregue a ti con alegría?, ¡No!, ¡Eres tú quien confunde las cosas!, ¡Quiero tener paz contigo pero tú siempre te excedes!, ¡Me tocas, me abrazas, me besas! **_

_**-¡Soy tu esposo!**_

_**-Eres el esposo de ellas tres. ¡Sabes que si no vas con ellas me culparán a mí! Ellas creen que yo te retengo, que yo impido que te acerques y cumplas con tus obligaciones maritales, ¡Y eso no es verdad!... Yo nunca quise que durmieras conmigo tantas noches, yo no busqué casarme contigo, ¡Nunca quise estar aquí, nunca!**_

_**-¿Ellas te dijeron eso?**_

_**-¡Solo quiero que de una vez por todas te aburras de mí y me dejes sola!... como lo has hecho con todas ellas.**_

_**-¿Qué dices?, ¿Aburrirme de ti?, ¡Eso no es posible!**_

_**-¡Claro que lo es! Sé qué lugar ocupo en este palacio. ¡Mira, soy tu capricho! Primero me prometes que ayudaras a mi gente ¿y ahora te arrepientes solo porque intento protegerme? Dime Ranma, ¿si eso no es un capricho entonces qué es?**_

Intentó abandonar el lugar pero él la retuvo.

_**-¡No lo entiendes!, si no estás a mi lado, si hacer las cosas bien no sirven para llegar a tu corazón, entonces nada tiene sentido para mí.**_

_**-¿Te estás escuchando?, ¡Eres un egoísta, un hombre egocéntrico que no le importa nada más que su propio ombligo!**_

_**-Lo admito. Así que ya sabes. Si quieres que tu gente prospere debes permanecer a mi lado Akane. Porque solo tú harás que mueva un dedo por ellos.**_

_**-¡Te odio! **__gritó Akane.

Y ello fue suficiente para que Ranma la liberase.

_**-¡Maldita sea! **__ se desahogó desquiciado, vociferando a los vientos.

¿Por qué siempre decía las cosas que no debía?, ¿Por qué terminaba lastimándola?, ¿Por qué era tan idiota como para no anticipar que lo qué ella le respondiese sería un dolor mil veces más profundo del que él pudiera generarle?

¿Acaso Akane conocía los efectos de sus palabras sobre él?

Era su culpa.

En realidad no era cierto lo que acababa de vomitarle. No.

De hecho era verdad de que por el momento no volverían al pueblo, pero si estaba allí hablando con el general era justamente para anoticiarse de cómo sería llevada a cabo la captura de los desertores. Había instruido, además, que ningún ciudadano debía ser herido, asignando una tropa permanente en el pueblo para que cuide a la población ante un posible ataque de los maleantes.

Incluso ayer, a pesar de sentirse sumamente desquiciado luego de la discusión con ella, asistió a la reunión con el ministro de finanzas para elaborar el decreto que indicaba la construcción de caminos en la zona norte de cultivos, como habían prometido.

Él cumplía su palabra, siempre. Antes que todo tenía orgullo.

Pero no se lo diría.

Porque tampoco mentía cuando le dijo que sin ella a su lado él no tenía motivación para nada. No era un capricho en su totalidad. Sin Akane a su lado todo era incertidumbre porque no podía garantizar su existencia misma.

Por eso era mejor sobornarla, advertirle, amenazarla, por mas ruin que fuese.

Era un hábito que había aprendido tempranamente en su vida.

Desde su padre hasta su mejor amiga.

Aquella a quien volvió a visitar esa noche.

Aquella que lo esperaba siempre con esa sonrisa llena de esperanza, llena de nada.

Era una estúpida.

Al igual que la noche anterior solo atinó a permanecer inmóvil en su cama hasta que amaneció y se retiró a su dormitorio.

No faltó de su parte la incitación a tener relaciones, las palabras amorosas, las lágrimas y la tan conocida discusión.

_**-¿Por qué me tratas así, Ranma?**_

_**-¿En serio?, ¿Otra vez vamos a volver sobre lo mismo? **_

_**-¡Es que no lo entiendo!, ¿Acaso no soy bella?, ¡Tú lo solías decir! Decías que lo era, que el hombre que estuviese conmigo sería afortunado. ¡Que era una mujer inteligente, divertida, valiente, y hermosa! Entonces ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad?**_

_**-Ya lo sabes, ya te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, ¡con un demonio!**__ gritó enojado levantándose de la cama.

_**-¡Nunca lo intentaste! **__arremetió siguiéndolo_ _**Si lo intentas estoy segura que lograrías amarme, Ranma.**_

_**-Solo una vez **_**_**aseguró cara a cara.

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Solo una vez la vi y supe que me había enamorado. Lo sentí en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y desde ese momento nunca dejó mi mente.**_

_**-¿De… de qué hablas?**_

_**-Con ella nunca tuve que intentar nada. Solo pasó. **_

_**-No sé de qué me hablas, yo no te-**_

_**-Contesto tu pregunta **__interrumpió__** Amar a alguien no es algo que se intenta, es algo que acontece. Uno no intenta enamorarse, lo hace. **_

_**-Déjame intentar conquistarte.**_

_**-¿No me escuchaste? No hay nada que puedas hacer. No puedo enamorarme de ti. No quiero. Ni siquiera te quiero como amiga. Todo sentimiento que haya tenido por ti te encargaste de aniquilarlo al traicionarme.**_

_**-¡No te traicioné, Ranma!**_

_**-Lo hiciste, sí. Te dije que no te amaba, que no quería este matrimonio. Tú me dijiste que sentías lo mismo cuando a mis espaldas aceptabas dichosa la propuesta de nuestros padres mientras yo le aseguraba a mi papá que ambos estábamos en oposición. Él perjuraba que era todo una invención mía, que era mi capricho. Y ese día lo confirmó y me forzó a casarme contigo porque le había prometido que no le mentía y que tú lo corroborarías o en caso contrario aceptaría su voluntad. ¡Qué idiota!**_

_**-Ranma…**_

_**-Espero que estés satisfecha.**_

_**-Lo hice por amor.**_

Solo se quedó mirándola, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió identificado con ella.

Él también hizo muchas cosas lastimando a quien quería, "por amor".

Él también estaba intentando enamorar a Akane a pesar de saber que el amor no puede forzarse.

Tal vez Ukyo y él no eran tan diferentes.

Las siguientes dos noches decidió quedarse en su alcoba. No tenía el mínimo deseo de seguir su derrotero visitando camas ajenas.

En todo caso, solo había una donde quería permanecer hasta el último de sus días, pero para poder volver allí debía primero satisfacer las necesidades de sus tres esposas.

El nuevo reglamente era claro. Podía dormir solo las veces que quisiera, pero por lo menos una vez al mes debía tener intimidad con las consortes con el objetivo de procrear un heredero. Pero debía asegurarse que la cantidad de noches que compartía con una, debía compartirlas con las demás.

Para colmo de males había estado evitando a Akane a lo largo de esos días. No es como si ella lo estuviese buscando, no. Pero él, a diferencia de las semanas anteriores, tampoco lo hacía.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde su última discusión y desde entonces no la había vuelto a escuchar. Se sentía, sin embargo, como si hubiese pasado un mes entero. Es que como siempre la extrañaba, demasiado.

Así que decidió apurarse en pasar las noches restantes con Kodachi y Shampoo para poder al fin volver a su lado.

Sabía que ninguna de las dos se comportaría "sumisamente" como lo hacía Ukyo. Ellas eran realmente insistentes, especialmente la Segunda Consorte, con quien tendría que dormir esa noche.

Debía reconocer que Shampoo sabía cómo seducir a un hombre. Cualquier otro se sentiría sumamente orgulloso de tenerla como esposa y no dudaría en caer bajo sus encantos. Él también lo había hecho, pero de forma muy distinta. Admitía que solía satisfacer sus bajos instintos en el sensual cuerpo de la amazona. Sus noches en varias ocasiones no eran solo por obligación sino que acudía a su cama en búsqueda de buen sexo, ya que ella sabía cómo satisfacerlo.

Si esa noche hubiese llegado a su habitación con dichas intenciones, Shampoo nuevamente no lo hubiese decepcionado. La femme estaba esperándolo recostada tentadoramente sobre la cama, vistiendo aquella ropa de encaje rojo.

Y si Ranma tuviera un resto de libido para ella, habría tenido una noche inolvidable.

Pero su deseo sexual estaba hipotecado, y su acreedora estaba probablemente descansando pacíficamente al extremo opuesto del palacio.

Así que cuando la segunda esposa intentó acercarse a él, Ranma la detuvo dedicándole una mirada de advertencia que la consorte supo entender para su propio bien.

Y apenas salió el sol dejó la habitación.

Otra noche sin poder descansar.

Casi una semana.

De seguir así caería rendido en cualquier momento.

Pero ese día fue especial.

Porque ella lo estaba buscando.

_**-Mi Señor, necesito ir al pueblo. Ryoga me puede escoltar.**_

Formuló Akane rápidamente a penas llegó ante el Príncipe.

_**-¿Ryoga?**_

_**-Hibiki, su escudero**_ _aclaró, retándose a sí misma por el equívoco.

Temía que pudiera meter en problemas a su amigo ante la expresión molesta del hombre al escucharla nombrar al escolta con tanta familiaridad.

_**-¿Qué tienes que hacer allá? **__indagó, controlando sus infundados celos.

_**-Prometí visitarlos, a mis alumnos.**_

_**-¿Cuándo prometiste eso? **_

_**-Cuando fuimos por primera vez, ¿no se acuerda? Usted me autorizó. **_

No lo recordaba, la veía tan feliz que si ella se lo había solicitado solo asintió perdido en su sonrisa.

_**-¡No puedes, eres mi esposa, una consorte!**_

_**-¡Me lo prometiste Ranma!, ¿Cuántas veces más vas a romper mi corazón?**_

Ranma lo pensó. Sus palabras eran ciertas, y él estaba cansado. Si accedía quizás encontraría una salida al conflicto con Akane. Tenía que hacer las paces, necesitaba volver a su lado o enfermaría de tristeza.

Exhaló sonoramente cerrando los ojos.

_**-¡Hibiki!**_ _llamó.

_**-Mi Señor**_ _se anunció de inmediato.

_**-Escoltarás a Lady Akane al pueblo. Lleva a su corte y a tus hombres contigo. Si algo le pasa, si para el ocaso ella no está aquí, sabes que tomaré tu cabeza.**_

_**-La cuidaré con mi vida, Su Alteza.**_

_**-¿Lo sabes verdad? **__habló dirigiéndose a la mujer__** Si haces alguna locura, ellos pagarán por tus acciones.**_

_**-Si tienes miedo de que me escape, no debes hacerlo. Sabes que quiero que tú me des la libertad, ¿o acaso no te lo pregunto cada noche?**_

Ella no sería una fugitiva. Ella no había hecho nada malo como para tener que escaparse. Ella se iría del palacio con la cabeza en alto y con la promesa del Príncipe de dejarla libre.

Ranma la vio partir. Una parte de sí aliviado de haberse acercado a ella, pero la otra con un sentimiento pesado y preocupante.

Como la calma que anticipa la tormenta.

* * *

La luz del sol sobre su rostro lo despertó.

Cuando se aventuró a abrir los ojos se arrepintió de inmediato, la cabeza se le partía.

La sentía latir violentamente generando un intenso dolor.

Su boca se sentía amarga por la bilis que había producido su vesícula.

Su garganta estaba seca, y pronto descubrió cómo le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo al intentar moverse en la cama.

Se detuvo en seco.

Y minutos después probó una vez más.

Abrió los ojos presionando fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos con la intención de contener las intensas puntadas que se esparcían por su cerebro.

Una vez que se acostumbró a las mismas, se impulsó con sus codos contra el colchón para lograr sentarse.

Las suaves telas de seda hacían cosquillas sobre su cuerpo, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la sensación se debía a que estaba completamente desnudo.

Miró a su costado y vio el pequeño cuerpo que estaba igual de desnudo que el suyo.

Entonces el horror lo golpeó al igual que las nauseas.

Y los recuerdos comenzaron a desfilar por su mente junto con la terrible sensación de culpa.

La risa, las miradas cómplices. La cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Se veía feliz junto a él.

¿Qué tenía con él?

Amigos, decía. Podía ser. Pero ¿por qué era su amigo mientras él no dejaba de ser su perro faldero?

Y luego las voces, que retumbaban por los rincones de su mente.

"_¡Lo mataré! Mataré a todos hasta que ella solamente me tenga a mi"._

"_Yo, que te respeto tanto… ¡Ni siquiera soportas dedicarme más que unas horas de juegos para luego despreciarme y traicionarme, mandándome a los brazos de esas mujeres!, ¡No sirvió para nada!, ¡Para nada!... ¡Pero ya me cansé! Voy a reclamar lo que es mío!"_

"_¿Ranma?, ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?"_

"_Estás ebrio"._

"_¡Suéltame!"_

"_Claro, ¿preferirías estar junto a él, no?"_

"_Deja a Touma fuera de esto"._

Más, más y más imágenes.

Sus uñas clavadas en sus brazos.

Sus pies golpeando sus piernas.

Su suave cuello enrojecido por los besos.

Sus clavículas expuestas.

El vaivén de sus caderas impactando contra ella.

La sangre acumulándose en su erección.

La ropa desgarrada al costado de la cama.

Sus pechos rebotando.

Los gemidos llenado la habitación.

Su semen llenando su interior.

_**-Oh Akane, ¿qué te hice?**_

* * *

Había sido una hermosa tarde. Pudo, después de mucho tiempo, reencontrarse con sus alumnos, lectores, vecinos y amigos sin la presencia amenazadora e incómoda de Ranma.

Se divirtió mucho, tanto que llegó un poco más tarde de lo que debía.

Estaba feliz, no obstante.

Su amigo Ryoga la hizo reír todo el viaje de vuelta contándole las peripecias que habían sufrido con Ranma cuando se hicieron pasar por campesinos.

Hubiese pagado por presenciar la cara de Ranma cuando la señora Higarashi lo mandó a alimentar a los cerdos la mañana en que lo había enviado a buscar unos libros a su casa.

O cuando los niños le pidieron que les devolviese la pelota que cayó a sus pies y Su Alteza falló estrepitosamente la patada cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Ni hablar de cuando sus propios soldados se rieron de él al presenciar la suela de sus zapatos despegarse justo cuando pasaban frente a un pequeño regimiento que estaba acompañando al recaudador de impuestos.

Conociendo lo orgulloso que era su esposo, todo aquello le resultó sumamente gracioso… pero justo, ¡por engañarla a ella y a todo el pueblo!

Realmente le costaba comprender, empero, por qué se sometía a todo aquello.

"_Es porque la ama, Mi Señora"_, insistía Ryoga en explicarle.

Akane no replicaba ante su respuesta.

Solo sonreía mientras le pedía más relatos.

Estaba tan animada y divertida que no lo vio esperándola en las murallas del palacio.

Se había hecho tarde y él estaba preocupado. Si no llegaba en veinte minutos estaba listo para ir tras ella.

Entonces los vio acercarse. Sus siluetas apenas visibles, por lo que distinguirlas era prácticamente imposible.

Pero su risa, sin embargo, era inconfundible. La había atestiguado en muy pocas situaciones, una de ellas hace unos días atrás jugando en el lodo como dos pequeños niños.

A pocos metros de la entrada finalmente la vio.

Se veía feliz, riendo a su lado. No reía solo con la voz sino con el cuerpo entero, como aquella tarde donde se quedaba sin aire, donde cruzaba los brazos sobre su estómago mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Lo hacía con cada palabra que él le dedicaba.

Cuando terminó la escandalosa procesión al interior del palacio, éste se dirigió a su habitación.

Tomó la botella de sake que descansaba en la mesa bajo el ventanal y lo ingirió sin pausa ni resquemor ante el calor que avanzaba por su garganta.

Hacía mucho que no necesitaba recurrir al alcohol para apaciguar sus pensamientos.

De lo contrario, lo mataría.

A él, a su hombre de confianza. Al único amigo que tenía en el palacio y quien siempre fue leal. A él, que la hacía reír y verse deslumbrante. A él que lograba con facilidad lo que Ranma jamás alcanzaba.

Estaba celoso y frustrado y cansado y enamorado y enloquecido.

Ninguna de esas emociones eran una buena combinación, y probablemente el sake era el combustible que haría que en cualquier momento todo entre el combustión.

De repente el escudero llamó a su puerta.

Ranma tuvo el impulso de abrirla y lanzarse contra su traidor.

Pero todavía no estaba tan borracho, así que haciendo uso del único hilo de raciocinio que lo sostenía optó por gritarle a través de la abertura y ordenarle que se vaya, que no quería hablar con él, que no se atreviera a acercarse hasta que él lo llamara.

Hibiki no lo sabía, pero su amo le había salvado la vida.

Obedeció con un sentimiento extraño ocupando su pecho, no sin antes dejar instrucciones a sus hombres que montarían vigilancia esa noche en las afueras de la habitación real.

Beber lo mantenía ocupado. De eso estaba seguro.

Hasta que media hora después las botellas con el líquido mágico se habían vaciado y las manos del Príncipe quedaron sin entretenimiento alguno, por lo que aquellas imágenes aprovecharon para filtrarse en su conciencia, reproduciéndose una y otra vez.

La risa, las miradas cómplices. La cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Se veía feliz junto a él.

¿Que tenía con él?

Amigos, decía. Podía ser. Pero ¿por qué era su amigo mientras él no dejaba de ser su perro faldero?

_**-¡Lo mataré! Mataré a todos hasta que ella solamente me tenga a mí**_ _exclamó estrellando las botella de sake contra la pared, en un arrebato de esos que tenía cuando estaba borracho, celoso y desesperado.

_**-Incluso si soy la única persona a su lado no mi mirará**_ _se dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos_ _**Sería capaz de terminar con su vida antes que mostrarme un poco de cariño**_ _rió desquiciadamente_ _**Ella solo está a mi lado porque esas personas existen. Sin ellas Akane ya hubiese desaparecido.**_

Entonces giró hacia la puerta y bramó desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, deseando que su llamado llegase hasta ella.

_**-¡Maldita seas Akane, me estás matando!**_

Comenzó caminar hacia la salida de su dormitorio.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación en la que había encontrado felicidad en diversos momentos de su vida, siguió vociferando amenazas a los soldados que intentaban detenerlo.

_**-Yo, que te respeto tanto… ¡Ni siquiera soportas dedicarme más que unas horas de juegos para luego despreciarme y traicionarme, mandándome a los brazos de esas mujeres!, ¡No sirvió para nada!, ¡Para nada!... ¡Pero ya me cansé! Voy a reclamar lo que es mío**_ _anunció antes de abrir la puerta de par en par asustando a su moradora, que se sobresaltó desde la silla en la que se encontraba sentada peinando su largo cabello, a punto de ir a dormir.

_**-¿Ranma?, ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?**_ _enunció alertada.

Su esposo ingresó lentamente cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Akane se levantó, atenta a sus movimientos. Algo en su mirada le advertía que debía estar preparada.

Él caminó hacia ella y entonces pudo percibir sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos.

Cuando estuvo a medio metro de distancia le llegó el desagradable olor a alcohol.

_**-Estás ebrio.**_

_**-Solo un poco.**_

_**-¿Qué necesitas? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí a estas horas**_ _comenzó a hablar nerviosa_ _**Deberías estar con Lady Shampoo.**_

Ranma acortó toda distancia, la tomó de los hombros y la estampó contra su cuerpo.

_**-¡Suéltame!**_

_**-¿Me estás enviando a los brazos de esa arpía? **_

_**-¡Es tu esposa y sabes que debes estar con ella, no porque yo te envié allí, sino porque es tu deber!**_

_**-Entonces... **__dijo en voz baja aflojando el agarre sobre ella__** no quieres que este con ella**_ _conmovido ante sus palabras, sonrió esperanzado.

_**-Simplemente… no quiero que estés aquí.**_

Y una vez desató a la bestia.

_**-Claro, preferirías estar junto a él, ¿no?**_

_**-¡Deja a Touma fuera de esto!**_ _respondió incrédula.

¿Cómo podía hablar de Touma con tanto cinismo?

_**-No hablo de él, querida. No me preocupa ese tipo, no es un peligro… ya no. **_

_**-¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué le hiciste a Touma?**_

_**-Hibiki, con él la pasas bien, ¿verdad?**_

_**-¿Ryoga?**_

_**-¡Ryoga, Ryoga, Ryoga, Ryoga!, ¿Por qué carajos lo llamas así?**_ _gritó aturdiéndola.

_**-¡Porque es mi amigo, ya te lo he dicho!**_

_**-¿Amigo?, Yo creo que la pasas demasiado bien para ser solo un amigo.**_

_**-¡Sí, lo hago! Así como lo paso bien con Yuka, con Risa, con Jun, con Nanami o con Kento. Porque todos ellos me respetan, me comprenden, me hacen sentir cómoda y feliz y porque-**_

Ranma silenció su explicación conectando sus labios a los de Akane.

Rodeó su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha agarró su nuca atrayendo su rostro hacia él, mientras comenzó a asaltar su boca con desesperación.

Ella intentó separarse, interponiendo sus brazos sobre el pecho del muchacho, haciendo presión para alejarlo.

Ella intentó resistirse, sellando con fuerza sus labios y sus ojos ante los insistentes besos y lamidas que Ranma repartía por su rostro.

Pero era inútil, él era mucho más fuerte.

Akane subió las manos hasta su cuello y arañó su piel, logrando que Ranma se separe de ella ante la conmoción y el dolor que le había infligido.

La consorte corrió hacia la puerta.

Él la alcanzó de inmediato.

La tomó de la cintura, elevando su cuerpo del piso y la llevó hacia la cama, aguantando el dolor de sus uñas clavadas en la piel de sus brazos, de sus pies impactando en sus muslos, de sus oídos que retumbaban con los desesperados gritos que rogaban por ayuda.

Iba a pasar, aquello que tanto temía iba a pasar.

La tiró brutalmente sobre la cama y sin esperar un segundo se lanzó sobre ella.

Tomó sus muñecas llevando sus brazos a los costados.

Se colocó en medio de sus piernas y volvió a besarla.

Akane movía su rostro cubierto de lágrimas hacia los costados evitando el contacto con la feroz boca del Príncipe. Pero eso no lo detuvo, y siguió avanzando por la piel de sus mejillas, atravesando su largo cuello, besándolo, succionando cada centímetro de él y oliendo su delicioso aroma. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a sus clavículas y continuó con su loco arrebato sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

Akane lloraba desesperada. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para frenarlo pero estaba bajo su dominio. Sus patadas parecían no tener el menor efecto en él y no podía hacer nada con sus brazos que eran sostenidos con una fuerza sobrehumana contra el colchón.

Lo oía gemir cuando la besaba.

Escuchaba su respiración entrecortada.

Olía el alcohol contenido en su cálido aliento.

Sentía los movimientos pélvicos que comenzaban a impactar sobre sus caderas.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Akane abrió sus ojos y lo vio sentado de cuclillas sobre ella.

Sus brazos fueron liberados y pensó que su esposo todavía tenía una pizca de decencia y respeto por ella.

Pero sus ojos decía lo contrario.

Y sus manos también.

Cuando comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, arrojándola al costado de la cama, y luego a desabrochar su pantalón, Akane supo que estaba perdida.


	17. Lo hice por amor (Parte 2)

_**Hola a todxs! Aquí estoy de nuevo, entregando en tiempo record la segunda parte de lo prometido.**_

_**Leí todos y cada uno de sus comentario hasta el momento. **__**Aquellos que se mostraron decepcionados, los que se sorprendieron, los que se enojaron y decidieron no continuar leyendo la historia, las hermosas palabras de aliento!**_

_**Como siempre gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos, lamento haberlos decepcionado, pero bueno todo tiene una razón de ser.**_

_**Contestaré cada uno de los que pueda contestar, y en el próximo capítulo me tomaré un espacio para responder por aquí a aquellos que no puedo hacer por privado.**_

_**Esperé como siempre sus pensamientos y críticas, agradeciendo su tiempo dedicado a leer la historia y a dejar sus palabras. Son muy importantes para mi.**_

_**Para aquellos que decidieron continuar leyendo la historia, espero que les guste la segunda parte del capítulo.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo enorme!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 17: Lo hice por amor (Parte 2)_**

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas se dio cuenta de que ya no podía permanecer allí.

Se levantó tropezando con sus propios pasos debido al dolor que sentía en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Solo atinó a ponerse el pantalón y dejó la habitación corriendo hacia su baño, expulsando todo el contenido de su estómago.

No sabe cuánto tiempo quedó tirado sobre el frío piso mientras convulsionaba una y otra vez sobre el agujero que recibía su maloliente vómito que se despedía con violencia de su boca salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Para cuando terminó, ya no quedaba nada en sus tripas. Ni lágrimas en sus ojos.

Llenó la bañera con agua fría, helada, e ingresó en ella. La baja temperatura anestesió el dolor de sus músculos.

Ojalá hubiese tenido el mismo efecto sobre sus pensamientos. Si ellos se detenían tal vez la culpa dejaría de oprimir su pecho y podría pensar en cómo remediar su estupidez.

Cuando sus sirvientes fueron en su búsqueda estaba al borde de la hipotermia. Y casi sin darse cuenta, se dejó manipular por ellos hasta el interior de su cama.

No tenía fuerzas para nada. Así que prefirió dormir. Esa era la anestesia que necesitaba su cabeza y su corazón. Pero resultó una solución fallida porque durante las horas que permaneció inconsciente las pesadillas continuaron torturándolo.

La última, la peor, la que finalmente lo despertó, era con ella. Akane, muriendo entre sus brazos. Su sangre tiñendo de rojo sus ropas.

Ese mal sueño representaba su mayor temor, el perderla para siempre.

Miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido, ¿cuántas horas había dormido?

"_Akane"_, su nombre irrumpió en su mente.

Tenía que ir a verla.

Tenía que hablar con ella.

Pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¿cómo enfrentarla?

Su puerta se azotó y su escudero de anunció.

Recordó cuando llegó ante él la noche anterior, noche en la que la única preocupación que Ranma tenía eran el hecho de que su sirviente había hecho reír a su consorte.

A la distancia, luego de lo que había pasado, de lo que había dicho, de lo que había hecho, todo aquello le parecía tan estúpido, tan minúsculo, tan absurdo.

_**-Entra**_ _autorizó desde su cama.

_**-Su Alteza, ¿cómo se encuentra?**_

_**-Akane.**_

_**\- ¿Mi Señora?**_

_**\- ¿Cómo… cómo está ella?**_

_**-No la he visto, Su Majestad. Acompañé al general Kudo al pueblo como usted me ordenó ayer. Vengo a traerle los informes de-**_

_**-Ve… a ver cómo esta ella.**_

_**-¿Lady Akane?**_

Ranma asintió.

_**-Por… supuesto, volveré enseguida.**_

Era un cobarde. Debería él mismo ir a ella y rogarle perdón. Pero no podía, no sabía cómo. Sentía que no le saldrían las palabras, que solo atinaría a llorar y a temblar bajo su mirada.

Había sido un salvaje, un troglodita. Estaba completamente desquiciado. Y terminó lastimándola, asustándola, ultrajándola, a ella, a la mujer que amaba.

Incluso si rogaba por su perdón. ¿Ella podría otorgárselo?, no lo creía.

¿Pero entonces?, ¿debería dejarla libre?

Sí, tal vez eso sería lo mejor para ella.

La pesadilla se hacía más vívida en ese momento cuando el temor lo sacudía. Prefería dejarla libre antes de que ella se hiciera daño, antes de que desapareciera de este mundo.

Pero por otra parte, ¿qué sería de él? Moriría, sí. Sin Akane moría de tristeza.

O enloquecería definitivamente y no la dejaría partir. La encerraría en un lugar donde nadie la encontrase, ni a ella ni a él. Estarían solos los dos hasta el fin de sus vidas. Pasaría lo que le restase de existencia rogando por su perdón.

El solo contemplar esa opción atrajo a su mente la imagen de una Akane muerta en vida, con la mirada perdida y su sonrisa extinta. No quería eso para ella, no.

Nuevamente el anuncio de su escolta lo salvó de sus propias cavilaciones, justo en ese instante, cuando estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

_**-Mi Señor, Lady Akane está durmiendo.**_

_**\- ¿Qué más te dijo Yuka?**_

No se animaba a ser más explicito.

¿Acaso Hibiki sabía sobre su feroz exabrupto?

_**-No mucho más, Mi Señor. Realmente no pregunté con detalle. Si quiere puedo volver y-**_

_**-No. Vete.**_

El escudero obedeció y lo dejó solo con sus tormentos.

"_Akane, mi amor. Perdóname"_, repitió hasta quedarse dormido a altas horas de la noche.

* * *

_**-Su Majestad, el Príncipe Ranma ha llegado**__ anunció el escolta de la Tercera Consorte.

Akane sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel ante el anuncio.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y segundos después cerrarse a sus espaldas, todo su cuerpo se tensionó. Cerró sus manos en puños, mientras automáticamente su respiración se aceleraba.

_**-Akane… no sé… no sé cómo disculparme por lo que pasó esa noche, yo… sé que no es una justificación admisible pero había bebido como hace tiempo no lo hacía y … yo te había visto tan feliz, reías, y hablaste con mi padre a mis espaldas, yo… **_

_**\- Tienes razón**_ _lo interceptó_ _**nada de lo que acabas de decir justifica lo que me hiciste. **_

_**-Akane, lo siento tanto**_ _exclamó caminando hacia ella.

_**-¡No te me acerques! **__advirtió mirándolo de frente.

Estaba furiosa, indignada, lastimada.

Ranma obedeció.

_**-Ya te escuché. Ahora vete.**_

_**-Akane, perdóname.**_

_**\- Vete.**_

_**-No volveré a tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol en lo que me resta de vida, te lo juro.**_

_**\- ¡Oh, no te atrevas!, ¡No responsabilices a una bebida de tus actos!, no fue el alcohol quien rompió su promesa. ¡Fuiste tú!, ¡Tú prometiste que no me tocarías sin mi consentimiento!**_

_**-¡Lo sé!, Akane, no digo que fue el alcohol quien te lastimó, ¡fui yo! Yo, que me comporté como una bestia, cegado por los celos y la frustración. No debí, de ninguna manera debí hacerlo. Perdóname, mi amor**_ _suplicó.

_**-Pero lo hiciste.**_

_**-Nunca más haré algo así contigo, te lo juro.**_

_**-Vete. Ya te he escuchado. No puedo más. Vete por favor.**_

_**-Te amo Akane, perdóname.**_

Se quedó de pie mirándola abatido.

Akane también lo hizo, conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos color café. Lágrimas de resentimiento y de impotencia.

Y cuando vio que él no se movió un solo centímetro decidió hacerlo ella, dejándolo solo en la habitación que tanto amaba, solo con su remordimiento.

Al salir de su letargo volvió a su recámara y se sentó junto al ventanal con la hoja en su mano.

No se la entregó.

Había tardado tres días en ir hasta ella con la firme resolución de dejarla ir.

Pero no se la entregó.

A pesar de haber llorado ante su padre al pedirle que escribiese el decreto donde se estipulaba la disolución del matrimonio entre Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, no se la entregó.

No pudo.

De la misma forma en que no pudo dejar la habitación hace media hora atrás, permaneciendo allí, de pie, contemplándola como si fuese una alucinación que en cualquier momento desaparecería.

No esperaba que lo perdonara, solo quería decirle lo arrepentido que estaba.

Iba a disculparse y entregarle el decreto que le daría lo único que le había pedido: la libertad.

Pero en cambio solo se justificó. Le prometió que no volvería a probar una gota de alcohol y aseguró que jamás volvería a tocarla sin su consentimiento.

Después de todo era un cobarde que no quería arriesgarse a estar sin ella.

Un canalla.

A cambio, no volvió a buscarla durante las siguientes dos semanas. Semanas en las que se llenó de trabajo para mantener su cabeza ocupada y su corazón distraído.

Sin embargo la espiaba. Como una hiena que aguardaba a que los leones se distraigan de su presa para robar un bocado de ella, esperaba paciente a que se distrajera en las afueras de su dormitorio para alimentar su añoranza por ella. A veces mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Yuka. Otras, mientras volvía de la reunión matutina en el palacio Tsubaki. Las menos, al encontrarse distraída en algún ventanal observando a los pajarillos que cantaban para ella.

Era una agonía no poder acercarse a Akane. Mucho más no poder hablar con ella. La extrañaba a horrores y no pasaba un momento del día sin que se arrepintiera de haber perdido sus cabales esa desgraciada noche.

Pero prometió darle espacio, y eso es lo que intentaba hacer. Se lo debía, eso y mucho más, por haberle roto sus alas.

* * *

_**-¡Akane!**_

_**-¡Kasumi!, ¡Qué alegría verte!, pero ¿qué haces aquí? **_

_**\- El Príncipe nos ha dado permiso para venir a verte dos veces por semana un par de horas. Nos turnaremos con papá y Nabiki para que todos los días uno de nosotros venga a hacerte compañía.**_

_**-Eso es… ¡una maravillosa noticia!**_ _exclamó entusiasmada_ _**¿Cuándo fue que él…**_

_**-¡Ayer!, Nos dijo que le tomó un poco de tiempo conseguir el consentimiento del Rey, pero parece ser que lo logró. Dijo que también podías seguir yendo tú a casa, como antes. ¡Así que ahora nos vemos con mayor frecuencia!**_

_**-¡Sí!, ¡Lo haremos!**__ la abrazó con regocijo.

_**\- ¿Escuchaste las noticias? **_

_**-¿Cuáles noticias?**_

_**-¡Atraparon a los desertores esta mañana! **_

_**-No… lo sabía. Eso es sumamente bueno.**_

_**-¡Lo es! Y lo mejor fue que gracias a la tropa que se quedó vigilando los alrededores del pueblo, nadie salió lastimado cuando algunos de ellos intentaron tomar de rehenes a personas para fugarse. Escuché que Chihiro fue rescata de inmediato por un par de soldados que frustraron de inmediato el intento de esos maleantes.**_

_**\- No sabía que había una tropa patrullando el pueblo.**_

_**-¡Oh, sí! El Príncipe ordenó que se establecieran allí pocos días después de la última vez que fueron juntos a la zona de cultivos del norte.**_

_**\- ¿Él lo ordenó?**_

_**\- ¿No hablas con él? **_

_**-No lo hago. Estamos… distanciados.**_

_**\- ¿Pasó algo Akane?**_ _preguntó preocupada.

_**-No, no es nada. Ya sabes, no tengo mucho de qué hablar con ese hombre.**_

_**-Pensé que se estaban llevando mejor.**_

_**-¿Cómo crees? Nunca me llevaré bien con él.**_

_**-Lo que Ranma hizo fue deplorable Akane. Coincido. Pero no sé, últimamente me hace acordar al muchacho que asistía a nuestro campo a leer bajo el sakura.**_

_**-¡No te dejes engañar, Kasumi!**_ _advirtió ofendida.

_**-Solo digo que siento que ha cambiado, eso es todo. La gente del pueblo está muy satisfecha con él, ya sabes, no solo con la captura de los desertores o la protección permanente de la tropa. Los caminos del norte están avanzando rápidamente. Y la construcción de la biblioteca, ¡Oh Akane, no puedo esperar a verla concluida!**_

_**-¿Biblioteca?, ¿De qué biblioteca hablas, Kasumi?**_

_**-La biblioteca que Ranma ordenó a construir en el viejo molino de los Kido. ¿Tú… tampoco lo sabías?**_

_**-No…**_

_**-Dicen que lo escucharon hablar de la construcción de una escuela pública.**_

_**-¿Lo escucharon?, ¿Quiénes?**_

_**-La gente del pueblo, la semana pasada.**_

_**-¿A Ranma?, ¿Lo escucharon a él?, ¿Ranma estuvo… allí?**_

_**-Sí, Akane. Desde hace dos semanas que asiste todas las mañanas al pueblo. **_

Akane quedó estupefacta. Pensó que todos los proyectos y mejoras que habían pensado para el pueblo se habían extinguido junto con las visitas de Ranma, a quien no veía hace dos semanas. Él le había dejado en claro que si ella no compartía sus noches con él no movería un dedo para ayudar al pueblo. Realmente creía que estaba todo perdido. ¿Pero ahora había una biblioteca en construcción y el proyecto de una escuela?

"Culpa", pensó Akane. Todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por culpa, culpa de haberla ultrajado y lastimado. Pero aún así los estaba ayudando.

_**-¿Crees que podemos ir mañana al pueblo?**_

_**-Supongo. ¿No deberías preguntárselo a él?**_

_**-Supongo que sí.**_

Al atardecer, después de no haberlo visto por casi dos semanas, se dirigió a su recamara para hablar con él.

La recibió notablemente sorprendido.

Ella también lo estaba, pues se veía ojeroso y perjuraba que hasta mucho más delgado. ¿Estaba enfermo?

¡Qué importaba!

_**-Akane… ¿qué… cómo puedo ayudarte?**_

_**\- Mañana… ¿puedo ir al pueblo con Kasumi mañana?**_

_**-¿Al pueblo? Bueno, sí**_ _dijo conflictuado.

No quería que Akane supiera todavía sobre la biblioteca, la escuela o el pequeño hospital.

No había pensado en decírselo, en realidad. Solo lo estaba haciendo para ocupar su tiempo, o eso creía.

Pero no podía oponerse.

_**-Puedes ir, sí. Pero deben ir escoltadas.**_

_**-Lo sé. Gracias.**_

Y luego, tras una breve reverencia, se fue.

Su corazón latía frenético. Cobró vida con tan solo verla de cerca y escuchar un par de palabras salir de su boca.

Cuando tocaron a su puerta minutos después se levantó de inmediato dirigiéndose a ella pensando que Akane había vuelto por alguna extraña pero afortunada razón.

_**-Su Alteza **__la sierva saludo con una reverencia.

_**-¿Qué quieres?**_ _dijo defraudado.

_**-Mi Señora me pidió recordarle que todavía lo espera.**_

Ranma cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez antes de responderle.

_**-Mañana.**_

Y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Ya no podía retrasar la "visita". Ya no.

Pero esta noche se sentía positivo. Por fin podría dormir, estaba seguro de ello. Su perfume perduraba todavía en el ambiente, esa fragancia que tanto anhelaba. Así que se apresuró en retenerla en sus fosas nasales y se metió a la cama esperanzado en soñar con ella.

* * *

Partieron apenas terminó de entregar el pago por sus servicios a "su gente". Gracias a optimización del presupuesto que le correspondía como consorte, para administrar tanto el pago a los siervos como sus propios gastos, pudo aumentar la suma de dinero entregada a cada una de las personas que pertenecían a la tercera casta. Las caras de alegría se repetían por todo el palacio. Akane pidió discreción al respecto y aceptó con regocijo y humildad los abrazos, besos y palabras de agradecimiento de aquellas personas que había llegado a conocer tan bien como lo había hecho durante toda su vida, preocupándose y cuidando a todos a su alrededor.

Por eso la Cuarta Consorte, Akane Tendo, rápidamente pasó a ser la mujer más amada y respetada de aquel palacio. Desde las castas mas inferiores, hasta el mismísimo heredero a la corona.

Antes de abandonar el palacio encontró a Ryoga esperándola entre su corte.

Se puso nerviosa, pues los recuerdos la fatídica noche que había vivido hace un par de semanas atrás se refrescaba en su consciencia. Todo aquello había comenzado de esta misma manera, según entendió, cuando su amigo la acompañó al pueblo.

Akane intentó disuadir al escudero de que la escoltara. Pero él insistió en que su Amo lo había indicado.

No se sintió tranquila al respecto, pero no había mucho que podía hacer. Ryoga era su amigo, pero Hibiki era el fiel sirviente del Príncipe. Y su palabra siempre iba a tener más peso que la de ella.

Efectivamente, cuando llegó al pueblo las noticias la alcanzaron con rapidez, así como el entusiasmo de todo el mundo que se aceraba a ella, "La Consorte Akane", para agradecerle por todo lo bueno que estaba aconteciendo en sus vidas desde que se casó con el heredero Saotome. Se sorprendió incluso cuando algunos preguntaron por su esposo, preguntas hechas con simpatía, con ansias, con cariño.

Para cuando volvió al palacio la cabeza de Akane era un completo lío.

No podía creer lo que había visto o escuchado esa tarde.

Ella pensó que él no iba a mover un dedo por ellos si ella no accedía a satisfacer su apetito. Sin embargo ahí estaba la prueba de su propio engaño. En solo dos semanas movió cielo y tierra para conseguir fondos para obra pública, organizar el ejército e incluso liberar al poblado de delincuentes.

Era poderoso, ese hombre podía con tan poco hacer tanto.

Akane se lamentaba profundamente de que las cosas no fuesen distintas, para ella, para él, para los dos.

¿Cómo un hombre que podía estar al borde de las lágrimas por no lograr leer exitosamente un poema, lograba transformarse en una bestia capaz de forzar a una mujer a estar con él?

¿Cómo un hombre que se mostraba irracional al punto de sentirse celoso solo por ver reír a su esposa, podía ser capaz de llenar su jardín de delicadas rosas solo porque a ella le gustaban?

¿Cómo un hombre que había despreciaba a aquellos que no tenían riquezas o rango social en absoluto, podía en planear construir una escuela para educarlos gratuitamente?

Él era un misterio para Akane.

Ella misma lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y más tarde se reía por su ocasional torpeza. Sentía lástima y empatía por el peso que caía sobre sus hombros por ser el hijo de un Rey, para luego aborrecerlo por ser tirano y egoísta.

¿Cómo podía tener miedo de sus caricias y extrañar dormir entre sus brazos?

¿Cómo podía?, ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo, su respeto, su amor… por Touma, por ella misma?

Así de confundida estaba cuando decidió ir en su búsqueda.

_**-Akane.**_

_**-¿Puedo acompañarte al pueblo, ya sabes… como antes?**_

_**\- No hay nada que me gustaría más.**_

_**-Está bien. Hasta mañana, entonces.**_

_**-Hasta mañana.**_

Antes de que desapareciera de la habitación, él la llamó.

_**-¡Akane!**_

_**-¿Si?**_

_**-Lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento.**_

Ella no respondió, solo abandonó el lugar.

El corazón de Ranma volvió a latir con poquito más de vigor esa noche. Y después de casi quince días los músculos de su boca se expandieron mostrando una sonrisa.

Se asomó a la puerta y pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que le avisaran a la consorte que seguramente estaba esperando por él, que se sentía indispuesto por lo que no la visitaría esa velada, tal vez mañana.

"_Ojalá nunca"_, dijo para sí mismo.

No quería arruinar su humor. Quería irse a dormir con el hermoso perfume que flotaba en la habitación, otra vez, porque era algo que le permitía descansar unas horas.

* * *

No podía estar más entusiasmado esa tarde, después de tanto tiempo volvería a pasar unas horas junto a ella.

Cuando la vio acercarse al carruaje sintió la conocida calidez esparciéndose por su cuerpo.

El amor producía ese hermoso sentimiento, el amor que solo ella despertaba en él.

Se mantuvieron una buena parte del camino en silencio hasta que Akane se dio cuenta de que el camino por el que estaban yendo no era en dirección al pueblo.

_**-¿A dónde vamos?**_

_**-No te enojes… hay un lugar al que he querido llevarte desde hace tiempo. Pensé que hoy era el momento indicado.**_

Akane lo miró con pánico.

_**-No te preocupes Akane, no te haré daño… nunca más, te lo prometí. Confía en mí, sé que suena ridículo, pero por favor confía en mí. Sé que te gustará este lugar.**_

La consorte intentó tranquilizarse, pero aun así su rostro mostraba ansiedad.

_**-Además tiene que ver con el pueblo, ¡lo juro!**_ _agregó.

Ella solo asintió y continuó observando el paisaje a través de la ventana, tratando de adivinar su destino.

Y cuando se advirtió del mismo, su ritmo cardíaco se disparó.

_**-Es… ¿Acaso es?**_

_**-Sí, ellos tienen la biblioteca más grande de la región**__ sonrió al ver el rostro de felicidad de su amada.

Akane descendió con apremio del carruaje y cuando Ranma por fin llegó a su lado, éste tomó temerosamente su mano y ella solo lo dejó hacerlo, solo se dejó llevar.

Cuando ingresaron al enorme monasterio, los monjes se inclinaron en un saludo de cortesía.

Uno de ellos les indicó el camino al codiciado lugar y cuando por fin llegaron Akane comenzó a llorar de alegría.

Jamás pensó que lo conocería. Escuchó hablar de él muchísimas veces. Aquellos monjes tenían la colección de ejemplares más grande y más antigua de todo el reino. Y ella, ahora, junto a él, estaba haciendo realidad uno de sus sueños más deseados e inalcanzables.

_**-Ve, tenemos toda la tarde. Yo te espero aquí.**_

Akane solo atinó a asentir mientras comenzó a recorrer el lugar rebozando de goce.

Miles de libros se asomaban en los estantes de la enorme habitación que tenía dos pisos.

La mujer repasaba los títulos que aparecían bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Muchos idiomas, algunos que ella jamás podría reconocer. Ejemplares antiquísimos, otros de los más recientes. Diversidad de temáticas y autores.

Era el paraíso.

Cuando por fin terminó con el ala izquierda del lugar el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista.

_**-Akane, debemos irnos **__anunció el futuro monarca.

_**-Oh, ya está por anochecer, ¿verdad?**_ _preguntó saliendo del ensueño en el que estaba sumergida.

_**-Así es. Debemos volver pero no te preocupes, volveremos pronto. Los monjes van a conseguir los libros que necesitaremos para completar la biblioteca del pueblo. Necesitaré que te encargues de hacer un listado de los libros que quieres allí. Y por supuesto, ellos pueden obtener cualquier libro que quieras para ti.**_

_**-¿Cualquiera?**_

_**-Definitivamente.**_

Akane le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y Ranma sintió un escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo. ¡Cuánto deseaba abrazarla!

Pero solo tomó su mano y se dirigieron de vuelta al palacio.

El camino estuvo repleto de su monólogo. _"Deberemos conseguir libros de pedagogía, historia, geografía… definitivamente literatura"._

Ranma solo atinaba a asentir a cada una de sus sugerencias, disfrutando de tenerla tan cerca, de verla sonreír, de verla entusiasmada. Después de todo sí podía hacerla un feliz, solo un poco, con tan poco.

Antes de separarse Akane le dedicó aquellas palabras que conmovieron cada célula de su existencia.

_**-¡Gracias Ranma, muchas gracias!**_

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se retiró a su recámara.

Ranma entró a su dormitorio. No sabía que podía sentirse tan abrumado por sus sentimientos. En ese momento sentía que haría lo que fuese por obtener el amor de Akane. Solo quería estar a su lado, lo necesitaba tanto. Solo verla, nada más que verla.

La amaba tanto que dolía.

Entonces aquellos conocidos golpes sobre su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Mi Señor**_ _habló el eunuco_ _**Mi Lady lo está esperando. Ya ha postergado su encuentro demasiado tiempo. Escuché que ella no ha dejado de presentar su queja ante la Reina Madre, Su Alteza. Si esto llega al Rey me temo que las cosas se complicarán.**_

Ranma bufó por lo bajo.

Y decidió enfrentar sus obligaciones.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los aposentos de la mujer que clamaba por él, mientras su corazón se estrujaba ante el pensamiento de tener que estar a su lado. Había tenido un día tan hermoso junto a Akane. No podía dejar de sonreír al repasar en su cabeza la forma en que ella sonreía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la enorme biblioteca. En su entusiasmo, en su energía, en su belleza.

Cuando llegó a su destino, sin haberse dado cuenta de ello, anunciaron su presencia.

Las puertas se abrieron develando tras ellas a la preciosa mujer que sonreía ampliamente al ver que finalmente había llegado.

Pero no esa no era la sonrisa que conmovía su corazón.

Volvió sobres sus pasos y comenzó su derrotero.

Se acercó a la puerta haciendo un gesto de silencio a los sirvientes que estaban junto a ella.

Y luego apoyó su oído sobre la abertura de madera.

Escuchó risas, voces, y más risas al otro lado.

Con sumo sigilo entró a la habitación y descubrió que el bullicio provenía del jardín.

Apenas iluminada por la luz de una vela y el resplandor de luna, la vio de pie leyendo para una pequeña audiencia que sentada sobre el césped la observan con atención.

No reconocía las líneas de la obra que su esposa leía, pero parecía ser una comedia ya que él mismo se encontró riendo un poco ante la hilarante línea que recitaba Akane.

Entonces Yuka volteó en su dirección y lo vio.

_**-Su Alteza **__exclamó horrorizada.

_**-Mi Señor **__dijo con sorpresa Hibiki, levantándose de inmediato.

Ranma permaneció inmóvil en la misma posición, observando la expresión extrañada de la doncella que adoraba.

_**-Déjenos solos, por favor**_ _ordenó, si bien sonó a un sincero pedido.

Ambos lo hicieron, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada ansiosa a la lectora.

Akane asintió. Esta vez no tenía miedo.

Solo atinó a caminar hacia él, y rodéandolo se dirigió a la cama.

Dejó el libro en la mesita junto a su lecho, desató su larga cabellera sacando los pocos ornamentos que todavía se escondían en su pelo y por último, se despojó de su túnica, quedando con el amplio camisón.

Ranma caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, allí donde había encontrado tanta paz. Se libró también de sus ropas vistiendo solamente sus pantalones. Corrió las sábanas e ingresó.

Akane apagó la única vela que iluminaba el interior del dormitorio, justo al lado del libro que ahora reposaba cerrado junto a su dueña, y dándole la espalda a su esposo acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada, aferrándose a ella con sus manos fuertemente.

Entonces sintió el movimiento a su lado. Y segundos después el calor que desprendía el masculino cuerpo tras su espalda.

_**-No te haré daño, lo juro… yo solo… te necesito tanto**_ _susurró.

Ranma deslizó su brazo derecho bajo la almohada de Akane, encontrando en el camino su pequeña mano. De inmediato deshizo el agarre de sus delicados dedos sobre el cojín y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

Se acercó un poco más hasta que su pecho desnudo entró en contacto con la suave tela del camisón. Su brazo izquierdo se apoderó de la fina cintura de la mujer que amaba, mientras su rostro se perdía en la nuca de Akane, olfateando por fin el aroma que tanto lo extasiaba.

Akane sintió la respiración chocando contra su piel, el movimiento de la nariz de Ranma refregándose en movimiento ascendientes y descendientes a lo largo de su nuca y su cuello. Todo aquello tan conocido.

Hasta que la humedad impactó contra la piel de sus hombros, apenas descubiertos.

_**-Lo siento tanto Akane**_ _susurró ahogado entre sollozos_ _**Siento tanto amarte así. Pero todo lo que hice, lo hice por amor. Perdóname por favor, te amo.**_

Akane no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos.

No tenía miedo, todo era tan distinto. Nada de aquello se sentía sexual, al contrario. Parecía el comportamiento de un pequeño niño perdido y desamparado pidiendo un poco de cariño.

* * *

El golpe de la puerta estampándose contra la pared los despertó de inmediato.

_**-¡Tú!, ¡Maldita!, ¡Tú!**_

_**-¿Kodachi? **__exclamó Akane separándose de los fuertes brazos que la sostenían.

_**-¡Lo sedujiste!, ¡Lo trajiste a tu cama, me lo quitaste! **_

_**\- ¡Cállate Kodachi, las cosas no son como dices! **__advirtió el hombre de ojos azulados.

_**-¿No?, ¿Acaso vas a negar que pasaste la noche con ella cuando tenías que estar conmigo?**_

_**-En efecto.**_

_**-Por más de dos semanas te estuve esperando, ¡Y estas aquí, junto a ella! **_

_**-Kodachi yo**_ _dijo Akane caminando hacia ella.

Pero la Tercera Consorte no la dejó continuar, estampando su mano contra la cara de Akane con tal fuerza y sorpresa que la hizo caer al piso.

Ranma, al ver la osadía de su tercera esposa, corrió hacia ellas y la apartó de Akane empujándola hacia atrás, haciendo que Kodachi cayera al piso, al igual que Akane.

El Príncipe se arrodilló junto a la Cuarta Consorte y observó con furia la piel enrojecida de su mejilla.

Giró sobre sus pies levantándose, avanzó hasta la atrevida mujer y la tomó del brazo haciéndola gritar ante su brusco agarre.

_**-¡Tú!, ¡No volverás a tocarla en tu puta vida!, ¿me escuchas?**_

_**-¡Ranma, no! **__pidió Akane.

Ella podía comprender la indignación y el dolor de Kodachi. No sabía, sin embargo, que durante esas dos semanas su esposo no había compartido sus noches con ella.

¿Acaso lo había hecho con alguna de las otras dos?

_**-¿Que está sucediendo aquí?**_ _preguntó la Reina Madre adentrándose a la habitación.

_**-Mi Señora**_ _corrió junto a ella zafándose del Príncipe __**¡Esa mujer! **__afirmó señalando a Akane_ _**¡Sedujo a mi señor esposo para que pase la noche junto a ella en vez de que lo hiciera conmigo como correspondía!**_

_**-¡Eso no es así, Mi Reina!, yo… yo… no…**_ _vaciló no sabiendo qué decir.

_**-¡Deja ya las falsas calumnias Kodachi!, Akane jamás me sedujo. ¡Yo pasé la noche aquí porque así lo quise!, ¡Yo decidí dormir aquí!, ¡Yo!**_

_**-¿Es eso así?**_ _preguntó Cologne mirando a Akane.

_**-Sí, Mi Señora.**_

_**-¿Y tú lo permitiste?**_

_**-¿Cómo dice?**_

_**-¿Tú permitiste que él lo hiciera, que durmiera contigo cuando no te correspondía?**_

Akane no sabía que no correspondía que durmiera allí. Se había olvidado de todo… y todas cuando lo vio parado en el umbral del ventanal viéndola leer.

_**-Sí, lo hice**_ _admitió.

Lo había hecho. No se había opuesto, solo dejó que todo ocurriera.

_**-¡No es verdad, ella no sabía nada, Akane es inocente, ella desconocía que debía pasar tiempo con Kodachi!, ¡Es mi culpa!**_

_**-¡Guardias!**_ _dos soldados ingresaron al instante_ _**Lleven a Lady Akane al patio interno y preparen la fusta.**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¡No se atrevan!**_ _advirtió interponiéndose entre el mundo y su querida esposa.

_**\- Esta bien Ranma**_ _aseguró Akane.

_**-¡No!, ¡No dejaré que te lastimen, no hiciste nada malo!**_ _ le dijo, ahora, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió tristemente y afirmó.

_**-Lo hice, hice algo terrible.**_

Ranma no comprendía sus palabras pero la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

_**-Su Majestad. Ella admitió su responsabilidad. Debo castigarla como marca la ley, no se olvide que ella está bajo mi poder.**_

Al ver que Ranma no se apartaba de la Cuarta Consorte ordenó a los guardias que lo hicieran por él.

Y así fue, los separaron y llevaron a Lady Akane al lugar indicado por Cologne.

La hicieron arrodillar a la espera de que llegaran las demás consortes, y un pequeño público compuesto por varios siervos de la clase superior y un par de la inferior, de su gente, de los amigos de Akane.

Cuando Colegne anunció el delito de Lady Akane, al interferir con los derechos de Lady Kodachi por un lado y las obligaciones maritales del Príncipe por otro, se ordenó un castigo de veinticinco latigazos por cada reglamento violentado.

Pero justo cuando el látigo iba a su morder la blanca piel de la pequeña consorte llegó él, después de haber dejado inconsciente a más de una decena de guardias que habían intentado retenerlo. Llegó Ranma para correr hacia ella y cubrir su espalda con la propia.

_**-Yo te protegeré, mi amor **__dijo a su oído.

_**-¡Ranma!**_ _exclamó intentando voltear a verlo, pero no pudiendo.

_**-Yo tomaré el castigo por ella**_ _anunció ante los presentes.

_**-¿Qué?, ¡Eso es imposible!**__ bramó Ukyo.

_**-¡Ranma!, ¿Cómo te atreves?**_ _agregó la amazona más joven.

_**\- ¡Impartan los latigazos, pero primero deberán atravesarme a mí!**_

_**-Que así sea**__ sentenció la Reina.

_**-¡No, abuela!**_ _pidió la Segunda Consorte prendiéndose del brazo de la anciana.

_**-Estoy… de acuerdo**_ _asintió la rosa negra entre lágrimas.

Quería que lo castigara a él también. No sabía si Akane lo había seducido o no. Pero fue él quien llegó hasta su puerta para luego darle la espalda. La había humillado, frente a todos los sirvientes que los acompañaban. Si tan solo lo hubiese hecho a escondidas, seguramente lo hubiera pasado por alto.

_**-¡Cómo te atreves, Kodachi!**_ _se dirigió hacia ella colérica la primera esposa real.

_**-¡Empiecen!**_ _ordenó la soberana.

Ranma besó los cabellos de Akane, se aseguró de cubrir la totalidad de su cuerpo con el suyo y volvió a hablarle al oído.

_**-Yo te protegeré.**_

"_Uno", "dos", "tres", "cuatro", "cinco"._

_**-Ranma **__se quejó Akane al sentirlo estremecerse con cada golpe.

_**-Estoy bien mi amor, no te muevas o-**_

"_siete", "ocho"_

_**-O te lastimarás.**_

"_once", "doce", "trece"_

_**-¡Ya basta!**_ _pidió Ukyo desesperada.

_**-Abuelita, detenlo por favor.**_

"_dieciocho", "diecinueve", "veinte", "veintiuno", "veintidós"_

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

_**-Nunca estuve mejor. Tranquila, ya… ya vamos por la mitad.**_

"_veintinueve", "treinta"._

_**-¡Está sangrando! **__dijo Ukyo intentando avanzar hacia su esposo.

Dos guardias la detuvieron ante el chasquido de los dedos de la Reina Madre.

"_treinta seis", "treinta y siete", "treinta y ocho"_

_**-¡Ah!**_ _se quejó inevitablemente el Príncipe.

_**-¡Ranma!**_ _exclamó Akane, llevando sus manos hacia las de él, que se mantenían firmes cruzadas frente a ella.

"_cuarenta y tres", "cuarenta cuatro"._

_**-¿Qué es esto?**_ _interrogó el Rey Genma horrorizado.

Y entonces los latigazos se detuvieron.

"_Su Alteza"_, resonó en el lugar.

Las consortes y la Reina acompañaron el saludo con una leve reverencia, mientras que los sirvientes, eunucos y soldados presentes se prostraron ante él.

_**-¡Todos de pie!, ¡Exijo saber por qué están golpeando a mi hijo!**_

_**\- Nadie está golpeando a su hijo, Mi Señor. Es Lady Akane quien está siendo castigada por distraer al príncipe de sus obligaciones y privar a Lady Kodachi de sus derechos maritales.**_

_**-Si es así, ¿por qué está postrado allí, con tu espalda cubierta de sangre?**_

_**-¡Porque yo lo quise, padre! **__interrumpió a lo lejos el primogénito__** Solo… faltan seis, solo seis y habremos cumplido con el castigo.**_

_**-¡De ninguna manera, ya mismo se termina esta locura!**_

_**-¡No!**_ _exclamó Ranma sin fuerzas para enfrentarlo, manteniéndose aferrado a Akane, aferrado a sus manos que lo sostenían __**Cumpliré el castigo como lo que soy, el Príncipe de esta nación y el esposo de Akane. **_

Su padre no podía creer que esas palabras pertenecían a su único hijo.

_**-¡Sigan!**_ _ordenó con sus últimas fuerzas.

El Rey asintió con el estómago revuelto.

_**-Ya casi **__susurró el amante.

"_cuarenta y cinco", "cuarenta y seis", "cuarenta y siete", "cuarenta y ocho", "cuarenta y nueve"._

Se escuchó el látigo romper el aire por última vez.

"_cincuenta"._

Y entonces Ranma cayó al piso gritando de dolor cuando su lacerada espalda chocó contra el pavimento.

_**-¡Ranma!**_ _exclamó Akane dándose vuelta hacia él.

La muchacha pidió ayuda de inmediato. Sin percibir cuando él tomó su mano desesperado en el momento en que intentaron levantar su cuerpo lastimado.

El Rey, la Primera y Segunda Consortes corrieron a su lado.

_**-De inmediato, llévenlo a su habitación**_ _ordenó Shampoo.

_**-Llamen al médico real**__pidió Ukyo.

La Reina Madre emprendió el camino de regreso a su palacio, mientras que Lady Kodachi permaneció de pie, inmóvil, contemplando la escena.

Cuando los soldados comenzaron a caminar con el cuerpo de Ranma hacia la recámara, el Príncipe se aferró a la mano de Akane, quien comenzó a caminar a su lado.

_**-Vuelve a tu habitación**_ _ordenó Ukyo.

_**-¡No!, Yo… quiero cuidarlo**_ _pidió Akane sin dejar de observar a su esposo, quien tampoco separaba sus ojos de los de ella.

_**\- ¡Obedece!**_ _chilló Shampoo intentando separarla de su lado, forcejeando con ella.

_**-¡Akane!, ¡Padre, quiero estar con ella!, ¡Por favor!**_ _pidió a su progenitor removiéndose desesperadamente bajo las manos de los soldados que no logarían retenerlo por más tiempo.

_**-Lady Akane cuidará de Ranma.**_

_**-¡Padre!**_ _exclamó indignada.

_**-Ukyo, es lo que él quiere. **_

_**-Pero-**_

_**-Y yo solo quiero que se deje curar. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones de inmediato.**_

Ellas no pudieron hacer nada más que observar a su esposo ser trasladado al dormitorio, aferrado a la mano de la mujer que más envidiaban.

Lo recostaron sobre la cama, boca abajo.

Akane de inmediato rompió la tela de su camiseta bañada en sangre.

_**-¡Akane! **__la llamaba cada vez que desaparecía de su vista.

_**-Acá estoy Ranma. Fui a buscar una tela para limpiarte.**_

_**-No me dejes.**_

_**-No lo haré. Te lo prometo.**_

Fue así como pronto llegó el médico real.

Aplicó una serie de cremas medicinales, y la consorte preparó aquellas hierbas que tanto conocía.

Quisieron que tomara un poco de alcohol para que pudiera tolerar el intenso dolor, pero él se rehusó.

"_Te dije que no volveré a probar una gota de alcohol en mi vida"._

Así que le dieron para masticar la corteza de sauce blanco, y ello alivió su padecer al punto que pudo dormir.

Fue una larga noche, sin embargo.

Levantó fiebre, mucha.

Akane necesitó de Ryoga para llevar el cuerpo de su esposo hasta la bañera con agua fría para bajar su temperatura en reiteradas ocasiones.

Ranma solía despertar sobresaltado, gritando su nombre y suplicando que no lo deje. Parecía sufrir constantes pesadillas en las cuales ella, lastimosamente, era la protagonista. La Consorte entonces tomaba su mano y le aseguraba que no lo iba a dejar.

Lo hidrató toda la noche y cuando por fin su fiebre cedió, también lo hizo su cuerpo, cayendo inconsciente junto a su esposo en un profundo sueño.

Los siguientes días fueron más fáciles. Las heridas parecían sanar con rapidez. Las mismas eran atendidas por la muchacha en varios turnos durante el día. También lo ayudaba a bañarse, a comer y cambiarse de ropa, con la ayuda por supuesto de Hibiki.

Ranma pidió a su padre que permitiera que Akane lo acompañase durante sus noches, pues a veces el dolor era tan intenso que le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Su padre accedió y para su sorpresa también lo hizo su consorte.

_**-¿Puedes leer para mí?**_ _preguntó la primera vez que se quedó junto a él.

_**\- Sí, ¿qué quieres que te lea?**_

Ranma señaló un libro que permanecía junto a su escritorio.

Akane se dirigió hasta allí y lo tomó.

_**-Lo traje conmigo cuando fuimos a ver a los monjes**_ _explicó.

Akane sonrió y se sentó junto a él, acercando una vela para iluminar las páginas.

_**-Don quijote de la mancha.**_

_**-Es sobre un loco, un loco enamorado.**_

_**-Sí. Un loco enamorado**_ _repitió mientras abría el libro.

Aclaró la garganta, frunció el seño y comenzó.

_**\- Capítulo primero. **__**Que trata de la condición y ejercicio del famoso y valiente hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha. **__**En un lugar de la Mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no ha mucho tiempo que vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza en astillero, adarga antigua, rocín flaco y galgo corredor.**_

Las siguientes seis noches continuaron con la lectura. Comenzaban justo después de curar las heridas y cambiar los vendajes, a veces antes o durante la cena. Siempre sobre la enorme cama del Príncipe y de su, ahora, compañera de alcoba, hasta que alguno de los dos se quedaba dormido.

Fueron las noches más felices en la vida de Ranma, las noches en vela junto a ella.

Pero todo llega a su fin y cuando sus heridas ya estaba cicatrizadas, el médico real indicó que el Príncipe ya no necesitaba de cuidados personalizados y que ya podía incluso retomar sus actividades con normalidad.

La primera noche que pasaron separados se extrañaron, ambos.

Así que pronto se encontraron buscando alguna excusa para verse y por supuesto pronto la hallaron.

Volvieron a visitar el pueblo, juntos, aunque algunas veces desviaba su camino hacia el monasterio. Muchas veces, allí, se dedicaron a explorar los libros que rodeaban el lugar. Otras veces se sentaban bajo la sombra de algún sauce a leer las aventuras del hidalgo enamorado y su fiel escudero.

-_**¿De qué te ríes?**_

_**-¡Soy Don Quijote!, Hibiki es Sancho panza y tú… eras mi Dulcinea.**_

Akane evitó su mirada, y solo sonrió tímidamente.

_**-¿Y quién sería rocinante?**_

_**-Mmm… ¿Kudo?**_

_**-Puede ser.**_

Pero como había dicho, todo lo bueno termina.

Y esa noche la noticia que llegó a oídos de la consorte confirmó la popular creencia.

_**-Mi Señora, ella es Miyo. Trabaja para la Reina Cologne, pero quiere hablar con usted**_ _explicó Yuka.

_**-Pasa Miyo.**_

La muchacha ingresó asustada, mirando a sus alrededores.

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la Cuarta Consorte en persona, pero sí conocía su nobleza de cerca ya que gracias a ella su hermana Risa recibió la atención médica necesaria cuando se lastimó en la huerta del palacio, sin perder su trabajo o recibir castigo alguno.

Miyo se sentía en deuda con la consorte, así que a pesar de que podría perder la vida por contarle lo que escuchó esa mañana en el palacio de la Reina, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

_**-Mi Señora, no sé si esta información es importante para usted, pero creo que por lo menos debe estar preparada.**_

_**-Puedes habla Miyo, ¿qué es lo que has escuchado?**_

_**-Oí una conversación… entre la Reina Madre y Lady Ukyo. La Reina le había dicho que mañana sería realizada la revisación médica que había pedido… para usted.**_

_**-¿Revisación médica?**_

_**-Sí, no entendí a qué se refería pero dijeron algo sobre… pues, sobre su virginidad.**_

_**-¿Mi… virginidad?**_

_**-Así es Mi Señora. La Reina le preguntó a Lady Ukyo si realmente estaba segura que usted todavía era virgen, que… que no había consumado el matrimonio con el Príncipe Ranma. Lady Ukyo dijo que usted se lo había confesado por error.**_

Akane llevó sus manos a la boca y de repente aquella conversación con Ukyo al amanecer volvió a su consciencia.

_**-Dijeron que la van a llamar a primera hora de la mañana, a las demás consortes también, pero la Reina aseguró que su médico verificaría minuciosamente si usted seguía siendo virgen y que si Lady Ukyo tenía razón… lograrían desaparecerla del palacio para siempre, Mi Señora.**_

Akane sintió que se le bajaba la presión hasta los mismos infiernos, por lo que tuvo que sostenerse de Yuka para no caer. Su piel se volvió blanca, como la nieve y su temperatura se asemejó a la de un témpano.

Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y luego tomó las manos de Miyo entre las suyas.

_**-Gracias Miyo, has salvado mi vida, o por lo menos lo has intentado. No temas, nadie sabrá que viniste a hablar conmigo. Si tienes algún problema ven a buscarme, te protegeré para siempre… **_

"_Si sigo con vida"_, pensó para sí.

Una vez que la muchacha se fue Yuka le preguntó a su señora con desespero.

_**-¿Qué haremos, Akane? **_

_**-Según el protocolo, no haber consumado el matrimonio es traicionar al reino. Pero nosotras además mentimos al simular que sí se había concretado… así que el delito será aún más grave. No solo me matarán a mí, sino a mi familia y a todos los que participaron de la farsa, probablemente a toda mi gente solo por haber estado bajo mi ala. Será una masacre.**_

_**-Mi Señora, pero ese medico, ¿él pueda darse cuenta?**_

_**-Lo supo cuando me revisó al llegar al palacio. Nada ha cambiado, lo volverá a confirmar.**_

_**-¡Tiene que pedirle ayuda al principe!, ¡Él podrá solucionarlo!**_

_**-¡Es muy tarde Yuka!... a esta hora no hay nada para hacer.**_

_**-Mi Señora, no quiero que muera, yo… tampoco quiero morir.**_

* * *

Parecía un verdadero loco riendo solo al recordar la hermosa tarde que había compartido a su lado.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo llevó a la cama. Quería practicar lo que Akane le había asignado de tarea.

Gracias a su ayuda, había mejorado notablemente su lectura.

Estaba tan concentrado en su práctica, que no notó cuando el eunuco ingresó a su habitación.

_**-No te has anunciado, ¿qué quieres?…**_

De repente lo notó. Ese no era su siervo.

La larga cabella se liberó cuando el característico sombrero fue arrojado sobre el piso.

_**-¿Aka…ne?, ¿qué haces aquí?**_

La mujer se quedó de pie, a pocos metros de su cama. Parecía nerviosa, afligida, contrariada.

_**-Akane, ¿qué suce-**_

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios al ver como su mujer comenzaba desvestirse. La túnica que usaban los eunucos del palacio cayó a sus pies dejándola con la fina prenda blanca que traslucía cada curva de su cuerpo.

_**-He venido a entregarme a usted, Mi Señor.**_


	18. Sangre

_**Hola a todxs! ¿Como están? Yo, feliz de leerlos! Contenta a mas no poder por tantas palabras de aliento y cariño. **_

_**Sé que en especial el capítulo 16 ha sido muy fuerte. Ya les contaré mas adelante algunos detalles de ese episodio en especial.**_

_**Solo les diré de nuevo que todo tiene una razón de ser.**_

_**Quería contarles que traté de basar mi historia en un momento histórico donde las monarquías, especialmente las asiáticas, tenían este tipo de prácticas, reyes y príncipes con varias concubinas y esposas, palacios en donde acontecían las mas terribles traiciones y violencias, p**__**rácticas machistas (que existen aún en la actualidad en todo el mundo) donde las mujeres eran cosificadas y reducidas a meros objetos sexuales.**_

_**Pensaba incluso en monarquías europeas, ¿sabían sobre del "Derecho de pernada"? era algo que incluso se llegó a practicar en nuestra querida américa, en el caso de mi país incluso por algunos caudillos del litoral. ¡Es terrible, lo sé! No es mi intención romantizar la violencia como he compartido con algunas de ustedes. **_

_**Lo mejor de todo esto, de la lectura de esta simple historia, es que muchos se sintieron muy enojados por estas escenas, ¿y saben que?: ¡me parece genial! Que nos moleste e incomode leer que una persona sea forzada a hacer algo contra su voluntad es algo que me da mucha tranquilidad, y he allí lo que realmente importa, que estas escenas incomoden, porque significa que en la realidad nadie va a permitir que los sometan a los caprichos de otros. **_

_**Podríamos hablar un monto al respecto, pero no quiero aburrirlos!**_

_**Solo que me dí cuenta, como le comenté a Mary, que incluso en el manga nuestro querido Ranma fue forzado a comprometerse con Shampoo, Akane y Ukyo!**_

_**Y de hecho la historia de Ranma y Akane va en la misma sintonía, un compromiso forzado.**_

_**Creo que mi inconsciente ha trabajado bien, y sin darme cuenta de ello reflejé ese hecho en esta historia, jajaja. De verdad que no lo hice apropósito**_

_**Traté de responder todos los review que pude hacer por privado, por aquí me permito nombrar a quienes no puedo hacerlo de esa forma, quedando muchos incluso en el anonimato, también conocido como "guest", jajaja. Muchas gracias a estos últimos invitados enmascarados o no registrados!**_

_**Gracias por sus divinas palabras:**_

**_Hikari, Grace, María, Rosi, Teuton, Lili, Iselaglezcam, Lirio, Luis Angel Velas, Sil, Yancy, Decepcin, Manu, Felicius, Alicia, Sil Cortez, Alexandraaa, Ale, Lizz Rodriguez, M1920, Ferchis-chan, Norma Justiniano, July Loera y Beal._**

_**Esperé como siempre sus pensamientos y críticas, agradeciendo su tiempo dedicado a leer la historia y a dejar sus palabras. Son muy importantes para mi.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo enorme!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 18: Sangre_**

"_**Estimado amigo:**_

_** Coincido contigo. Lo has arruinado. Sabes que el sake siempre ha sido tu verdugo… y aquella noche bajó la guadaña sobre tu cuello una vez más. **_

_** Pierdes el control, a veces la consciencia. Y si bien con las demás esto último era tu propósito, esta vez perder la razón hizo tirar por la borda todo por lo que habías trabajado.**_

_** No desesperes amigo. Por suerte aquel músculo que late al lado izquierdo de tu pecho, y lo que resta de moral en tu consciencia, ha impedido que te conviertas en un miserable. Pero ella no olvidará tus intenciones, mucho menos el hecho de que estuviste a poco de concretarlas. **_

_** Creo que dejarla ir hubiese sido lo correcto, pero comprendo por qué no lo has hecho. No sé si ella pueda llegar a entenderlo, sin embargo. Debes ser sincero y continuar esforzándote para demostrarle que puede confiar en ti y en la veracidad de tus sentimientos hacia ella. No puedo engañarte, no sé si lo lograrás.**_

_** He enviado lo de siempre, quédate tranquilo que lo hice por medio de terceros. Ya te he dicho infinidad de veces que no hay forma en que el Rey sepa de nuestro arreglo. Empero, no sé por cuánto tiempo puedas ya evitar convertirte en padre. Me siento culpable por ser tu cómplice. Como verás tengo mi moral intacta, pero supongo que no es tan rígida, así que seguiré ayudándote. Recuerda que los efectos a largo plazo pueden ser permanentes. Déjalas ir antes de arruinar todas sus posibilidades de ser felices. Debe haber alguna manera, Ranma. Ahora que ya encontraste el amor con Akane deberías alejarlas de allí, por el bien de ellas y el tuyo mismo.**_

_** Sin más me despido, dejando mi lealtad como siempre a tu cuidado".**_

Las bellas líneas escritas sobre el papel fueron tapadas por un añejo libro que cayó encima de ellas, cuando el Príncipe abrumado por la presencia de un falso eunuco dejó de lado sus intenciones de continuar su lectura.

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?**_

_**-¿Acaso… no es lo que querías?**_

_**-Sí… digo no, ¡Yo no voy a hacerte nada más!, ¡Te lo prometí!**_

Akane inspiró profundamente. Quería acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible.

Ranma, por su parte, creía estar viendo una alucinación.

_**-¿Puede ser que te deseo tanto que estoy imaginando cosas? **__dijo en voz baja.

La consorte por supuesto lo escuchó. No pudo dejar de sonrojarse y de cubrir instintivamente sus pechos con sus brazos cruzados sobre ellos.

Desviando su mirada hacia la ventana le dijo.

_**-Puedes hacerlo, por eso dije… que vine a entregarme a ti, ¿o no?**_

_**\- ¿Por qué?**_ _insistió.

_**-¿Es necesario saberlo?**_

_**-No tocaré ni uno de tus cabellos sin entender tus razones, lo prometí**_ _arremetió con firmeza.

Akane volvió su vista tímidamente hacia él, quien la observaba con seriedad.

_**-Mañana… me revisará el médico real de la Reina. Bueno, a mí y a las demás consortes **__comenzó a explicar.

_**-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que quieras que te haga el amor?**_

_**-¡Ranma!**_ _lo retó completamente abochornada.

_**-¡Perdón! … pero bueno… es lo que viniste a pedirme **__aclaró en voz baja.

_**-¡No quiero que me hagas… nada!**_ _exclamó segura_ _**pero no me queda otra alternativa.**_

Ranma se levantó y caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose de inmediato al observar como su esposa retrocedía ante su avance.

_**-Explícame Akane, ¿qué sucede?**_ _pidió impaciente.

_**-Me van a revisar para comprobar si nuestro matrimonio, ya sabes, si fue consumado.**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Por qué harían eso?**_

_**-Ellas lo saben… que nunca me has tomado, que sigo siendo virgen.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo supieron?**_

_**-Eso no importa.**_

_**-¡Dime!**_ _demandó ante ella.

_**-Sin darme cuenta se lo dije a Lady Ukyo.**_

Ranma cerró los ojos irritado al escuchar ese nombre.

_**-¿Por qué se lo dijiste, Akane?**_ _recriminó.

_**-¡Se me escapó!... yo no estaba pensando, yo… tampoco se lo dije con todas las palabras, solo lo insinué, no me di cuenta**_ _hizo una breve pausa__** pensé que ella tampoco lo haría.**_

_**-¡Oh!, ¡Claro que sí!, ¡Créeme, todas ellas son unas hienas! Solo están esperando el momento indicado para atacar.**_

_**\- ¡Por eso, fue mi error, así que debo enmendarlo!**_

_**-Podemos hacer algo, no sé, inventar alguna excusa **__propuso nervioso ante la develación de su consorte.

_**-No hay forma Ranma. ¿Qué podría decirles para evitarlo?, solo levantaría sospechas. Pondría en riesgo a quien me advirtió de todo esto. Además ello confirmaría de inmediato que no lo hicimos.**_

_**-¡Malditas sean!**_

_**-Si lo descubren sería traición. Recuerda que armaste las cosas para hacerles creer que en la noche de bodas estuvimos juntos. No solo me matarían a mí, sino también a mi familia, a Yuka y quien sabe a cuanta gente inocente. ¡No puedo dejar que eso suceda! **__afirmó limpiando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro ante la sola idea de ese desenlace.

_**-Akane, aún así…**_

_**-¡No!, ¡Lo haremos! **_

Akane pasó por su lado en dirección a la gigantesca cama.

Se sentó sobre el mullido colchón y luego se acostó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_**-Vamos, hazlo rápido por favor**__ pidió desde su lugar.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer. Por supuesto que quería hacerle el amor. Había anhelado hacerlo desde que la conoció. Pero aún así, ella lo estaba haciendo por obligación no por amor, ni siquiera deseo o atracción.

Tenía razón. Si ellas descubrían que Akane y él no habían consumado el matrimonio, la matarían y él, como siempre, no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Ligeramente avanzó hacia ella.

Estaba quieta, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, sus cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada, respirando agitadamente mientras sus lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro.

Era simplemente etérea.

Se sentó sobre el lecho con sigilo.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

¿Besarla?

¿Acariciarla?

¿Lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla como lo había intentado hacer en otra ocasión, dando vía libre a sus deseos carnales?

Solo pudo, sin embargo, observarla.

Tanto así que la misma Akane se vio extrañada por su silencio.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa mirada tan hermosa, tan llena de contradicciones. Amor, deseo, odio y temor. Él tenía los ojos más bellos y expresivos que había visto en un hombre, en cualquier otro ser humano en realidad. Su color azul era muy inusual, ella se había percatado de eso desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-No puedo hacerlo**_ _confesó.

_**-¿Estás bromeado, verdad?, estuviste a punto de abusar de mi ¿y ahora dices que no puedes hacerlo?**_

_**-¡Pero no lo hice! Sé que estuve mal, pero no lo hice por las mismas razones que no puedo hacerlo ahora. No quiero obligarte, mi amor.**_

_**-¡No me estas obligando!, ¡Te lo acabo de pedir yo!**_

_**-No quiero hacerlo sin que me ames, Akane. **_

_**-Está bien **__afirmó resignada_ _**Solo te ruego que salves a mi familia y a mi gente, por favor.**_

_**-¿Qué dices?**_

_**-Sino pierdo la virginidad ellos me matarán, los engañé, ¿recuerdas? Traición**_ _resaltó como si no fuese lo suficientemente claro.

Ranma cerró los ojos derrotado, y antes de que ella terminara de ejecutar su intento de dejar la cama la detuvo.

_**-Lo haré. Si tú no me amas entonces tendré que poner yo el amor necesario para que esto resulte lo mejor posible.**_

Akane lo observó por unos instantes más, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus profundos ojos para luego asentir, recostándose sobre las sábanas de seda.

A la espera. A su espera.

Él tragó con dificultad la saliva que estaba acumulada en su boca, sin haber advertido de que su reflejo se había interrumpido en algún momento.

A pesar de que se veía desafectada, decidida y fuerte, la vio temblar.

Justo como aquella noche cuando desabotonó sus pantalones, teniéndola a su merced entre sus piernas. La vio temblar. Le tenía miedo. Entonces todo el alcohol que había consumido se evaporó a través de su piel y la cordura momentáneamente, afortunadamente, se apoderó de su mente. Y así, abotonando de nuevo sus pantalones, se quitó de encima de la mujer que adoraba y que estaba a punto de ultrajar, y dejó la habitación horrorizado de sí mismo.

Pero esta vez ella se lo estaba pidiendo y no había nada que él deseara hacer más que amarla. Y lo haría, porque prefería que ella lo odie por tomarla antes que muriera.

Con mucha cautela se subió sobre ella, sentándose de cuclillas justo encima de sus caderas, como esa noche.

Akane sintió el movimiento y abrió los ojos alertada.

_**-A… apaga la vela por favor.**_

_**-¿Estás segura? **_

_**-Por favor.**_

Ranma estiró su cuerpo llevando su rostro hasta la cercanía del único candelabro que iluminaba la habitación ubicado en la mesa de noche al costado de la cama y sopló.

A pesar de que la luminosidad de la vela se había extinguido, la luz robada del sol por el pequeño satélite que sigue fielmente los pasos de la tierra alcanzaba a bañar sus cuerpos.

Fue por ello que Akane lo pudo detener justo a tiempo.

_**-¡No!**_

_**-¿Qué hice, amor?**_ _preguntó alarmado.

_**-¡No te saques la ropa! **__pidió atemorizada.

_**-¿Pero cómo lo haremos con ellas puestas?**_

_**-Solo… solo bájate los pantalones y corre mi vestimenta. Solo lo suficiente para que puedas… entrar**_ _dijo completamente avergonzada.

Él no quería hacerlo así. Él quería tomarse cada segundo de su maravilloso encuentro para retirar cada tela que recubría su cuerpo, cada ornamento que pudiera quedar en sus cabellos, y llenar cada centímetro de su piel con su propio aroma, hasta que en el aire que flotaba en la habitación se respirase la mezcla de su olor y el suyo, una nueva fragancia, el de Ranma y Akane.

Pero ella se lo pidió. Y él prometió no volver a obligarla.

Dejó que la tela de su camisa descendiera nuevamente por su pecho hasta cubrir su desnudez.

_**-¿Puedo besarte?**_ _suplicó

_**-No. Solo hazlo de una vez**__ advirtió la consorte.

_**-No puedo hacerlo así. No quiero lastimarte**__ susurró con preocupación.

_**-Es inevitable.**_

_**-Claro que no. Si lo hago de una sola vez te lastimaré, pero si… si tú naturalmente te preparas para que… entre en ti, no será tan doloroso… puede ser incluso placentero, mi amor.**_

_**-No lo creo.**_

_**-Akane **__le dijo acercándose a ella hasta quedar cara a cara, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos a cada costado del cuerpo de la doncella_ _**Hay partes de nuestro cuerpo que si sabes cómo estimularlas ellas harán su trabajo para que todo resulte más fácil. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?**_

Akane se quedó callada, repasando en su cabeza lo que el hombre encima suyo acababa de explicar.

_**-Lo sé**_ _admitió finalmente.

_**-Pero tú estás con miedo, tal vez asco. No creo que esa parte de ti esté lista para recibir...me. Y si no me dejas besarte, si no puedo acariciar tu piel con mi piel, si mi aroma o mi voz no te producen nada más que rechazo, solo te lastimaré Akane, y no quiero eso.**_

El silencio una vez más se hizo presente.

_**-¿Entonces? **__preguntó con curiosidad.

_**-Bueno, puedes hacerlo tú misma.**_

_**-¿Yo misma?, ¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**-Ya sabes… tocarte, allí.**_

_**-¿Cómo… cómo te atreves?, ¡Pervertido!**_ _exclamó empujando a su esposo, alejándolo de su rostro.

_**-¿Nunca lo has hecho? **__preguntó volviendo a su posición anterior.

_**-¡No!, ¿Por qué lo haría?**_

_**-Porque es muy placentero **__aseguró.

_**-No lo es para mí.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has probado?**_

Silencio

_**-No sé cómo hacerlo, las mujeres no hacemos eso.**_

_**-¡Claro que sí! Shamp-**_

Ranma se detuvo. No podía contarle a Akane como su segunda esposa solía provocarlo, mostrando ante sus propios ojos como ella misma se daba placer. Era algo que hacía cuando él se negaba a tener relaciones con ella. Y por supuesto que verla hacerlo lo encendía por completo.

_**-Hay mujeres que lo hacen.**_

_**-¡Pues yo no soy esa clase de mujer! **__vociferó ofendida, desviando su rostro hacia un costado.

_**-No, no lo eres**_ _sonrió enternecido.

_**-¿Sabes… cómo hacerlo?**__ inquirió la consorte aún sin mirarlo.

_**-¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**-¿Tú… lo haces?**_

¡Oh, claro que lo hacía! Religiosamente, todos los días, desde que la peliazul llegó a su vida. Lo hacía pensando en ella, soñando con este momento.

_**-Lo hago, pero los hombres somos diferentes, no necesitamos tanta preparación.**_

_**-¿Tú… no necesitas prepararte también? **__observándolo de reojo.

¿Cómo decirle que bastaba con pronunciar su nombre para que su órgano reaccionara de inmediato?, ¿Cómo decirle que en ese mismo momento estaba ahí listo, firme, duro, dolorosamente expectante por hundirse en ella.

_**-Yo…ya estoy listo**_ _declaró ruborizado.

Akane se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, pero sabía a qué se refería. Incontables veces había sentido el miembro de su esposo rosándola sin haber hecho absolutamente nada por despertarlo.

_**-¿Sabes cómo preparar a… a una mujer?**_

Tragó duro ante sus palabras.

_**-Lo sé. **_

¿Quién hubiera dicho que observar como su segunda esposa se masturbaba serviría para este momento?

_**-Hazlo entonces. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez.**_

_**-Pero necesitaré tocarte, Akane.**_

_**-¿To..tocarme?**_

_**-Ne…cesito llevar mi ma…mano allí**_ _enunció con voz entrecortada ante la inminente acción.

_**-¿No me dolerá?**_

_**-Para nada.**_

_**-¿Realmente hará que cuando lo hagas duela menos?**_

_**-Así es, amor. Hará que todo salga bien.**_

Akane seguía insegura, pero la promesa del príncipe sonaba bien. No quería sentir dolor, ya suficiente tenía con la humillación que estaba sintiendo para agregar más padecer a su corazón.

_**-Está bien.**_

Ranma respiró profundamente entusiasmado.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia el pubis de Akane y la dejó apoyada allí por un momento, sobre sus ropas.

La sintió estremecerse ante su acción, pero no creyó que lo hiciera de mala manera.

_**-Dime si quieres que me detenga y lo haré, ¿sí? **__se aseguró una vez más de dejar en claro que no quería forzarla.

_**-Sí.**_

Comenzó a subir y bajar su mano sobre el vientre de Akane, como una suave caricia. Sentía bajo su mano la tela del camisón, pero también podía percibir la presencia de sus vellos, aquellos que protegían la sensible zona, aquellos que deseaba sentir con desesperación.

Entonces descendió su mano hacia la delicada entrepierna de su esposa, haciéndose un espacio suficiente para dejar su rodilla derecha en medio de sus firmes extremidades.

Su nueva posición le permitía acceder a esa zona que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Volvió a posicionar su mano sobre el pubis de su mujer y repitió unas cuantas veces los movimientos ascendientes y descendientes, solo que ahora comenzó a extender los mismos por encima de los labios de su vagina.

La sintió estremecerse cuando ejerció un poco de presión en esa parte de su cuerpo, y ello generó un tirón en sus propios genitales.

_**-Voy… a voy a tocar un poco mas Ak...Akane.**_

Ella no respondió.

Tomó su silencio como una afirmación.

Así que dejó la palma de su mano sobre sus mullidos vellos, mientras su pulgar comenzó a acariciar los vírgenes labios cada vez más profundamente. Hasta que finalmente los separó, haciendo contacto directo con su clítoris.

Akane emitió un sonoro gemido que intentó ahogar con ambas manos cubriendo su deliciosa boca.

Pero los oídos de Ranma lo atestiguaron, sintiendo a continuación como su miembro comenzaba a empaparse y estremecerse en anticipación.

Siguió masajeando los ahora húmedos genitales de su mujer, descubriendo como Akane comenzaba a responder, moviendo levemente sus caderas al compás de sus caricias.

Se encontró él mismo haciéndolo, como si en ese momento estuviera apoderándose de ella.

_**-Su…biré un poco tu ropa, mi amor**_ _explicó con voz ronca.

Lo único que escuchó de la fémina fue su respiración agitada.

Elevó la ahora mojada prenda apenas un poco, y se inclinó llevando ambas manos debajo de ésta hasta encontrarse con su ropa interior.

Respiró profundo, tratando de contener la fiera que en su interior acechaba a la consorte y estaba a punto de capturarla.

Y entonces llevó las manos al borde la delicada prenda y comenzó a retirarla, lentamente, tortuosamente.

Retrocedió sobre sus rodillas a medida que la ropa interior descendía por las suaves piernas de Akane.

Hasta que finalmente la lanzó al piso.

Akane tenía su rostro oculto por sus manos, pero podía asegurar que estaba excitada. Se lo decía su respiración errática, se lo decían sus pezones erguidos que asomaban por sobre la tela de su camisón. Se lo decía el calor despedido por su piel.

¿Podrían entrar en combustión cuando ambos cuerpos se conectaran?

Él creía que sí, pero no haría nada por evitarlo. Moriría feliz, consumido por la hoguera de sus pieles.

Llevó posteriormente sus manos a la cintura de su pantalón y torpemente desabotonó los mismos.

Y volvió al ataque.

_**-Ya casi estas lista mi amor, prometo que no dolerá tanto.**_

No mentía, pero tampoco era sincero por completo. Porque él ya no lo hacía solo para prepararla, lo hacía porque quería satisfacerla, hacerla gozar, con él, y solo con él. Ser el causante de que su cuerpo se estremeciera, de que su boca gimiera, de que algún día ella lo deseara como él lo hacía, de que muriera por sus caricias, por sus besos, de que le rogara tomarla, mil veces, de todas las formas posibles.

Deslizó su mano por su pierna, ascendiendo por ella hasta llegar nuevamente a su entrada. Y allí se encontró con sus pelillos cubriendo su piel, y bajo ellos la humedad que él había causado. Entonces sus dedos acariciaron los labios y entraron sin dificultad en contacto con aquel punto sensible. Lo hizo reiteradas veces, notando los espasmos aparecer sobre su plano vientre.

Con osadía sumergió uno de sus dedos en su interior.

Akane gritó con estupor, elevando su torso en un intento de sentarse.

_**-¡Ranma!**_ _reclamó.

Él retiró su mano y se acercó a ella para decirle al oído.

_**-Shhh, todo está bien mi cielo. Yo te avisaré cuando lo haga, prometo que no te lastimaré. Confía en mí.**_

Y no pudo evitar dejar un beso sobre sus cabellos, inhalando profundamente el olor que despedía la joven Tendo.

Cuando la vio asentir y volver a recostarse, descendió hasta su posición previa y retomó sus caricias.

Ingresó nuevamente sus dedos con mucho cuidado y, una vez que la sintió relajarse un poco ante su intrusión, empezó a sacarlos lentamente para después volverlos a ingresar en su húmedo interior.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Estaba a punto de estallar.

Así que con apremio volvió a poner sus manos sobre sus pantalones y los hizo descender sobre sus fuertes extremidades.

Se ubicó entre las piernas de Akane y ascendió por cuerpo.

Cuando por fin su viril y erecto miembro hizo contacto con la entrada de su consorte, sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo por completo, haciéndolo rugir de excitación.

Nunca había sentido esto. Nunca tan excitado y necesitado. Nunca había amado a alguien como lo hacía con ella. Tan vez por eso todo aquello era tan inmenso y significativo. Era como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez.

En realidad así lo era.

_**-Mi amor, Akane, voy a hacerlo, ya… no puedo esperar más.**_

_**-¡Ranma!, Tengo miedo**_ _sollozó la muchacha.

El heredero real bajó sus labios hasta que rozaron la frente de su amante.

_**-Te prometo que te cuidaré, para siempre. Te amo, Akane. Te amo.**_

Sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con su antebrazo izquierdo, llevó su mano libre hacia su pene alineándolo con la vagina de Akane.

Y comenzó a ingresar en ella.

Akane sintió la intrusión y abrió los ojos ante el inminente dolor, ahogando un grito que murió en su garganta.

Ranma besaba sus cabellos, mientras hacia un esfuerzo colosal por no ser brusco y animal, conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de comenzar a hundirse profundamente en ella.

Cuando notó que su mujer se había adaptado un poco más a él, comenzó a moverse paulatinamente.

Quería besarla, llenar todo su cuerpo con caricias para hacer ese momento lo más placentero posible.

Pero ella pido que se abstuviera, así que solo se concentró en sus movimientos, dejando pequeños besos en sus cabellos

Pronto se encontró aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, sintiendo como su cuerpo se quemaba ante cada arremetida.

Sentía claramente como el interior de su amada latía, contrayéndose ante cada empuje, respondiendo inconscientemente al su sesión de amor.

Sus caderas se sincronizaban a la perfección, por lo que cada vez que salía de ella Akane pujaba hacia él para volver a recibirlo en su interior, dejando sollozos y gemidos en cada rencuentro.

Ella se sentía tan bien. No sabía si era porque ser virgen, pero no recordaba que sus otras esposas fueran así cuando las tomó.

Ranma simplemente creyó en ese momento que sus cuerpos estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

El joven amante sentía como su orgasmo se construía en su bajo vientre, y por los quejidos que emitía su esposa creía que ella también estaba cerca de explotar.

El ambiente se llenó del olor de sus alientos, de sus fluidos, de sus transpiraciones que empaparon por completo sus prendas.

Y fue cuando llegó a lo más profundo de su ser que Akane llegó a su clímax.

_**-Ahhhh, mmmmm, ahhhh, Ranma.**_

El mero hecho de escucharla lo llevó al abismo, descargando su semilla en el interior de la Cuarta Consorte.

Siguieron moviéndose el uno sobre el otro, hasta que su excitación se agotó por completo. Entonces él dejó un último beso sobre la frente de su mujer y le dijo al oído.

_**-Te amo, Akane.**_

Y luego rodó hacia un costando, saliendo de ella, pero llevando su extasiado cuerpo sobre él.

Tapó sus desnudeces con las sábanas que, junto con la luna, fueron las únicas testigos de su encuentro.

La abrazó con ternura y necesidad.

Akane se durmió de inmediato, completamente abrumada.

El último pensamiento que pasó por su mente antes de perder la consciencia, la dejó sumamente contrariada.

"_Te odio, Ranma, porque me haces sentir esto"._

* * *

A través de aquel pasadizo secreto por el que tantas veces se había escurrido para ir al pueblo junto a su escolta, la Cuarta Esposa Saotome volvió a su habitación con los primeros rayos del sol.

Ranma había despertado primero, pensando que todo aquello había sido un sueño.

Pero no lo era, ella estaba abrazada a su pecho durmiendo profundamente. Besó sus cabellos decenas de veces, mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus brazos y su espalda con clamor. El Príncipe Saotome deseó poder congelar el tiempo en ese momento.

Después de esa noche se convenció una vez más que jamás la dejaría ir.

Llevó su vista a su delgado vientre y de nuevo se encontró imaginando verlo hinchado, con su hijo o hija en su interior.

Esta vez era posible. Como nunca antes lo había sido, esta vez estaba la posibilidad fehaciente, la esperanza de que su Akane, su mujer, su todo, estuviera cargando en ese preciso momento a su heredero.

La haría su Reina, mataría a las consortes y a la misma Reina si tenía que hacerlo.

Vio de repente sus ojitos abiertos y su reacción inmediata, tiernamente inmediata.

Se sonrojó como una fresa y rápidamente se levantó abandonando sus brazos, dándole su preciosa espalda con el notable fin de esconder su vergüenza.

_**-Debo volver. Nadie puede saber lo que pasó aquí.**_

_**\- Así será. No te preocupes por ello.**_

Ranma se levantó, se puso sus pantalones y rodeó la cama hasta quedar frente a ella, quien no notó su cercanía pues parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos.

_**-Podemos ir a través de este pasadizo**_ _le indicó.

Juntó la ropa con la que había ingresado anoche a sus aposentos y se la entregó.

_**-Por las dudas**_ _le aclaró.

Ella las tomó y comenzó a vestirse con las mismas.

_**-¡Oh!**_ _exclamó al ver las pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre su camisón, sintiendo además el leve dolor entre sus piernas, en su interior.

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

Ella solo asintió, y luego expresó preocupación al dirigir su vista a la cama.

Ranma siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de las manchas rojas sobre las sábanas.

_**-Yo me encargaré de ello. Nadie lo sabrá.**_

Ella volvió a asentir.

Ranma por dentro se lamentó profundamente, debía deshacerse de las sábanas. Él quería dormir en ellas lo que le restara de existencia, absorbiendo el olor que había dejado impregnado el cuerpo de Akane.

"_Su almohada"_, pensó, y sonrió.

Se sentía una especie de perverso, pero no le importó demasiado.

Ingresaron al pasillo iluminados con la luz de una vela que el príncipe llevaba, y pronto encontraron la salida que daba al interior del jardín de la consorte.

Akane no tenía idea de tal conexión. Y Ranma lo había olvidado por completo.

Si se hubiese acordado antes… quizás podría haberla visitado en secreto.

La joven esposa se despidió haciendo una reverencia e ingresó al dormitorio.

Él volvió al suyo, con el claro fin de envolverse en su cama y colmarse de los aromas y recuerdos de la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó el momento de partir, Akane estaba lista. Se había limpiado bien, retirando de su cuerpo todo rastro de sangre, sudor y demás restos que evidenciaban lo que había sucedido hace solo unas horas.

Por suerte la hemorragia había sido pequeña y rogaba que no existieran indicios de que su virginidad había sido entregada recientemente.

Se mostró anonadada, como si no entendiera el anuncio dado por la Reina, como si hubiese llegado al saludo matutino dispuesta a desayunar como siempre. Como si no se hubiese percatado de la sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara de Ukyo y de la Reina Madre.

Ella fue la última, convocada a la revisión justo a tiempo para ver salir a Lady Shampoo con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida. A tal punto era su estupor que casi se la llevó por delante al pasar junto a Akane.

Entró en el cuarto acompañada de la Reina Cologne, quien insistió en estar presente. Ukyo, en vez de retirarse como lo habían hecho la amazona y la rosa negra, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Se desvistió quedando solo con su ropa interior superior y se recostó sobre la cama con sus piernas abiertas, humillada y colérica. Aún desde la incómoda posición puedo ver con claridad la perversa sonrisa desvaneciéndose cuando el médico, con seriedad y cara de frustración, aseguró que estaba _"todo bien, por ser una mujer casada"_. Y entonces fue el turno de la consorte de sonreír victoriosa y aliviada de haber frustrado el plan de la malvada mujer. Porque incluso si se hubiese dado cuenta de que "lo de su virginidad" era reciente, no había argumento alguno para demostrar que su matrimonio no había sido consumado.

Así que se puso sus ropas y, haciendo una breve reverencia ante los presentes, se dirigió a sus labores de consorte, justo después de pedirle a Yuka que le comunicara con suma discreción a su esposo que todo había salido bien.

Encomendó a su vez otra tarea a ser llevada a cabo con la misma reserva.

_**-¿Recuerdas las hierbas que te mostré?**_

_**-Sí, Mi Señora.**_

_**-Tráelas, haré un té con ellas. No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.**_

La sierva asintió, pero antes de apartarse tomó las manos de su amiga y le agradeció con absoluta devoción su sacrificio.

Al llegar a su recámara poco antes del ocaso, preparó la infusión con las hierbas que Yuka había traído para ella. Decidió que los siguientes días también lo haría, solo por precaución.

Justo después de tomar las últimas gotas de la bebida, fue sorprendida por aquella figura de cabello negro y trenzado quien accedió a la habitación desde el jardín.

_**-¿Cómo te ha ido?, cuéntame **__solicitó con entusiasmo.

La consorte se sentó y le señaló que la imitara.

Comenzó a relatar la escena donde tanto la Reina Madre como Ukyo compartían miradas cómplices y satisfactorias antes del anuncio, y cómo al final de su revisión solo restaron atisbos incrédulos y amargos en ambas mujeres.

Ranma rió para no salir a buscarlas y reclamarles por meterse con su mujer. Akane le dijo que no era necesario, que todo había pasado y que le sirvió para estar más atenta. Que protegería a su gente a como dé lugar, y que no dejaría que nadie maltratase a su familia.

Ranma solo pudo asentir admirando con fervor sus palabras.

Fue allí donde Akane distinguió el libro entre sus manos. Y como saliendo de un hechizo en el que estaba suspendido, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba sosteniéndolo con sus dedos.

Akane pidió a Yuka que sirviera la cena, y como si nada hubiese sucedido continuaron con sus lecciones de lectura.

Ranma agradeció a los cielos que todo estuviera bien entre ellos. Temía que ella lo odiara y rechazara una vez que se volvieran a ver, lejos de la presión por cumplir con su deber, lejos de la amenaza de muerte, lejos de la euforia y excitación en la que se sumergieron entre las finas sábanas de su cuarto. Pero no fue así, y esa fue una grata noticia para su corazón.

Antes de volver a través del pasadizo secreto, le contó cómo se había olvidado por completo de esa conexión interna y entre ambas habitaciones. Suponía que era porque perdió a su madre muy joven y con ella muchos recuerdos sobre su temprana infancia. Recordó que su padre había construido dicha conexión entre su recámara y la de ellos por si necesitaban acceder a él ante alguna urgencia. Y también cómo solía escabullirse por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo para dormir en la calentita cama matrimonial en las noches de tormenta, en los seguros brazos de su madre.

Le dijo que no temiera, que lo usaría de allí en adelante para llegar a ella solo si se lo permitía.

Akane asintió ante sus palabras breve pero suficientemente.

Y desde ese momento no hubo un día en que Su Majestad no lo recorriera para visitar a su adorada esposa.

Es que efectivamente nada había cambiado para mal. Pero sí había sutiles cambios entre los dos.

Como por ejemplo cuando leían juntos. Sus cuerpos se rosaban, se apoyaban uno sobre otro, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban por la corta distancia a la que se encontraban sus rostros. Indiscutiblemente reían más, mucho más. Y lo mismo había ocurrido con sus charlas, diálogos interminables sobre proyectos para el pueblo, leyes, literatura y chismes de sociedad.

Lo más emocionante ocurrió cuando él tomó su mano en la caminata semanal hacia la biblioteca de los monjes. Y Akane no mostró el mínimo reflejo o intensión de apartarse de su agarre.

O cuando se hizo muy tarde y la Cuarta Consorte le dijo que simplemente durmiera allí, a su lado. Algo que se repitió la siguiente noche cuando él, a propósito, hizo el enorme esfuerzo de permanecer despierto hasta altas horas con tal de escuchar de nuevo la invitación.

Y esa noche se aventuró en ir un poco más allá, porque ya no era suficiente dormir aferrado a un mechón de su cabello. Por lo que acercó su pecho a la pequeña espalda, pasó su brazo por la fina cintura, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la chica y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Justo como lo había hecho la noche previa a recibir los latigazos. Lo haría mil veces si era el costo de dormir así, junto a ella.

No era estúpido, sin embargo. Dejó a sus mejores súbditos vigilando la puerta de su habitación con la expresa orden de que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía interrumpir sus sueños a excepción de Hibiki, quien era el único que sabía sobre su paradero.

De esta manera habían transcurrido varias semanas, semanas en las que Akane no dejaba de batallar con sus fueros internos, con su corazón que se agitaba al verlo llegar, con las mariposas que se apabullaban en su estómago cuando lo escuchaba reír, o con la piel de su rostro que se convertía un furioso magma cuando cruzaban miradas.

Todo su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Es que él era el enemigo, él la había chantajeado, la había separado de su prometido, le robó sus sueños y su futuro. La hizo su prisionera.

Él era su verdugo, pues cada vez que estaba a su lado moría de ganas por llevar su nariz hacia sus cabellos y llenarse de su fragancia. Él, que con sus brazos la hacía sentir protegida de todo. Él, que se esforzaba por aprender y combatir sus dificultades. Él, que había mejorado la vida de sus seres queridos.

Incluso su propia familia parecía haberlo perdonado. Comentaban cuanto había cambiado el muchacho, lo sinceras que sonaban sus palabras, el amor que emitían sus ojos cuando la observaba. Él, que solo era un hombre antes que nada.

¿Ella lo había perdonado?

No lo sabía, por lo menos no con certeza.

Solo creía ser una enferma. Enferma mental por sentirse bien al estar a su lado.

Una enferma, en verdad, por querer sentirlo como aquella noche en donde se entregó a él.

Es que cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban sentía un calor ascender por sus piernas, expandirse por su vientre y concentrarse debajo de éste, allí, en ese lugar que la hizo delirar esa noche con cada caricia que él le dio.

Era una enferma por soñar con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, esta vez piel contra piel, refregándose hasta que la fricción los llevará al éxtasis nuevamente.

Era por sobre todo una traicionera por desear que la bese otra vez.

Una traición a su gente, que la vieron resistirse contra su injusta y caprichosa voluntad.

¿Qué pensarían de ella si ahora les decía que encontraba la paz junto a él?, ¿Qué le dirían si les contara que en aquella habitación había comenzado a sentirse feliz como antes?

¿Estaba tan mal de la cabeza por tener esos sentimientos por él?, ¿Era erróneo creer en sus palabras cuando cada noche le susurraba cuanto la amaba?

Definitivamente estaba muy mal ya no pensar en Touma. Sí, lo estaba. Muy, muy mal por querer corresponder a sus sentimientos, los de Ranma Saotome, quien la obligó a casarse a la fuerza.

Era enfermizo sentirse así, sentirse enamorada de él.

Con todos esos pensamientos llegó al desayuno con la Reina. Estaba bastante distraída pero no lo suficiente para no escucharlas comentar, preocupadas e irritadas, como desde hace más de un mes su esposo no las visitaba, a ninguna.

Nadie sabía su secreto, y ello, el tener un secreto con él, la hizo feliz.

Algo solo de ellos dos, algo que ninguna de ellas tendría.

Claro que Ranma aseguraba que nadie más que ella tendría su corazón, ni sus atenciones, ni sus pensamientos, ni sus labios o sus abrazos.

Pero para ella compartir ese secreto con él era suficiente.

_**-¡Ay!**_ _exclamó de repente la Segunda Consorte tomándose el vientre con ambas manos.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella y a la Reina que de inmediato se acercó a su nieta.

_**-¿Qué sucede, querida? _**_gritó con notable preocupación en su voz.

_**-Abuela**_ _la miró con terror_ _**me… duele.**_

_**-¡Vamos!**_ _ dijo asiéndola del brazo, caminando en dirección a la salida_ _**Envía al médico real a sus aposentos**_ _indicó con urgencia a su eunuco.

Ambas amazonas dejaron el lugar ante la mirada consternada de los demás presentes.

Lo que también había sido dejado atrás fue una mancha de sangre, visiblemente impregnada en el almohadón del sillón donde estaba sentada la Segunda Esposa Saotome.

De camino a su dormitorio lo vio avanzar apresurado hacia la habitación de ésta última.

Algo malo había pasado.

Y esa sensación la tomó por completo, suspendiendo cualquier actividad que había preparado para esa tarde.

No quería admitirlo, pero lo estaba esperando.

Pasaron las horas y no fue hasta la media noche que llegó su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos y desasosiego siendo despedido por sus poros.

Ella estaba acostada, solo una vela encendida la acompañaba.

Él la divisó en la enorme cama y corriendo llegó hasta ella, estrujándola contra su cuerpo.

_**-Ranma ¿Qué ha pasado?**_ _le preguntó con ahogo.

Él solo respondió abrazándola con mayor intensidad, mientras su llanto mojaba sus pequeños hombros.

No pudo evitar corresponder a su abrazo, deslizando su manos de arriba hacia abajo a lo largo de su fornida espalda.

Hasta que finalmente se separó de ella para contemplarla con una enorme angustia retenida en sus ojos, esos que Akane empezaba a amar.

_**-Dime, ¿Qué sucedió, cariño?**_ _cuestionó con verdadera preocupación.

Ranma parecía un niño pequeñito que necesitaba protección.

Y ella, en ese momento, deseaba dársela.

_**-Tú eres mi amor Akane**_ _le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos_ _**la única mujer, no, la única persona que amo en este mundo. Nadie, nadie te puede suplantar, nadie me separará de ti.**_

Y dicho esto se volvió a aferrar a ella.

Akane no comprendía sus palabras, mucho menos su dolor.

Así que volvió a insistir.

_**-No entiendo que ha pasado Ranma, explícame por favor. ¿Qué te pasó que estas así?**_

Nuevamente se distanció de ella, pero esta vez tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

_**-No importan que la coronen, no importa que sea la Reina, solo tú… ¡Solo tú serás mi mujer, solo tú tendrás a mis hijos, solo tú serás mi Reina Akane!... ¡Lo prometo, lo resolveré mi amor, solo tú, aunque ella se siente en el trono, solo eres tú para mí!... Solo tú.**_

La besó con toda la pasión que tenía contenida en su interior. Con todo sus miedos y su impotencia. La besó con todo su amor, a ella, su mujer, su dueña.

Y Akane correspondió con la misma intensidad.

* * *

_**Les pido perdón por las escena de intimidad. No estoy acostumbrada a escribirlas, espero que no hayan quedado muy sosas o vulgares!**_

_**Gracias de todas formas por leerlas!**_

_**Los quiero!**_


	19. Muy tarde

_**Hola a todxs! ¿Como están? Perdón por la demora. Para quienes leyeron mi OS y creyeron mis palabras sobre la publicación de este capitulo, les juro que no mentí. Me tarde muchísimo, sí, pero porque lo edité decenas de veces y sigue sin convencerme. Creo que este tipo de escenas no son lo mío, pero bueno, la historia debe continuar... **_

_**Prometo esforzarme más, de todas formas este es el segundo encuentro entre ellos, no puede ser muy travieso (si saben a lo que me refiero) además de que no es ni será una "novela erótica". Perdón si terminan decepcionados.**_

_**Para compensar, varios interrogantes quedarán contentados, o esa es mi intención jajaja. Si algo no se comprende no duden en preguntarme.**_

_**Ahora que llegó este capítulo puedo contarles que cuando escribí el 16 había quedado muy conflictuada tmb pero por otra razón. Pensé que todo había quedado muy obvio, que no había misterio alguno en lo que se relató allí. Me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando al parecer no fue tan así. Por lo que, si tienen ganas, una vez que terminen de leer este capitulo pueden volver al 16 y verán que en realidad lo que pasó esa noche estaba, a mi criterio, bastante claro. Ya me dirán.**_

_**Mil gracias como siempre por todas sus palabras, endulzan mi alma!**_

_**Ya quiero saber que piensan de lo que acontece a continuación. Cada vez estamos mas cerca del final...**_

_**Quería contarles que creé una cuenta en Facebook para compartir diversas cosas sobre mis Fics! Me encantaría encontrarlos allí. Para quienes desean ser mis amigos pueden encontrarme como Caru San.**_

_**Les recomiendo también una excelente página de Fics, de mi querida A.R. Tendo, se llama: ****Mundo Fanfics R&I (face)**_

_**Me tomaré un espacio para responder a quienes lamentablemente no tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo por privado **__**(puntualmente a dos personas debido a lo que me han solicitado)**__**, pero leí cada uno de sus mensajes y los adoré, muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Kyori: Salté de la emoción ante tu propuesta. Si! Por favor! Muero por ver tus dibujos sobre la historia! Muchas gracias por la oferta! Si queres buscame en Facebook y los compartiré, obviamente el crédito será completamente tuyo. Gracias por tus palabras y por recomendar y compartir mi historia. **_

_**Manu: Gracias por tus comentarios! Bueno, mira, debido a tu solicitud voy a hacer una especie de B-Side de Ranma y las consortes (por supuesto estará Shampoo) una vez que finalice la historia. Trataré de escribir un OS de Ranma y Shampoo, te lo prometo. Debo decirte que es verdad que soy del Team Akane, no puedo evitar identificarme mas con ella que con las demás. Creo que el tipo de mujeron que es Shampoo, a mi que soy un espantapajaros, no me caería muy bien (lo admito, es pura envidia, jajaja). Sinceramente creo que ella es un personaje super interesante, me parece hermosa, astuta y sobretodo una gran artista marcial. Entre todas creo que sería la mejor opcion para Ranma por todas sus cualidades, pero mi corazón siempre estará del lado de la pareja dispareja de RXA (si bien saben que secretamente amo a Ryoga con todo mi corazón, quedó demostrado en Desiciones Peligrosas, no es verdad?)**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**_**_ Grace, María, Rosi, Teuton, Iselaglezcam, Sil Cortez, Yancy, Felicius, Alexandraaa y Ferchis-chan_**

_**Esperaré como siempre sus pensamientos y críticas, agradeciendo su tiempo dedicado a leer la historia y a dejar sus palabras. Son muy importantes para mi.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo enorme!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 19: Muy Tarde_**

_**-¡Hey!, ¿Cómo te fue? **__preguntó corriendo hacia él.

_**-Bastante bien. Ellos se unirán **__informó con una sonrisa ladina plantada en su rostro.

_**-¿Qué quieren a cambio?**_

_**-No mucho, parece que su sed de venganza es más fuerte y significativa que recibir pago alguno.**_

_**-Los Saotome sí que saben cómo crearse enemigos, ¿eh?**_

_**-Dímelo a mí **__enunció para sí mismo.

_**-¿Qué has dicho? **__cuestionó al escucharlo pronunciar algo que resultó indescifrable a sus oídos_ _**Detesto este mercado, es demasiado bullicioso para mi gusto **__agregó excusándose en sus alrededores.

_**-Nada importante, olvídalo. No me gusta repetir. **_

_**-Sí, claro, como digas **__respondió resignado, el muchacho siempre hacía lo mismo__** ¡No veo la hora de llegar a casa!, tengo ganas de comer estofado de pollo y arroz. Lo único que estuvimos tragando estos días ha sido pan y sake. ¡Hey!, ¿Me estás escuchando, niño? **__reprendió al notar que su compañero se había detenido frente a una pequeña tienda en la que concentró toda su atención__** ¿Se te olvida que soy mayor que tú?, ¡Me debes respeto!**_

_**-Sí, sí. Espérame aquí. Ya vuelvo **__indicó mientras se acercaba a dialogar con el vendedor.

_**-¿Cómo está, Mi Señor?, ¿Acaso ve algo que le interesa? Tengo las mejores obras de teatro occidentales, libros de estrategia militar y por supuesto de filoso-**_

_**-¡Ese! **__interrumpió señalando el rectangular objeto que parecía destacar ante sus ojos por sobre los demás.

_**-¡Oh!, ¡Qué buena elección, Mi Señor! "Las mil y una noches", ¿ha escuchado alguna vez los cuentos de Sherezade?**_

_**-Sí, lo he hecho **__confesó admirando el libro entre sus manos__** Mi hermosa Sherezade…**_

* * *

Sus sueños no le hacían justicia en lo más mínimo. Porque sus labios eran suaves pero firmes a la vez. Definitivamente demandantes y expertos.

Y pesar de que la incipiente barba raspaba contra su piel nívea, solo contribuía a hacer de esa experiencia una dulce realidad.

Ya no estaba soñando y el calor de aquellas lágrimas entrando en contacto con su piel también se lo comprobaba. Ardía su corazón con la misma intensidad al saber que él estaba destrozado entre sus brazos.

Al igual que ella, supo él también que no era momento para hablar al respecto. Solo quería hacerla suya de nuevo, ahora que Akane por primera vez lo deseaba de misma forma, con total entrega, sin moral ni ética.

Así que cuando sintió su boca sobre la propia, demandante y urgida, se deshizo de las barreras que había construido contra él y permitió que sus befos; hambrientos por probar nuevamente el sabor contenido en su interior; se unieran con los de su esposo abrumándose por completo en dicha entrega.

_**-Aka… ne**_ _murmuró con voz extasiada, rompiendo brevemente la unión con su consorte.

Ella fue valiente y sosteniéndose de sus hombros se sentó a horcadas sobre su regazo.

_**-Sí, Ranma **__susurró sobre su boca en respuesta a la pregunta no enunciada, tres segundos antes de unirse otra vez a él.

Así que mientras deslizaba su impaciente boca sobre la del príncipe, enterró sus dedos en la melena azabache deshaciendo la prolija trenza.

Una vez terminada su tarea, se aferró a los cabellos que caían ahora sueltos sobre su fornidos hombros como si fueran riendas, guiándolo en el viaje que habían emprendido juntos, haciendo que todo se sintiera más profundo y salvaje.

Ella efectivamente lo había domado, y estaba por completo a su merced. Era su corcel y Ranma no deseaba nada más que ser montado por dueña esa noche.

Abrazó su cintura atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo hasta hacerlo entrar en completo contacto con su pecho.

Sus cabellos eran liberados brevemente solo para enredarse otra vez en las trampas que conformaban los finos dedos de la consorte.

Y cuando ella se removió con desespero sobre él, rosando en el acto su dura entrepierna, se dio cuenta de que todo ello era verdad, que Akane Tendo era suya.

Inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella buscando acceder a una mayor profundidad, porque no había forma en que pudiera saciar el hambre que lo apabullaba por devorar su boca. Y fue allí cuando los inocentes roces entre sus labios se convirtieron en algo más, algo definitivamente sacrilégico.

Akane se dejó guiar por la habilidosa fiera. Es que ella no sabía cómo besar de esa forma, de aquella manera en que se besan los amantes. Por lo pronto intentó imitar los movimientos de Ranma, perjurando orgullosamente demostrarle lo buena alumna que podía ser.

Comenzó a morder los jugosos labios como si literalmente fuera la mismísima fruta prohibida arrancada del paraíso. Y pronto sus oídos fueron testigos del gemido placentero de su mujer al hacerlo, dándole acceso sin saberlo a los rincones más ocultos de su boca.

Él, como buen explorador, no tardó en sucumbir a la tentación de descubrir cada rincón de la mismo.

Con experticia deslizó su lengua contra la de ella en su caliente interior, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban a lo largo de su espalda que se contraía respondiendo positivamente, gloriosamente a sus caricias. A veces también se ocupaba de mimar su largo cuello, otras incluso apretaba sus redondeados glúteos sin una pizca de ternura.

Ella, por su parte, se desquitaba tirando sus cabellos con fuerza y moviendo instintivamente sus caderas contra él, dibujando círculos perfectos sobre su ingle, perfectamente acertados y estimulantes.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Acaso lo sabía?

Que no necesitaba verla desnuda, ni escuchar palabras sugerentes, posiciones exóticas o prácticas autosatisfacientes para desfallecer por ella. Que bastaba con sus besos inexpertos y sus dedos masajeando su cuero cabelludo para excitarlo por completo.

Porque aunque pareciera la confesión de un puberto que estaba descubriendo la sexualidad por primera vez, debía admitir que con solo saber que estaba allí, con solo escucharla gemir y sentirla rosar levemente su pene, el gran Ranma Saotome podría llegar al mejor de los orgasmos.

Cuando el aire abandonó sus pulmones y sus labios sangraban sutilmente por las mordeduras que se dedicaban. Cuando sus alientos se convirtieron en llamaradas y sus salivas se fusionaron entre sus bocas, el príncipe la sujetó del trasero y se levantó de la cama.

Y la consorte, sin la menor intención de separarse, enredó sus piernas sobre su estrecha cintura.

Sus miradas repletas de tantos sentimientos se conectaron en ese breve recorrido que hicieron al otro lado de la cama. Allí Ranma se animó a preguntarle;

_**-¿Puedo?**_

Ella deslizó su boca en un derrotero de besos desde sus cabellos hasta su frente, desde sus sienes hasta sus mejillas, dejando a lo largo de su nariz la humedad de sus labios para finalmente llegar hasta su boca y robar sus jadeos.

_**-Sí.**_

Ranma la recostó con suma delicadeza sobre la cama y sin perder un segundo subió sobre ella.

Se tomó, sí, unos instantes para admirarla con devoción, porque estaba convencido que el cabello de esa mujer desparramado sobre las blancas almohadas era la obra de arte más perfecta de la humanidad. Se tomó un tiempo también para acariciar sus tersas mejillas y embeberse de la cautivadora imagen de sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados, que estaban allí invitándolo a arrebatarlos nuevamente. Obediente, llevó sus dedos a los mismos trazando líneas imaginarias sobre la suave superficie.

Akane se permitió ser atrevida una vez más, llevó sus manos a la cara de su esposo y eliminó toda la distancia que existía entre los dos.

Esa noche descubrió que se podía volver adicta a sus besos, y que a pesar de ser una droga peligrosa; consciente que pondría en riesgo su vida; simplemente la aspiraría porque deseaba a toda costa satisfacer su sed por ella.

Él la volvió a recostar por completo contra el colchón, capturado aún por sus manos y sin la menor voluntad de ser liberado.

Con cada beso sus respiraciones se incrementaban y sus ropas picaban sobre sus cuerpos.

El heredero, tomando el mando nuevamente de la excitante situación, empezó a llevar su boca hacia nuevos horizontes, deslizándose por la piel de ese cuello que olía tan bien; escalando después la superficie de su garganta que se quedaba sin aire al sentir la presión de sus befos sobre ella. Emprendió más tarde el descenso en dirección a sus marcadas clavículas y luego visitó la región de sus hombros. Y allí sus manos comenzaron a alzar campamento, desmontando la hermosa piel que respondía completamente erizada ante el encuentro entre la humedad de su saliva sobre ella y la ligera brisa que alcanzaba a infiltrarse tímidamente por la ventana.

Akane estaba adorando aquellas nuevas sensaciones que a ratos resultaban abrumadoras, casi insoportables. Sus manos por el contrario parecían tener las cosas más claras, porque cuando su esposo empezó a bajar por su cuerpo, ellas también lo hicieron a lo largo de su fuerte espalda. Pronto se encontraron con el borde de la camiseta que había escapado del interior de sus pantalones. Tímidas pero traviesas, decidieron escabullirse bajo la tela y comenzar caminar por la ardiente extensión, percatándose a su paso de cada músculo construido exitosamente en el torso de su amante.

_**-Ah… amor. Si sigues haciendo eso… yo **__advirtió sobre su oído, deteniendo brevemente su asalto.

Es que las manos de Akane lo habían tomado por sorpresa, a tal punto que cuando entraron en contacto con la piel de su espalda sintió una enorme descarga de placer a través de su médula, liberando de sus labios un gemido tan sentido que no hubo forma de reprimir.

_**-Hazlo Ranma**_ _suplicó con suma seguridad.

Solo eso bastó para que sus ojos se inundaran de lujuria por ella, su única Reina, su esposa, su Akane.

Se apartó parándose al costado de la cama y sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a desatar lentamente los lazos de su prenda, ahora arrugada y sumamente molesta, hasta que finalmente la dejó caer por sus brazos. Podría habérsela arrancado pero se hubiese perdido de ver como Akane, completamente sonrojada, seguía el derrotero de sus manos, deslizando sus ojos chocolates por cada sector de su masculino pecho que quedaba descubierto. Y fue entonces, cuando su cuerpo quedó develado, que la fémina mordió con furia su labio inferior y él no pudo evitar sonreír de forma engreída al vislumbrar que él también podía seducirla, que su amada campesina disfrutaba contemplar sus trabajados músculos.

Y mientras se sacaba los zapatos y las medias, ella comenzó a imitarlo sentándose de cuclillas sobre el mullido colchón. Copiando a su maestro a la perfección, le dedicó una sensual mirada al empezar a retirar la fina tela que revestía su cuerpo, tomando con sus delicados dedos el borde del camisón que reposaba arremangado sobre sus piernas apenas desnudas, retirándolo paulatinamente, dolorosamente para su hombre, por encima de su cabeza hasta que llegó a su destino final, ahora el piso, junto a las ropas masculinas.

Ranma, con sus ojos clavados en la sensual imagen de Akane, ya se encontraba solo en ropa interior. Así que con mayor resolución que nunca volvió a sentarse de rodillas sobre la cama.

Cada uno desde su lugar; enfrentados, con respiraciones erráticas y anticipación discurriendo por sus poros; se devoraron con los ojos aceptándose mutuamente.

Y con invisible asentimiento, se lanzaron sobre el otro.

Las dóciles manos de la muchacha se aventuraron a recorrer el tonificado abdomen de su joven esposo, algo que aún sin saberlo deseaba hacer desde que lo vio saliendo de su bañadera hace unos meses atrás.

Él, por su lado, no podía abandonar sus manos en un sector del sublime cuerpo en particular. Vagaba sus dedos por sus cabellos, su cuello, brazos, espalda, glúteos. Desearía ser ese dios de la India que había visto en sus clases de teología alguna vez en su tierna juventud, ese que tienes varios brazos; y aún así estaba convencido que no alcanzarían, porque no había forma de obtener suficiente de ella. Por eso devoraba su boca con tanta efusión, casi con desesperación. ¡Es que era ella, entre sus brazos, por dios era ella! ¡Su Akane!, quien lo estaba besando con inexperta pasión pero, sabía; o deseaba creer con toda su fe; con la misma entrega.

_**-No puedo aguantar más, mi amor**__ susurró en su oído justo después de haber delineado un recorrido de besos y chupones desde su boca hasta el lóbulo de su oreja que fue material de inofensivas mordidas y el receptor su de cálido aliento chocando contra su piel __**Te deseo demasiado, quiero estar dentro tuyo.**_

Akane tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios maltrechos siendo víctimas de sus propios dientes en un intento tortuoso y fallido de contener las emociones que se acumulaban en su garganta exigiendo escapar hacia el exterior. Se salieron finalmente con la suya al contestar, con un quejido desbordando avidez, un "Sí" milagroso para Ranma.

Cayó con ella sobre la cama sin romper el contacto con su piel, mientras sus manos comenzaban a descender por su torso desgarrando las delgadas telas que cubrían los pezones erectos que esperaban por él.

Akane estaba demasiado enfocada en frotar sus piernas entre sí como para importarle el destrozo que estaba sufriendo su ropa.

Fue cuando sintió aquella boca sobre su pecho que abrió los ojos, llevando sus manos impulsivamente a los cabellos azabaches para tirar de ellos como castigo por hacerla sentir esas profundas y repentinas oleadas de excitación.

Él no tardó en masajearlos con suma concentración, pensando que sus tamaños eran perfectos para él, hechos a la medida de sus manos que ahora se ahuecaban alrededor de las tiernas superficies, encontrando a su paso restos de saliva que su oralidad dejó sobre los rosados pezones.

Llevó a continuación sus manos a la última prenda que, celosa, no quería compartir con él lo que resguardaba bajo sí. Y con la misma ferocidad, apenas distanciando su lengua del bajo vientre de la mujer, las despedazó con apremio, pues sentía su miembro reclamar furioso, empapado, venoso e impaciente, ante la emergente necesidad de aliviarse, de descargar su semilla en su interior.

Irguió su torso y pudo por fin completar la hermosa imagen que solo había capturado parcialmente la primera vez que la tuvo debajo suyo. Ella estaba sonrojada, su frente transpirada hacía que sus cabellos se pegaran sobre ella. Algunas gotitas de sudor descendían por su agraciado torso a lo largo del estrecho valle creado entre sus pechos y la planicie de su vientre. Se excitó aún más al pensar que algunas de esas gotas eran suyas, pues él estaba completamente caliente.

Vio los vellos cubriendo su pubis, ahora a su entera merced, y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos allí y enterrar sus dedos entre los labios que humedecidos anunciaban que estaba lista para recibirlo.

Como aquella primera vez frotó el pulgar sobre su clítoris, invadiendo a la par con dos dedos su vagina, sintiendo como los músculos se contraían en respuesta alrededor de sus intrusos.

_**-¡Oh, Ranma… por dios! **__gimió Akane elevando su pelvis en un intento de ahondar el contacto.

Percibió su propio miembro conmoverse ante la situación que estaba aconteciendo increíblemente. Jamás imaginó que terminarían haciendo el amor cuando fue a verla esa noche.

Todo era tan intenso, tan maravilloso que sabía que iba a explotar muy pronto si no se tranquilizaba.

Inspiró profundamente intentado recobrar un poco de cordura, eso sí, sin detener las caricias sobre ella. Pero un nuevo quejido, sensual e incitante lo descontroló.

_**-Mmm, sí.**_

Así que antes de sacarse la última prenda de algodón que restaba entre ambos, la besó con entrega, refregando cada músculo de su cuerpo contra sus pechos, su lengua, sus manos y sus caderas.

Y cuando por fin estuvieron desnudos los dos, se acomodó estratégicamente entre las piernas sedosas que acarició con suma experticia, las mismas que se abrieron ampliamente para alojarlo.

Akane no quería admitirlo, no estaba muy cómoda con expresar sus deseos todavía. Pero quería rogarle, exigirle, amenazarlo para que nuevamente la tomara porque allí, bajo el peso de su existencia, comprendió que había sido gravemente contagiada por la locura de su marido.

_**-Por… favor**_ _dijo moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, entrando en contracto con el duro miembro que estaba golpeando su entrada mientras su dueño estaba demasiado ocupado mordiendo sus hombros y pellizcando sus pechos _**_¡Ranma, ahora, por favor!**__ gimió apretando sus nalgas, firmes como rocas, exitosamente, pues el hombre como si hubiera despertado de un sueño ingresó en su interior sin espera ni preámbulos.

_**-¡Oh, carajos!**_ _gritó la consorte.

_**-¿Te lastimé?**_ _preguntó deteniéndose para verla.

_**-No, solo espera un momento **__pidió respirando con dificultad.

Él estaba igual por efecto del goce que sintió cuando su falo fue presionado por las estrechas paredes de su interior, contrayendo instintivamente cada músculo de su cuerpo, incluso aquellos que desconocía tener.

Ambos respiraron pausadamente intentando acompasar sus pulmones, mientras compartían besos dulces por toda la extensión de sus rostros. Deseo y amor en una sola escena, como nunca ninguno de los dos había experimentado.

Fue poco después, cuando la sintió moverse contra su erección, que empezó a acompañar su danza.

Primero lento, sin abandonar su cálido interior, repartiendo mordidas y chupones que seguramente dejarían marcas al día siguiente. Por suerte ella, hábil estudiante, no rechazó la prueba y dejó las suyas sobre su piel. Amaba que ella se animara a besarlo, acariciarlo, rasguñarlo y comerlo de la forma en que él lo hacía con ella. Se sentía deseado, necesitado y valorado. Era todo lo que quería en esta vida, a ella.

Pronto las arremetidas comenzaron a aligerarse; salía de ella para volver a hundirse cada vez más profundo, coincidiendo con la intensidad de los gemidos que pronunciaban sus bocas cada vez que distanciaban y conectaban sus cuerpos.

Manos tocando todo a su paso, encontrándose a medio camino para entrelazarse al igual que lo hacían sus lenguas que no resistían estar mucho tiempo alejadas.

El sonido de sus pieles chocando era cada vez más intenso gracias a los fluidos que ambos cuerpos despedían producto de la excitación que estaban viviendo. Las sábanas, a su vez, colaboraban con la pareja absorbiendo la excesiva humedad que escurría por la epidermis de los amantes.

Gritos, maldiciones y promesas de amor completaban la sinfonía que tocaba esa noche en la oscuridad del cuarto que los protegía de los celos, de los intereses, del odio y la envidia del mundo que los rodeaba.

Ellos eran uno solo y fue por eso que sus orgasmos llegaron al mismo tiempo, explotando como una estrella que se enciende en todo su esplendor para luego morir, liberando una potente energía al espacio, sabiendo que ya nada sería igual.

Terminaron de consumir los deliciosos espasmos de sus cuerpos entre piernas y dedos enredados, cabellos pegoteados a frentes sudorosas, labios con sabor a sal y ternura, perdidos en las miradas prometedoras del otro.

Juntos en un mar profundo como los ojos del príncipe, dulce como el color chocolate de los de la consorte.

_**-Te amo Akane **__susurró cayendo hacia un costado, sin arrancarse de su cuerpo.

_**-Lo sé**__ admitió la consorte, aferrándose a su cuello, mientras se desmoronaba inconsciente en su pecho deseando no despertar de ese hermoso sueño.

Sabía que la realidad que los esperaba sería una verdadera pesadilla.

* * *

Yuka pensaba que con el tiempo se iba a acostumbrar a encontrar a la extraña pareja durmiendo juntos. A veces cada uno en el rincón opuesto de la cama, otras con el heredero a la corona abrazando a Su Señora por la espalda, la mayoría de ellas lo encontraba inconsciente sosteniendo entre sus manos mechones de pelo azulado. En ocasiones con su piel a cielo abierto, pocas veces vestido por completo como si hubiese llegado del pueblo directo a zambullirse en las profundidades de las sábanas de la consorte.

Pero parecía que la vida podía sorprenderla aún más pues allí estaban, revueltos en los brazos del otro, a penas distinguibles, por completo confundibles. Un bulto amorfo de pelos, dedos, piernas y alientos, todos entrelazados.

Y como siempre su inocente rostro no tardó en disfrazarse de manzana madura ante el cuadro exhibido frente a ella.

Entonces en su cabeza resonó el pedido del escolta Hibiki.

Así que avanzó lentamente hacia la pareja o mejor dicho hacia aquellos cuerpos que comenzaban a develarse confusamente ante sus ojos entrecerrados, hacia las sedas amarillas con bordados de plata que tapaban apenas los lugares indicados.

Yuka llegó junto a su Amo chocando con el calor irradiado por sus pieles.

La joven sierva no sabía si podía tocar el hombro desnudo de Su Alteza, creía que sería un atrevimiento enorme hacerlo. Así que decidió llamarlo un minuto después de observar curiosa su melena liberada de la característica trenza que habitualmente usaba. La muchacha creía que se veía muy bien, el hombre parecía un adonis, de verdad lo creía. Pero de todas formas ella prefería los cabellos cortos y castaños, mucho más si su dueño poseía ojos verdosos y dejaba entrever en ocasiones, aquellas donde se encontraba distraído jugando con su boca, un par de colmillos prominentes, como si fuera un vampiro o, mejor aún, un adorable cerdito.

_**-Mi… Señor**__dijo con cautela.

Sin embargo solo ella fue receptora de su mensaje.

Así que volvió a insistir con más fuerza.

_**-¡Mi señor!**__ llamó en un tono de voz más agudo.

Solo consiguió que el joven esposo atrajera el cuerpo de la consorte aún más cerca de su pecho, dejando a la vista en el movimiento su torneado trasero, listo para ser calificado por la puritana muchacha.

Ello fue el colmo, pero sirvió de impulso para que su voz finalmente los alcanzara.

_**-¡MI SEÑOR!**_ _gritó, sobresaltando a los amantes.

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó?**_ _interrogó levantándose de prepo, escondiendo tras su espalda el cuerpo desvestido de su mujer, que también impulsivamente se irguió, dejando el cálido colchón, para resguardarse detrás de su ancha presencia.

_**-¿Yuka?_ **_preguntó elevando el rostro por sobre la muralla muscular que la ocultaba.

La fiel amiga de Akane también se encontraba escondida detrás de sus manos que oficiaban de escoltas para que sus ojos no cometieran un acto impuro, o por lo menos ella así lo creía.

_**-Sí…sí, Mi Señora… el… escolta… Hi-Hibiki, está solicitando la presencia de Su Alteza. Dijo que el Rey lo está buscando.**_

El Príncipe cerró los ojos con fastidio al oír la referencia a su padre.

Segundos más tarde percibió como las pequeñas manitos de su esposa apretaban sus brazos con fuerza dándole a entender que ella también comprendía el significado de aquel llamado.

_**-Vete muchacha. Dile que ya voy.**_

_**-Con su permiso**_ _se excusó la sirvienta, retirándose de inmediato.

Ranma sin perder el tiempo giró su cuerpo hasta encontrarse de frente con el de su amada. Y por más que sabía que tenía que contarle él mismo lo que había pasado anoche, que debía jurarle que encontraría una solución y rogarle que por favor no lo deje, solo pudo admirarla una vez más, como si la velada que habían compartido juntos no hubiese bastado.

Se excusó a sí mismo argumentando que ahora el sol acariciaba su piel y entonces veía detalles que anoche la luna ocultó. Algunos lunares, por ejemplo, distribuidos entre sus hombros y su esternón, allí donde se encuentran sus firmes pechos. También observó lo blanca y pulcra que era su piel, y cómo su pelo resplandecía sin esfuerzo. Notó sus largas pestañas curvándose sobre sus grandes ojos color chocolate, ya que tenía su cara a centímetros de la suya, porque ella ahora permitió tocarla, porque a continuación no se resistió a su beso de buenos días. Uno sumiso y lleno de dolor.

Sus delgados dedos se aferraron a su nuca cuando él la subió a su regazo. Y allí conoció dos arruguitas que aparecieron al costado de sus ojitos bonitos cuando la bella esposa se rió juguetonamente al escucharlo decirle al oído que era aún más hermosa sin ropa.

Sin quedarse atrás, ella unió sus frentes cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior divertida por sus secretas cavilaciones.

Cuando le lanzó un _"pervertido"_, Ranma besó la punta de su nariz y, antes de enunciar un _"tengo que decirte algo, mi amor"_, juró que la amaba, tanto, tanto, tanto.

_**-Ya lo sé**__ respondió ella en voz baja.

_**-¿Qué sabes, Akane?**_

_**-No sé, pero lo sé de alguna forma.**_

_**-Akane, yo-**_

_**-¡Mi Señor! **__se escuchó desde el exterior del dormitorio_ _**¡Por favor debemos irnos!**_

_**-¡Demonios!**_ _injurió entre dientes.

_**-Ve, Ranma.**_

_**-Pero debemos hablar.**_

_**-Después, ahora ve.**_

_**-¡No, no, no! **__exclamó abrazándola con terror__** ¡Vas a aparte de mí otra vez!, ¡Tienes que escucharlo de mí!**_

Akane correspondió su abrazo dejando besos fugitivos en su cuello, intentando separarse de él para observar sus hermosos ojos.

_**-No lo haré. No puedo ir a ningún lado, ¿lo olvidas? **__le dijo sosteniendo su mirada.

_**-¡Akane! **__ exclamó con desesperación.

_**-Lo sé**__ afirmó dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que pudo evocar_ _**No voy a apartarme de ti. Ahora ve.**_

Entonces quiso creerle y sellar una promesa con sus labios.

La promesa que nunca dejaría separarlo de ella.

Se lo prometió a Akane y al palacio todo.

Se vistió rápidamente, dejándola atrás mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, asegurándole que le explicaría todo esa noche.

Ella asintió y él se fue.

_**-Ya es muy tarde, Ranma. Ya no puedo hacerlo**_ _enunció sin poder guardarse aquellas palabras.

Poco después ingresó Yuka.

Ambas cruzaron miradas con timidez pero ninguna se animó a decir algo. Por lo que una vez que preparó su baño, la dejó sola con sus recuerdos y especulaciones, y se dispuso a preparar aquel té listo justo a tiempo para ser bebido por la consorte cuando abandonó las templadas aguas de su bañera.

Se acercó a su querida amiga con una sonrisa enigmática; una que escondía en su interior grandes misterios como un buen libro de aventuras o quizás uno de aniquilante suspenso; y tomó la taza entre sus manos.

A punto de abandonar la habitación en dirección al palacio de la Reina para la usual reunión matutina fueron interceptadas por una de las muchachas de su corte, quien notificó la orden de Cologne de permanecer en sus aposentos hasta las tres de la tarde, momento en el cual debía dirigirse al Salón de Asuntos Reales.

Akane sintió su corazón sobresaltarse con la noticia anticipando el próximo anuncio.

A pesar de que su amiga intentó persuadirla para que consumiera algún platillo de los que había preparado para ella, la consorte no pudo. No tenía hambre, sentía un nudo asfixiante sobre su garganta y esa conocida opresión en el pecho.

Estaba angustiada porque sabía sin saberlo.

Así que apenas se cumplió el plazo se apresuró hacia el salón señalado en el cual ya se encontraban todos ellos, todas ellas.

Sentado sobre el trono estaba el Rey Genma, a su izquierda la Reina Cologne y a su derecha el portador de la mirada que la turbaba sin poder prohibirlo.

Al pie del altar se ubicó en el último asiento disponible junto a Lady Kodachi.

Y cuando ello aconteció las puertas del lugar se sellaron.

Recién entonces Akane se dio cuenta que frente a ella, formados de pie uno junto a otro, se encontraban todos los ministros, consejeros, eunucos del nivel superior, militares y algunos socios comerciantes. Se podría decir que en esa sala estaban presentes las personas que como sombras manejaban el reino detrás de la familia real.

Tuvo un aterrador escalofrío, pues como siempre la Cuarta Consorte no tenía un pelo de ingenua y rápidamente concluyó que lo acontecido con Shampoo el día anterior, la corrida de su esposo hacia sus aposentos y su promesa de _"solo tú serás mi reina_", estaban conectados en un párrafo a punto de ser leído.

_**-A todos los presentes, Su Majestad, el Rey Genma Saotome, junto a la Reina Madre y su hijo, siguiente en la línea a la corona, los han reunido aquí para anunciar que el Príncipe Ranma ha seleccionado la Consorte Real que coronará como Princesa. Futura madre, además, de su primogénito.**_

Akane cerró sus ojos brevemente, arrugando las telas de su vestimenta azul entre sus puños.

Las demás consortes dirigieron sus ojos sobre ella, y solo por un segundo sonrió ante la escena.

¿Acaso creían que estaban hablando de ella? No sabía si sentirse alagada por sus presunciones o extrañada por la poca inteligencia de las damas.

_**-Dentro de 30 días se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de nombramiento de la Tercera Consorte, Lady Shampoo, como heredera a la corona junto a su señor Esposo, el Príncipe Ranma **__finalizó el Eunuco del Rey.

Akane no necesitaba ver a la festejada para saber que estaba sonriendo de par en par, para atestiguar sus aires de victoria, pues muy en contra de lo que la mayoría de los presentes esperaba, ella sería la futura Reina de los Saotome.

Madre, del primer hijo o hija de su propio esposo, el apuesto hombre de ojos índigos.

De aquel a quien sin darse cuenta, muy en contra de su voluntad y raciocinio, le había entregado no solo su cuerpo sino su corazón, tarde, muy tarde.

Pero a esta altura de las páginas de su vida Akane sabía que ellos dos estaban destinados a representar una tragedia shakesperiana, ya muy tarde para un final feliz.

¿Qué cara estaría haciendo él? Tampoco tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para imaginárselo. Porque había decidido creer en sus palabras y sabía que él estaba muriendo de la bronca, de impotencia y de amor por ella en este mismo momento.

Akane, inteligente como lo era, procuró pensar con sangra fría porque ella es, al fin y al cabo, una campesina. Las demás, por el contrario, desde que pusieron un pie en el palacio iniciaron el juego de la silla, o mejor dicho del trono junto a él. La Cuarta Consorte era una simple espectadora de la ardiente batalla por hacerse del lugar único. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, casi imperceptiblemente, la campestre consorte empezó a desear ser una más en aquella competencia. Y no es que la menor de los Tendo deseara el trono, no era eso. Tampoco quería con urgencia cargar su descendencia, por eso tomaba aquellas hierbas. Solo deseaba estar junto él y dejar fuera de escena a las ambiciosas mujercitas. Y si aquello fuese un verdadero juego confiaba en sus habilidades para ser la ganadora.

Pero solo era un ave de jardín que cayó por casualidad en la trampa de un cazador.

Y ellas eran halcones.

Al ver a la Tercera Consorte caminando hacia el frente de la pequeña multitud que deseaba buenos augurios a ella y a su pequeño bebé, Akane se sintió ridícula por esos sentimientos empalagosos e infantiles. Y se culpó duramente por haber dejado que el hombre, que ahora avanzaba hacia la amazona con el rostro desfigurado por tantas emociones, se metiera bajo su piel en tantos sentidos.

Ya es muy tarde, se dijo para sí misma. Muy tarde para ser su Reina, muy tarde para cargar sus hijos, demasiado tarde para ignorarlo, para ahuyentar el dolor que atormentaba su alma por saber que de alguna forma lo había perdido.

Tan tarde que era imposible alejarse de su lado y renunciar a sus caricias y juramentos de amor.

Así que lo único que restaba era cumplir con sus obligaciones y acercarse endeblemente a la pareja que le hacía llegar miradas dolidas y altivas a la vez.

_**-Felicitaciones, Sus Altezas**_ _dijo haciendo una perfecta reverencia.

_**-Akane**__ susurró el hombre, dominando sus impulsos por agarrar su mano.

Y Huir. Dejar a todos atrás, porque no le importaba el reino, el trono, sus consortes ni siquiera ese hijo que estaba pronto a desaparecer. Solo importaba ella y justamente por eso tuvo que permanecer de pie sintiendo el apretón de Shampoo sobre su brazo al anticipar su osada estrategia. Viendo al final como el amor de su vida se alejaba de su lado, seguramente decepcionada, asqueada, traicionada.

Se estaba volviendo loco, sí, una vez más. Todo se había salido de control.

¿Por qué cuando tuvo un vistazo de lo que era el paraíso le cerraban el ingreso y lo expulsaban a los infiernos?

¡Se lo merecía, por haber sido despiadado con tantas vidas en su corta existencia!

Por haber sido especialmente un tirano y egoísta con ella.

Esa media hora en la que tuvo que soportar las felicitaciones de cada uno de los presentes puede catalogarse como la peor experiencia de su vida.

Por primera vez realmente pudo ponerse en el lugar de Akane y sentir lo que significaba ser forzado. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, sintiéndose traicionado, burlado y usado.

El único consuelo que tenía el joven heredero era que su padre estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, y no se encontraba para nada contento con la decisión que forzadamente tuvo que tomar. Ni siquiera la noticia que aquello que había pedido en infinitas ocasiones se había vuelto realidad. El hecho de que el feto sobreviviese solo por un par de días más, horas tal vez, no ayudaba como consuelo para el derrotado Rey.

Ranma solo podía sentir rechazo ante su aparición. Muy dentro suyo también sintió pena por esa porción de vida que estaba esforzándose por no extinguirse en el inhóspito vientre de su madre. Lástima, porque no había sido concebido con amor, no fue deseado en ningún sentido, por lo menos en lo que a él respecta. Seguramente fue el caso contrario para su progenitora, pero muy poco importaba ahora.

Se sintió aliviado de saber que nunca tendría que confesarle que no lo amaba, que jamás podría, pues el mero hecho de su existencia le recordaba una noche oscura, repleta de culpa por haber intentado abusar de la mujer que amaba; y que por supuesto no era su madre; que todo ocurrió por la frustración sexual que corría por sus venas y se acumulaba en su entrepierna rogando liberación. Evidenciaba que fue un idiota por haber ido a su recámara pensando que podría cumplir con la obligación de pasar la noche con su segunda esposa, tal como mandaba el odioso protocolo, olvidando por completo que quien lo esperaba era la mujer más dominante y tenaz en el arte de la seducción que había conocido en las cortas décadas que le tocó respirar. Ese niño no nacido fue la consecuencia de haber estado tan inmerso en pensamientos por otra mujer que no pudo evitar correrse dentro del vientre en el que fue fecundado. Aquel ruin vientre perteneciente a la única consorte que no bebía aquellos tés, que tanto lo ayudaban indirectamente, por ser ella misma quien se encargaba de suministrarlos. De esa fémina que solo contaba en su sistema con las leves dosis de las hierbas anticonceptivas que su amigo fundía en los maquillajes obsequiados mes a mes a sus esposas. Por lo que cada vez que ellas deslizaban sus lenguas sobre sus labios, mezclando los colorantes con sus salivas, con los restos de alimentos que entraban en contacto necesario con su boca y el agua de los brebajes que empapaban la sensible piel de su oralidad, el príncipe se aseguraba frustrar exitosamente el propósito de su esperma. Pero con ella debía ser mucho más consciente. Con ella más que con ninguna debía restringirse. Consciencia era lo que menos dominaba esa velada y, enceguecido por la pasión que moría por entregar a su peliazul, no se retiró, se hundió profundo dentro de Shampoo quien sabía exactamente qué hacer para colaborar con la situación aferrando su cuerpo por completo alrededor del futuro monarca. Ranma cayó rendido a su costado y cuando despertó la mañana siguiente los recuerdos de su error lo golpearon con violencia.

No pensó que resultaría embarazada, se había olvidado incluso de esa posibilidad porque como siempre todo giraba en torno a su Cuarta Consorte.

Pero la amazona era una mujer fuerte y su errático milagro se hizo realidad.

Sin embargo las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su cabeza y supo que el efecto a largo plazo del uso de esos labiales tenía la eficacia advertida. Era un embarazo de alto riesgo. Había tenido una enorme pérdida y la palidez de su rostro y los repentinos mareos que estaban asechando a la tercera esposa en ese momento confirmaban lo incipiente.

Lo peor de todo para aquel endeble feto era que su breve existencia ni siquiera era requerida para que se salieran con la suya. Solo fue la escusa perfecta para adelantar los eventos, sin dejar a la vista la vil traición que habían cometido.

Cuando Shampoo no pudo disimular la dificultad que estaba experimentando por mantenerse de pie la ceremonia se terminó, y fue así como cada uno de los presentes regresaron a sus rutinas.

* * *

_**-No me odies por favor**_ _dijo la voz tras su espalda.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Sabía que vendría verla, pero en ese momento no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

_**-Akane, por favor mi amor**_ _insistió lastimosamente acercándose a la bella dama que estaba recostada sobre la cama.

_**-Felicitaciones Ranma**_ _giró parcialmente hacia él, quien estaba arrodillado al lado opuesto del lecho_ _**Vas a ser padre.**_

La expresión de dolor fue notoria, por eso lo siguiente lo dijo con absoluta sinceridad;

_**-Lo digo de verdad Ranma, un hijo siempre es una bendición.**_

_**-No Akane, no lo es. Es una víctima, al igual que tú y… yo. Pero el destino lo liberará pronto de toda esta mierda que nos rodea.**_

_**-¿Por qué dices eso?**_ _cuestionó con aprensión.

_**-El médico dijo que en cualquier momento Shampoo tendrá un aborto, su útero no está en condiciones de retenerlo.**_

Akane cubrió con horror su boca al escuchar la triste noticia.

Ranma dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y agregó;

_**-Es lo mejor, ese niño no merece ser rehén de los manejos de Shampoo y su abuela.**_

_**-¡Pero… es tu hijo!**_

_**-No lo es. Yo no lo quiero.**_

_**-¡Ranma! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?**_

_**-Akane _**_dijo volteando hacia ella para tomar sus manos con sincero miedo de ser rechazado_ _**Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Yo… he sido un idiota, un imprudente. ¡Por años estuve evitando dejarlas embarazadas!... y lo arruiné todo aquella noche.**_

_**-¿Aquella… noche?**_ _Akane intentó retirar sus manos entre las suyas pero él se lo impidió, acercándose aún más a ella.

No iba a dejar que se distanciara de él por todo esto.

¡Nada había cambiado, nada!

_**-Salí de aquí completamente aturdido. El alcohol, mi enojo, mi estupidez… antes de pensarlo ya estaba allí y ella… bueno, me estaba esperando. Se supone que debía pasar esa noche con ella… lo hice.**_

Akane zafó sus manos y volteó su cara.

Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a enojarse. Que las cosas eran así, que él tenía tres esposas, que ella incluso lo había obligado a pasar sus noches entre sus brazos, que lo había rechazado infinidad de veces, que estaba tomado y desquiciado. Pero aún así le dolió pensar que le había hecho el amor a una de ellas de la misma forma en que se lo había hecho a ella. Le dolía saber que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, para qué negarlo.

Akane rió de forma sarcástica por segunda vez ese día al repasar sus pensamientos. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que estaría celosa y devastada por acontecimientos que lo involucraban a él, a su carcelero, su príncipe?

Como si pudiera leer su mente la abrazó como había deseando hacerlo desde esa mañana, cuando tuvo que abandonarla para acudir a su padre.

_**-Perdóname mi amor. Te juro que desde que te conocí jamás las toqué. No pude, no quiero, solo a ti. Esa noche fue un error, solo quería estar contigo, solo contigo Akane.**_

Ella sucumbió envolviéndolo tímidamente con sus brazos al subir a su regazo, algo que ansiaba cada vez que estaba cerca suyo desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por él. Allí se sentía bien, sentía que ese era su lugar y no quería perderlo.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Así que luego de derramar algunas lágrimas sobre su fornido pecho prosiguió a preguntarle;

_**-¿Ella lo sabe?**_

_**-¿De quién hablas?**_

_**-Shampoo, ¿sabe que está en peligro su embarazo?**_

_**-Todos lo saben, amor. Los últimos en enterarnos fuimos mi padre y yo, ayer, porque los hechos no podían ser ocultados. **_

_**-¿Pero la coronación?**_

_**-No fue por el embarazo, solo fue una cortina de humo. La condición de Shampoo solo les facilitó las cosas para que nadie se entere de lo que realmente ocurre detrás de su nombramiento.**_

Akane intentó separarse de él pero éste no la dejó. Tenía miedo, no la dejaría moverse hasta haber acabado con todo lo que tenía para decir y obtener de ella su palabra, confirmar que no lo abandonaría.

_**-¿De qué hablas Ranma?, ¿Qué está pasando?**_

_**-Todos sabían que Ukyo era la consorte que mi padre quería coronar como Reina. Todos saben que tú eres la única mujer que quiero a mi lado, la única que yo elegiría para compartir mi trono. No existe razón alguna para coronarlas a ellas dos, salvo que alguna resultara preñada con mi primer hijo. Pero cuando ayer me negué a aceptarla, cuando les dije que no me importaba el hecho de que ella fuese la primera en dar a luz un heredero, que no iba a cumplir mi promesa-**_

_**-¿Qué promesa?**__ lo interrumpió la mujer entre sus brazos.

Ranma se tomó un tiempo antes de responder para besar reiteradamente sus cabellos y acariciar los delgados brazos que estaban reposando sobre él.

_**-Cuando te traje aquí prometí que si dejaba quedarte, ser mi consorte, yo... coronaría a su nieta como mi Reina. ¡Estaba desesperado, le hubiese vendido mi alma si me lo hubiera pedido! Pensé que tendría tiempo para idear algo en contra de ella, pero… una vez que te tuve cerca, solo pude pensar en ti Akane.**_

Le dio un pronunciado beso en su mejilla antes de continuar, como si hubiese recargado sus energías.

_**-Así que le dije que no iba a coronar a Shampoo, que iba a hacer lo necesario para protegerte, que ella conocía desde un principio mis intenciones. Y no me equivoqué, me conoce más de lo imaginado. Le pidió a su eunuco un rollo de papel y me lo entregó. Y en él estaba enunciada mi condena por creer que podía engañarla. Es una vieja zorra y yo, un pichón que apenas comenzó a abandonar el nido.**_

_**-¿Qué dice ese papel?**_

_**-Él nos traicionó.**_

_**-¿Quién?**_

_**-Parece ser que antes de irse se reunió secretamente con ellas para sellar una alianza contra nosotros.**_

_**-¿De quién hablas? **__inquirió impaciente.

_**-Kuno. En ese papel está manifestada la voluntad de su reino, y del setenta y nueve por ciento de los comerciantes con quienes hacemos negocio, de proclamar a Shampoo como soberana. **_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

_**-Sino cumples con sus intenciones…**_

_**-Terminarán todos los intercambios comerciales con nuestro reino.**_

_**-Los cultivos.**_

_**-Y la ganadería, marroquinería, textiles. ¡Todo! El reino entrará en crisis sin tener compradores. Todo colapsaría.**_

_**-Pero ¿y Kodachi? Pensé que él deseaba que su hermana fuera coronada. No tiene sentido.**_

_**-Parece que cambió de idea, mi amor.**_

_**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hacer alianza con las amazonas?**_

Ranma apretó sus brazos envolviendo con mayor intensidad su pequeño cuerpo, aspirando profundamente su aroma para no perder la cordura.

_**-No lo sé, pero algo obtuvo a cambio. Algo que debe desear mucho como para traicionar a su propia sangre, maldito desgraciado.**_

_**-¿Qué haremos ahora?**_

Sin aliados políticos y económicos solo le restaba la fuerza militar, pero ello derramaría mucha sangre inocente.

¿Cómo seguir? Todo había resultado inesperado, ni siquiera había podido dialogar al respecto con su padre. Solo estaba aterrorizado de perderla. Ranma sabía que sin ella nada tenía razón de ser. Por eso, reuniendo todo su coraje le preguntó;

_**-Seguirás a mi lado, ¿verdad? Dime que me entiendes, mi amor. Dime que me ayudarás a resolver todo esto, porque lo que te juré anoche sigue en pie. ¡Solo eres tú para mí!**_

Akane se apartó del macizo torso para encontrar sus adorados ojos. Llevó las manos a sus mejillas y con sus pulgares recorrió esos centímetros de piel áspera y masculina que la había conquistado.

Solo pudo besarlo con ternura, con clemencia, con amor.

Luego asintió brevemente y le aseguró;

-_**Ya es tarde para apartarme, ¿verdad? Ya estoy en tus manos. **_

_**-¡Oh, Akane!**_ _exclamó con alivio para luego apoderarse de sus labios.

Y entre promesas y silencios se entregaron a Morfeo, encontrando consuelo y alivio en el calor del otro.

Mientras, una mujer de cabellos violetas acariciaba su vientre con ternura y lágrimas en sus ojos rogando por un milagro.

Porque no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que ver a su niño respirando entre sus brazos, cuando sintió sobre su frente la fría tela que intentaba bajar las altas temperaturas de su cuerpo.


	20. Éste no es un capítulo, el que sigue sí

_**Hola! Este no es un capítulo, el que sigue sí lo es jajaja.**_

_**Si no te interesa leer lo que comparto a continuación, puedes salteártelo. Son solo algunos pensamientos que quería explicitar.**_

_**Antes que todo, muchísima gracias como siempre por sus palabras de apoyo, me alegran en demasía los días, especialmente en este contexto. **_

_**Quería decirles que leí cada uno de sus mensajes, respondí los que pude y los que no, sigo lamentando no poder hacerlo por privado. Por eso aprovecho el espacio previo a los capítulos compartidos para responder aquellas preguntas puntuales o solicitudes que algunos "Guests" dejan.**_

_**Fue por ello que en el capítulo anterior respondí lo que una persona, que desconozco por completo, me preguntó. Creo que en la respuesta que le di a esa persona, con el fin de ser respetuosa y empática con sus gustos y con lo que me había preguntado, expresé unas ideas en relación a Shampoo como personaje que no fueron muy bien recibidas. Sé que algunxs, de forma muy respetuosa también, se sintieron afectadxs por lo que comenté**__**. **_

_**Lamento haberlxs decepcionado. No intentaré cambiarle la opinión a nadie por supuesto, pero creo que esas pal**__**abras fueron mal interpretadas.**_

_**Por ello quiero aclararles que esa respuesta lo fue en tanto tal, una respuesta y no un anuncio. No voy a incluir en este Fic ninguna historia adicional de Ranma y las demás "consortes". De hacer el B-side (que sería una historia aparte) no lo anunciaría, mucho menos obligaría a nadie a leerla. Simplemente cuando respondí lo que se me había solicitado planteé las ideas que se me ocurrieron hacer como posibilidad ante lo que esta persona me preguntó. **_

_**Pero creo que lo que ésta persona preguntó no va en esa línea. En relación a ello responderé lo mismo. Manu: De escribir algo en relación al Ship que nombraste podría hacer algo en la línea que te conté. No, no sé cuando lo escribiré… no sé siquiera si lo haré. Me parece posible, podría hacerlo, pero ahora tengo otras ideas para concretar, con lo cual lamento decepcionarte pero por lo pronto no escribiré al respecto. La escena que describís parece ser muy buena, te sugiero que la escribas vos ya que se nota que sabes muy bien lo que te gustaría leer. Yo no escribo ese tipo de cosas, creo que quedó muy claro lo conflictuada que quedo cuando me toca escribir esas escenas, no es lo mío. Y lo más importante, la inspiración no nace por pedido, simplemente surge. Una cosa es escribir una historia sobre dos personajes otra cosa es escribir una escena en particular por pedido/deseo de otro. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Así que espero que me disculpes y que éstas líneas te hayan servido de respuesta. Por más que insistas, el deseo no funciona por encargo. Gracias de todas formas! Ojala y encuentres lo que estas buscando.**_

_**Sobre ese particular Ship. Como dije, creo que podría escribir una historia al respecto porque creo que hay algo allí para contar. Es como si alguno me preguntara: "Caru, ¿podes hacer una historia de Ranma X Ryoga¨?", diría: "... mmm, no veo por qué no". O, "Caru, ¿podrias hacer un oneshot de "Akane x Sesshomaru?", respondería "... mmm, no veo porque no", jajaja. A lo que me refiero, y eso quiero distinguir muy bien, es que una cosa es lo que a mí me gusta leer como lectora y otra cosa es la posibilidad de escribir algo que me convoca en tanto al intento de "escritora" que quiero ser. Como lectora soy exclusivamente fan de Akane y Ranma, no me gustan las historias de Ranma y otres, no me llaman la atención porque para mí ellos dos son geniales el uno para el otro. **_

_**Ahora bien, como "pseudo escritora" las cosas son distintas. Creo que cuando se escribe es necesario poder dividirse y dejar el Yo de lado, es decir gustos personales, creencias y prejuicios, para poder darle voz a un personaje dentro de una historia. En ese sentido creo poder escribir historias más allá de RanmaXAkane, siempre y cuando me resulte interesante y me genere deseo hacerlo. Es decir, aunque odie a alguno de los personajes, si creo que la historia será buena o atractiva, lo haría. Especialmente en este momento donde tengo muchas ganas de inventar y probar nuevas narrativas. Por eso dije que Shampoo, en mi opinión COMO ESCRITORA, es un personaje interesante (aunque no me agrade en absoluto) y dije que para mi ella era "la mejor opción para Ranma". No dije que era mejor que Akane, ni que Shampoo y Ranma sean mejor pareja que Ranma y Akane. Me refiero a que por las razones que explicité y otras que no enuncié, para un artista marcial que sueña llegar a ser el mejor en su estilo y tener tal vez a su cargo su propio dojo, una esposa "completa" como ella pintaría ser la mejor elección. Creo que en el manga esto se ve continuamente ya que siempre Akane es comparada tanto con ella como con Ukyo en diversos aspectos, como belleza, sensualidad, fuerza, habilidades marciales, capacidades creativas, habilidades culinarias, etc, y Akane siempre queda expuesta como "deficiente" en comparación a las demás, incluso con sus propias hermanas. Sé que Shampoo no tiene escrúpulos, creo que se debe a que la moral de las Amazonas no es la moral que rige para los demás personajes. Pienso que Shampoo haría lo que sea con tal de vencer a quien se le pone en frente (sí, sí, incluso al grado de matar a Akane o maltratar a Mouse) y para mi, en mi opinión, eso la hace una mala persona sin dudas pero una guerrera invencible, pues si no tienes nada que perder solo queda ganar, porque no tienes debilidades. Y creo que un hombre podría admirar o amar eso, por algo existe Mouse, jajaja. No creo que Ranma lo hiciera, que amase a una mujer así, pero hay múltiples ejemplos de él uniéndose a ella para derrotar a oponentes o aliándose para ganar alguna competencia. Y creo que queda claro que él, cuando se trata de ganar, se parece un tanto a ella, pues la riqueza de su personaje, en el hecho justamente de poder "ser mujer", lo lleva a olvidar su orgullo propio y usar dicha maldición a sus propósitos, seduciendo a otros hombres e incluso llegando a competir con sus propias prometidas en concursos de belleza, o no? Jajaja. **_

_**Ahora bien, el amor no se da de esa forma, uno no busca lo que el otro tiene, lo "perfecto o adecuado", sino lo que al otro le falta. Hay una frase de un psicoanalista frances que dice "Amar es dar lo que no se tiene a quien no es". Y creo que Ranma ve eso, todo lo que Akane no tiene, y él lo adora, por eso esta todo el tiempo resaltándolo en forma de burla obviamente: "torpe, marimacho, violenta, poco femenina…". Por eso como LECTORA me encanta leer las historias de estos dos. Pero por supuesto, no voy a pelear con nadie que piense distinto, mucho menos voy a defender a quien no necesita ser defendido, en este caso Akane.**_

_**Con todo esto de hecho se me ocurrió una idea para una historia al respecto jajaja.**_

_**En fin, como dije, no intento convencer a nadie. Comprendo si no coinciden con mi mirada, o si les gusta leer las producciones escritas de aquellos que solo escriben sobre un "Ship" en especial, y lo hacen con religiosidad en un intento de defender la pareja entre otras.**_

_**Yo no soy así, si bien solo he escrito hasta el momento sobre RanmaXAkane, jajaja. Pero me gustaría ampliar mis horizontes, no porque no quiera a esa pareja o quiera a otras en especial, sino porque en este momento en particular tengo ganas de escribir. Seguramente deberé buscar otro espacio para compartir mis ideas, no lo sé. Por lo pronto seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos dos.**_

_**Bueno, perdón por la extensión, me encanta debatir e intercambiar ideas. Si queres dejarme tu opinión te leeré encantada.**_

_**Si te has enojadx aún mas conmigo por estas palabras, te comprendo. Gracias de todos modos por haberte tomado tu tiempo en leer las boludeces que escribo, jajaja.**_

_**Les mando un beso enorme! Cuídense mucho!**_


	21. ¿Qué hubiera sido?

**_Hola a todxs! Ahora sí, les dejo aquí un nuevo capitulo!_**

**_Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes, ya respondí cada uno de aquellos que pude responder por privado._**

**_Respondo aquí a algunos puntualmente, en otro capítulo responderé a otrxs:_**

_**Javi: Has leído mi mente! Sí, coincido y creéme, este capítulo resultó como efecto de esa misma preocupación. Desde el comienzo expresé mi desagrado por las historias donde la protagonista cae de inmediato en los encantos del personaje principal. Salvo que esté muy bien relatada, por supuesto, porque a veces la química/atracción entre dos personas surge al instante. En esta historia lo dije, e intenté darle un tiempo a los sentimientos de Akane. Sé que todavía es muy pronto, pero también creo que es el momento correcto, sino tendría que extender la historia y llenarla de eventos que para mi son irrelevantes. Al fin y al cabo uno no elige cuando sentir lo que se siente, pero bueno, espero saber que pensas al respecto luego de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. PD: creo que hay mucha literatura y demás sobre cosas terribles, hay varias categorías dentro de los mangas por ejemplo que hablan de cosas no solo moralmente abominables sino en el marco de lo ilegal y criminal. Pero bueno, cada uno lee aquello que lo convoca y se horroriza con cosas que por alguna razón hacen ruido dentro de su subjetividad, y está bien que así lo sea.**_

_**Ranma Love: Lamento mucho haberte decepcionado, comprendo tus razones y por supuesto que puedes dejar de leer mis historias si sientes que mis opiniones como "escritora" no coinciden con tus expectativas, esta bien que así sea. Gracias de todos modos por acompañarme en el viaje hasta aquí!**_

**_Kyori: Ya nos encontramos en el face, verdad? _**

**_Ale: Gracias por tus palabras, realmente espero no decepcionarte con mi historia. Por cierto, de qué lugar del querido Chile me escribís?_**

_**Grace: Gracias por tus apreciaciones sobre el lemon y la historia en si.**_

**_Unfanmas: Gracias por tu comentario! Agradezco que valores la versatilidad de una persona para escribir diversos escenarios con distintos personajes! Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos y recomendaciones, gracias por preocuparte!_**

**_Mil gracias también a: Norma Justiniano, Ferchis chan, Iselaglezcam (preciosa tu ciudad, la googleé), Alexandraaa, Grace, María, Sil Cortez, Teuton y Alicia (de qué lugar del Salvador me escribis?) Tambien a unos cuantos "Guests" que no puedo nombrar por sus nombres._**

_**Esperaré ansiosa sus reviews y quien sabe... tal vez suba el próximo prontito.**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 20: ¿Qué hubiera sido?_**

¿En qué momento?

¿Fue cuando la besó por primera vez? No, no fue allí. Esos primeros besos y manoseos nunca se sintieron bien. Sinceramente el asco y rechazo que le producían impedían contemplar aquellas acciones como demostraciones de amor. No lo eran, de ninguna manera.

Fue mucho después, y un poco antes también. Pues no podía negar que cuando se encontró con sus ojos azules por primera vez; esos que ahora estaban cerrados mientras Akane recorría con los propios la superficie del rostro durmiente; se sintió incómoda. Pensó que dicho sentimiento se debía a la mirada penetrante que tenía aquel cliente que se acercó a comprar el pan que había horneado esa mañana. Creyó que se debía a la forma en que le pidió que recordara su nombre cuando prometió volver para saldar la deuda contraída. Seguramente la fricción que había ejercido sobre su mano la había afectado, ¡y como no!, tenía que admitir que era muy apuesto. Cualquier mujer se hubiera sonrojado ante su proximidad.

Su mirada tuvo el mismo efecto, sin embargo, cuando lo encontró por segunda vez. Era tan intensa que le costaba corresponderla. Y su sospechosa solicitud a cambio de unas monedas dudosamente legales solo hizo que esa incomodidad prosperase. Lo inusual era el hecho que ella había vivido en ese lugar toda su vida, y miradas perversas, desafiantes y denigrantes habían sido dedicadas a su persona desde que tenía consciencia. Ninguna había provocado en ella esos nervios, esa electricidad irradiando por su cuerpo y por sobre todo la imperiosa necesidad de mantener distancia. ¿Por qué ese muchacho le generaba tanto revuelo?, ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Si Touma no hubiese estado en su corazón, podría haber admitido en voz alta que el chico era efectivamente un hombre muy apuesto cada vez que alguna de las muchachas del pueblo lo hacía notar. Alto, de contextura delgada pero notablemente maciza. Sus facciones eran masculinas pero su piel, por alguna rara razón, era muy limpia, clara como la leche, sin cicatrices o manchas, apenas ensombrecida por una incipiente barba que crecía sobre sus mejillas y su mentón. Le gustaba lo angulosa que era su mandíbula y cómo su nariz era perfecta, casi tallada. Parecía un príncipe, esos que solían protagonizar las historias que amaba leer, no solo por su belleza sino por su porte erguido y correcto, por sus modales al comer y beber, incluso su marcha era agraciada, precisa y deslumbrante. Si no hubiese sido porque aseguraba ser un simple comerciante con un gran sueño hubiera jurado que era un noble.

El desgraciado realmente la había engañado.

O tal vez ella no quiso ver más allá. No le prestó demasiada atención a lo que su olfato denunciaba cuando percibía ese perfume fino que despedía su existencia toda cuando estaba cerca suyo. Tampoco el cosquilleo que se extendía por los dedos de sus manos pidiendo enterrarse entre los cabellos azabaches que lucían tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa. No era el pelo de un campesino, duro, sucio y mal oliente. Estaba incluso prolijamente trenzado, como si alguien lo hubiera hecho por él, ya que un hombre no poseía semejante delicadeza.

Pero ¿por qué un noble estaría allí, tomando clases con ella, cuando existían en la región cientos de docentes con mayor experticia? ¡No tenía sentido!, así que decidió creerle, serían al fin y al cabo solo un par de semanas. Semanas en las que a pesar de mantener su distancia con él; porque veía como la observaba y captaba alguna que otra indirecta dirigida hacia ella; llegó a apreciarlo al punto de llevarlo a su propia casa. A sus hermanas y a su padre le había simpatizado. Para ella fue una buena señal porque ellos tenían un sentido especial, como si pudieran predecir el corazón de la gente, y eso era tranquilizador para la menor de las Tendo, porque tal vez ese muchacho de tiernos ojos no era una persona mala o dañina como sus instintos le señalaban constantemente, obligándola a mantenerse en alerta cada vez que estaba junto a él. Quizás no estaban mal sus sentimientos tiernos por él, podrían incluso ser amigos en el futuro.

Por alguna razón con el pasar de las lecciones seguía nerviosa cuando sus brazos se rozaban, sus miradas se cruzaban, cuando él le decía lo hermosa que estaba esa mañana, o alaba su comida. Y Akane, por alguna inusual razón, se encontraba repitiéndose a sí misma, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, que Touma era su prometido. Es que si Touma no existiera… nunca se animó a completar esa frase. Por temor o sin sentido, es que Touma, su novio, su futuro marido, estaba en su vida y ella en la de él.

Lo que más preocupaba a Akane es que esa frase solo aparecía cuando se trataba de este alumno en particular y de ningún otro. ¿Por qué? Sabía que muchos se enamoraban de ella, era consciente de ello. Pero dichas demostraciones afectivas hacia ella solo le producían ternura, nunca incomodidad. Jamás pensaba ante las mismas en la existencia de su novio como un enunciado condicional. Ella había recibido declaraciones románticas de alumnos, vecinos y compañeros de distintas edades. Sin embargo siempre había estado la afirmación de que Touma era su amor, no existían con ninguno de ellos los "Si" o los "Hubiera". Solo con Ranma. Concluyó que de alguna extrañísima forma él evocaba a su novio, y la ausencia de éste provocaba que lo extrañara tanto, tanto, que buscaba en su alumno de trenza negra y sonrisa pícara una pizca de amor romántico, lo buscaba a él, a Touma, por supuesto.

Pero con aquel chantaje, con las amenazas y la locura que vivió luego de confirmar que sus instintos no le habían fallado, esos "que hubiera sido sí" simplemente se detuvieron, se hicieron trizas avergonzándola profundamente por alguna vez haberlos enunciado en los rincones de su mente. A partir de tal desengaño Akane solo pudo formular un único enunciado: _"Si Ranma no existiera"_. Sí no hubiera cruzado su camino estaría junto a su familia. Estaría en los brazos de tu genuino amor, de su Touma. No hubiera sufrido. No hubiera perdido su libertad. No hubiera tenido que renunciar a sus sueños. Si tan solo Ranma no existiera... No dejó de repetírselo durante las semanas que vivió retenida en el frío castillo esperando su sentencia final.

Hasta que un día comenzó a llenarse de preguntas.

_"¿Qué hubiera sido si él me tomaba a la fuerza?"_, se preguntó la noche de bodas. Pero debido a lo que no pasó pudo descansar de forma segura junto a él, porque a pesar de que podría haberla forzado no lo hizo.

¿Qué hubiera sido si no hubiese insistido en dormir con ella las noches que el protocolo señalaba?, ¿Y si se hubiera marchado al amanecer como lo hacía con las demás mujeres? Akane pensaría que eran mentirosas sus palabras cuando aseguraba que él la amaba a ella de una forma distinta a las demás.

¿Y si no hubiese sentido su cabello ser tomado con suma delicadeza mientras lo escuchaba olfatearlo?, ¿Y si no hubiera respetando el espacio que ella necesitaba mientras compartía junto a ella el lecho matrimonial? Solo lo hubiese odiado más, irreversiblemente más.

Si tan solo no hubiese notaba su ausencia cuando no durmió a su lado. Si no lo hubiese extrañado al punto de que su sueño ya no se conciliaba sin él allí. Akane hubiera creído que su presencia le era por completo indiferente, que él no la afectaba en ningún sentido.

Si Ranma no hubiera permitido las visitas de su familia con lo mucho que ella los necesitaba en aquellos días de tanta soledad, ¿Qué hubiera sido de su cordura?

Si por haberlo visto salir del baño en paños menores esa mañana no hubiera tenido un furioso enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Y si aquel calor que la abrazaba cuando despertaba sintiendo su cuerpo firme tras ella no hubiera tomado lugar. Tal vez no le hubiese costado tanto mantener su distancia. O dicho en otras palabras, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si resultaba inmune a sus encantos?

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si el Príncipe no hubiese admitido su terrible personalidad y la cruda realidad de lo que había hecho con ella?, ¿Qué si no aceptaba que la había forzado y engañado para estar junto a él?, ¿Si no hubiera sido sincero y se hubiera desresponsabilizado de sus actos? Akane jamás podría contemplar forjar una relación con él de cualquier índole en base a mentiras y engaños.

Cuando conoció su historia, cuando vivenció en carne propia lo que implicaba ser parte de la realeza, no pudo evitar pensar qué hubiera sucedido si el muchacho hubiera nacido en otro lugar, en otra familia, en otro tiempo. Quizás no sería tan egoísta, tan apático y desagradable.

¿Y si no le hubiese pedido ayuda para cambiar su forma de proceder?, ¿si no le hubiera importado su opinión respecto de sus malos hábitos y su terrible carácter?

Quizás si no la hubiese escuchado cuando por fin pudo expresar sus ideas y proyectos de progreso para su gente. Probablemente Akane no hubiese bajado sus defensas contra él.

Si no hubiesen vuelto a compartir aquellas charlas animadas, llenas de ideas y planes. Si no hubieran ido al pueblo juntos para dialogar con su gente y dar su palabra de compromiso.

¿Qué hubiera hecho Kuno con ella si Ranma no la protegía? Definitivamente hubiese sido abusada por él y luego asesinada por traición.

Si no conociera a Ryoga o a Yuka, si no hubieran sido asignados por él a su servicio, no hubiera tenido amistades tan leales dentro del desolado palacio.

Sin Ryoga jamás hubiera conocido las locuras que hizo el Príncipe para acercarse a ella. Sin Ryoga no hubiese conocido a alguien que afirmara la veracidad de los sentimientos del hombre de pelo azabache hacia ella

Y si su corazón no se hubiera acelerado cuando la llamó "mi amor".

Si no hubieran jugado ese día en el barro y en el río, jamás hubiese reído por él. Ese mismo día donde descubrió que podía olvidarse de Touma, allí entre sus brazos, pasándola tan bien.

Si las palabras de Ukyo no le hubieran dolido tanto al decirle, junto al enorme ventanal en aquel amanecer, que él se olvidaría de ella también, no hubiera actuado impulsivamente, celosamente.

Si no hubiera cumplido con sus promesas. Y si toda la gente que tanto quería no se lo hubiera confirmado, ella seguiría pensando que él en realidad no había cambiado, que seguía siendo el mismo egoísta y que sus palabras, aquellas que afirmaban que todo lo que hacía era solo por interés hacia ella, no sentiría tanta alegría al verlo cambiado.

Sin su pedido de perdón, aquel que repitió infinidad de veces. Sin haber mostrado su sincero arrepentimiento ante el intento fallido de apoderarse de su cuerpo, Akane no podría estar viéndolo a la cara.

Y cuando la cubrió de los injustos latigazos, tragándose su orgullo y dolor en el acto, creyó de verdad que él haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Si no se hubiera negado a tomarla cuando ella se lo pidió la noche en que la perdió su virginidad, si no hubiera sido tan gentil, si no la hubiera cuidado mientras le repetía mil veces al oído cuanto la amaba, ahora no estaría deseando que le hiciera el amor una vez más.

Y si después no hubiera llorado entre sus brazos jurándole lealtad, no lograría entender que ese hombre la amaba con devoción y entrega total.

Sin todo lo que vivieron juntos en tan poco tiempo, con tanta intensidad y profundidad, quizás nunca hubiera sido posible comprender porqué ahora sentía lo que estaba sintiendo por él.

Lo cierto es que ya no podía afirmar que lo odiaba... mucho menos que lo amaba.

Solo tenía unas ganas enormes de permanecer junto a él. Le producía demasiado placer sus caricias. Había disfrutado mucho estar con él en la intimidad. Descubrir gracias a él todas aquellas sensaciones que desconocía.

También le dolía el corazón al verlo sufrir. Nacían ganas de cuidarlo y protegerlo, como si fuese un pequeño niño indefenso.

Lo respetaba, admiraba su inteligencia y su determinación. Confirmó que tenía palabra y cumplía sus promesas.

Era honesto, pues nunca más volvió a mentirle luego de la obra de teatro que desplegó para ella en sus días como alumno.

Pero tenía mucho miedo, porque cuando Shampoo fuese coronada como futura Reina su lugar junto a él ya no estaría garantizado. Ya no podría continuar con sus cavilaciones al respecto de la compleja relación que había construido con el hombre que dormitaba a su lado.

Y ahora Akane se sentía más conflictuada que nunca, porque a pesar de todos los "hubiera", su libertad era algo que no cuestionaba, algo que todavía anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_**-¿Soy muy apuesto, verdad?**_

La consorte se sobresaltó ante la sorpresiva interrupción. Se apartó de inmediato del rostro de su esposo pero éste, ágil como una gacela, la volteó sobre la cama colocándose encima de ella.

_**-No, no lo eres**_ _negó sonrojada.

_**-¡Oh, sí que lo soy! Por eso mi esposa estaba hipnotizada con mi belleza.**_

_**-¡Claro que no, idiota!**_

_**-Por eso quieres besarme, ¿no es así?**_

_**-¡No quiero!**_

_**-¡Qué más da!... porque yo estoy agonizando por hacerlo.**_

La besó profundamente, entregando todo de sí como el buen amante que era.

Deslizó su brazo derecho por debajo de su cintura, y con su mano izquierda la tomó por la nuca.

No tenía escapatoria, y ella tampoco la buscaría. Así que optó por cruzar ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a sí.

Era increíble como sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección, como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Porque sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que recién se estaban conociendo en esa intimidad de amantes, sus cuerpos actuaban por motus propio, haciendo espacios, formando curvas y relieves que conectaban todas sus extremidades a la perfección.

_**-¿Es verdad?**__ preguntó interrumpiendo con suma dificultad su sesión de pasión.

_**-¿Qué cosa?**__ repreguntó, recuperando de paso el aire que había sido arrebatado por su esposo.

_**-¿Te quedaras a mi lado?**_ _aclaró temeroso de oír la respuesta, sin apartar los ojos del mar de chocolate en los que se estaba ahogando.

Akane dejó un prolongado silencio antes de asentir.

_**-¿Me vas a ayudar a acabar con ellos?**_ _inquirió una vez más.

Ella sonrió despejado su frente del flequillo que la cubría en su totalidad.

_**-Lo haré**_ _afirmó con total entereza.

Ranma exhaló sonoramente, aliviado y feliz. No podía creer cómo había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. ¡Todo parecía tan irreal, tan supremo e increíble! Pero el sonido de su voz lo plantaba firme sobre la superficie, sus leves caricias despertaban sus células, sus cabellos le hacían cosquillas divertidas y sus ojitos, que pestañaban intermitentemente, lo traían de vuelta a la realidad. Una realidad que se había prometido no perder, porque finalmente estaba experimentado lo que era la felicidad… junto a ella.

Tomado por completo por las abrumadoras emociones que su esposa le provocaba, la abrazó con verdadero ímpetu de fusionarse con ella.

Cayó sobre su espalda en la cama, atrayéndola sobre su pecho en el acto.

No habían hecho el amor esa noche y descubrió que no era necesario para sentirse totalmente satisfecho, que le bastaba con ella recostada a su lado para estar completo y en paz.

_**-Hoy hablaré con mi padre. Él no está de acuerdo con todo esto, seguro encontraremos una salida.**_

Ella se abrazó mas a él, enterrando su respingada nariz en el cuello masculino que estaba en su cercanía.

_**-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?**_

_**-Te diría que con el solo hecho de saber que estas aquí es suficiente**_ _ besó su frente_ _**pero no me atrevería a desperdiciar una mente tan brillante.**_

Akane sonrió orgullosa.

_**-Bien por ti que te diste cuenta, porque ya tengo un par de ideas, ¿sabes?**_

_**-Lo imaginé. Pero no hablemos ahora.**_

_**-Está bien. Tampoco quiero hablar. Solo quiero quedarme así.**_

Permanecieron perdidos en el cuerpo del otro hasta que el astro sol anunció que ya debían enfrentar los fantasmas que aguardaban su salida para atraparlos y llevarlos a lo más profundo del inframundo.

_**-Volveré por la noche**_ _prometió luego de besarla unas cuantas veces para perderse en la oscuridad del pasadizo secreto.

_**-Te estaremos esperando**_ _sonrió traviesa al ver su cara estupefacta por sus palabras_ _**yo y mis brillantes ideas.**_

La observó entrecerrando sus ojos solo para dar tres pasos hacia atrás. Luego se detuvo y volviendo sobre los mismos le dio un último beso y le susurró al oído.

_**-Espéranos… a mí y a mis besos.**_

Se separó de ella guiñándole el ojo y corrió por el pasillo antes de dejarse vencer por esas locas ganas de regresar a ella.

La consorte cerró la abertura del lugar secreto y llamó a Yuka, quien ingresó de inmediato para empezar con los preparativos de cada mañana.

El desayuno fue inesperadamente incómodo, pues la ausencia de la segunda esposa, futura Reina de los Saotome, no era fácil de ignorar.

Por alguna razón el anuncio sobre la consorte sumamente ocupada resolviendo asuntos de la coronación no sonaba muy convincente. Nadie, sin embargo, quiso indagar en profundidad.

Así que la reunión terminó rápidamente, siendo la Reina Cologne la primera en dejar el salón.

Akane se dispuso a seguirla pero entonces alguien la retuvo.

_**-¿Lo sabías?**_ _inquirió parándose frente a su persona.

_**-¿A qué se refiere, Lady Ukyo?**_

_**-¿Su embarazo?, ¿Su coronación? **_

_**-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?**_

_**-¿Él, lo sabía?**__ interrumpió la rosa negra, ahora de pie junto a la primera esposa.

_**-Si se refiere al Príncipe, debería preguntárselo usted mismo.**_

_**-¿Cómo pudo?, ¿Cuándo pasó?**_ _agregó la primera esposa.

_**-No lo sé. Yo lo supe de la misma forma que ustedes**__ explicó con serenidad.

Si bien no era completamente cierto, era verdad que compartía con ellas el mismo desconcierto.

_**-¡Ella, lo planeó todo!, ¡Se salió con la suya!, ¡Hipócrita!**_ _estalló la Tercera Consorte, zapateando contra el piso.

_**-Ella es astuta, Lady Kodachi. Mientras hacía alianzas con nosotras, tejía traiciones a nuestras espaldas.**_

Lo dicho por la primera esposa despertó el interés de la Cuarta Consorte. ¿Acaso sabía de la traición del hermano de Lady Kuno?

Esa era una pregunta que no haría, pues aquellas mujeres acababan de admitir las alianzas que tenían en su contra.

Y en realidad no era su asunto la traición entre los detestables fraternos.

_**-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!, ¡Mandaré a llamar a mi padre y mi hermano!**_

_"No servirá de nada, muchacha berrinchuda"_, pensó Akane.

_**-Yo hablaré con mi padre, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer.**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_ _cuestionó histérica_ _**¡Ella no se puede quedar con el trono! **_

_**-Tiene en su vientre el hijo de Ranma, el apoyo de su abuela y quién sabe qué otras jugarretas habrá hecho para que mi esposo aceptara tomarla como Reina.**_

_**-¡Hablaré con el Príncipe!, ¡Él no puede elegirla!**_

_**-¡Ja!, ¿No pensarás que te elegirá a ti, o si?**_

Kodachi frunció el seño irritada por las venenosas palabras de Lady Ukyo.

_**-¡Tampoco a ti, querida!, ¡Solo eres una patética mujer que se enamoró de su amigo y lo obligó a aceptarla valiéndose de la amistad de su padre con el Rey!**_

Ukyo no pudo evitar ser afectada ante la veracidad de esas palabras y, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, respondió con el mayor orgullo que pudo encontrar en sus fueros internos.

_**-¿Y tú?, ¡Solo eres una garrapata que se prendió del primer perro que encontró en el camino! **__expulsó por su boca, ridículamente.

Akane volteó los ojos incrédula ante la pelea que las mujeres, o mejor dicho niñas, estaban teniendo entre sí, como si estuvieran disputándose su muñeco favorito.

No tenía sentido permanecer allí. Avanzó hacia la salida sin voltear a responder la pregunta realizada por Kodachi al verla partir.

_**-¿Y tú?, ¿No vas a hacer nada?**_

_**-Yo no tengo nada que hacer. Esta es su pelea, yo… solo soy una campesina, ¿o lo olvidan?**_

La Cuarta Consorte se pasó el resto del día susurrando en los oídos de su gente el pedido de ayuda. Necesitaba información, cualquier tipo de dato era válido, y ella sería sumamente generosa en el intercambio. No era necesario, sin embargo, pues toda la tercera casta estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a su protectora.

Así que cuando regresó al atardecer a sus aposentos, llevó consigo buenas noticias para compartir con su esposo quien ya estaba allí, sentado bajo el viejo sakura esperando por ella.

Akane tuvo el impulso de correr hacia él, lo había extrañado. Pero ante tal pensamiento y la imagen de sí misma corriendo como una niña enamorada hacia su amante, sintió desagradado. Así que optó por caminar lentamente en dirección al árbol, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y su labio atrapado por sus dientes, mirando casualmente a las nubes que comenzaban a teñirse de colores anaranjados.

Y él la contempló divertido y repleto de ternura, sintiendo un cosquilleo correr entre sus dedos al querer apresurar el encuentro con la piel de su esposa bajo ellos.

Cuando llegó frente a él Akane apartó con sus pies las masculinas piernas de su esposo creando un espacio entre ellas en donde, a continuación, logró sentarse. Fue recibida de inmediato por fuertes brazos que se embrollaron alrededor de su cintura y una traviesa nariz que, como siempre, empezó a divagar por su cuello.

Usando el pecho de su Príncipe como respaldo, la consorte descargó contra él su peso e inició la sesión de caricias suaves y estimulantes a lo largo de sus brazos.

Permanecieron así por un buen rato, perdidos en el silencio de sus mimos, sus respiraciones acompasadas y sus tímidos besos, hasta que la muchacha decidió que era hora de hablar.

_**-Shampoo no asistió al saludo matutino. Dijeron que estaba ocupada con asuntos de la coronación.**_

_**-No es así, ella no ha abandonado su habitación.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes? **_

_**-Tengo mis informantes, bueno lo tengo a Hibiki, él tiene a su gente custodiando a cada persona de este palacio.**_

_**-Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué crees que está pasando con ella?**_

_**-Supongo que no está bien. Ya te lo dije… ella en cualquier momento sufrirá un aborto.**_

_**-¿Crees que lo sabremos?**_

_**-Claro que no lo van a anunciar, no hasta la coronación. Pero ya ingeniaré alguna forma de saberlo. El problema es que tiene a su gente de confianza trabajando para ella. Y también la de Cologne. **_

_**-Si ella perdiera el bebé, si… se supiera. ¿Ello impediría la coronación?**_

_**-Lo dudo.**_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez más.

_**-Hablé con mi gente. Ellos me informarán de cualquier cosa que resulte relevante.**_

Ranma sonrió y dejó otro beso sonoro en su mejilla.

_**-Gracias, mi amor. El contacto con "tu gente" es muy importante. Ellos jamás confiarían en mi. **_

_**-Lo sé. Y lo tienes merecido**__ le dijo pellizcando su muslo.

_**-¡Auch!, ¿Por qué me castigas?**_ _se quejó removiéndose bajo su pequeño cuerpo.

Akane inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con el seño fruncido.

_**-Porque siempre has sido despreciable con todos, así que mereces ser reprendido, a ver si aprendes**__ y volvió a pellizcarlo.

El violentado le dedicó un fingido puchero lastimero.

Y ella no pudo evitar ceder ante él, así que lo besó con dulzura.

_**-Pero has cambiado, ¿verdad?**_ _preguntó rosando sus labios contra los del futuro monarca.

_**-Tú me has convertido.**_

_**-¿Lo he hecho?**_

_**-Sí**_ _afirmó con completa honestidad.

_**-Bueno… dicen que cuando uno ama a otro deja de amarse un poco a sí mismo.**_

_**-Coincido con quien haya dicho eso**__ besó la punta de su nariz_ _**Te juro que todo el amor que tenía por mí mismo se ha transformado en completa devoción por ti, mi bella campesina.**_

Besó ahora los labios de su esposa demostrando a qué se refería cuando aseveraba sentir religiosidad por ella.

Minutos después aquella idea volvió imponerse en su consciencia. Y a pesar de que había prometido esperar, de saber que debía ser paciente y no presionarla con su necesidad por confirmar aquello que tanto anhelaba, le preguntó.

_**-¿Y tú?, ¿Me quieres?, ¿Tú… me amas?**_ _soltó en un susurro temeroso.

Con ojos cerrados esperó su respuesta, pues no quería ver su expresión, no quería encontrarse con su rechazo, ya que las palabras podían engañar pero no los ojos.

La sintió removerse brevemente hasta que se abrazó a él con mayor intensidad.

Pero Akane no dijo nada.

Ese silencio, sin embargo, no era tan malo. O por lo menos eso concluyó el príncipe.

Así que volviendo a su resolución inicial afirmó que seguiría esperándola, continuaría esforzándose por ganar su amor.

_**-Hablé con mi padre**_ _anunció.

_**-¿Qué te dijo?**_ _inquirió de inmediato.

Es que ella también quería evitar prolongar el incómodo silencio.

_**-Que la movida que esos dos hicieron fue magistral. Nos pusieron en jaque.**_

_**-¿Tan grave es?**_

_**-En efecto. Nuestros grandes socios comerciales harán lo que los Kuno les indiquen. Los contactos políticos de las Amazonas apoyarán cualquier movimiento que éstas quieran dar y frenarán cualquier intento que queramos hacer en su contra.**_

_**-¿Entonces no hay nada que podemos hacer?**_

_**-Somos un reino fuerte por las conexiones que se han establecido a lo largo de nuestra existencia con otros reinos igualmente poderosos. Podríamos sobrevivir con nuestro mercado interno, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Sin el comercio regional con nuestros compradores, en su gran mayoría asociados con los Kuno, rápidamente las demandas quedarán anuladas y eso hará que colapse nuestro sistema económico. Lo que es más, todas las medidas que necesitamos tomar en cuanto a impuestos, leyes, ordenanzas y demás, sin el voto positivo de los ministros y los Lores de las familias más ricas y poderosas que conforman el consejo legislativo, no se aprobarían con la rapidez necesaria, si es que alguna vez lo hacen, y no tendríamos los recursos económicos suficientes para sostener sueldos, llevar a cabo construcciones, comprar bienes y demás asuntos. Sin contar además con el dinero que las familias más importantes nos otorgan a cambio de beneficiar sus fortunas con las medidas que el estado monárquico les da. Prontamente nos quedaríamos sin recursos. Y eso se debe a que la mayoría de ellas están ligadas íntimamente con las Amazonas. Lo único que restaría por hacer, lo único que ellos no tienen, es responder con nuestro gran ejército. Pero Akane, se derramaría mucha sangre inocente, traería pobreza y muerte al reino. Y sin recursos económicos no podríamos tampoco solventar nuestras filas por mucho tiempo.**_

_**-¿Está todo perdido?**_

_**-No me rendiré. Mañana mismo le escribiré a mi amigo. Es un hombre muy inteligente y si bien no tiene medios políticos o económicos para apoyarme en esta lucha, es astuto. Tal vez sepa qué más hacer.**_

_**-Ranma, dijiste que el setenta y nueve por ciento de los socios comerciales están bajo el poder de los Kuno. ¿Qué hay del ventiún restante?**_

_**-Eres muy lista, pequeña. Eso es justamente lo que pensé. Mañana te lo explicaré. Primero debo hablar con mi padre al respecto y escribirle a mi amigo. Ahora… solo quiero estar contigo, ¿sí?**_

_**-Acepto.**_

_**-Akane.**_

_**-Dime.**_

_**-¿Puedo… puedo hacerte el amor esta noche?**_

La consorte escondió su colorado rostro en el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo sobre su oído el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

_**-Puedes.**_

Y con esa oración el Príncipe cargó entre sus brazos a su princesa y se dirigieron al interior de la habitación.

Pues Ranma podía vivir sin sexo, le bastaba con amanecer entre sus brazos, realmente lo hacía. Pero amaba hacerle el amor a Akane, porque para él era el momento en donde ambos podían ser uno.

A la mañana siguiente la segunda esposa volvió a ausentarse del desayuno matutino y los siguientes días la reunión fue directamente suspendida por órdenes de la Reina Madre.

Parecía ser que los asuntos de la coronación las tenían realmente ocupadas.

Akane aprovechó para recabar información entre sus personas, quienes le contaron por lo menos cuatro hechos importantes.

El primero se lo comentó una de las muchachas que realizaba el aseo en el ala del palacio correspondiente a la Consorte amazónica. Le dijo que nadie estaba autorizado a ingresar a la habitación de la Consorte a excepción de su dama de compañía, razón por la cual desde el día del anuncio nadie había aseado el lugar en donde reposaba la mujer.

Otra de las mujeres que trabajaba en el sector de lavandería comentó que llegaron a ella unas sábanas manchadas con abundantes porciones de sangre, a tal punto que todavía quedaban en las mismas restos de coágulos secos. Lo llamativo para la sirvienta estuvo en el hecho de que cuando fue en búsqueda de agua para comenzar con su trabajo no encontró a su regreso dichas telas.

Un joven muchacho le informó que la noche anterior había llegado un siervo de la familia Kuno solicitando hablar con Lady Kodachi. Él por casualidad escuchó la conversación de éste hombre con el guardia que custodiaba el ingreso lateral occidental del palacio, ingreso que está en la proximidad a las caballerizas, lugar a dónde él se dirigía. Astuto ante la sospechosa actitud de los hombres, se escondió tras un cúmulo de heno y desde allí vislumbró como, luego de algunos intercambios de palabras susurradas en los oídos del otro, el sirviente de los Kuno le entregó al guardia unas monedas de oro y a continuación el soldado se hizo a un lado permitiendo su ingreso al palacio.

Finalmente otra sirviente encargada de llevar la comida a los aposentos de Lady Ukyo escuchó; mientras aguardaba que la dama de compañía recibiera los alimentos frente a la puerta de su habitación; una frase explicitada de la siguiente forma: _"no puedo hacer nada, todos los demás Lores están con ellas, me han amenazado, tuve que aprobar el nombramiento, lo siento"_. Y agregó que cuando dejó el lugar logró escuchar agudos sollozos junto a unos cuantos _"porqués"._

Todo se lo transmitió a Ranma quien a su vez instruyó a su escolta que interrogase a su gente para obtener más información sobre éstas escenas.

Ese día el Príncipe llevó consigo un enorme mapa que desplegó sobre la mesa de madera en el cuarto de la hija de Soun Tendo.

Y a continuación explicó:

_**-Éste es el veintiún por ciento restante, Akane. **_

La extensión estaba dividida en ocho regiones…


	22. El veintiún porciento restante

**_Mis queridxs! Han sido tan geniales y cálidos con sus preciosos comentarios sobre mi historia que les quiero regalar el siguiente capítulo._**

**_He leído todos sus reviews, prometo responder cada uno a la brevedad._**

**_Quería_**_** aclarar dos cosas. Como leerán a continuación, aparecerán varios personajes que conocemos muy bien. Recuerden que es un UA, con lo cual espero que no se sientan ofendidos por el uso que he hecho de los mismos. Intenté tomar alguna que otra característica o referencia a sus personalidades originales, aquellas del anime/manga, pero el 90% es pura invención. Lo aclaro por las dudas y no me castiguen por usar descripciones sobre los mismos que no tienen que ver con la serie. Pero bueno, también lo pueden hacer si así lo quieren jajaja.**_

_**Lo otro. Si bien se hablará de estados monárquicos, en Asia los mismos tenían consejos y ministros, con lo cual el Rey jamás podría tomar decisiones a su antojo, todo debía ser debatido y aprobado por estas personas. En las monarquías europeas pasaba lo mismo, pero tal vez de forma más disimulada, todos sabemos que muchos reyes era figuritas manejadas por el clero y los señores feudales. **_

_**Verán que se hablarán de acuerdos y pactos entre reinos enemigos, pero bueno, así es la política, verdad? Se pueden hacer alianzas incluso con aquellos con los que no se acuerda ideológicamente.**_

_**Si supiera dibujar haría un mapa, tipo game of thrones o el señor de los anillos para ubicar cada reino, moriría por hacer incluso insignias para cada estado, jajaja. Pero soy inútil con las manualidades. Tal vez intente hacer algo así en mi página de face (pueden buscarme como Caru San), lo más probable sea una línea de tiempo pues verán que cada estado emergió en un tiempo distinto, espero y se entienda, sino me preguntan.**_

_**Bueno, espero y les guste el capitulo! Quiero leerlos y saber que piensan al respecto.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo enorme!**_

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 2: El veintiún porciento restante_**

La extensión estaba dividida en ocho regiones. Tres de ellas son monarquías. La más grande era la de los Saotome, una enorme extensión de tierra; rodeada de montañas, ríos, lagos y valles; como efecto de doscientos años de guerras y triunfos que los hacía los mejores en el arte de la invasión. Gracias a matrimonios que se había consumado forzosamente con los descendientes de los jefes de las aldeas conquistadas durante éstas invasiones, contaron con "acuerdos políticos" que favorecieron la incorporación de las nuevas poblaciones al reino de los Saotome que, poco a poco, con cada victoria, se fue consolidando en unidad y esplendor. Más tarde las alianzas matrimoniales entre los Saotome y las monarquías restantes se llevaron a cabo exclusivamente con fines políticos y económicos, conformando un negocio con múltiples beneficios para las partes, trayendo paz a la toda la región.

El segundo reino más poderoso, aliado a los Saotome gracias a una decena de matrimonios arreglados entre ambas familias, eran las Amazonas. Esta nación era singular pues estaba gobernada exclusivamente por mujeres. No había Reyes o Príncipes, solo Reinas y Princesas. Nació gracias a la agrupación de viudas caídas en la miseria, esposas fugitivas, mujeres desterradas, asesinas y ladronas. Todas eran recibidas por la gran Reina. Eran protegidas, alimentadas y educadas en el arte de la guerra. Desde las más pequeñas hasta las ancianas estaban preparadas para defender a sus hermanas ante posibles ataques de aquellos hombres que fallidamente intentaban hacerse con ellas. Vivían de la agricultura y comerciaban arcos, flechas, lanzas y armaduras, las mejores de la región, ya que muchas de ellas eran excelentes herreras. Poseían, además, la fama de ser las mujeres más hermosas de la región porque todos sabían que aquellas amazonas que se casaban especialmente con fines procreativos, lo hacían con los hombres que poseían los mejores genes tanto en belleza, como en inteligencia y fuerza. Eso las hacía solamente más deseables, por eso todos los Lores de la región buscaban casar a sus hijos con alguna de ellas. Era todo un honor ser seleccionado por una amazona, porque ese hecho indicaba por si mismo que dicho caballero era "lo mejor de lo mejor". Otro sector de las amazonas, entonces, estaba destinado a contraer matrimonio exclusivamente por conveniencia con los hombres más poderosos de la extensión, logrando de esta forma, gracias a sus capacidades para seducir y dominar al sexo opuesto, convencer a sus esposos de tomar las decisiones que su soberana les indicara. Porque ante todo las Amazonas eran leales a su Reina, a su nación y a sus hermanas. Ningún hombre y/o descendencia (especialmente si era masculina) debía anteponerse a los intereses del conjunto amazónico. Por eso era prácticamente imposible no encontrar alguna amazona casada con algún Lord en cualquiera de los reinos. Los Saotome ciertamente no eran la excepción, y la alianza con ellas a cambio de protección militar para sus mujeres les había permitido contar con el apoyo económico y político provisto por los matrimonios de las amazonas.

Después estaban los Kuno. La extensión de su terreno era, sin embargo, la mitad del que abarcaba las Amazonas. Pero esa porción era sumamente estratégica pues dominaban la sección de tierra que, más tarde junto a los Kirin, permitía el acceso al mar, ruta de comercio elemental para región con los demás continentes. Los Kuno poseían, en comparación con los Kirin, una inmensa fortuna ganada a costa de injustos impuestos y la destinación de pocos recursos económicos a mejorar la calidad de vida de sus habitantes. Ellos creían firmemente que mientras más ignorante fuera su gente, mayor sería la concentración de poder entre sus manos. ¿Quién podría reclamar derechos y mejoras en sus vidas y en las de su prole si no tenían tiempo para pensar, agruparse o educarse? La vida en el reino de los Kuno era muy costosa, no había tiempo para perder en debates o protestas, mucho menos tenía sentido destinar valiosos minutos pensando en algo que de todas formas no podían modificar. Había que trabajar duro para subsistir otro día. "El tiempo es oro", era el lema de los Kuno, lema que era reproducido por sus habitantes con resignación. Todo había funcionado de esta forma a lo largo de las décadas y las cosas no podían estar mejor... dentro del palacio de la familia real, por supuesto. Tan confiados estaban en la inefabilidad de su creencia que no advirtieron que en esta vida nada es para siempre. Luego de semejante error, juraron que no volverían a dejar que ocurriera otra vez lo que pasó con los Kirin, quienes gracias a su inteligencia e ideales se rebelaron contra ellos hace siete décadas.

Hasta ese entonces todo tratado comercial de la extensión tenía que pasar por sus manos, aún aquellos que no requerían el uso de sus puertos. A base de acuerdos legales, ilegales, impuestos altísimos, extorciones y alguna que otra amenaza, tenían comiendo en sus manos a la mayoría de los comerciantes de la región quienes terminaban contrayendo deudas esclavizadoras con ellos al incumplir con el pago de algún impuesto o trato comercial, algunos incluso aumentando su débito aún más después de solicitarles préstamos que jamás lograrían ser pagados.

Los Kuno habían logrado casar a algunas de sus mujeres con los Saotome a cambio de su protección y de acuerdos comerciales, pues muchas veces su modos extorsivos no eran muy bien recibidos por sus deudores. Gracias a la alianza con los Saotome habían frustrado unos cuantos intentos no solo de venganza directa contra su familia en manos de sus furiosos morosos sino de lo que era más peligroso: la rebelión de su propia gente que; con el pasar del tiempo y la llegada de ideales de libertad y justicia provenientes del viejo mundo; insatisfecha con la desidia a la que los sometían, habían intentado un par de veces derrocarlos.

Luego existían cinco regiones pequeñas administradas por familias de distintos orígenes y jerarquías. Algunos eran estados muy jóvenes, otros casi tan antiguos como las primeras monarquías. La mayoría se habían independizado de alguno de los tres reinos, otros habían comprado porciones de tierra ofertadas por éstos, fundando así sus pequeñas ciudades.

Los Kirin eran una familia llegada desde el viejo continente para establecerse en las costas de los Kuno. Eran pescadores y dominaban con experticia todo lo relacionado con las embarcaciones. Rápidamente construyeron un aserradero con los ahorros que habían traído desde su tierra natal con la ilusión de comenzar desde cero en el reino de los Kuno. Estos no se habían opuesto al desarrollo de su negocio mostrándose, por el contrario, interesados en alentar su crecimiento ofreciendo incluso préstamos a un "muy bajo interés" para que el mismo despegase con mayor rapidez, algo que los extranjeros rechazaron cordialmente. Pero cuando los Kirin comenzaron a ganar dinero y aumentar sus intercambios comerciales, obteniendo rápidamente buena fama en la región por la calidad de sus embarcaciones, sintieron envidia, sintieron impotencia, sintieron miedo, así que no dudaron en recordarles con altísimos impuestos y algún que otro incendio en sus aserraderos que ellos estaban bajo su poder.

Pronto, como efecto de la injusticia e impotencia que sentían, se reunieron secretamente con otras familias de clase media que al igual que ellos sufrían en carne propia el egoísmo y la impunidad de los Kuno. Algo tenían que hacer y la solución vino de la mano de una de estas familias quienes conocían a un joven muchacho que se encontraba comerciando en la región y que había sufrido también el maltrato de los Kuno. Resultaba ser que este joven era amigo de otro joven que no era un muchacho común y corriente sino el hijo de un gran monarca. Ese heredero estaba enemistado con los Kuno, pues el hijo del Rey había robado su prometida. No podía sin embargo cobrarse venganza de los Kuno de forma directa, no sin afectar el destino de su pueblo. Pero cuando su querido amigo le contó las intenciones de los Kirin, finalmente encontró la forma en que podía cobrárselas a la detestable familia real. Fue así como les proveyó un pequeño regimiento y vastos recursos militares para hacer lo que sabían hacer: invadir y conquistar.

Los Kirin y sus aliados tomaron con la ayuda camuflada de los Saotome la región norte de las tierras de los Kuno, quienes no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo al no contar con el poderío militar que pudiera hacer frente a la situación. Ese día nació un nuevo estado, el de los Kirin, dueños de una pequeña costa pero con un gran poderío en el mar. Tenían de hecho una potente flota que generaba ingresos de tal magnitud que los convertían en uno de los estados más prósperos. Gracias a su único puerto lograron importantes alianzas con algunos comerciantes de la región que buscaban rutas alternativas a las dominadas por los Kuno. Ese día también nació una secreta sociedad entre los Kirin y los Saotome.

Uno de los socios más importantes de los Kirin se encontraba en la región sudeste de la extensión. También habían llegado del viejo mundo un siglo y medio antes con la intención expandir sus negocios agrícolas en otros continentes, ya que poseían una inconmensurable fortuna. Con ella compraron unas cuantas hectáreas de tierra al sur de los dominios amazónicos, debido a que el matriarcado estaba atravesando una profunda crisis económica como consecuencia del rechazo pronunciado por de una de las princesas a contraer matrimonio con el primogénito de los Kuno, quienes en revancha reclamaron el pago de todas sus deudas pendientes.

Desesperadas aceptaron la oferta de los extranjeros sin prever que dicha princesa se enamoraría del terrateniente foráneo. Luego de secretos encuentros y explosivas sesiones de amor, la pareja decidió fingir el secuestro de la joven princesa, amenazando a la corona de las Amazonas de acabar con la vida de la hermosa mujer al menos que permitiría su unión en matrimonio. La princesa era la preferida de su madre quien estaba dispuesta a todo por ella, a tal punto que había aceptado su repudio por el Príncipe de los Kuno a pesar de saber el daño que causaría a su economía.

Por supuesto que aceptó la unión de su hija menor con Chardin, pero cuando la farsa se vio descubierta y el matrimonio ya había sido consumado, como consecuencia de tal ofensa tanto la princesa como su descendencia fue desterrada para siempre de los confines de las Amazonas cortando todo lazo con ellas, pues según las leyes matriarcales la heredera real había cometido un acto de traición al sobreponer sus intereses amorosos por sobre los de su propio pueblo, no una sino dos veces.

Pronto llegaron los hijos fruto del amor profesado por el matrimonio y con ellos otras familias extrajeras que se establecieron en la zona dedicándose a la agricultura y la ganadería. Y mientras vivió la madre de la princesa la paz en la región existió, ya que la Reina dedicó hasta el último de sus suspiros en proteger a su hija ante los insistentes intentos por parte del consejo amazónico de acabar con su vida y expulsar de sus tierras a los extranjeros que habían dañado su estirpe .

Cuando la soberana falleció, la princesa quiso asistir al funeral de su madre. En su intento de llevar su último adiós fue humillada por sus hermanas quienes no la dejaron siquiera poner un pie dentro de su territorio, dedicándole palabras repletas de desprecio y rencor, responsabilizándola incluso de la muerte de la Reina: _"Murió de tristeza y vergüenza por ti"_, le aseguraron. Pocos días después, haciéndose cargo de las mismas, encontraron su cuerpo colgando de la rama de un añejo árbol junto al río Tamashi, el río de las almas. Se quitó la vida con la esperanza de alcanzar a su madre y rogar su perdón. Chardin estaba colérico y profundamente melancólico. Perdió el amor de su vida por culpa de las Amazonas, quienes sin perder tiempo le notificaron la resolución de recuperar sus tierras, explicitando un corto plazo para abandonar el lugar o sufrir en caso contrario la ira de las poderosas mujeres. Desesperado por proteger a su familia y la pequeña comunidad que había fundado junto a su adorada esposa, buscó ayuda en quienes eran conocidos por ofrecerla. Firmó un contrato con los Saotome, quienes en ese entonces no tenían compromisos excluyentes con las amazonas. Eso surgió después, cuando los Daimonji osaron en independizarse de su reino y fue necesario establecer alianza con ellas necesitando el acceso a los recursos políticos que esa ancestral familia consolidaba. Poco antes de ello, cuando los Saotome ayudaron a los Chardin, las Amazonas tuvieron que retroceder ante la milicia del reino guerrero, retirando sus amenazas y postergando su sed de venganza contra los extranjeros. Unas décadas después, luego del matrimonio de Oiji Saotome con la Princesa Katana, la paz entre las Amazonas y los Chardin fue firmada en un tratado que permitió que el viejo Jacques Chardin pudiera partir en paz dejando un estado pequeño pero prospero y en paz en las manos de su nieto, abuelo del actual Picolet. El odio por las amazonas permaneció intacto con el paso de las décadas, pues el dolor del primer jefe de familia Chardin cuando encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su amada esposa, seguía deambulando la región susurrando en los oídos de cada habitante el rechazo eterno a la monarquía amazónica.

Lo que sí cambiaron fueron los contratos económicos con el viejo mundo gracias a los Kirin. Cuando muchas décadas después sus coterráneos se independizaron de los Kuno e inauguraron su pequeño puerto, los Chardin no dudaron en establecer una alianza con aquella joven nación. No querían de ninguna manera continuar negociando con los sucios Kuno, ganándose por supuesto la enemistad con éstos.

Mantuvieron también la alianza con los Saotome, siendo los actuales líderes de estado, así como sus herederos, grandes amigos a pesar del rechazo de las Amazonas por ese lazo.

La nación más joven de la región era la de los Konjo y los Shiratori. Dos grandes familias que, linderas al reino de los Saotome, habían construido una enorme y moderna ciudad, llena de entretenimiento para todos los habitantes de la región. También conocida como la "ciudad del pecado" o "la cueva del demonio", en sus calles se podían encontrar los siete pecados capitales. Negocios de los más turbios se llevaban allí a todas horas, desde contrabando hasta prostitución, apuestas ilegales y orgías, encontrando sicarios y prestamistas en cada esquina del lugar. Pero no todo era oscuridad en la pequeña nación, pues la pareja de líderes amaba el arte, el teatro y la música más que a sus propias vidas.

Nadie sabe muy bien cómo hicieron sus fortunas. Eran muy jóvenes para haber trabajado por ellas, pero poco les importó a los Kuno cuando llegaron a ellos con una enorme oferta por aquella porción de tierra al este de su territorio medio. Era un lugar estratégico entre los tres grandes reinos. Ellos lo sabían muy bien así como también conocían la codicia del actual Rey y, por sobre todo, del Príncipe Tatewaki, quien vendería su propia alma por una pequeña suma de dinero.

Fue así que empezaron a construir la ciudad de inmediato y con la misma rapidez con las que se levantaban muros y paredes, comenzaron a hacerse populares por toda la región. Cada día llegaban a ella cientos de personas en búsqueda de sana e indecente diversión.

Si bien el matrimonio no tenía conflictos con ninguno de los reinos, ambos habían desarrollado una increíble fascinación por el Príncipe Ranma Saotome. Lo habían conocido al asistir al cumpleaños del Príncipe Tatewaki y entre los presentes estaba el Príncipe, recientemente casado con la rosa negra. Con un par de copas encima había luchado con experticia en la competencia de esgrima que se estaba desarrollando como entretenimiento principal, y el par cayó enamorado por los ágiles movimientos del noble. No dudaron en acercase a él cuando lo encontraron un poco más sobrio al día siguiente pues tenían dos ofertas para el heredero, de las cuales, finalmente, solo tomó una. Sí, aceptó visitar su pequeña ciudad comprometiéndose a asistir a su show de danza dramática. No, no aceptó la oferta de compartir la cama con los dos, las orgías no eran lo suyo. Se hicieron grandes amigos a pesar de tener personalidades bastantes opuestas, celebrando prontamente un acuerdo entre ambas naciones, en el cual los Saotome, por supuesto, brindarían protección militar ante cualquier amenaza, y ellos otorgarían aquello que brotaba como humedad en las paredes de la pecaminosa ciudad: información. Es que el alcohol y la lujuria eran buenos desinhibidores. Y ellos tenían excelentes oídos ambulantes por la ciudad.

Estaban finalmente los Taro. Otro pequeño pueblo mercante, independizado de los Daimonji hace unas décadas atrás. Eran comerciantes de telas y tenían grandes negocios con los reinos de la región pues sus productos eran exquisitos. El actual jefe de estado era muy joven y desconfiado, más bien bastante paranoico, por lo que vivía aislado de su pequeño pueblo en la cima de una montaña desde donde podía observar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor o eso le gustaba pensar. A pesar de su vigilia casi militar, los Taro eran de naturaleza pacifica y armónica. Valoraban por sobre todas las cosas la educación pues allí residía para ellos, en contraposición a los líderes de su antigua nación, la clave del éxito y la prosperidad. Esa había sido la principal razón por la que se independizaron. Porque el viejo abuelo Taro no quería que sus hijos o nietos se unieran a la milicia, como obligatoriamente estaba determinado por los Daimonji. Él había sido militar toda su vida y había contemplado terribles horrores en su carrera en la milicia. No quería eso para los suyos. Quería que cultivaran sus mentes, que sean médicos, políticos, comerciantes, que usaran su intelecto para la paz, no el conflicto. Que salvaran vidas, no que las tomaran en sus manos. Por eso emigró del lugar junto a su numerosa familia, y otras que compartían su filosofía, hacia el sur de la región, a una zona de montaña que parecía inhabitable, o poco interesante, por lo que no había sido reclamada por ninguna monarquía hasta ese momento. Y allí fundó su estado, el cual gracias a la inteligencia de los miembros de su familia encontró diversas formas para poder subsistir transformándose en la capital de la seda.

La permanente actitud de alerta del joven jefe de la nación se debía a un secreto que éste cuidaba con recelo. Nadie podía saber sobre ello, ya que los efectos de la posible develación sería catastrófica para su reino, para su familia, para su corazón. Es que el joven Taro se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella criatura cuando siendo todavía un niño su padre lo llevó a la reunión de negocio con el monarca. Estaba deambulando por el palacio cuando escuchó las espadas rechinar en un vigoroso encuentro. Se acercó atraído por los estruendos y su corazón se aceleró ante la exquisita imagen. Sus movimientos precisos, su sonrisa orgullosa, sus cabellos flotando libremente al ritmo del viento. Estaba tan embelesado con la escena que trascurría ante sus ojos que cuando la mujer llamó su atención al descubrirlo espiando, tropezó sobre sus pasos y cayó al piso de espaldas, golpeando su cabeza contra una roca al costado del pasillo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido y cuando sus ojos reaccionaron se encontraron con los de la divina criatura a una corta distancia, casi nula. A continuación sintió como lo levantaba entre sus brazos y lo llevaba a otro lugar. No pudo, durante todo el trayecto, dejar de admirarlo.

Ese fue su primer encuentro y el momento en que juró lealtad total a sus designios. Sabía que jamás correspondería sus sentimientos. Desde un principio fue distante con él pues se encargó de asegurarle que no lo había ayudado porque le importara sino porque no quería que muriera ante sus ojos y ensuciara su palacio. Rechazaba continuamente sus invitaciones a jugar y no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de las telas con las el pequeño Taro armaba muñecos rellenos de paja para practicar esgrima junto a él. Pantimedias, solía llamarlo, haciendo referencia a las telas que usaba para armar los blancos de entrenamiento, telas que usualmente se creaban para cubrir las piernas de las damas. Pero al final él siempre cedía y terminaba por incluirlo en sus juegos, en sus prácticas y en sus charlas cada vez que acompañaba a su padre al enorme castillo de los Saotome.

Ya de adolescente, cuando hubo suficiente confianza entre los dos, incluso comenzó a compartir sus infidencias más íntimas, aquellas que no compartía siquiera con la molesta hija de Lord Kounji.

Se hicieron amigos, y solo amigos.

Pero eso estaba bien para él, porque con tener a Ranma a su lado, así fuera de esa forma, era suficiente para "pantimedias Taro".

Los Daimonji fueron el primer pueblo en independizarse de una de las tres antiguas monarquías. Fue la traición de la historia. El general Hinata Daimonji era el más fiel de los generales del Rey Takumi Saotome, padre de Oiji. Confiaba en su general más que en su propia sombra pues habían sido amigos desde infantes. Su madre fue nodriza de Takumi así que se criaron como hermanos. Pero cuando Takumi nombró al general Watabe como ministro de defensa y no a él, se sintió traicionado.

En realidad fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pues Hinata siempre se sintió desplazado en su vida. Primero por su madre quien cuidaba y consentía a Takumi de una forma en que él jamás experimentó a pesar de ser su propia sangre. Segundo porque su padre nunca se refirió a él con una cuota de admiración con la que alababa a Takumi, asegurando que de ser un militar sería mucho mejor que él porque a diferencia suya, el entonces príncipe, contaba con una "habilidad nata para la guerra". Le dolió, en efecto, cuando su amigo no apoyó su pedido de matrimonio con su hermana, la Princesa Aoi. Tenía razón, él no era mas que un simple soldado, a pesar de ser un buen hombre, a pesar de amar a su hermana sinceramente y de que su amor era correspondido por ella. Lo entendía, y el profundo cariño que su amigo le profesaba, sus palabras de admiración y de absoluta confianza habían bastado para superar los sentimientos negativos que acumulaba hacia él.

Incluso cuando le rogó que expulsara a su hijo menor del batallón para salvar su vida; un inexperto pero orgulloso niño de trece años; ya que sabía de ante mano que enviarlo a la guerra sería una sentencia de muerte. Siquiera cuando su Rey y amigo se negó argumentando que antes que nada su pequeño hijo era un soldado y como tal su presencia era necesaria. Aún cuando su querido muchacho terminó muriendo en su primer batalla de una forma atroz en manos de los enemigos.

Incluso eso le perdonó, o tal vez no.

¡Pero aquel puesto era suyo!, todo por lo que se había esforzado en sus cuarenta años de servicio y amistad a su lado. ¡Se lo merecía, era lo justo!

Para su suerte la mitad del regimiento lo admiraba, la misma mitad que estaba en contra de las políticas y los modos del entonces Rey Takumi Saotome. Así que en la madrugada posterior al anuncio, se sublevaron en las murallas del sur. Allí tomaron el castillo Kaze y fundaron una nueva nación, enemiga, por supuesto, del tirano y traicionero reino de los Saotome.

Estuvieron en guerra por más de cincuenta años, hasta que finalmente firmaron un acuerdo de paz. Fue cuando los Saotome se aliaron con las Amazonas y los Kuno, dejándolos sin alternativa. Los Daimonji sabían que de no ser por esas asquerosas alianzas habrían exterminado a los Saotome, pues ellos era movidos por el hambre de la justicia mientras que los otros eran viles ratas traicioneras.

Es hasta el día de hoy que las dos naciones siguen enemistadas y la zona limítrofe entre ambas está siempre vigilada de ambos lados. Todos saben que a pesar de la aparente paz en la que se encuentra la región, solo basta un pequeño litigio para que hacer que una vez más el vaso medio lleno de los Daimonji se vuelque sobre los Saotome.

Si los Kuno y las Amazonas decidieran aliarse a ellos, la suerte de los Saotome estaría echada.

De no ser porque el actual jefe de estado de los Daimonji no deseaba establecer ningún tipo de alianza con los demás reinos, aduciendo que no los necesitaba, el escenario sería sumamente complejo. Ellos tenían la única plantación de té de la región cuya comercialización les dejaba las suficientes ganancias como para sostener su soberanía. Tenían además su propio ejército que, si bien representa un cuarto del número del ejercito de los Saotome, en lo que respecta a experticia eran igual de poderosos. No debían temer, entonces, invasión alguna.

Ranma no conocía personalmente al mandatario de los Daimonji, Sentaro, y estaba seguro de que éste no lo conocía a él. Sabía que el muchacho había llegado a lo más alto del poder de su nación porque no tuvo otra opción al fallecer su padre y ser él el único heredero hombre. Según decían era un hombre libidinoso, que vivía asechando a mujeres, queriendo convertirlas en sus amantes. Le gustaba los juegos de azar y el buen alcohol. A diferencia de sus antepasados no era un gran guerrero, se decía incluso que era débil y miedoso. Al igual que Ranma no tenía deseo alguno en gobernar, mucho menos de traer descendencia al mundo. Las cosas funcionaban mas o menos bien dentro de su estado por los manejos que ejercían su abuela y su prima Hinako, ambas brillantes y sanguinarias.

Es así como Ranma y Sentaro no podrían odiarse pues no sabían si quiera de qué color tenían sus cabellos, pero sus apellidos eran razón suficiente para saber que ninguno de los dos podría ser un aliado del otro.

_**-Voy a reunirme en secreto con cada uno de ellos. Intentaré formar nuevos pactos, ampliar rutas comerciales, pedir información sobre los movimientos de los Kuno y las Amazonas, ya sabes, dejar las cosas listas para cuando llegue el momento indicado de deshacernos de esos malditos traidores _**_expresó una vez finalizada su exposición.

Ambos estaban de pie junto a la mesa observando con atención el mapa que había llevado para explicarle a su esposa los movimientos estratégicos que llevaría a cabo en la región y la ubicación de sus aliados.

Ranma quería que ella supiera todo... por si algo le pasaba. Tenía que saber dónde y a quién recurrir por asilo y protección. Eso también formaba parte de su plan, el pedir amparo para ella y los suyos en caso de que algo saliera mal y él ya no pudiera cuidar de ella.

Claro que ésta parte de su plan Akane jamás conocería. Que el príncipe también estaba preparando las cosas por si él dejase de existir en este mundo.

_**-Yo hablaré con los integrantes del consejo del pueblo para que se reúnan con cada cabeza de familia y sepan sobre la traición de las Amazonas y los Kuno. ¡El pueblo te apoyará, ya lo verás! _**_dijo con absoluta seguridad y determinación.

_**-Gracias, mi amor. Sí, haz eso por mí. No podré acompañarte pero ordenaré que seas mi representante en la supervisión de las obras allí. Eso te dará la excusa perfecta para no levantar sospechas. Debes ser muy cuidadosa, por favor.**_

_**-Descuida, lo sé.**_

_**-Sí, eres mi pequeña genio. Confío en ti**_ _afirmó sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, juntando sus frentes.

_**-Yo también confío en ti**_ _agregó ubicando sus manos sobre las de su esposo.

_**-Esto puede llevar mucho tiempo **__susurró__** Akane… no podré evitar casarme con ella.**_

_**-Sé que es así. No puedes evitarlo, no me importa en realidad.**_

_**-¡Nada cambiará entre nosotros, lo juro!**_ _exclamó al borde de las lágrimas__** No la tocaré, ni a ella ni a ninguna de las otras. Solo a ti. Solo tú eres la dueña de mi cuerpo… la única madre de mis hijos.**_

Akane sonrió ante esa promesa. ¡En ese momento tu esposo sonaba tan tierno!

Ranma comenzó a repartir besos por su sonrojado rostro con el afán de tranquilizar la angustia que lo invadía al pensar en perderla.

_**-Cuando seamos lo suficientemente fuertes la expulsaré de aquí, a ella y a las demás. Y al día siguiente te coronaré como mi Reina y saldremos a festejar con el pueblo entero. ¡Imagina el jolgorio, amor! Por primera vez en nuestra historia una hermosa y brillante campesina llegará al poder.**_

_**-Suena muy bien.**_

_**-Sí, mi Reina.**_

_**-¡No, no eso! **__exclamó escapándose de su cercanía_ _**Suena muy bien cuando dices que soy brillante.**_

_**-Eres brillante, inteligente, suspicaz, fuerte, persistente, trabajadora-**_

_**-¡Ya basta! **__lo interrumpió intentando tapar su boca con las manos.

El Príncipe llenó sus palmas con besos húmedos y empalagosos, hasta que sin poder batallar con la vergüenza que arremetía contra ella cedió liberando la boca inquieta de su señor.

_**-Y valiente, solidaria, hermosa y sensual.**_

_**-¿Crees… que soy sensual? **__preguntó abochornada_ _**Nunca nadie… me había descrito de esa forma.**_

Ranma desplegó una sonrisa orgullosa y llena de malicia.

_**-Eres el ser más atractivo, apetecible y tentador que he contemplado en esta vida. Y ahora mismo… te lo voy a probar.**_

* * *

Los días pasaron. Ranma partía al anochecer a reunirse secretamente con sus aliados en la frontera sudoeste del reino, en aquella ciudad donde nadie estaba libre de pecado para arrojar la primera piedra, especialmente si se contaba con el apoyo de los dueños del purgatorio. Akane, por su lado, iba cada tarde al pueblo para dialogar con distintos jefes de familia y convencerlos de apoyar a su Príncipe, quien había sido vilmente traicionado. La mayoría se mostraba reticente ante su pedido. Confiaban en el Rey Genma, era un buen monarca. Había terminado la reconstrucción del reino, iniciada por su padre, luego de los años de guerra con los Daimonji. Si bien quedaba mucho por mejorar, era un soberano bondadoso que se había encargado de mantener la paz en la región. Su hijo, sin embargo, no generaba la misma simpatía. Había sido reticente con ellos, no mostraba piedad o nobleza. Sin embargo no podían negar que desde su matrimonio con la hija de Tendo había mostrado otra cara. No era suficiente, aún así. Pero la promesa de Akane de gobernar junto a él, ella que había sido su vecina, alumna, docente, amiga y lectora más querida, era sumamente atrayente. Y reafirmando esa promesa Akane comenzó a ganar apoyo.

Dos semanas antes de la ceremonia, la Segunda Consorte finalmente hizo su aparición ante las demás esposas. Atentamente la observaron avanzar por el pasillo del palacio Tsubaki para tomar posesión de aquel asiento que hace solo una quincena de días había sido manchado con su sangre.

Los desayunos matutinos se habían retomado hace cuatro días, pero era la primera vez que se la vio aparecer en todo el palacio.

Durante esos días de ausencia se había especulado una amplia variedad de cosas. Desde su desaparición repentina de los confines del reino, hasta su envenenamiento y muerte, reuniones secretas con aliados, reposos obligatorios por enfermedad, hasta una larga recuperación por un aborto espontáneo.

Lo cierto era que nadie pudo descubrir qué había pasado en aquella habitación que permaneció herméticamente sellada hasta que su dueña decidió abrir sus puertas.

Esa mañana se veía bella como siempre. Su vientre, oculto bajo capas de finas ropas, no dejaba distinguir si portaba en su interior una vida humana. Su rostro lucía sereno y sus mejillas rebosantes, sin rastros de enfermedad o padecer.

Su mirada de desdén permanecía imperturbable, aún cuando las otras dos consortes le dedicaban, a través de vigorosas miradas, maldiciones y amenazas varias.

Cuando el encuentro terminó en el más absoluto silencio, la Reina abandonó el lugar dejando tras sí al pequeño grupo de mujeres, que extrañamente decidió permanecer en el salón repartiendo entre sí miradas ponzoñosas.

Hasta que aquella con la lengua más letal decidió hablar.

_**-¡Tú, maldita gata! _**_exclamó exaltada levantándose de su asiento_**_ ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya?**_ _escupió Kodachi avanzando hacia la futura monarca.

_**-¡Ten más cuidado cuando te refieres a mi persona, Kodachi!, ¡No te olvides que estas hablando con tu futura Reina! _**_retrucó poniéndose de pie, lista para defenderse.

_**-¡Has traicionado a Ranma!_ **_profirió la primer consorte poniéndose de pie junto a su silla.

_**-No traicioné a nadie. Solo protejo lo que es mío**_ _explicó llevando instintivamente sus manos a su vientre.

_**-¡Esto no se quedará así!, ¡Te lo juro! _**_continuó con su arrebato Lady Kuno.

_**-¡Ya lo creo! _**_soltó sonriendo desafiante_**_ Cuando sea coronada las cosas definitivamente no se quedarán así.**_

_**-¿Es eso una amenaza?**_

_**-En una promesa, querida Ukyo.**_

Y luego de su declaración caminó hacia la salida, sorteando el cuerpo de la rosa negra que permanecía frente a ella.

En su derrotero, sin embargo, decidió detenerse frente a Akane, quien permanecía sentada silenciosamente en su asiento.

_**-Tú cabeza será la primera en rodar, lo juro _ **_dio su palabra mirándola de costado.

_**-Supongo que usted le ha rezado a Buda estos días, ¿verdad, Mi Señora? _**_contestó Akane.

Shampoo sintió su piel erizarse ante las palabras de la Cuarta Consorte.

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**-Si usted ha rezado es porque cree en su intervención divina. Y si usted cree en él debe creer en el karma.**_

_**-¡Ja!, ¿Me estás amenazando?**_

_**-La única que ha proferido amenazas aquí es usted, Mi Señora. **_

_**-¡Yo sí creo en el Karma!**_ _gritó Ukyo.

_**-¡Yo también!**_ _agregó Kodachi.

_**-¿Usted, Mi Señora? _**_interrogó Akane.

Shampoo cruzó sus brazos sobre su vientre una vez más y dejó el lugar.

Akane no creía en mucho, así que no sabía qué tan poderoso era eso del karma.

Pero sí creía en ella y ahora en su esposo, y confiaba que tarde o temprano todo su dolor sería recompensado. Si eso era creer en el karma, entonces comenzaría en denominarse como una fiel devota.

Con esa confianza atravesaron juntos las siguientes dos semanas, ocupándose de abogar por sus alianzas sin incumplir las obligaciones en tanto Consorte y Príncipe. Y en aquellas noches en las que no restaba asunto pendiente por ocuparse, se reunían en las penumbras de la habitación de la consorte para ponerse al día con las noticias entre caricias profundas, besos furtivos y abrazos interminables. Hicieron el amor cada una de esas noches con total entrega bajo la promesa de que nada cambiaría entre los dos, que se pertenecerían el uno al otro.

Pero aún así sus demostraciones de cariño no eran lo suficiente como para engañarse, pues la coronación era inevitable.

La amenaza de la Amazona no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Akane desde aquella mañana. No se lo contó a su esposo, prefirió cargar con el miedo ella sola.

Le temía sí, sabía que era peligrosa y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si se sentía acorralada. Y por más que Shampoo lo negara, Akane era su único rival. Veía en ella un gran peligro, algo totalmente recíproco.

De lo que más temía Akane no era de su destino, sino de lo que podría hacerle a su familia y a su gente.

Y no estaba equivocada, porque los planes que tenía la amazona rondando por su mente dejaban entrever que no quedaría nadie de su séquito con vida una vez que fuera coronada princesa heredera.

Nadie que haya amado a la joven Tendo seguiría existiendo en el reino.

Nadie se interpondría en sus designios, ni siquiera su propio aliado.

Su abuela se lo había garantizado. Que después de tanto dolor, ella le concedería lo que pidiera.

**_-Sí Akane, creo en el karma, y esta vez me tocará ser feliz_** _le contestó tardíamente una noche al verla ingresar a su recámara del brazo de Ranma.

* * *

Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas. Eran hermosas, hechas del mejor papel con fibras de lino, escritas con tinta dorada.

Los anuncios de la coronación cubrían las paredes de cada espacio público en el pueblo.

Los trajes para la ceremonia ya estaban listos, confeccionados en las más caras sedas, bordadas con hilos de plata.

La corona de la futura princesa fue elaborada por la mejor herrera de las Amazonas, de oro blanco y decorada con piedras preciosas, entre las que se distinguían esmeraldas y amatistas. Era la corona más costosa y más pesada que jamás una reina había usado en la historia del reino.

Los músicos y bailarinas habían sido contratados con órdenes explícitas de desplegar un espectáculo jamás antes visto.

Se había seleccionado la comida para la celebración, manjares de la mejor calidad y variedad, destinando un gran presupuesto para ello. Dinero recortado por supuesto de las obras públicas que estaban siendo realizadas en el pueblo de la Consorte Tendo.

Por insistencia de la todavía Segunda Consorte, luego de la coronación pasaría una semana junto a su esposo en un pequeño palacio de Lord Kuno al norte de la extensa costa de su reino. Le urgía esta a solas con Ranma, quien no pudo hacer nada más que acceder a su solicitud pues ella tenía en sus manos el destino de su reino entero… y la vida de aquel ser insignificantemente valioso para él.

No había decidido qué hacer con las otras dos consortes todavía, pero gracias al poder que ahora concentraba estaba segura que pronto ellas mismas se darían cuenta que su presencia en el palacio ya no tenía sentido alguno e intentarían abandonar el lugar. Shampoo no sabía todavía si se los permitiría, el salir con vida.

Sí sabía que tendría que inventar alguna excusa con Tatewaki para calmar su ira ante el incumplimiento del pacto, pero estaba segura que podría con eso.

Porque había resuelto que ella sería la madre de los hijos de Ranma y nadie más. Que una vez que esas mujeres estuvieran fuera de su vida él correspondería a sus encantos porque ella iba a ser la esposa que todo hombre desearía a su lado. Lo atendería como el Rey que era, sería complaciente a su lado, cuidaría de sus hijos personalmente y lo haría sentir orgulloso pues para eso había nacido, estaba segura, para ser suya.

Y dentro de solo unas horas lo sería, su Princesa, su futura Reina.

* * *

_**-Partiremos ahora mismo **__anunció decidido.

_**-¿No crees que sería mejor esperar un poco más?**__ aconsejó__** Todavía podemos sumar más gente.**_

_**-¡No, no voy a esperar! **__dijo dándole la espalda, caminando en dirección a la puerta__** ¿No lo entiendes? **__se detuvo de golpe y volteó a verlo__** ¡Esta es la ocasión perfecta!, ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡No necesitamos más gente!, ¡Tú irás por lo tuyo, yo iré por lo mío, ellos irán por lo suyo!, ¡Todos podremos vengarnos, no hace falta nada más!**_

_**-Creo que es muy riesgoso, pero tú estás al mando.**_

_**-Lo estoy. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no?**_

_**-Por supuesto. Yo también he esperado mucho este momento. No fallaré, no le fallaré.**_

_**-Entonces termina de alistar todo y anuncia que ha llegado la hora de partir. El día ha llegado, nuestro día.**_

* * *

_**Qué me cuentan? Les gusto?**_

_**Quisiera saber que piensan de las ocho regiones.**_

_**Hay alguna familia que les haya gustado o llamado la atención?**_

_**Algunas serán desarrolladas con mayor profundidad.**_

_**Me encantó escribir el capitulo, creo que me entusiasmé y dejé a mi mente volar, espero y les haya gustado.**_

_**Para escribir sobre las amazonas me inspiré en un drama Coreano, se llama "The Tale of Nokdu". **_

_**Bueno, espero leerlos prontito!**_


	23. Invitación

**_Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_ERES MÍA_**

**_Cap 22: Invitación_**

* * *

_**Su Majestad, el Rey Genma Saotome, ha invitado cordialmente a vuestra merced a participar de la ceremonia de coronación de la Consorte Lady Shampoo, nieta de la gran Reina amazónica Cologne, como princesa heredera al trono, junto a su señor esposo el Príncipe heredero Ranma Saotome. **_

_**Se solicita confirmar asistencia.**_

_** Los saluda atentamente, Genma Saotome.**_


End file.
